Level Up
by skyrans
Summary: As the title called, this is time for Hinata to level up herself in Sasuke's game. 2nd installment of Game On. Bakal agak bingungin kalo baca ini sebelum baca Game On. ;SasuHina ;Agent!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;M Rated Buat Ini dan Itu ;Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Level Up**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _What Doesn't Kill You, Won't Make You Stronger._

 _._

 _._

Pukul. Hantam. Hancurkan. Lebih keras.

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di kepala Hinata seperti rekaman rusak saat ia lagi-lagi melayangkan tinjunya pada _sand bag_. Kaus tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan membuat kulit putihnya yang mengkilat karena keringat terpampang jelas. Kuncir kuda tingginya tak bisa mencegah beberapa anak rambutnya melekat basah di permukaan kulit.

Hinata mundur dengan satu langkah lebar sebelum berputar dengan kaki kiri terangkat, membuat satu tendangan ke target mati di hadapannya. Hinata tidak memedulikan apapun sekarang. Dari luar ia mungkin masih terlihat lemah, tak seperti penampilan agen lain yang memiliki aura yang tajam. Tapi semua orang di Anbu tahu bagaimana dirinya sekarang. Gadis lemah yang mereka panggil anak kelinci hampir tiga tahun silam itu telah berubah menjadi jauh lebih kuat.

"Belakangan ini aku merasa kasihan terhadap _sand bag_ yang sialnya menjadi teman latihanmu."

Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengisi area pelatihan membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Diraihnya _sand bag_ yang masih berayun liar itu agar berhenti. Ia menengokkan kepalanya hingga bertemu tatap dengan manik biru Naruto.

"Kalau ku ingat, pukulanmu jauh lebih brutal dari siapapun di agensi ini, Agen Wind," balas Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengedikan bahu ringan. Hinata menghirup napas panjang, berusaha menetralkan irama napas dan detak jantungnya yang sebelumnya bekerja di atas batas normal. Hinata melompat keluar dari ring latihan sambil melepaskan sarung tinju yang ia kenakan.

"Kudengar misi solomu kemarin sukses," komentar Naruto.

"Ya, kemarin bukan misi yang terlalu sulit." Hinata meletakkan sarung tinjunya ke tempat peralatan yang tersedia sebelum benar-benar memberikan atensinya kepada Naruto.

"Melihat laporanmu, kurasa kau terlalu bertindak gegabah."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam ke arah Hinata, namun hanya sesaat sampai ia menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi berhenti bertindak di luar batas," ujar Naruto, lebih seperti menasihati. "Kakashi meminta kita untuk berkumpul siang nanti," sambung Naruto setelah beberapa saat tak mendapati balasan Hinata.

"Apa cukup mendesak?" Hinata melirik jam yang menempel di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan.

"Tidak, masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu sepertinya aku ingin membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Naruto menunggu Hinata mengenakan _sweater_ sejenak sebelum melangkah ke arahnya. Mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kali ini tentang apa?" tanya Hinata, dan tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Entahlah, Kakashi hanya bilang ini penting."

Hinata tak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia terus melangkah melewati koridor-koridor gedung. Arah langkahnya berpisah dengan Naruto saat mereka berada di _lobby_ depan. Naruto berjalan menuju lift dan Hinata yang keluar dari gedung.

Hinata sudah cukup terbiasa dengan bangunan baru gedung utama dan beberapa fasilitas baru Anbu. Ia tak pergi ke manapun semenjak rekonstruksi area Anbu dilakukan. Wilayah itu sudah seperti rumahnya. Bukan hanya karena sekarang ia tinggal di sana, tapi juga karena ia sudah merasa terbiasa berada di sana.

Nama Hinata juga semakin populer di Anbu. Terima kasih atas skandal terakhirnya yang membuatnya ditangkap untuk upaya penyelidikan kasus Sasuke. Mereka menangkapnya dengan alasan yang cukup dangkal sebenarnya, yaitu karena Hinata yang saat itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sasuke.

Pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepadanya cukup menggelikan namun juga menghibur. Apakah kau tahu Thunder merupakan ketua Akatsuki? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu tentang Akatsuki? Apa kau tahu keterkaitannya dengan Akatsuki? Menurutmu sejak kapan dia bersama Akatsuki? Selama ini kau tidur dengannya dan sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa dia adalah pemimpin sebuah organisasi radikal penganut pembaharuan?

Saat itu Hinata berpikiran untuk mencoba membunuh dirinya lagi. Kenapa ia selalu jatuh dan percaya kepada orang yang salah?

Setidaknya, ia tahu perasaan Neji untuknya merupakan perasaan yang murni, dan ia tak ragu jika harus mati untuk cinta yang seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke... pria itu benar-benar seorang monster. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah monster, dan itu memang benar. Hanya Hinata yang memandangnya sebagai seorang pria, dan itu adalah kesalahan fatalnya. Terkadang kau memang harus mempercayai apa yang orang lain katakan.

Hinata terlalu naif. Ia memercayai apa yang Sasuke katakan dan perbuat. Ia terlalu percaya bahwa pria seperti Sasuke memiliki sisi terang dalam dirinya. Ia terkadang penasaran, berapa kali saja Sasuke terbahak dalam hati mengetahui Hinata benar-benar berhasil dibodohinya.

..

...

..

"Ah, kau sudah datang," ujar Kakashi datar saat Hinata muncul dari balik pintu.

Hinata berhenti, ia berdiri sejenak untuk mengamati ruangan itu. Ada Yahiko duduk dengan tangan menumpu dagunya, seringai kecil muncul di bibir pria itu ketika Hinata masuk. Dua kursi di samping kiri pria itu ada Konan dengan raut tanpa ekspresi berarti. Baiklah, Hinata menyadari bahwa hubungannya dengan wanita itu tak cukup baik setahun ke belakang ini, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Lalu ada Naruto juga Sakura, yang bukan merupakan pemandangan aneh melihat mereka duduk bersisian. Meskipun Hinata sendiri masih heran dengan hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Tenten juga hadir di sana, selama ini rasanya hanya wanita itulah yang masih bertingkah normal saat berinteraksi dengan Hinata.

Dan satu orang lagi yang masih begitu asing, duduk di atas kursi dengan posisi yang kekanakan. Dari tempatnya duduk pria itu menatap Hinata langsung dengan matanya yang aneh.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata kepada Kakashi tanpa basa-basi sambil bergerak ke salah satu kursi yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya.

"Aku Ryuzaki." Pria itu berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati Hinata yang belum sempat duduk dengan tangan kanan terulur.

"Hinata," sahut Hinata singkat, sesingkat jabatan tangan mereka. Ia kemudian kembali memandang Kakashi. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya ulang.

Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya. "Perkenalkan, Agen L dari agensi Wammy. Informasi lengkap sudah di tablet kalian masing-masing. Dia akan bekerja di bawah Anbu untuk sementara waktu dan... dia akan menjadi partnermu, Hinata."

Hinata mengerjapkan kelopaknya, cukup terkejut. "Memangnya aku butuh partner?" tanya Hinata. Pasalnya kini Hinata merupakan agen tingkat tiga, dan hampir seluruh agen tingkat tiga tak memiliki partner tetap, antara mereka berkelompok atau hanya sendirian dalam menjalankan misi.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Kenapa tidak kau pasangkan saja Hinata dengan salah satu dari kami?" Yahiko masuk ke dalam percakapan.

"Karena kita kembali dengan agenda awal," jelasnya.

"Huh?" Bukan hanya satu mulut yang menyuarakan kebingungan itu.

"Kita akan kembali fokus terhadap Akatsuki."

"Apa?!" kejut Naruto dengan cukup nyaring.

"Kita butuh kelompok duo yang seimbang untuk pembagian spesifikasi misi yang berbeda." Kali ini Konan mulai angkat bicara. "Agen L merupakan agen tingkat lima, jadi dia akan dipasangkan dengan Hinata. Kami juga sepakat mengubah partner tetap kalian untuk misi ini,"lanjut Konan sambil memandang ke arah rekan timnya. "Naruto dengan Yahiko dan Sakura dengan Tenten. Pengelompokan ini sudah disesuaikan dengan spesifikasi misi yang akan kalian terima, seperti yang kukatakan di awal."

"Apa?! Tidak, terima kasih," protes Naruto sambil melirik tajam Yahiko.

"Kau tidak memiliki pilihan, Agen Wind," sela Kakashi tenang. "Kau ingat kongres Singapura yang diledakkan tiga tahu lalu, Hinata?" sambung Kakashi.

Hinata berkedip dua kali menyadari namanya disebut sebelum kepalanya mengangguk.

"Setelah semua investigasi yang selama ini dilakukan, kami menemukan hal yang menarik," buka Kakashi.

"Memangnya apa yang lebih menarik ketimbang mengetahui kartu as mu ternyata berkhianat dan membodohi seisi agensi?" Yahiko mencibir kecut yang kemudian dihadiahi lirikan tajam Kakashi.

Hinata melirik Yahiko sejenak, sampai sekarang ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan alasan yang membuat ayahnya memutuskan untuk membuat Yahiko satu tim dengannya pada saat perombakan minor setahun silam.

"Akatsuki merupakan organisasi yang lalim. Aku yakin kalian tahu itu. Mereka bukanlah kelompok komunis ataupun kapitalis. Tujuan mereka adalah membawahi pemerintahan dan mungkin tidak akan ragu melawan secara terbuka jika diperlukan. Dan dilihat dari prinsip dasarnya, bagian dalam mereka tidak begitu kokoh karena perubahan peraturan yang tidak konstan dalam tubuh organisasi, mirip seperti kelompok tirani," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Uh... jadi..." Naruto menyela, agak meragukan dirinya sendiri untuk mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Intinya mereka itu kumpulan orang-orang sinting yang gila kekuasaan," sergah Konan singkat, padat, jelas dan yang paling penting, mudah dipahami. "Dan setiap organisasi punya pemimpin, bukan? Untuk Akatsuki, kita tahu sekarang Thun... maksudku Uchiha Sasuke yang memegang kendali."

Hinata tidak mengerti, sudah dua tahun berlalu namun dirinya masih saja tanpa sadar berjengit ketika mendengar nama Sasuke. Tapi bukan salahnya, tentu. Bagaimanapun, saat itu Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata jatuh begitu dalam sehingga sulit baginya untuk kembali ke permukaan.

"Dalam investigasi ini, kami menemukan bahwa nyatanya Sasuke bukanlah pemimpinnya saat dia masih bekerja di agensi. Tapi dia mengincar posisi itu sejak lama. Jalannya pun untuk mengklaim posisi itu tidaklah mudah," jelas Konan. "Cara kerja organisasi reformis seperti Akatsuki biasanya seperti kepemimpinan era Trojan. Yang kuat akan menjadi yang berkuasa."

"Jadi... maksudmu dia bergabung di agensi untuk memperkuat dirinya sendiri?" tanya Yahiko.

"Ya, tapi bukan hanya itu." Kali ini Kakashi lah yang menjawab. "Dia menggunakan agensi untuk mempermudah aksesnya menyingkirkan lawan-lawannya."

"Lawan?" Kening Tenten berkerut.

"Yugaku Hidan, target kita yang berhasil kita selesaikan di Denmark merupakan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya, dia juga mendapatkan dukungan yang besar dari dalam tubuh Akatsuki sendiri. Dan saat itulah Sasuke bergerak, selagi terus memata-matai agensi, misi yang ia dapat untuk membunuh Yugaku Hidan merupakan keuntungan besar untuknya."

Konan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, ia melirik tablet yang tergeletak di depannya sebelum kembali mengangkat wajah.

"Selanjutnya misi di Singapura. Ada dua orang petinggi Akatsuki yang tengah dipertimbangkan untuk dijadikan pemimpin yang baru. Dan lagi, atas misi yang kita berikan, Sasuke dengan senang hati meledakkan seluruh kongres. Benalu di jalan yang perlu dilewatinya tersingkir dan boom... dia menjadi yang paling berkuasa dan membawahi satu pasukan sekarang," tutup Konan.

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini kita hanya membantu melicinkan niatnya?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Ironis, memang," respons Kakashi. "Dan saat kita meneliti tiap korban pada misi itu, hanya sekitar setengah dari keseluruhan yang merupakan anggota aktif Akatsuki."

"Tapi tetap saja ini gila! Dia tetap mengorbankan orang-orangnya hanya untuk menjadi pemimpin organisasi seperti itu!" sergah Naruto.

"Eh... tunggu," Yahiko menyela, tak memedulikan protesan Naruto. "Kau bilang pemimpin selanjutnya, bukan? Apa itu artinya saat itu Akatsuki tidak memiliki pemimpin?"

"Boleh aku bicara?"

Semua pasang mata di ruangan itu yang awalnya memberikan atensinya kepada Yahiko beralih ke sosok orang baru yang baru saja membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Tentu," jawab Kakashi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu banyak tentang organisasi ini. Tapi dari apa yang kudengar tadi, deduksiku mengatakan mereka bukannya tidak memiliki pemimpin saat itu," ujar Ryuzaki dengan nada yang terlampau tenang, posisi duduknya masih tak berubah, sama seperti pertama Hinata melihatnya. "Jika benar bereka menggunakan sistem era Trojan seperti yang kalian katakan, ditambah si Sasuke ini yang nyatanya bisa mengorbankan banyak orang dari organisasinya. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka memiliki niat untuk menggulingkan siapa pun yang saat itu memimpin dan menggantinya dengan orang yang mereka pandang lebih layak. Lebih menjanjikan keuntungan."

Ryuzaki menurunkan kedua kakinya yang bertengger di atas kursi kemudian menumpukan berat badannya ke depan, satu tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja untuk ia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya. Satunya lagi memainkan pulpen yang tergeletak di depannya. Pemandangan itu mengundang atensi yang lainnya, hampir seluruh yang hadir menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kita cukup diuntungkan kalau begitu," tambah Ryuzaki lagi.

"Diuntungkan?" Sakura menggumamkan ketidak-pahamannya,.

"Itu artinya situasi Sasuke ini..." Ryuzaki memegang pulpen yang tadi ia mainkan, menahannya pada posisi berdiri. "... tidak begitu stabil," ucapnya tepat saat ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pulpen itu, menjadikan benda itu terjatuh.

"Agen L benar," sela Kakashi. "Jika pemimpin sebelumnya juga diincar untuk digulingkan. Ada kemungkinan Sasuke juga akan mendapatkan ancaman yang sama. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Akatsuki terlihat kuat, namun rapuh di dalamnya. Mosi tidak percaya yang menyebar di dalamnya akan membuat Sasuke waspada. Perhatiannya bukan hanya untuk mengatasi serangan dari luar, tapi juga kemungkinan pengkhianatan dari dalam."

Suara helaan napas terdengar selang beberapa detik setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak satu pun dari kita tahu?" keluh Tenten.

"Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang mengetahui apapun sebelumnya." Konan merespons. "Proses investigasi sendiri memakan waktu yang lama. Ditambah serangan di degung utama Anbu saat itu yang semakin menghambat kinerja kita."

"Bukan itu. Maksudku bagaimana bisa tidak ada satu pun di agensi yang mencurigai Sasuke."

"Apa yang perlu dicurigai?" Sakura kini mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Agensi menemukannya saat dia masih berusia empat belas tahun. Dia cukup terlatih saat itu, tapi hal itu wajar untuk alasan perlindungan diri melihat lingkungan di mana ia tinggal. Dengan segala narasi yang dilakoninya, tidak ada yang menyangka dia merupakan seorang anak yang sengaja dikirim oleh salah satu organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan pemerintahan."

"Apa mungkin dia memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pemimpinnya sejak saat itu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa, Sasuke bukanlah satu-satunya." Kakashi menumpukan dagunya di kedua jemarinya yang bertautan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Anbu bukanlah satu-satunya agensi yang melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini." Bukan Kakashi, kini Ryuzaki kembali memaparkan pikirannya. "Jenderal Hatake memikirkan bahwa mungkin ada beberapa orang seperti orang yang kita bicarakan ini yang juga memata-matai agensi lain. Dan Sasuke ini... sepertinya sudah terlalu haus akan kekuasaannya sehingga memilih untuk bergerak lebih cepat."

Ryuzaki menutup penjelasannya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Itu sih baru spekulasi dan teori saja. Kita tetap harus mendapat konfirmasi atas segalanya," tambahnya tanpa mengangkat kepala, membuat ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman tak jelas.

Hampir seluruh agen yang hadir kembali mengerutkan kening mereka melihat tingkah agen tingkat lima itu. Dan semua agen minus Naruto dan Hinata sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Tentang apakah kenaikan pangkat tingkat lima itu bisa berpotensi memiringkan orang seorang agen.

Naruto sendiri tak terlalu peka dengan tingkah Ryuzaki. Mungkin karena ia juga agen tingkat lima sehingga tanpa sadar menganggap keanehan itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Entahlah.

Dan untuk Hinata. Ia diam karena memang tak bisa merespons apapun. Seperti tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Rekan timnya membicarakan Sasuke dengan sangat biasa, seolah itu merupakan bahasan umum. Tapi Hinata, setiap kali nama pria bersurai kelam itu menyapa gendang telinganya, Hinata merasa satu per satu bagian di dalam dirinya mati.

Tapi Hinata berusaha menerima perasaan sakit itu. Karena setiap rasa sakit itu datang membawa kekuatan untuknya. Menjadikannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin dikalahkan dengan rasa sakit itu. Sasuke tidak pantas mempermainkan hatinya seperti itu.

Tepat seperti yang orang lain katakan. Apa yang tidak membunuhmu tak akan membuatmu bertambah kuat.

"Oh... soal masa lalu Sasuke yang tertulis..." Konan menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "Sekarang jelas itu merupakan kebohongan lain. Sasuke bukanlah yatim piatu. Pasangan suami istri yang terbunuh saat itu memang bermarga Uchiha sepertinya, tapi mereka bukanlah orang tua kandungnya. Kita belum memiliki informasi apapun tentang orang tua kandungnya. Tapi yang jelas... mereka pasti memiliki keterkaitan dengan Akatsuki."

"Yang selanjutnya akan menjadi misi pertama kita." Kakashi kembali mengambil alih. Ia melirik ke arah Konan, memberikan sinyal.

"Kalian bisa membuka bab sembilan di halaman tujuh puluh tiga." Konan menginstruksikan para agen untuk membuka berkas yang ditujukan pada tabletnya masing-masing.

Hinata memandang gambaran yang tersedia. Ada sebuah foto seorang gadis. Wajhanya tak jelas terlihat karena tertutupi tudung hoodie yang dikenakannya. Namun ia dapat melihat surai kelam panjangnya yang sepertinya memang sengaja dikeluarkan sebagian dari hoodie. Memang dasar, gaya anak jaman sekarang.

"Uchiha Izumi. Dua puluh tahun. Adik Sasuke... atau mungkin adik tiri. Entahlah," jelas Kakashi singkat.

"Ini adiknya?! Adik perempuan?! Jadi dia tidak punya kakak?!" geram Naruto yang mulai terbakar kembali amarahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Sial!" umpat Naruto.

Hinata sendiri mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kebohongan lain, huh? Ia kemudian berdiri dan langsung keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kepalanya memanas, ia mungkin akan menghancurkan sesuatu jika tetap berada di sana.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Welkam di premier game on #2: level up halaaahhhh xD**_

 _ **Eh tapi eh curhat dong... ini agak pendek, ngga nyampe 3k malah. Tapi kok kayanya capek banget jiwa ini bikin ini chapter :v... mungkin ggr ada L kali jadi aku harus usaha bikin dialog yang seenggaknya ngga mencemari kejeniusannya wkwk**_

 _ **Tapi bener deh... dialog Kakashi-Konan-L itu bikin aku sendiri pusing *astagah xD**_

 _ **Sasu belon nongol, baru sebagai bahan gosipan. Ntar nongolnya kapan-kapan kalo aku udah ngga sensi lagi sama dia *plakk**_

 _ **Until then... see you guysss :***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Level Up**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Maybe It's Not About The Happy Ending, Maybe It's About The Story._

 _._

 _._

"Genggamanmu terlalu lemah, Hinata." Sebelumnya, Sakura tidak pernah memprovokasinya saat latihan, tapi sekarang sepertinya Hinata memang perlu motivasi. Jadi wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tak ragu untuk bersikap lebih keras.

Genggaman Hinata di replika pedang yang digunakan untuk latihannya mengerat sebelum ia mengambil langkah lebar untuk mengerang Sakura. Selama ini ia berlatih lebih keras dari siapapun, tapi bukan kenaikan tingkat yang menjadi alasannya. Hinata melakukannya atas dasar rasa frustrasi yang mencengkeram jiwanya.

Hinata melalukan apapun sebagai pengalih perhatiannya setelah ia menyadari bahwa pilihan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri adalah tindakan yang sia-sia. Ia hanya akan menjadi pecundang jika ia berakhir merenggut nyawanya sendiri untuk orang lain, terlebih jika orang itu merupakan manusia tak berhati seperti Sasuke.

Jika saja ada hal yang Hinata pelajari dari semua kesakitan yang datang di hidupnya, hal itu adalah bahwa ia harus menghadapi kesakitan itu, bukan lari berpaling darinya. Salah satu prinsip yang Sasuke pegang yang sekarang juga menjadi prinsip hidup Hinata.

Suara tumbukan pedang replika berkali-kali pecah di udara. Hingga tanpa usaha yang begitu besar, Sakura berhasil membuat senjata Hinata terlepas dari genggamannya kemudian mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke arah leher Hinata. Hinata diam berdiri dengan napas terengah.

Sakura merupakan salah satu dari sedikitnya agen yang memiliki kemampuan bela diri pedang. Hinata sendiri begitu tertarik dengan keterampilan ini sejak ia melihat Sakura berlatih dua tahun silam. Baginya semua orang bisa menarik pelatuk untuk membela diri. Tapi jika ia bisa mempelajari bela diri ini, ia mungkin bisa menyelamatkan diri meski hanya menggunakan sebuah tongkat.

"Ingat, peraturan pertama, jangan buat gerakan yang mudah terbaca," ujar Sakura sambil menurunkan pedangnya. "Kau memang berkembang. Tapi kau masih sangat kaku di setiap gerakanmu," komentarnya.

"Aku baru mulai belajar satu setengah tahun lalu. Kau tidak bisa menuntutku untuk bergerak sebaik dirimu yang sudah mendalaminya selama hampir tujuh tahun," protes Hinata. Sakura sendiri memang telah memperdalam bela diri pedang ini sejak tahun keduanya masuk agensi. "Tidak biasanya kau seperi ini, kau selalu melatihku dengan kepala dingin. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Hinata, menyadari keagresifan Sakura saat latihan tadi.

"Masalahnya adalah kau," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku?"

"Ya." Sakura mengambil botol minum di sisi arena dan menenggaknya langsung. "Fokusmu sangat berantakan tadi. Berhenti membuat pikiranmu teralihkan." Sakura berujar lagi, masih memunggungi Hinata.

"Kujamin kau juga tidak akan bisa memfokuskan diri jika mengetahui pacarmu merupakan kriminal setaraf teroris yang memimpin sebuah organisasi reformis," gumam Hinata.

"Kau tidak begitu pintar dalam menyembunyikan lukamu, Hinata." Masih pada posisinya semua, Sakura mengutarakan pikirannya setelah menciptakan hening sesaat. "Bahkan hingga saat ini, kami tahu kau masih mencintainya. Kau mengurung diri di kamar memikirkan tentangnya, masih berharap semua yang terjadi bukanlah yang kenyataannya."

Sakura menjabarkan dengan tenang, ia kemudian berbalik hingga bayangan sosok Hinata kembali jatuh di retinanya.

"Semua yang kau lakukan di luar hanyalah sebagai pengalihan semata. Kau mencoba menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu. Kau mencoba terlihat kuat saat kenyataannya yang kau lakukan hanyalah tindakan ceroboh yang merusak dirimu sendiri."

Hinata menggertakkan giginya, ia membenci fakta bahwa hatinya membenarkan apa yang Sakura katakan. Namun Hinata mencoba mengabaikannya, ia memilih untuk keluar dari sana sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak perlu menghadapi semua ini sendirian, Hinata." Ucapan dan helaan napas membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Sungguh?" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Katakan padaku kau tidak merasakan apapun setelah rapat Rabu lalu. Kau bahkan keluar ruangan sebelum rapatnya selesai," ujar Sakura, ia mengambil beberapa langkah untuk lebih mendekati Hinata. "Kami juga sama terkejutnya, Hinata. Kita akan menghadapi seseorang yang tahu jelas cara untuk mengalahkan kita. Dan kau... ya Tuhan, kami tahu bagaimana gilanya kau terhadapnya. Aku... aku hanya berharap Kakashi dapat menarikmu keluar dari misi ini."

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu, Sakura. Dan aku berterima kasih atas itu. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya," ucap Hinata, ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering saat memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Tapi Hinata..."

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan," potong Hinata. "Aku tidak peduli dengan keselamatanku sendiri saat ini. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya aku terkalahkan dan mati di misi ini. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin berhadapan dengannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu."

Sakura tak lagi membalas, ia terdiam sambil terus menatap Hinata sebelum helaan napas panjang diambilnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, wanita bersurai cerah itu melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hinata.

Mata Hinata tak mengikuti pergerakan sosok Sakura yang menjauhinya, namun ia mendengar langkah kaki wanita itu meski samar. Hingga dirasa tinggal dirinya yang masih berada di ruangan itu, Hinata bergerak mendekati salah satu meja dan mendudukkan diri di atas permukaannya. Dalam lamunannya, tatapannya yang menerawang tertuju lurus menembus dinding ruangan.

"Halo."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup asing mengisi udara ruang pelatihan, membuat Hinata melepaskan diri dari lamunannya. Ditengokkannya kepala ke sumber suara untuk kemudian ia dapati Ryuzaki—si agen baru—sudah berjalan melewati ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata tanpa niat berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Mengambil ini. Mulai sekarang aku tinggal asrama," jawab Ryuzaki santai sambil mengacungkan sepasang anak kunci yang digenggamnya. "Masih sore, jadi kuputuskan melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu," tambahnya.

Hinata tak menjawab secara verbal, namun ia tak benar-benar mengabaikan rekan barunya itu. Matanya mengikuti langkah Ryuzaki menuju salah satu rak persenjataan mereka. Membuat pria itu berdiri menyampinginya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Di tengah keheningan itu, gelak tawa ringan tiba-tiba muncul dari bibir Ryuzaki. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa aku mendapat kesan bahwa sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" tanya pria itu setelah menyelesaikan tawa singkatnya, ia masih mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya dengan menghadap ke rak persenjataan.

Hinata berkedip, ia tak terlalu nyaman dengan cara bicara Ryuzaki itu. "Aku... tidak seperti itu," kilahnya lirih.

"Aku tahu. Hinata hanya tidak menginginkan rekan baru, kan?"

Hinata diam, merutuki bagaimana pria itu seperti dapat dengan mudahnya tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku juga sudah dengan soal partner terdahulumu." Ryuzaki menyambung ucapannya, kali ini ia membalikkan tubuh hingga dapat melihat sosok Hinata yang terduduk di atas meja, masih menatapnya. "Bukan pacar idaman, huh?"

Netra Hinata seketika menyipit tajam. Ia menatap balik pandangan tanpa minat Ryuzaki dengan tajam. Seketika ia turun dari meja. "Aku memang tidak berniat berteman denganmu, tapi setidaknya jangan membuatku menempelkan cap lelaki brengsek di keningmu," cibir Hinata tajam.

"Maaf, maaf..." Ryuzaki kembali dengan kekehan kecilnya, tangannya ia kibaskan singkat di udara. "Tenang saja, sebenarnya aku ini lelaki baik-baik, kok," ujarnya. "Aku juga senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Hinata. Aku merasa sangat asing di sini, jadi kuharap kita bisa berteman," sambungnya.

Suasana hati Hinata sedang berada pada fase yang membuatnya malas untuk meladeni siapapun, termasuk agen baru itu. Sehingga tanpa merespons apa yang Ryuzaki katakan, ia langsung bergerak, hendak keluar dari sana.

Tapi entah sejak kapan Ryuzaki mengikutinya hingga pria itu dapat menahan tangannya bahkan sebelum ia mengambil lima langkah mendekati pintu keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata kecut, ia tarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman pria itu yang memang tak begitu kuat.

"Kisahmu tidak berakhir baik, sepertinya," ujar Ryuzaki, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya.

"Beberapa kisah nyatanya memang tidak memiliki akhir yang baik, Agen L."

"Benar. Tapi tidakkah menurut Hinata alur yang dilaluinya lah yang lebih berharga? Bukan tujuan akhirnya," balasnya dengan nada yang seringan kapas.

Hinata mematung selama beberapa saat, ia menatap Ryuzaki yang juga masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu tanpa jiwa itu. Gemingnya baru hilang saat ia melihat pria itu mengedipkan satu mata ke arahnya, meski masih dengan raut wajah suramnya.

"Nanti kalau aku membawa ponsel, kita bertukar nomor, oke," ujarnya dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat aneh di mata Hinata sebelum berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu sedirian plus keheranan dengan tingkahnya.

..

...

..

"Setelah ini aku ada perlu. Kakashi memintaku ke ruangannya." Hinata menjelaskan singkat sebagai penolakannya atas ajakan Tenten untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka baru menyelesaikan jadwal latihan mereka.

"Oh... kali ini tentang apa?" tanya Tenten, langkahnya tetap ia samakan dengan langkah santai Hinata.

"Aku belum tahu. Sepertinya tentang Akatsuki."

Tenten menghela napas. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa kau ikut serta dalam misi ini?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata singkat. Ia mengeluarkan kartu pengenal yang sebelumnya ia simpan di saku untuk kemudian ia pindai untuk mengakses salah satu pintu lift. "Rasanya sebagian diriku masih belum percaya... Sasuke..." Hinata tak melanjutkan gumaman lirihnya.

"Kau masih berpegang pada harapan tipis itu, bukan?" tanya Tenten lagi saat mereka memasuki lift.

Hinata tak menjawab, kepalanya ia tundukkan. Ia membiarkan Tenten menekan tombol dengan angka dua belas di dinding lift. Bicara soal gedung, bangunan baru Anbu memang tak setinggi gedung awal, namun pada pengerjaannya, gedung yang baru didesain agar lebih luas dari yang lama.

"Dia... dia melakukan banyak hal untukku, Tenten," lirih Hinata, memecah keheningan yang sempat menyisip di antara mereka beberapa saat setelah pintu lift tertutup. "Semua yang terjadi rasanya masih... tidak masuk akal."

"Hal seperti apa memangnya?"

"Dia membunuh Neji untukku." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Tenten. "Baiklah, mungkin ada alasan jahat lain di balik perbuatannya itu. Tapi kau ingat bukan saat dia dimasukkan ke dalam _shard_ setelah menyerang Yahiko yang hampir—"

"Yahiko tidak pernah bercerita padamu?" Tenten memotong kalimat Hinata dengan ekspresi heran.

"Tentang apa?"

"Thunder pernah meledakkan apartemennya di luar agensi. Dia membuat teman-teman Yahiko terluka," jelas Tenten gemas.

"Apa?"

"Yahiko tidak pernah akur dengan Thunder. Tapi sebagaimana pun rasa takutnya terhadap Thunder, dia tidak pernah mau tunduk padanya. Dan Thunder tidak menyukai hal itu, ia akan menyiksa siapapun yang melawannya," ujar Tenten. "Dan coba pikirkan lagi, Hinata. Semua partner Thunder sebelum kau adalah agen-agen hebat. Kau pikir kenapa Thunder membunuh mereka selain karena mereka terus menentangnya? Aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi semuanya masuk akal sekarang."

Pintu lift terbuka dan Tenten lah yang pertama melangkah keluar. Hinata yang semula di belakangnya meraih tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti di luar pintu lift yang kembali tertutup.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Hinata lagi.

Tenten menghela napas kemudian bersandar di dinding koridor. "Baiklah, tapi jangan katakan Yahiko kalau aku menceritakannya padamu." Tenten berdeham sejenak. "Yahiko sebenarnya mabuk saat dia menyerangmu. Entah apa yang dia konsumsi tapi aku tahu dia memang setengah sadar karena aku melihatnya di kelab saat itu."

Hinata terdiam, masih menunggu Tenten untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak sedang membelanya, bagaimanapun yang ia lakukan adalah tindakan yang salah. Tapi dia bukan orang jahat, Hinata. Dia mungkin brengsek dan menyebalkan, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kau pikir kenapa dia akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan merelakan dirinya sendiri masuk _shard_ selama satu bulan kecuali dia merasa bersalah terhadap kalian?" jelas Tenten panjang lebar, matanya melirik Hinata yang masih menampakkan ekspresi pasifnya. "Thunder membenci Yahiko, Hinata. Dan itulah alasan kenapa dia hampir membunuh Yahiko saat itu."

"Cukup," lirih Hinata.

"Pikirkan lagi, Hinata. Thunder selalu terobsesi untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Dia seorang psikopat. Jika ada kesempatan, mungkin dia juga akan membunuh Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Naruto cukup pintar untuk memperkirakan jarak aman hubungan mereka."

"Kubilang cukup!" Hinata menahan teriakannya, mata memerahnya nyalang menatap Tenten. "Kalian bisa saja salah," lirihnya, meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Hinata menggeleng kuat, ia benci dengan apa yang ia dengan dari mulut Tenten. Tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang masih memiliki anggapan bahwa Sasuke tidaklah seperti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Sasuke menyerang Yahiko untuk menyelamatkanku. Karena dia... mencintaiku," bela Hinata setengah sadar. "Bukan karena persaingannya dengan Yahiko. Jika memang dia melakukannya karena membenci Yahiko, dia pasti sudah melakukannya jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku datang."

"Kau tahu Thunder begitu berhati-hati dengan segala rencananya. Dia butuh alasan, Hinata! Dia tidak bisa membunuh Yahiko begitu saja tanpa alasan yang rasional untuk membela diri." Tenten terus berargumen, merasa gemas sendiri dengan setiap pembelaan tak berarti yang Hinata lemparkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau mengetahui hal ini. Tapi alasan Thunder membunuh partner-partnernya adalah untuk melindungi agensi. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia membunuh rekannya agar mereka tidak akan berkhianat saat tertangkap musuh. Itu yang dia katakan, dan tentu kita tahu, itu hanya omong kosongnya yang lain."

Hinata mengeratkan rahangnya. Ia ingat Sasuke pernah mengatakan hal itu saat pria itu mabuk, atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura mabuk.

"Dia bisa saja membunuh Yahiko tanpa orang lain ketahui jika dia benar-benar membenci Yahiko," gumam Hinata.

"Dia ingin orang lain takut terhadapnya, Hinata. Pikirkan lagi kenapa dia membiarkanmu, Naruto juga ayahmu tetap hidup saat dia menyerang agensi dengan satu pasukannya saat itu? Itu karena dia senang membuat pertunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin menunjukkan kepada semuanya bahwa dia tidak teralahkan. Seperti yang kubilang, dia seorang psikopat." Tenten menjelaskan dengan nada mencibir yang tajam. "Dia bahkan meledakkan gedung berisi orang-orangnya sendiri hanya untuk menempati posisi kepemimpinan. Jika dilihat lagi, semua yang terjadi padanya begitu ternarasikan dengan baik. Semuanya sudah sangat jelas, Hinata. Hanya kau yang masih menutup matamu."

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun tatapannya masih sama tajamnya menghujam jiwa Tenten. Tanpa kata, ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Tenten yang kemudian menatap punggungnya cemas.

..

...

..

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi seketika Hinata muncul dari balik pintu dengan ekspresi keras.

Hinata menghela napas sekali sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya kemudian melangkah ringan menuju salah satu kursi di sana. Ryuzaki mengirimkan satu senyum lebar yang masih terlihat aneh di mata Hinata, namun sengaja ia abaikan karena suasana hatinya masih belum stabil saat itu.

"Pekerjaan kali ini sangat mudah, mengingat ini baru awalnya. Agen L, kuharap kau bisa membimbing Agen Hyuuga. Tapi jangan terlalu kaku dengan senioritas, mulai sekarang kalian partner kerja, ingat itu." Kakashi memperingatkan.

"Tentu," jawab Ryuzaki, masih dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah." Kakashi mengambil napas sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Uchiha Izumi, adik perempuan Sasuke, beberapa kali terlihat di sekitar daerah ini," ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk salah satu distrik pinggiran kota.

Hinata mencoba menuangkan perhatiannya pada apa yang Kakashi katakan, ia kemudian membuka tablet miliknya untuk melihat detail lebih jelas dari misi kali ini yang pasti sudah Konan sisipkan di programnya.

"Dia berkeliaran di jalanan? Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Hinata dengan kening berkerut.

"Ini seperti dia sengaja mengumpankan dirinya," komentar Ryuzaki.

Kakashi berdeham sekali. "Kita belum tahu pasti. Dia berkeliaran di sekitar sana namun tidak pernah berhenti di tempat yang spesifik. Waktu kemunculannya pun cukup acak. Jadi malam ini, kalian akan mengawasi area ini. Jika dia muncul, ikuti dia, tapi jangan keluar menghadapinya."

Suara helaan napas dari Ryuzaki terdengar. "Ini... membosankan," sungutnya rendah.

"Kami tahu kau sudah melewati banyak misi yang jauh lebih menarik daripada ini, Agen L. Tapi kami butuh laporan tentang ini segera untuk penyusunan agenda tetap misi selanjutnya," ujar Kakashi tenang. "Anggap saja misi kali ini berguna untuk membuat kalian berdua terbiasa satu sama lain."

Dengan itu, Hinata melirikkan matanya, mencuri pandang ke arah Ryuzaki untuk melihat reaksi pria itu atas ucapan Kakashi. Dilihatnya pria itu hanya mengangguk ringan sambil terus memfokuskan netranya pada layar tablet di tangannya.

..

...

..

"Ini menggelikan," komentar Ryuzaki.

"Berhenti mengeluh," desis Hinata kepada Ryuzaki. Ia cukup jengkel, pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya pria itu mengeluh dengan dengan nada separuh merajuk seperti itu. "Misi ini tidak terlalu buruk."

"Aku tidak mengeluhkan misinya," balas Ryuzaki. "Aku mengeluhkan soal Hinata. Hinata belum mengatakan apapun padaku sejak kita berangkat tadi."

Hinata menjauhkan binokuler yang tadi hampir menempel di matanya kemudian menengok ke Ryuzaki di sampingnya. "Aku tidak berniat membuat teman, Agen L. Hal buruk terjadi setiap aku percaya aku bisa berteman dengan seseorang," jelasnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap Hinata bisa mengubah pola pikir itu dalam waktu dekat," balas Ryuzaki santai, ia kembali mengamati jalan tikus di depannya. "Oh..."

Mendengar gumaman Ryuzaki, Hinata segera kembali memfokuskan dirinya. Ia dekatkan lagi binokuler yang digenggamnya untuk melihat dengan jelas ke arah yang menjadi tujuan pandang Ryuzaki.

"Itu dia," gumam Hinata.

Di salah satu gang beberapa blok jauhnya dari gedung yang mereka gunakan untuk mengintai, Hinata melihat sosok Izumi berjalan santai melewati jejeran pertokoan tak terpakai. Mengimbangi usianya, gaya berpakaian Izumi cukup kekinian meski terlihat kausal.

"Dia mencari sesuatu?" tanya Hinata rendah saat melihat Izumi menatap kekanan dan kirinya dengan tangan yang disisipkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak. Dia sedang memberikan sinyal kepada seseorang," sanggah Ryuzaki penuh keyakinan.

"Huh?"

"Lihat caranya berjalan." Ryuzaki menunjuk singkat ke arah Izumi dengan gerakan dagunya. "Lurus dan sangat terencana. Dia tidak sedang sekedar berkeliaran. Dia jelas memiliki tujuan dan sedang menunggu seseorang," jelas Ryuzaki.

"Bagaiman kau—"

Ryuzaki menengok ke arah Hinata, senyum aneh itu sudah bertengger di bibirnya. "Deduksi adalah salah satu keahlian terbaikku."

Hinata menukikkan satu alisnya samar-samar namun kemudian kembali memerhatikan pergerakan Izumi. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka tudung _hoodie_ -nya kemudian merapikan sedikit helai hitam panjangnya. Hinata maupun Ryuzaki semakin memfokuskan pandangannya saat gadis itu kembali berjalan.

"Apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang?" tanya Hinata spontan.

Ryuzaki tak menjawab, ia masih menyisir keadaan di sekitar Izumi. Tak beberapa lama hingga akhirnya ia kembali bergumam. "Seseorang datang."

Hinata mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Ryuzaki. Dan tanda tanya di kepalanya terjawab saat ia melihat seseorang dengan pakaian hitam berjalan berlawanan arah beberapa meter dari tempat Izumi.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga Hinata mengenali sosok itu. Sasuke. Dan seketika ia merasa seluruh syaraf tubuhnya mati rasa untuk sesaat setelah menyadarinya. Rasanya Hinata ingin melempar binokuler yang digenggamnya, namun alih-alih demikian, pegangannya terhadap benda itu semakin mengerat.

Izumi dan Sasuke sama-sama berhenti saat mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang mungkin tak lebih dari selangkah kaki. Mereka terlihat terlibat pembicaraan pendek yang entah apa isinya. Selanjutnya yang Hinata lihat adalah Sasuke yang tersenyum kepada gadis di depannya itu sebelum menangkup wajah gadis itu dan menciumnya dalam-dalam.

Hinata menurunkan binokulernya dan bergeming menatap adegan itu. Ia tak memerlukan alat bantu apapun untuk melihat adegan apapun yang selanjutnya Sasuke dan adiknya itu lakukan di gang gelap itu setelah dengan jelas ia melihat Sasuke mendesak tubuh kecil gadis itu di dinding bangunan dekat mereka.

Psikopat.

Hinata mengingat sebutan Tenten terhadap Sasuke.

"Kau yakin mereka kakak beradik?" Ryuzaki mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

Hinata tak menghiraukan rekannya itu, ia masih belum bisa memalingkan muka dari kejadian di hadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata melihat Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke samping. Pria itu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mencumbu leher gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Hinata mematung seketika.

Sasuke yang tepat menatap ke arahnyalah yang membuat Hinata seolah kehilangan nyawa dari tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya Hinata hampir terjengkang ke belakang menyadari hal itu. Hinata sadar pria itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia sadar Sasuke benar-benar menatap ke arahnya dengan seringai tajam memuakkan itu.

Dan ia sadar malam itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, melainkan babak lain dari narasi yang Sasuke siapkan. Ryuzaki benar saat mengatakan bahwa Izumi terkesan seperti mengumpankan dirinya sendiri. Karena gadis itu memang umpan yang Sasuke lemparkan.

Hinata mengeratkan kepalannya, kepalanya terasa panas karena amarah.

Sasuke. Pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalamnya. Pria yang membuat dunianya hancur seketika. Pria yang tak lebih merupakan bajingan dengan segala obsesi gilanya.

Tepat seperti yang Tenten katakan. Seorang psikopat.

Hinata menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

Brengsek! Bajingan keparat!

Sial! Kali ini Hinata benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhnya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Mood jelek banget belakangan ini, jadi ngefek kemana-mana hhhahaha-_-  
Tapi semoga chapter ini ngga semaksa mood aku yaa wkwk**_

 _ **Keep reviewing guyyss... sekian yaahh, sampai jumpaahh :***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Level Up**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Either You're Down For It or Done For It._

 _._

 _._

"Kau bilang dia tahu?"

Hinata tak terlihat tertarik untuk meladeni pertanyaan berulang Ryuzaki dan lebih memberikan perhatiannya pada tiap langkah menuju ruangan Kakashi sambil berharap seluruh anggota timnya juga sudah hadir di sana.

"Memang apa sebenarnya masa lalumu dengan _psiko_ itu?" tanya Ryuzaki lagi dengan nada yang sama menyebalkannya di telinga Hinata. Dan untuk kali ini, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memutar tubuh agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan rekan barunya itu.

"Aku mencintai _psiko_ itu! Dengan sangat, dengan butanya, dengan gilanya, dengan salahnya! Saat itu aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia memang seorang sosiopat bersertifikat! Kau puas dengan jawabanku?!" jawabnya panjang dan tajam sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuh, melanjutkan niatnya menuju ruangan Kakashi.

Setelahnya Hinata tak lagi mendengar satu suku katapun keluar dari mulut Ryuzaki, tapi ia tahu bahwa rekannya itu masih berjalan mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa ia sudah terlalu ketus dalam memperlakukan Ryuzaki. Ia merasa belum bisa menerima keberadaan pria itu. Mungkin nantinya ia akan lebih terbiasa, tapi jelas bukan sekarang.

Setidaknya Hinata memiliki alasannya sendiri. Pertama karena ia memiliki masalah dalam segala hal yang menyangkut kepercayaan. Dan lagi karena menurutnya Ryuzaki begitu... entahlah, ia hanya merasa ada hal yang aneh dalam diri pria itu.

Hinata menerobos pintu ruangan Kakashi tanpa mengawalinya dengan ketukan terlebih dahulu. Ia menyapu pandangannya sekali dan mendapati Konan dan Yahiko sudah berada di sana memerhatikan Kakashi yang tengah terlibat diskusi bersama Sakura dan juga Marsekal Hyuuga.

Hinata berkedip dua kali melihat kehadiran ayahnya, menimbang apa kiranya yang pria paruh baya itu perlukan hingga berada di ruangan itu. Pasalnya ia tahu ayahnya cukup sibuk dengan jabatan barunya. Ia sendiri hampir melupakan kapan terakhir kali mereka berpapasan. Dua, tiga bulan lalu? Ironis mengingat bagaimana mereka kini bekerja di gedung yang sama.

"Oi, Hinata. Kau sudah di sini." Yahiko memberi sapaan pertama untuk Hinata. "Jadi... ada apa? Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus sampai harus mengumpulkan kami sekarang."

Hinata memang menghubungi Kakashi untuk mengumpulkan timnya segera saat ia tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke gedung Anbu. Ia menghela napas samar setelah mendengar pintu di belakangnya ditutup—pasti oleh Ryuzaki—sebelum mendaratkan pandangannya ke arah Hiashi.

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan, itu tidak akan berhasil," ujar Hinata tenang namun terdengar dingin.

Kakashi menatap marsekal dan Hinata bergantian, menunggu detail yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang Hinata katakan. "Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke akan bisa menebaknya!" Hinata tak peduli jika kini suaranya terdengar menyedihkan karena amarah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Agen L?" Menyadari tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, Sakura kini melimpahkan pertanyaan itu pada pria yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Sasuke sudah bekerja untuk agensi ini selama bertahun-tahun!" Nada suara Hinata meninggi, menyela Ryuzaki yang bahkan belum sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab. "Apa kalian benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa ia mungkin mampu menebak segala langkah kalian selanjutnya?! Suka atau tidak, dia pernah menjadi pemain terbaik yang kalian miliki. Bukan hanya karena kemampuannya, tapi juga karena kenekatannya! Dia selalu selangkah di depan kita, dan akan selalu begitu!" jelasnya panjang dengan nada mengumpat.

Tidak ada yang merespons secara langsung. Setiap kepala di ruangan itu terlihat seperti tengah menelaah apa yang Hinata katakan. Hingga Yahiko berdiri dari kursinya dan bergerak beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Hinata?" tanya pria dengan surai jingga itu dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata memandang balik pria itu sambil perlahan menenangkan dirinya.

"Dia tahu," ujar Hinata setelah dapat menguasai dirinya lagi. "Dia tahu apa yang kita lakukan dan apa yang akan kita lakukan," singkatnya kemudian menghela napas.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan itu?" Hiashi membuka mulut, bertanya dengan nada yang masih begitu tenang di pendengaran siapapun.

"Dia tahu kami di sana mengikuti Izumi," jawab Hinata rendah.

"Duduklah dulu," ujar Kakashi, dan tanpa perintah kedua semua yang masih berdiri mengambil kursi masing-masing. "Thunder... maksudku Sasuke, ada di sana?" tanya Kakashi setelah memastikan kondisinya cukup kondusif untuk memulai diskusi.

"Ya," singkat Hinata.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Hinata tak menjawab, tatapannya menerawang meski terarah ke permukaan meja kaca di hadapannya.

"Dia mencumbu gadis yang kami ikuti. Di tengah-tengah gang," jawab Ryuzaki pada akhirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, situasinya terasa begitu mati. Kakashi sendiri sempat terdiam sebelum berdeham untuk memecah geming setiap orang di sana. "Itu terdengar sangat... sesuatu," gumamnya.

"Jika dia mengetahui misi tadi, Hinata bisa jadi benar. Dia mungkin akan mengetahui kartu apa yang selanjutnya akan kita mainkan." Sakura berpendapat. "Apa dia sengaja melakukannya?! Sial! Kenapa tidak kita bunuh saja dia secepatnya?"

"Bergerak cepat untuk mengeksekusinya tidak akan mudah, kalian pasti tahu jelas tentang itu," respons Kakashi.

"Bahkan jika kita bisa melakukannya, hal itu bukan pilihan bijak saat ini," sambung Hiashi. "Membunuh pemimpin yang sekarang hanya akan mengundang pemimpin baru untuk naik. Mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pemimpin Akatsuki sekarang sedikitnya memberi keuntungan bagi kita. Kita tidak perlu lagi mengulur lebih banyak waktu untuk mencari tahu siapa penggerak mereka dan bisa memfokuskan diri untuk misi utama yaitu menghentikan Akatsuki langsung melalui pemimpinnya."

"Kenapa pemerintah tidak menindak langsung mereka?" Konan menanyakan apa yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Aku yakin pasukan mereka masih jauh jika dibanding pasukan negara."

"Opinimu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Mereka memiliki pasukan yang setara dengan pembunuh terlatih, Konan. Yah, di samping kebanyakan dari mereka memang pembunuh bayaran terlatih sebelum direkrut oleh Akatsuki," jelas Kakashi.

"Selain itu kita tidak tahu berapa banyak anggota pemerintahan yang diam-diam bekerja untuk melindungi Akatsuki," sambung Hiashi kembali. " Membunuh Uchiha Sasuke hanya akan menjadi penyulut amarah kelompok itu. Kita harus bisa bermain lebih cerdas di sini," tutupnya.

"Ya, tapi nyatanya kita tidak tidak lebih saat ini," gumam Hinata rendah, separuh mencibir. "Sasuke mungkin sudah menebak apapun rencana kalian bahkan untuk seminggu ke depan."

"Kalau begitu mari kita coba berpikir berdasarkan teori dari Hinata," sela Ryuzaki yang sebelumnya hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan menekuk lututnya hingga mendekati dada. "Sasuke ini... sudah mengira apa yang akan kita lakukan karena dia sudah paham betul seluk-beluk agensi ini? Bahkan jika kita mengubah cara bermain kita untuk mengejutkannya, bukankah kemungkinan dia juga sudah menyiapkan skenario untuk kemungkinan itu?"

"Jadi singkatnya solusi apa yang kau miliki?" tanya Yahiko gusar dan tak sabar.

"Dia tahu setiap pergerakan kita dan mungkin sudah mengekspektasikan setiap kemungkinan langkah kita selanjutnya. Bagaimana, di mana, kapan. Dia sangat cerdik." Ryuzaki mengangkat wajahnya, matanya terfokus memandang lurus dinding di seberangnya. "Dia sengaja membuat terlalu banyak drama, membuat semua perhatian teralih hanya kepadanya."

"Intinya," sela Hinata yang kemudian membuat Ryuzaki berkedip dan menengok ke arahnya. Pria itu menatap Hinata beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kakashi.

"Berikan apa yang dia inginkan," ujarnya serius, maniknya menatap lekat Kakashi.

"Apa?" beberapa mulut menyuarakan kata yang sama.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia sangat cerdik. Dia membuat sebuah permainan, dan untuk mengalahkannya, dia tidak memberi kita pilihan lain selain bermain dalam permainannya itu." Ryuzaki mulai menjelaskan alasannya. "Dari yang kubaca dan kudengar, Sasuke ini sepertinya memiliki kepribadian yang menyulitkan. Seorang _diva_. Dia senang berlakon dan memamerkan segala kelebihannya. Oh ayolah... kita semua tahu sebagian besar pembesar kelompok reformis adalah ratu drama."

Belum ada yang berniat untuk menyela pendapat Ryuzaki.

"Dia ingin semua orang tahu kehebatannya. Itulah kepada dia tidak menghancurkan agensi ini dan hanya sebatas melemahkan agensi beberapa tahun silam," papar Ryuzaki. "Mengikuti permainannya memang seperti berjudi. Menang atau kalah. Tapi bukankah pertaruhan itu lebih baik ketimbang melakukan hal yang kita tahu akan dia patahkan?"

Untuk beberapa menit, tak ada sahutan apapun mengenai tanggapan dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryuzaki. Seperti masing-masing tengah mencerna pertaruhan itu di kepala masing-masing. Hingga beberapa menit berikutnya, Kakashi buka suara.

"Dengan kata lain kau mengatakan agar kita masuk ke rencananya?" kata Kakashi datar.

"Betul."

"Tidak. Itu ide konyol," sela Sakura, jelas menolak rencana yang menurutnya sama saja seperti menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jebakan musuh mereka itu.

"Tidak juga." Suara Hiashi bergabung dalam diskusi. "Memang sangat berisiko, tapi ini cukup pintar. Meski dapat menebaknya, yang Sasuke percaya adalah bahwa kita tidak akan jatuh pada plot yang disiapkannya. Dia begitu terang-terangan memaparkan setiap rencananya, dengan ekspektasi bahwa kita akan melakukan sesuatu. Yang terlambat kita sadari adalah, seperti yang Agen L katakan, Uchiha Sasuke sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian kita menjadi kepadanya, bukan kepada Akatsuki itu sendiri. Dan setiap kali kita memutuskan untuk menghindari perangkapnya, dia tahu dia telah berhasil menghambat langkah kita."

"Itu masuk akal," gumam Yahiko, masih dengan kening berkerut, tanda ia masih memikirkan segala sesuatunya.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Jadi... ada ide menarik lain, Agen L?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Hmmm..." Ryuzaki terlihat berpikir, ia kemudian melirik ringan Hinata sekilas sebelum perhatiannya ia tujukan pada Kakashi dan Hiashi. "Dia telah melemparkan Uchiha Izumi sebagai umpan. Kenapa tidak kita coba ambil umpan itu? Apalagi setelah kemunculannya malam ini, dia pasti memiliki ekspektasi bahwa kita akan semakin mengejarnya."

"Uchiha Izumi... apalagi sekarang? Menculiknya?" cetus Sakura.

"Tidak juga. Tapi mungkin kita bisa mengatur narasinya menjadi seperti demikian." Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Ryuzaki.

Semua kepala di ruangan itu kini menjadi pendengar setia. Ryuzaki benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian mereka saat ini. Hinata harus mengakui, kemampuan intelektual pria itu memang jauh dari kesan yang ditunjukkan penampilannya.

"Kita atur seolah kita menyerang Uchiha Izumi untuk menyekapnya dan kita ulur waktu hingga Akatsuki datang. Kemudian kita biarkan mereka menangkap kita," ujarnya masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Lalu apa setelahnya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Aku memperkirakan delapan puluh persen mereka akan membawa kita ke markas utama," lanjut Ryuzaki.

"Kau seyakin itu? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menyela tak yakin.

"Karena di sanalah Uchiha Sasuke berada. Dan aku yakin dia menantikan untuk berhadapan dengan mantan rekan-rekannya."

"Kita belum mengetahui secara pasti letak markas Akatsuki. Dan membuntuti kalian jelas bukan tindakan pencegahan yang efektif." Kakashi mulai bergabung kembali.

"Aku bisa menyediakan _transmitter_ , tapi aku khawatir mereka juga akan menangkap sinyalnya jika kita membawa terlalu banyak," ujar Konan.

"Cukup satu kalau begitu," sela Yahiko. "Lagipula rencana ini tidak menuntut kita untuk bergerak secara terpisah, bukan?" tambahnya yang kemudian direspons anggukan oleh beberapa kepala lain.

"Ada satu masalah." Suara Sakura membuka babak baru. "Bagaimana jika mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menangkap kita. Bagaimana jika mereka langsung menyerang kita karena telah mengancam Izumi?"

"Uchiha Sasuke ini tidak akan menurunkan perintah itu," jawab Ryuzaki yakin, kini senyum lebar yang terlihat menyebalkan muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak akan?" tanya Hinata, jujur ia meragukannya mengingat Sasuke merupakan pribadi yang tak mengenal ampun.

Ryuzaki menengok ke arah Hinata dan mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyuman itu. "Karena Hinata sendiri yang akan menyerang Uchiha Izumi," ujarnya dengan begitu entengnya.

Seketika itu juga, rasanya Hinata tidak pernah merasa sebernafsu itu untuk menghajar seseorang. Agen bodoh, pikirnya. Kenapa juga semua orang mendengarkan rencananya yang terdengar begitu meragukan itu?

"Maksudmu kita menumbalkan Hinata?" Yahiko mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kita akan bersiap di belakangnya, melindunginya jika sesuatu terjadi. Kita akan tertangkap bersama dan ikut diseret ke markas utama. Misi selanjutnya tentu akan lebih terarah jika kita sudah mengetahui lokasi markas Akatsuki," jelas Ryuzaki lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita melarikan diri, huh?" tanya Yahiko dengan nada separuh mencibir. "Dan bagaimana jika ternyata mereka tidak membawa kita ke markas utama?"

"Tidak masalah." Hiashi menyela. "Kami akan tetap mengawasi pergerakan _transmitter_ kalian. Kami akan mengetahui lokasi kalian meskipun mereka tidak membawa kalian ke markas utama. Dan aku akan menurunkan para agen yang bebas untuk melepaskan kalian. Aku juga yakin Agensi Wammy akan menurunkan bantuan."

"Kita benar-benar berjudi." Konan menghela napas panjang sebelum gumamannya. "Ini bukan bagaimana kita bekerja. Kita harusnya menyerang diam-diam."

"Pekerjaan kita menuntut kita untuk siap berjalan di jalur apapun," balas Kakashi. "Menyerahkan diri kepada Akatsuki mungkin bukan rencana yang paling aku sukai, tapi aku juga tidak menolaknya Kuharap kalian berempat siap," ujarnya sebelum menghela napas. "Cukup untuk hari ini. Aku akan segera menginformasikan rapat selanjutnya."

..

...

..

Hinata duduk sendirian di salah satu meja kafetaria, netranya menatap kehampaan, menyeimbangkan benaknya yang terus berpikir bisa jadi seberapa buruk lagi jalan hidupnya.

Baru beberapa tahun silam ia kembali merasakan memiliki segalanya, saat Sasuke bersamanya. Semua kenangan manis yang terjadi seakan baru kemarin berakhir, meninggalkan gambaran yang masih begitu baru di benaknya.

Hinata mencintai Sasuke, itu sangat jelas disadarinya. Kini Hinata merasa benaknya perlahan melepaskan perasaan-perasaan itu, bekerja sama dengan waktu untuk pelan-pelan mengikisnya. Tapi jika harus jujur, Hinata berharap ia dapat terus memerangkap cinta itu di dalam hatinya. Karena ia masih memegang satu harapan.

Jika Sasuke bergerak di atas sebuah alasan yang baik, jelas Hinata akan mengejarnya, kembali bersamanya dengan perasaan yang tak berpindah. Sebesar itulah cintanya hingga ia bisa melupakan semua kepahitan yang dilemparkan padanya. Namun jika Sasuke memang monster seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan, Hinata bertekad bahwa belas kasih yang dimilikinya itu tak akan terlibat. Karena jika memang begitu, artinya Sasuke tak pantas atas pengampunan apapun.

"Sedang melamun?"

Sebuah suara membuat Hinata berkedip, keluar dari benaknya sendiri. Ia mengarahkan manik ametisnya ke sumber suara kemudian mendapati Ryuzaki sudah mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberangnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya?" tebaknya. Hinata meruncingkan tatapan matanya meskipun dalam hati ikut menebak-nebak apakah dirinya begitu mudah terbaca. "Ada dua puluh empat kerutan di wajah Hinata. Artinya Hinata memikirkan sesuatu yang serius, dan kalau kulihat lagi, Hinata berpikir tidak ada masalah yang lebih serius ketimbang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke," jelasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Hinata masih tak menyahut, malah kini ia memalingkan pandangannya.

Ryuzaki menghela napas berat. "Kenapa Hinata tidak menyukaiku?"

"Memangnya harus? Kau bukan temanku dan aku tidak percaya padamu," jawab Hinata tanpa aling-aling.

Ryuzaki mengangguk jelas. "Masuk akal juga."

Keduanya kemudian kembali dikuasai keheningan. Hinata yang dalam benaknya terus menerus mengusir pria di depannya itu. Dan Ryuzaki yang masih duduk santai mengamati seisi kafetaria, dan Hinata bukanlah pengecualian.

"Hinata," Ryuzaki kembali berbicara setelah lebih dari lima menit pasrah tenggelam dalam diam. "Di Wammy... ibuku yang menjadi marsekal," bukanya, membuat kening Hinata berkerut heran. "Hinata tahu tidak, kelahiranku sebenarnya tidak direncanakan. Aku lahir di luar pernikahan. Saat aku kecil orang-orang sering memanggilku anak haram."

Baiklah, Hinata semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan pria aneh di hadapannya itu. Apa yang membuat rekan barunya itu tiba-tiba membuka sesi curhat padanya?

"Ibuku... sedang dalam misi saat aku tercipta. Tapi ibu memutuskan untuk tidak menyingkirkanku, mungkin ibu berpikir dia membutuhkan penerus di masa mendatang. Aku dibesarkan di lingkungan agensi sepanjang hidupku. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahku dan aku belum juga memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakannya pada ibu," jelasnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih mengambang. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki waktu atau kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi Hinata pernah merasakannya. Walaupun hanya sebentar dan bisa dibilang tidak berakhir baik, setidaknya Hinata sempat memiliki seseorang."

Tanpa sadar, raut keras Hinata luntur, namun keningnya tetap berkerut. Diliriknya Ryuzaki, mencoba meneliti. "Kenapa kau menceritakan semua itu padaku?"

Ryuzaki mengedikan bahunya ringan. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengobrol dengan Hinata. Naluriku bilang Hinata adalah orang yang baik, itu cukup untuk membuatku mempercayakan ceritaku kepada Hinata. Selain itu, aku ingin Hinata tahu kalau aku tidak keberatan menjadi teman mengobrol. Aku mungkin bukan orang bijak yang bisa memberikan nasihat, tapi aku pendengar yang baik," tutupnya dengan lekungan bibir yang menawarkan senyum ramah.

Hinata menggigit pelan lidahnya, agak merasa bersalah atas tingkahnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu atau apapun itu," akunya rendah.

"Aku tahu." Ryuzaki berdiri dari kursinya namun tetap menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. "Hinata tidak perlu mempercayaiku. Hanya jangan menghindariku, kita rekan, bukan?"

Hinata merasa _de javu_ itu datang lagi. Ia ingat pernah terlibat dalam percakapan serupa bersama Sasuke. Yang berbeda saat itu adalah bahwa Hinata lah yang meminta Sasuke agak tak menghindarinya.

Hinata berkedip sekali guna membuyarkan bayangan instan itu. Ia kemudian menatap Ryuzaki yang masih berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Akan kucoba," jawabnya.

..

...

..

"Ini pastinya bukan tugas yang mudah," desah Ryuzaki sambil menyiapkan amunisinya di dalam ruang persenjataan.

"Memang tidak mudah. Kalau kubilang, rencanamu ini sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri," desis Yahiko menyahut. Ia berdiri diam dengan tangan sedikit direnggangkan untuk mempermudah Konan yang tengah memasang _transmitter_ di sabuk yang ia kenakan. "Oi, lihat-lihat apa yang kau sentuh," protesnya saat gerakan tangan Konan agak menggelitiknya.

"Diam saja kau!" balas Konan runcing sebelum mundur selangkah. "Sempurna. Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau menekan tombol ini atau pelacaknya akan mati," tunjuk Konan pada tombol hitam kecil yang sengaja diposisikan agak terbuka.

" _Roger_ ," cengirnya.

Konan masih berhadapan dengan Yahiko dengan tangan bersedekap. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Boleh aku memukulmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanyanya, separuh bercanda.

Yahiko tertawa ringan sebelum menjawab. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya." Ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Konan.

Konan mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Hinata masih berkutat dengan selongsong pistol yang coba diikatkan di pahanya, perlahan ia menghampiri rekannya itu. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Hinata rendah kemudian membiarkan Konan menyesuaikan ikatan selongsong itu di pahanya.

"Kau yakin M9 dan USP45 cukup?"

Hinata mengangguk meski Konan masih terfokus pada ikatan selongsongnya. "Lagipula ini bukan misi penyerangan," jelasnya.

Konan bergumam sebagai respons atas ucapan Hinata. Ia memastikan ikatan di paha Hinaya yang ia buat cukup kencang namun nyaman sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau katakan saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya," ujar Hinata ringan namun serius.

Konan menghela napas. "Jujur saja aku tidak berani menyatakannya saat yang kutahu tatapan matanya seperti ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup." Konan tak berniat berkata ketus, namun sepertinya nada bicaranya cukup tajam diterima oleh telinga Hinata.

"Tidak ada apapun di antara kami, sungguh." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah," singkat Konan sebelum bergerak menjauh.

Hinata melirik kepergian Konan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tak nyaman dengan tensi yang dibaginya bersama Konan beberapa waktu ke belakang. Selama ini Hinata memang terkesan tak memedulikan apapun yang orang lain pikir. Memang benar. Namun tidak untuk Konan, ia menganggap Konan teman dekatnya dan ia peduli apa yang Konan pikirkan tentangnya.

"Baiklah, tim." Suara Kakashi tiba-tiba menyusup mencampuri situasi. "Semoga sukses dan... berhati-hatilah," ujarnya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan para anak buahnya. "Marsekal juga sudah menyiapkan delapan puluh tiga agen lain sebagai _back up_ kalian."

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi rekan-rekannya. Entah bagaimana ia baru menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Tenten tak ambil bagian di misi ini padahal sebelumnya Kakashi sudah memberitahukan mereka bahwa Naruto dan Tenten sudah menjalankan misi lain.

"Dan ingat, apapun yang terjadi, jangan melawan."

..

...

..

"Bagaimana mereka tahu kalau dia akan muncul malam ini?" bisik Sakura di tempat persembunyian mereka, tangannya sudah siap dengan sebuah pistol.

"Kemunculannya agak terpola," jawab Ryuzaki.

Hinata menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk tak terlibat dalam percakapan apapun, setidaknya sekarang. Maniknya kemudian berpindah memandang Yahiko yang sedang menatap jauh ke depan. Tanpa sadar rasa bersalah itu datang, membuatnya menelan paksa ludahnya sendiri.

Yahiko memang tidak bisa disebut pria baik, tapi setidaknya ia bukanlah seorang egomania. Hinata mengingat apa yang Tenten katakan tentang perselisihan Yahiko dengan Sasuke di luar agensi dan bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya. Tapi satu katapun Yahiko tak pernah mengungkit tentang hal itu di hadapan Hinata.

"Yahiko," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ya?" Yahiko seketika memberikan perhatiannya ke si pemanggil.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang... apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu?"

Yahiko diam beberapa saat dengan kening berkerut, hanya memandang Hinata. "Siapa yang... ugh, pasti Tenten yang mengatakannya padamu," sungutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" ulang Hinata.

"Yah... kupikir sudah cukup banyak yang terjadi padamu," jawabnya enteng. "Anggap saja aku sedang mengurangi beban masalahmu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menggigit bibir. Lucu rasanya mengetahui bagaimana emosi manusia bisa berubah begitu mudahnya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hinata begitu mengutuk Yahiko karena segala tingkah pria itu, tapi sekarang akal sehatnya malah memihaknya.

"Shhh..." Sakura berdesis saat Hinata baru akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Dia datang."

Rekan-rekannya memberikan Hinata tatapan berarti sebelum bergerak saling berpindah posisi. Hinata sendiri sudah mencengkeram USP45 di tangan kanannya. Tak diperhatikannya pergerakan rekan-rekannya, fokusnya hanya kepada pendatang yang memang mereka nantikan.

Tepat saat Hinata mendengar langkah kaki Izumi mendekat, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan cepat menyerang kerah Izumi untuk kemudian ia desak gadis itu ke dinding terdekat.

"Satu kata keluar dan kuledakkan kepalamu," ancam Hinata saat Izumi masih tertegun dengan penyerangan dadakan itu.

Hinata mengarahkan mulut pistolnya di kening Izumi, menekannya dalam. Untuk sesaat, sekelebat pemikiran untuk menarik pelatuk pistol yang digenggamnya muncul, namun Hinata segera tersadar saat suara rekan-rekannya mendekat.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Sekarang jawab, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, atau tepatnya rencanakan di sini?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Izumi tak bereaksi banyak, ia malah tak menampakkan ekspresi berarti.

"Jawab!" tekan Sakura yang kemudian dibalas dengan decihan remeh.

Melihatnya, Hinata mengambil tindakan lebih. Ia lepaskan cengkeramannya hanya untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi tangannya untuk menampar gadis muda bersurai hitam itu. Setelahnya Hinata desak lagi tubuh Izumi, bedanya, kali ini cengkeramannya tak lagi ia tempatkan di kerah, namun tepat di leher.

"Kau pikir kau punya pilihan?" tanya Hinata, todongan pistolnya berpindah ke pipi gadis itu.

Manik hitam Izumi berkilat, tak menerima perlakuan yang diberikan padanya. Hinata dapat merasakan gadis itu hampir saja akan melawan, namun urung karena selanjutnya cahaya dari beberapa lampu mobil menembak tepat ke arah mereka.

Semuanya membatu saat pria-pria dengan dominasi pakaian hitam tiba-tiba mengepung mereka, lengkap dengan senjata api yang langsung diarahkan kepada Hinata. Hinata melepaskan cekikannya di leher Izumi dan membalik posisi mereka, menjadikan Izumi sebagai tamengnya.

Sejujurnya, hal ini agak tak diprediksi oleh Hinata. Ia berpikir mungkin hanya empat atau lima anak buah Sasuke yang akan datang, bukan sepasukan teroris seperti ini.

"Wah wah... lihat apa yang kita dapat malam ini."

Sebuah suara yang cukup familier pecah di antara kerumunan itu. Hinata masih menodongkan mulut pistolnya di pelipis Izumi yang kini ia posisikan menjadi membelakanginya.

Seorang pria bermasker maju membelah barisan, ia tertawa singkat sebelum melepaskan penutup wajahnya itu. Dalam beberapa detik, Hinata dibuat membeku setelah sosok itu menampakkan seringai tajamnya.

Itu Caligo.

Dan ya Tuhan... dia benar-benar masih hidup?

"Sulit dipercaya kita terus dipertemukan dalam situasi seperti ini, Cantik."

"Hinata mengenalnya?" tanya Ryuzaki langsung kepada Hinata.

"Ya." Dan jawaban mendesis penuh amarah itu datangnya dari Sakura.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke sudah menunggumu sejak lama. Dan akhirnya..." ujarnya dengan nada mencibir. "Kau juga pasti tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

Hinata tak menjawab, ia mengeratkan rahangnya menahan amarah.

"Jadi apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Tangkap mereka," perintahnya kepada orang-orang di belakangnya. "Dan satu lagi, Cantik... lepaskan Izumi. Sasuke tidak menyukai jika orang lain menyentuh adik kesayangannya," tambahnya saat Hinata masih saja mempertahankan ancamannya terhadap Izumi.

Hinata mendorong kasar, melepaskan Izumi dari cengkeramannya. Dan seperti rekan-rekannya, ia membiarkan orang-orang Sasuke mengambil persenjataannya sebelum mengunci gerak tangan dengan borgol dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil van.

"Sejauh ini sesuai rencana," gumam Ryuzaki rendah sebelum mereka menutup pengelihatannya juga para agen lain.

Tak ada satupun dari para agen yang mengetahui ke mana mereka akan dibawa, namun Hinata mereka akan ke tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

Sepanjang van membawa mereka entah ke mana, yang dapat Hinata dengar di samping deru mobil hanyalah keluhan-keluhan receh dari Yahiko dan Ryuzaki juga sentakan Sakura yang merasa terganggu dengan ocehan keduanya.

Hinata sendiri memilih diam menemani benaknya sendiri. Tadi ia berharap Sasuke lah yang akan muncul. Tapi nyatanya ia harus berhadapan dengan Caligo, orang yang pernah menculiknya. Orang yang dulu membuat Sasuke dengan heroiknya mencoba menyelamatkan Hinata. Dan ternyata merupakan orang yang bekerja untuk Sasuke.

Sial. Sasuke benar-benar tahu caranya berakting.

Saat kendaraan akhirnya berhenti, Hinata merasakan dirinya ditarik kasar keluar dari mobil. Angin dingin seketika menyapa indera perabanya. Pijakan di bawah sepatunya terasa tak rata, terasa seperti dataran yang berkerikil. Hinata tak yakin di mana tepatnya rekan-rekannya terposisikan, namun samar-samar ia dapat mendengar desisan Sakura, itu membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka tak dipencar.

Kerikil yang Hinata rasakan menghilang. Ia kemudian dipaksa berhenti sebelum kain yang menutup netranya dibuka. Hinata berkedip cepat untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya yang kabur akibat cahaya mendadak yang diterima retinanya.

Hinata melirikkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dalam hati merasa lega bahwa rekan-rekannya juga di bawa ke tempat yang sama. Mereka kini berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan banyak dekorasi antik yang menghiasinya. Suasananya terlihat kelam dengan dominasi warna cokelat dan merah gelap ditambah sinar jingga ringan lampu pijar dari lampu hias besar di langit-langit ruangan. Lentera berisi lampu pijar dengan gradasi warna yang sama berjejer konstan di dinding-dindingnya sebagai penerangan tambahan.

Satu kata untuk deskripsi dangkal mengenai tempat ini. Kuno.

"Wow... tempat ini terlihat seperti rumah bordil yang pernah aku kunjungi," komentar Ryuzaki terang-terangan, tanpa menurunkan volume suaranya.

Hinata melirik ke arah rekan barunya itu dan menyadari bagaimana Ryuzaki terlihat tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan ini. Bisa dibilang, di antara mereka berempat, Ryuzaki terlihat paling tenang.

"Kalian sangat bodoh hingga dengan mudahnya melompat ke dalam perangkapku." Izumi mengatakannya sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan, di belakangnya ada dua orang _bodyguard_ dengan wajah tertutup masker.

"Di mana kakakmu yang sinting itu?" tanya Hinata tajam.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga muncul," balas Izumi santai. "Tunggu... kau Hinata, bukan? Orang yang membuat kakakku tertarik?" tanyanya sinis dengan kelopak mata menyipit. "Yah, seleranya tidak terlalu buruk, sih," tambahnya dengan nada mencibir.

"Ohh... ada apa dengan ekspresi itu? Cemburu, huh?" Ryuzaki tergelak menggoda Izumi yang otomatis dibalas dengan delikan runcing oniks gadis itu.

Sakura hanya diam dengan sorot mata yang seakan tengah mencabik-cabik gadis itu sedangkan Yahiko terlihat tertunduk pasif.

"Malam yang menyenangkan. Akhirnya..." Suara lain datang dari pintu utama, dan Hinata tahu jelas siapa pemiliknya. "Selamat datang di rumahku, pecundang!"

Sasuke semakin mendekat, memperlihatkan sosoknya. Tubuhnya yang penuh keringat berbalut celana hitam panjang dan kaus biru tua. Hinata ingat jelas kaus itu, ia ingat itu adalah salah satu kaus yang dipilihnya saat mereka berbelanja bersama. Lalu apa maksud pria brengsek itu memakainya sekarang?

Oniks mata Sasuke tertuju langsung ke arah sosok Hinata. Hinata sendiri merasakan detak jantungnya menggila, namun ia tetap menampilkan ekspresi yang netral di wajahnya.

"Lama tidak jumpa... Hinata," sapanya.

Raut datar Hinata masih tertunduk, ia belum bisa membawa dirinya untuk meluruskan pandangan, netranya lekat menatap lantai. Sasuke diam untuk beberapa menit, namun Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan pria itu menusuk jiwanya.

"Kau terlihat... seksi. Seperti biasa." Sasuke berkomentar ringan.

Komentar itu membuat Hinata menegakkan kepalanya untuk melemparkan bilah tajam tatapannya, namun kemudian ia sudah mendapat Sasuke memunggunginya. Ametis Hinata menangkap potongan gambar di lengan kiri Sasuke. Tato baru? Hinata juga menyadari beberapa tindikan yang pria itu kenakan.

Entah bagaimana hatinya mendadak mencelos. Bahkan dalam tiga detik tatapan, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang Hinata kenali. Pria itu benar-benar orang yang berbeda.

Hinata menyadarinya, berkali-kali ia memikirkan tentang hal yang sama. Sasuke selalu hebat dalam segala yang ia kerjakan. Termasuk dalam berperan. Tapi kenapa hati Hinata masih kesulitan menerimanya?

"Jadi..." Sasuke bergerak halus mendekati Izumi kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. Matanya menyipit meneliti ketika mendapati ruam merah di pipi adiknya itu. Detik berikutnya, ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya rendah dan mengancam.

Hinata menegang, ia dapat mendengar kemarahan dalam suara Sasuke. Sumpah jika terjadi apa-apa kepada dirinya, Ryuzaki akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan ia cabik-cabik karena telah mencetuskan ide untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai eksekutor utama tim ini.

"Bekas pacarmu," adu Izumi dengan raut kesal sembari mendorong Sasuke agak menjauh.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya, atensinya kini penuh kepada Hinata yang terlebih dahulu menatapnya. Hinata tak merasakan letupan-letupan itu di dadanya. Perasaannya tak meledak-ledak seperti yang sebelumnya ia bayangkan akan terjadi.

Hinata mati rasa. Ia mencintai Sasuke hingga level di mana ia rela mati demi pria itu. Tapi mengetahui semua ini hanyalah kebohongan seperti mematikan segala inderanya.

"Kau ingin menenangkan kekasihmu..." Sasuke kembali bersuara, melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menggantung.

Hinata berkedip bingung. Oniks itu masih menantang iris ametisnya. Tapi apa itu tadi? Apa yang sedang Sasuke bicarakan?

"... Yahiko?" lanjut Sasuke.

Caligo mengeluarkan kekehan singkat dan mendekati Yahiko kemudian melepaskan kekang borgol pria bersurai jingga itu. Sambil mengelus pelan pergelangannya yang baru terbebas, Yahiko menggeleng kecil dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Senang bisa kembali." Yahiko dan Sasuke saling beradu kepalan, salah satu gestur keakraban kemudian mendekati Izumi dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di kening gadis itu.

Sakura menatap pemandangan itu dengan mulut ternganga tak percaya.

Tawa renyah Ryuzaki terdengar. "Apa setiap orang di agensi ini merupakan lulusan Akademi Generasi Pengkhianat Fredo Corleone," komentarnya meski ia sendiri cukup terkejut dengan penikungan alur ini.

Netra Hinata melebar memandang Yahiko yang juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata mengancam. Ia kemudian menggeleng kecil dan mengeluarkan tawa samar yang terdengar ironis. "Tentu saja..." ujar Hinata pada diri sendiri. "Harusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut."

Hinata melihat Yahiko melipat jarak dengannya. Ametisnya tetap tak menyerah, masih menantang pria itu meski emosi yang dirasakannya membuat matanya agak memanas. Dan hal selanjutnya yang Hinata sadari adalah sebuah tamparan keras dari Yahiko di pipi kanannya yang cukup membuatnya terhuyung.

"Cukup," potong Sasuke kepada Yahiko.

Tanpa penolakan apapun, Yahiko mundur. Ia terlihat tengah meraba bagian pinggangnya sendiri, melepaskan _transmitter_ yang dikenakannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Dan saat itulah Hinata menyadari mungkin bantuan dari agensi tidak akan datang. Yahiko pasti sudah mematikan _transmitter_ -nya tak lama setelah mereka tertangkap.

"Kurung mereka," titah Sasuke tak terbantahkan, tapi dari nada bicaranya, ia seperti belum selesai akan perintahnya itu. "Tapi bawa dia ke kamarku..." Sasuke tak menamai ataupun menunjuk siapapun, namun oniksnya yang terarah pada Hinata seorang cukup menjelaskan segalanya. "Kurasa kami masih memiliki hal yang belum terselesaikan," tambahnya sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ini sungguh menarik," cetus Ryuzaki. "Agensimu kalah langkah bukan karena salah dalam bertindak, tapi karena makhluk-makhluk seperti dia berkeliaran di dalamnya." Ryuzaki berkata kepada Sakura yang masih belum keluar dari keterkejutannya. "Dan Yahiko..." panggilnya. "Kau mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang akan kubunuh dalam kasus ini."

Yahiko memulai responsnya dengan seringai mengejek. "Kita lihat saja nanti," cercanya. " _Adios_ , pecundang," tutupnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan Izumi yang erat berpegangan di lengannya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Finally update... dan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya *iyalah, secara lo mangkir sebulan ren* :"v  
Semoga cukup untuk sekarang hhehe :3**_

 _ **Anyway, soal kenapa aku pilih nge-cross fic ini... simply bcs personal taste hhihi, soalnya aku ngerasa L satu-satunya karakter fav ku yang paling cocok untuk ngisi peran baru ini.**_

 _ **Oh ya, apa aku udah bilang kalo LU ini semacem ada theme song nya? It's**_ _Charlie Puth's Attention_ _ **for Hinata's point and**_ _Maroon5's Animals_ _ **for Sasuke's...**_  
 _ **So if you guys enjoying to read while listening music, dua lagu itu recommended... soalnya aku sendiri suka dapet ilham tiap denger itu lagu wkwk**_

 _ **Thanks and see yowww :***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Level Up**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Love Is Rich with Both Honey and Venom._

 _._

 _._

Hinata merasakan kengerian terhadap tiap sisi koridor yang dilewatinya saat ia disurung oleh dua orang untuk terus berjalan. Beberapa penjaga yang terlihat siaga mendelik saat ia melewati mereka. Dalam kepalanya ia mempertanyakan alasan-alasan mereka untuk bekerja bersama organisasi yang pada dasarnya menginginkan kehancuran perdamaian itu.

Hinata bukanlah seorang nasionalis, tapi ia mengetahui dan menyetujui benar bahwa kedamaian dalam sebuah negeri adalah prioritas tertinggi. Pribadi seperti Sasuke memang akan selalu ada di tiap belahan bumi, mengaku hanya menginginkan keadilan dari apa yang sudah disediakan. Tanpa menyadari perlahan niatan itu tenggelam hingga hanya menyisakan rasa lapar akan kekuasaan.

"Terus jalan!" Salah satu orang yang mengawal Hinata mendorongnya saat ia memperlambat langkah.

Hinata menghela napas panjang yang sengaja ia samarkan. Tentu tak ada yang akan mengira rencana ini akan sebegini hancurnya. Dalam hati, Hinata mencibir Konan karena telah memercayakan Yahiko untuk memegang satu-satunya _transmitter_ mereka hanya karena pria itu mengajukan diri. Lalu ia mengumpat mengutuk Ryuzaki yang telah memunculkan ide rencana ini.

Selanjutnya Hinata mendengus, mengasihani diri sendiri. Merasa kalah karena telah menudingkan telunjuknya ke semua orang, menganggap mereka bersalah hanya karena ia marah terhadap dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar dalam keadaan terbekuk dan tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Jika terus seperti ini, Sasuke akan sepenuhnya tak terprediksi hingga memegang kendali. Tak ada yang bisa membaca jalan pikirannya. Satu hal yang benar-benar menjadi keuntungan besar bagi pria itu.

Hinata melemaskan otot-ototnya yang menegang karena amarah, menyadari bahwa tenggelam dalam emosinya sendiri merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Ia kembali memandang lurus ke depan sambil terus berjalan ke mana ia diarahkan.

Rumah. Itu yang Sasuke katakan. Tempat ini adalah rumahnya? Selama ini bajingan itu memiliki sebuah rumah berupa _mansion_ dan agensi sama sekali tak bisa melacaknya? Lalu apa dia menjadikan tempat ini sebagai markas utama Akatsuki?

Berbagai pertanyaan berenang bebas di pikirannya dan detik selanjutnya, tanpa ia sadari, Hinata kembali menggertakkan gigi.

Apa yang dulu Hinata pikirkan? Sasuke merupakan lelaki sederhana? Oh tentu saja, terlalu sederhana sampai rumahnya ternyata meneriakkan segala kemewahan dunia. Meja yang diletakkan di berbagai sudut tempat ini mungkin dibuat dengan kayu mahoni. Desain pintu dengan banyak ukiran rumit. Dan lentera antik yang memerangkap lampu peneran ruangan. Benar-benar sederhana, bukan?

Hinata mendengus samar. Ya Tuhan, segala yang Hinata ketahui tentang Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa melainkan sebuah kebohongan besar.

Salah satu penjaga yang mengawalnya mencengkeram lengan Hinata, sebuah isyarat untuk berhenti, saat mereka sampai di depan salah satu pintu di rumah itu.

"Masuk! Sasuke akan datang sebentar lagi," perintahnya sambil membuka pintu.

Hinata menatap tajam orang itu, bukan karena perlakuan kasarnya, hanya saja bara di hatinya kembali menyala saat orang itu menyebut nama Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke. Dan Hinata menyadarinya lagi, bahwa Sasuke bukanlah Thunder yang dikenalnya di Anbu.

Kamar tidur Sasuke terlihat tak semencolok bagian rumah itu yang sudah Hinata lewati sebelumnya. Tidak ada dekorasi berlebih meski memang masih terlihat kemewahan di tiap furniturnya. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang _brobdingnagian_ dengan seprai dan selimut berwarna biru gelap juga lemari dan dua nakas yang terletak di sisi yang terpisah. Kening Hinata mengernyit benci saat memandang ranjang _king size_ itu. Siapa bilang Sasuke adalah pria yang cukup hanya dengan sebuah ranjang ukuran tunggal?

Hinata agak berjengit saat mendengar pintu di belakangnya tertutup kembali, namun kemudian ia mengabaikannya. Pergelangan tangannya mulai mati rasa karena borgol yang terpasang berjam-jam lamanya. Ia berdiri diam di tempat yang sama, tak sudi untuk menyentuh apapun di kamar ini, menginjakkan kaki di lantainya saja sudah membuatnya muak.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit ia diam tak melakukan apapun, pintu terbuka menampakkan Sasuke dari baliknya. Sasuke menutup kembali dan mengunci pintu itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata. Dihabiskannya beberapa menit untuk memandang wanita itu. Tanpa kata maupun ekspresi di wajahnya. Dan sebagaimanapun Hinata mencoba membacanya, pria itu tetap terlihat sama pasifnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke ringan.

Detakan jantung Hinata mendadak meningkat tajam, ia teringat bagaimana dulu Sasuke terbiasa memanggilnya dengan kelembutan yang sama. Tapi kemudian Hinata melihat seringai tajam di bibir pria itu. Seringai yang seketika itu juga membuat Hinata kembali merasakan pengkhianatan.

"Anggur?" Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah salah satu nakas yang di atasnya tersedia sebotol anggur dan satu gelas kosong. Dituangkannya cairan ungu pekat dari dalam botol itu gelas yang tersedia. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Kau seperti anggur..." Netra Sasuke fokus pada aliran anggur yang tertuang. "Butuh terlalu banyak waktu untuk mematangkan diri," tambahnya, masih tak menatap Hinata.

Mendengarnya membuat Hinata menggertakkan gigi, tangannya yang masih diborgol di belakang tubuhnya terkepal erat.

Sasuke menyesap anggurnya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan di dinding dengan satu tangan yang tak memegang gelas terlipat di depan dada. " _Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus,_ " gumamnya sambil memainkan gelas di tangannya. "Kau tahu artinya, Hinata?" oniksnya bergerak, melirik Hinata.

Hinata masih diam, enggan terlibat apapun.

"Artinya cinta begitu kaya... entah itu kaya akan efek manisnya yang seperti madu, ataupun efek mematikannya yang seperti racun."

Hinata mendesis rendah, ia pernah penasaran kenapa Sasuke terlihat tertarik mempelajari bahasa mati seperti ini. Dan ia sekarang cukup paham alasannya. Karena Sasuke adalah psikotik dan dia menemukan kesenangan dari hal-hal yang aneh.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kekehan lembut yang renyah. "Astaga... harusnya kau liat sendiri ekspresimu sekarang, Hinata," ujarnya ringan, disapukannya surai hitam miliknya dengan jemari kanan.

Hinata hanya meresponsnya dengan delikan tajam.

"Baiklah baiklah... aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan," potongnya, membawa mereka masuk ke topik utama. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Terlebih aku juga harus menyambut sahabatku yang baru kembali," jelasnya dengan seringai yang tajamnya setara dengan pesonanya. "Jadi... tiga pertanyaan. Aku akan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Sumpah."

Hinata menelan salivanya sendiri, benaknya tak ingin menggubris Sasuke. Jujur katanya? Hinata bahkan tak tahu satupun ucapan pria itu padanya yang merupakan sebuah kejujuran. Namun tampaknya hatinya tak bisa sejalan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu terhadapku? Sesuatu yang nyata?" tanyanya tajam.

Sasuke tertawa singkat. "Tipikal kau sekali, Hinata. Selalu tenggelam dalam roman picisan," komentarnya ringan. "Tapi, ya. Aku memang merasakan sesuatu, dan ini bukan kebohongan." Sasuke menatap Hinata, manik gelapnya berkilap. "Aku sangat membencimu."

Hinata tak bereaksi, seperti kata-kata Sasuke tak bisa lebih menyakitinya lagi. Seperti tak ada sisa di ruang hatinya untuk disakiti lagi.

"Kau tahu kenapa, Hinata? Karena kau sangat lemah, tidak berguna," lanjut Sasuke. "Yah... meski begitu, kurasa kelemahanmu itulah yang paling menarik minatku. Selain itu... nah." Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia melepaskan sandaran punggungnya dari dinding. "Kau bukan tipeku. Jadi jangan merasa tinggi hati... kau tidak begitu istimewa."

Dalam diam Hinata menghela napas, sesamar mungkin mencoba membuat reaksi kecilnya itu lepas dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Agensi memasangkanku dengan berbagai agen. Mereka sangat pintar dan... cermat. Itu sangat mengganggu terlebih saat mereka terlihat lebih bersinar daripada aku. Aku membunuh mereka dengan sengaja, dan agensi menerima alasan yang kubuat." cibir Sasuke merendahkan. "Tapi kau... sama sekali tidak istimewa tapi cukup menarik. Juga cukup mudah diperdaya," tambahnya, Sasuke mengutarakannya dengan senyum, seolah bangga dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Rasanya... luar biasa menyenangkan saat kau hanya bergantung padaku. Dan perlahan kau menjadi hobi untukku, Hinata."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, namun menolak untuk menunduk, menolak segala gestur yang akan membuatnya terlihat tak berdaya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku selalu ingin tertawa setiap kau mengatakan cinta. Menggelikan. Tapi aku sangat terhibur dengan bagaimana kau yang seperti... hidup di dalam fantasimu itu," akunya terang. "Omong-omong, pertanyaanmu selanjutnya?"

Hinata membuka dan menutup bibirnya beberapa kali tanpa menyuarakan apapun sebelum akhirnya dapat menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang tak sempurna. "Itu... tidak masuk akal."

Sasuke membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan salivanya sendiri sebelum membalas Hinata. "Aku pernah berpikiran untuk membunuhmu, kau tahu?" akunya dengan nada rendah yang begitu serius. "Tapi kemudian Yahiko menantangku dalam sebuah taruhan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam enam bulan. Saat itu kau masih begitu menutup diri, dan itu membuatku cukup kesulitan. Kau tahu benar bukan aku tidak suka dikalahkan?" Sasuke menyeringai tajam. "Oh, dan juga... kau mau kuberitahu satu rahasia kecil?"

Hinata masih pasif, tak menjawab, namun arah ametisnya runcing menusuk sosok Sasuke.

"Kau ingat Shion? Aku tidak menyelamatkannya saat itu. Dia pergi saat pertama aku memintanya untuk pergi. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha juga anggota penting di Akatsuki, aku akan membutuhkannya suatu saat," jelasnya. "Omong-omong, saat itu sebenarnya aku bertemu dengan Izumi, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat kontak kita terputus untuk sementara, tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang memutus kontaknya. Kau marah, dan itu lagi-lagi membuatku terhibur dengan emosimu itu."

Hinata berdecih, ujung bibirnya ia angkat untuk membentuk senyum kecil yang terlihat menyesakkan. "Harusnya kau bunuh saja aku daripada memperlakukanku seperti ini, Sasuke."

"Apa untungnya membunuhmu saat kau sendiri tidak tahu apapun? Jujur saja, kupikir kau sedikitnya akan menemukan hal yang janggal tentangku saat aku bertindak agak ceroboh," balas Sasuke dengan nada mencibir. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya di arah ranjang dan duduk di salah satu sisinya, masih menghadap Hinata yang tetap diam berdiri di tempatnya. "Lagipula aku tidak suka membunuh orang lemah. Tidak ada tantangannya. Tidak menyenangkan. Dan sudah kukatakan bukan, perlahan kau menjadi hobiku," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menggantung. "Aku senang saat bermain denganmu. Dengan tubuh ataupun perasaanmu."

Hinata memejamkan kelopaknya ringan untuk beberapa detik, secepatnya ia ingin mengalihkan topik yang diangkat Sasuke. Ia pikir hatinya tak bisa lebih sekarat, tapi mendengar pengakuan langsung tentang Sasuke yang hanya menggunakannya untuk _bermain-main_ nyatanya membuat celah baru di permukaan hatinya untuk disakiti lagi.

"Yahiko. Peran apa yang ia mainkan selama ini?" tanya Hinata cepat namun jelas.

"Hmm... dari mana sebaiknya aku mulai?" Kening Sasuke mengernyit ringat, seolah berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Ayahku yang mengajari dan melatih kami. Dan beberapa tahun belakangan dia berkencan dengan Izumi, seperti yang baru kau ketahui."

Hinata mendesiskan cerca. "Izumi? Adik tirimu? Pacar sahabatmu yang juga kau tiduri?" serangnya tajam dengan nada jijik.

Bukan marah karena tersinggung, Sasuke malah membalas dengan kekehan ringan. "Sekarang kau sudah semakin lancang, Hinata," komentarnya dengan nada yang seolah memuji. "Aku dan Izumi tidak tumbuh bersama, dulu dia lebih sering tinggal dengan ayahnya. Tapi kami tetap Akatsuki, dan hal itu semakin membuat kami terikat. Dan ya, aku menidurinya beberapa kali..." Seringai Sasuke menemani tiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Tapi lagi, itu hanya hubungan mutual. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hubungan semacam itu. Beda halnya dengan Yahiko yang agak terlalu posesif menurutku."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berhati," gumam Hinata antara sadar dan tak sadar.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam-dalam selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali bersuara. "Kembali ke pertanyaanmu tadi... ya, Yahiko bekerja untuk Akatsuki, untukku. Tiga tahun ini dia tetap di agensi karena aku masih memerlukannya di sana," aku Sasuke dengan nada datar." Ingat malam saat dia menyerangmu, Hinata? Penangkapanku, hukuman kejut, bom dan penculikan itu? Itu semua sudah direncanakan. Kakashi seharusnya sadar betapa jalan pikirannya dapat ditebak dengan mudah."

Meski Sasuke tak menjelaskan detailnya, Hinata agaknya mendapat kesimpulan dangkal tentang semua drama yang Sasuke lakoni di agensi. Pria itu benar-benar terperinci dalam setiap gerakannya.

Kakashi pernah mengatakan bahwa misi menghadapi Akatsuki memang sudah direncanakan agensi jauh-jauh hari dengan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai eksekutornya. Tapi dulu agensi belum juga meniup peluit _start_ dengan alasan sifat Sasuke yang belum _manusiawi_. Agensi menundanya karena tak ingin menanggung risiko kehilangan Naruto seperti mereka kehilangan agen hebat lain di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke pasti melihat misi itu untuk melepaskan diri dari agensi, namun keputusan agensi untuk menundanya menjadi penghambat baginya. Hinata pikir bisa jadi itu yang membuat Sasuke dan Yahiko memulai drama mereka untuk menarik simpati. Untuk memperlihatkan pada semua orang bahwa Sasuke telah berubah dan dengan begitu agensi bisa lebih mempercayainya untuk menjalankan misi itu dengan Naruto.

Kepala Hinata serasa berputar cepat. Ia berpikir terlalu banyak teori tentang semua ini.

"Kau memperalatku," bisik Hitana setelah satu tarikan napas penenang.

"Kau pikir kenapa ayahmu membuatmu berpartner denganku?"tanya Sasuke datar. "Sejak awal kau memang ditarik ke dalam agensi untuk diperalat, Hinata."

"Tidak," sahut Hinata tegas. "Ayah memaksaku bergabung agar kau tidak melupakan bahwa kau tetaplah manusia. Tapi kau, Sasuke..." Hinata dia beberapa saat. "Kau memperalatku tanpa hati. Kau mencoba menarik simpati dari semua orang untuk sebuah rencana yang semakin menjadikanmu iblis."

Sasuke tak membalas langsung. Raut wajahnya tak berubah, sorot matanya pun tak memancarkan binar apapun. "Pertanyaan terakhir," ujarnya setelah hampir dua menit saling diam, ia berdiri dari sisi ranjang dan melangkah lambat ke arah Hinata.

Melihat Sasuke yang semakin dekat, Hinata tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Banyak pertanyaan di benaknya, tapi ini adalah yang terakhir, setidaknya untuk sekarang, dan Hinata harus pintar-pintar memilah pertanyaan itu. Cukup lama berdiskusi dengan benaknya sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia yakin tanya mana yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Ada berapa banyak lagi yang bekerja untukmu di dalam agensi?"

Satu alis Sasuke menekuk ringan, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Langkahnya berhenti saat Hinata berada tak lebih dari selangkah jaraknya. "Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong," sela Hinata cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, jemarinya ia sentuhkan di dagu Hinata, menjaga wanita itu tetap menatapnya. "Sudah kubilang bukan, aku akan berkata jujur."

Hinata memamerkan senyum miris. "Setelah semua ini, kau memintaku untuk percaya padamu?" balas Hinata dengan nada dan tatapan yang menantang. "Kau dan Yahiko benar-benar terhebat di dunia."

"Rencana kami menuntut kami untuk memakai topeng yang tepat."

"Sebuah tuntutan? Oh, benar saja..." Hinata tertawa ironis kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke. "Berbohong dengan mengatakan kau mencintaiku di ranjang saat aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu adalah sebuah tuntutan!"

"Kau harus percaya kali ini," ujarnya rendah, nada tak terbantah kental mengalun di suaranya.

"Tentu saja. Supaya kau bisa memperalatku lagi," balas Hinata sarkastis.

"Terserah." Sasuke mundur selangkah. "Tidak ada lagi yang bekerja untukku di dalam agensi. Aku tidak memerlukannya lagi. Aku sudah mencapai tujuanku."

"Apa?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Kau pikir setelah semua ini, bagaimana orang-orang di agensi akan saling percaya satu sama lain?" Sasuke kembali berjalan ke nakas terdekat, tempatnya meletakkan gelas yang masih terisi anggur tadi. "Kakashi dan ayahmu akan merasa buntu, tidak yakin dengan siapa yang harus mereka percayai. Kabut curiga akan selalu melingkupi mereka. Itu tujuanku."

Hinata memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang begitu santai, namun ia tak menurunkan perhatiannya dari apa yang pria itu utarakan. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan nakas tadi, dibukanya laci paling atas dan entah apa itu, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Aku tidak memerlukan siapapun lagi untuk menjadi mata-mata di sana. Lagipula kalian sangat mudah ditebak." Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, hendak keluar.

Hinata menggertakkan gigi. "Kuharap kau membusuk di neraka," desisnya tajam.

"Jangan khawatir..." Sasuke menengok, hanya cukup untuk memamerkan seringaiannya di dalam area pandang Hinata. "Aku akan menyeretmu bersamaku," tutupnya sebelum menutup pintu.

..

...

..

Hinata melangkah bolak-balik dengan gelisah memikirkan Sakura dan Ryuzaki. Otaknya benar-benar buntu untuk menebak apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan keduanya. Ia memilih untuk mengkhawatirkan kedua rekannya itu daripada memikirkan ulang apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Karena semakin Hinata memikirkan alasan-alasan Sasuke, semakin ia kelaparan akan hasrat membunuh seseorang, atau mungkin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Berjam-jam sudah Sasuke meninggalkannya, Hinata tak yakin berapa lama karena tak ada penunjuk waktu di kamar itu. Sungguh. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke kamar itu dengan mengenakan kaus hitam lengan pendek dengan celana _jeans_ bermodel sobek-sobek, sebatang rokok terselit di belah bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan L?" tanya Hinata langsung, masih dengan nada tajam meski dalam hatinya agak cemas jika hal buruk menimpa kedua rekannya itu.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada."

"Apa... apa maksudmu?" Netra Hinata melebar horor.

"Tenang..." Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia mengambil rokok yang diapit bibirnya kemudian melepaskan kepulan asap yang sebelumnya ia hisap. "Aku sudah membebaskan mereka."

Hinata berkedip bingung. "Kau... membebaskan mereka?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke mengiyakan Hinata. "Aku perlu melepaskan mereka kembali ke agensi agar mereka dapat mengatakan pada Kakashi betapa tidak bergunanya agensi sekarang."

Hinata dapat merasakan Sasuke menyeringai saat mengatakannya meski pria itu berdiri menyampinginya. Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia mengambil langkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa aku masih di sini?!" tuntutnya setelah tepat berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengubah posisi hingga mereka berhadapan. Sembari menyesap kembali rokoknya, oniksnya menantang langsung iris pucat Hinata. "Karena aku menginginkannya..." jawab Sasuke sambil mengepulkan kembali asap nikotin yang dinikmatinya.

Hinata diam, tak menyahut ataupun berpaling. Sorot matanya menuntut Sasuke untuk memperjelas jawabannya.

Sasuke semakin merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. "Pikirkan lagi, Hinata... kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan di sana," ujarnya rendah juga persuasif. "Ikutlah denganku dan kau akan selalu bisa bersamaku."

"Kau memintaku berpihak padamu?" Hinata berdecih dengan senyum masam. "Sayangnya aku bukan pengkhianat yang sanggup melakukan apapun demi keegoisanmu sendiri."

Kening Sasuke berkerut samar. "Keegoisanku? Aku melakukan semuanya untuk negara ini, Hinata," balasnya ringan.

"Omong kosong!" sergah Hinata. "Kau melakukan ini untuk berkuasa, menjadi pemimpin tunggal, merajai segalanya!"

Sasuke menyeringai tajam, ia membalikkan tubuh dan kembali meletakkan batang rokoknya di bibir untuk ia sesap lagi. "Kau benar... aku akan menjadi raja. Dan kau bisa menjadi ratunya jika kau mau."

Hinata mengepalkan tinjunya, kemudian dalam satu kedipan mata, ia terduduk di lantai. Lututnya ia tekuk dan lekatkan di dada saat mencoba memindahkan posisi tangannya yang masih diborgol ke depan.

Detik di mana tangannya sudah berpindah, Hinata menyerang Sasuke dari belakang. Dilemparkannya dua tangan yang masih saling tertaut oleh borgol itu di leher Sasuke untuk kemudian ia tarik melawan leher pria itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan erangan kasar saat merasakan rantai besi borgol itu terlalu mendesak tenggorokannya. Tangannya meraih tangan Hinata di sekitar lehernya untuk mengurangi tekanan yang wanita itu berikan.

"Tidak satupun orang yang berhak atas tahta seperti itu!" desis Hinata, semakin menekan rantai borgol di tangannya.

Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata merasakan satu tangan besar Sasuke mencengkeram lengan kirinya dan tangan lain menahan lehernya. Detik selanjutnya, Hinata yang berada di belakang Sasuke dibuat melayang melewati bahu pria itu. Yang Hinata rasakan kemudian adalah momentum besar antara punggungnya dengan matras.

Hinata meringis mendesiskan nyeri yang dirasakannya meski yang ia hantam bukan benda keras. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya segera namun didahului oleh Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu merangkak di atasnya dan menahannya. Tak ada lagi rokok, entah di mana dan kapan pria itu membuangnya. Satu tangan pria itu menahan tubuhnya sendiri sedang yang lainnya menempatkan diri di leher Hinata, siap mencekik.

"Jangan membuatku ingin melukaimu, Hinata. Karena jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya." Sasuke membelasut rendah, penuh ancaman. Dan saat itu, yang Hinata tahu ia ketakutan menghadapi Sasuke yang sekarang. Sasuke yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun.

Beberapa saat berdiam dalam posisi yang sama, akhirnya Sasuke perlahan memindahkan tangannya yang semula menahan leher Hinata ke pipi wanita itu. Diusapnya pelan permukaan mulus pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya sebelum ia berdiri dari ranjang.

Hinata sempat membeku saat merasakan lagi hangatnya telapak tangan besar Sasuke di indera perabanya. Namun kemudian akal sehatnya mengalahkan perasaan rindu yang muncul di hatinya, tak sudi menyerahkan kembali hatinya untuk diperbudak Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak pantas menerima cinta yang kupunya untukmu, Sasuke!" desis Hinata tajam.

Dengan cepat Hinata berdiri dari ranjang dan kembali mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan mengarahkan dua kepalannya yang terhubung ke arah pria itu. Namun dengan mudah Sasuke bisa mematahkan gerakannya.

Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga punggung wanita itu mendesak dinding kamar. Hianta mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tindakannya hanya membuat Sasuke semakin kasar menahannya. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menahannya di atas kepala wanita itu dengan satu tangan kemudian menghimpit tubuh mereka hingga tak ada jarak yang hidup di antara mereka.

Begitu dekatnya mereka sampai Hinata yakin Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantungnya. Ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Namun Hinata bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan kedekatan mereka ini melemahkannya.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Hinata mengarahkan ametisnya ke manik gelap milik Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu terarah padanya. Ia menelan liur yang lebih terasa seperti bongkahan batu di kerongkongannya sebelum bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengikutimu," ujar Hinata final.

Sasuke mempertahankan air wajahnya yang netral saat menatap Hinata. Benar-benar tak terbaca oleh Hinata, terlebih karena Hinata mulai merasakan pening di kepalanya. Entah karena lelah, atau termal tubuh Sasuke yang menginvasinya.

"Kau akan segera sadar bahwa kau tidak memiliki pilihan."

Sasuke semakin merapatkan dirinya. Tangannya yang terbebas menyusup ke balik blus yang Hinata kenakan untuk menelusuri permukaan pinggang wanita itu. Hinata menutup mata, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahannya untuk tetap tertutup meskipun ia seperti membutuhkan oksigen lebih ke paru-parunya.

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata namun tak sampai menyentuhnya. Angin dari helaan napas pria itu jelas dapat dirasakan Hinata. Aroma nikotin yang cukup kuat begitu menyerang organ napasnya. Hingga Sasuke akhirnya mendaratkan bibirnya, namun bukan di bibir Hinata, melainkan di rahang samping wanita itu.

"Kau masih menginginkanku, bukan?" Hela napas lembut Sasuke menyapu dan menggelitik kulit Hinata. "Kau tahu yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memintanya dariku, Hinata," bisiknya sebelum mundur selangkah.

Hinata kemudian merasakan tangannya telah dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk, namun ia tahu Sasuke masih berdiri di depannya. Sasuke sendiri menatap Hinata yang menunduk dengan napas memburu selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu, keluar.

"Awasi dia."

Hinata masih dapat mendengar suara berat Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata itu kepada seseorang di balik pintu. Ia masih membatu di tempatnya, merasa kalah. Sampai pintu kembali ditutup, barulah Hinata menyerah pada tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai, kembali emosi terhadap dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Finally they meet, again :3 ISN'T HE'S SO HAAAWWWTTTT! :"v *mentally crying*  
#TeamSasu yeyeyeyeye xD**_

 _ **Anyway, LU ini panjangnya ngga jauh beda dari GO, so... yeah, masih lama ujungnya.**_

 ** _Big pots of thanks buat readers semuah yang terlibat dalam kegilaan fic ini *herehere, I'm trowin a kiss fo ya :**... sorry jadi jarang bales review yang masuk, aku masih dalam mode (sok)repot, so bear with me please t.t tapi suer, your review macem energi buat nulis (plus alarm kalo malesku kumat wkwk :v)_**

 ** _See you all guys..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Level Up**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Find What You Love, And Let It Kills You._

 _._

Rasa nyeri yang Hinata rasakan di punggungnya memudar perlahan, seperti sebuah tangan hangat mengusapnya lembut. Kaku pegal di tengkuknya juga meleleh, membuat Hinata yang masih setengah sadar bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang menghapuskan rasa tak menyenangkan yang ia ingat adalah dirinya yang terduduk di lantai sisi kamar dan mulai dikuasai lelapnya setelah Izumi datang dengan tampan masam membawakan senampan makanan untuknya.

Hinata tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Namun yang ia tahu sekarang, dirinya tak lagi meringkuk di lantai. Ia kini tidur menyamping di atas sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk. Bukan hanya itu, punggungnya merasa menerima lebih banyak termal dari luar tubuhnya.

Tidurnya agak terganggu, bukan hanya karena hawa di punggungnya, namun juga remasan pelan di pinggulnya. Dengan berat, ia memaksakan untuk membuka mata perlahan. Hingga ia menyadari ia tengah terlelap di atas ranjang. Ranjang milik Sasuke.

Lalu Hinata mendengus. Tangan yang mengusap area pinggang hingga perutnya, juga hembusan napas tenang yang dari belakang telinganya. Hinata tahu itu pasti Sasuke. Kepalanya masih berkabut dan kelopak matanya masih terasa begitu berat hingga Hinata memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dengan wajah ia benamkan di bantal. Diabaikannya pria yang kini berada di dalam zona amannya itu.

"Hinata..." Sasuke membisik, mengirimkan gelombang yang biasanya dapat membuat Hinata merinding.

Hinata tak menjawab, memilih untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba terus mengabaikan tangan hangat Sasuke yang kini mengusap kulit di perutnya. Jika saja ia tak terlalu lelah dan malas, Hinata pasti akan melemparkan banyak umpatan untuk melawan Sasuke sekarang. Sungguh, kenapa pria itu tak bisa membiarkannya tenang barang sejenak?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Hinata pelan namun ketus saat Sasuke mulai menindih kaki Hinata dengan kakinya.

"Aku suka membangunkanmu dengan cara ini," jawab Sasuke di leher Hinata sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

"Menyingkir dariku!" titah Hinata, mencoba menekan nada lelahnya.

"Kau ada di kasurku, Sayang." Sasuke menghembuskan napas bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang kini sudah menjamah daun telinga Hinata. "Aku bisa saja menggunakanmu untuk kepuasan pribadiku. Tapi aku cukup baik untuk menunggumu bangun. Yah... meskipun jika aku melakukannya saat kau tidur pun, aku tahu kau tidak akan keberatan."

Meski tak dapat melihatnya, Hinata dapat merasakan pria itu menyeringai. Tipikal Sasuke sekali. Hinata menggeliat, mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke jauh dari dirinya.

"Aku sudah menjadi musuh bagimu, kau mungkin membenciku dan ingin membunuhku tapi terimalah..." Hinata mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat lidah Sasuke menyapu ujung daun telinganya dan tangan pria itu yang terus bergerak liat menjelajahi tubuhnya. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak jika semua pertentangan itu runtuh saat tubuh kita menyatu."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Hinata berusaha agar Sasuke tak mendengar getar di suaranya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan gumam cerca singkat. "Pikirkan lagi, Hinata... kapan aku pernah melukaimu? Aku malah membantumu berdiri. Kau bukan lagi pribadimu yang lemah seperti dulu, bukan? Yah, walaupun kau yang lemah di bawah kuasaku akan tetap menjadi favoritku," seringainya.

Bujukan yang didengar Hinata agak terdengar familier juga asing dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sasuke bukan mengatakan apa yang tidak pernah dikatakan pria itu kepada Hinata sebelumnya, namun caranya kali ini dalam menyampaikan terdengar berbeda. Seperti pria itu lebih... kukuh dan serius dengan kata-katanya.

Hinata kembali menggeliat, hampir saja akan menyikutkan sikunya ke dada Sasuke namun berhenti saat ia mendengar pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Izumi masuk, masih dengan tampang masamnya tanpa peduli dengan pemandangan seorang pria yang tengah separuh menindih wanita di bawahnya.

Sasuke menengok, namun masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Tangannya pun masih betah di balik blus Hinata, menempeli permukaan kulitnya. Yah, singkatnya ia merasa tak perlu melepasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Rahang Izumi mengatup keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya balik dengan sinis.

Sasuke menghela napas malas kemudian bangkit melepaskan tubuh Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat ruang pun sesegera mungkin beringsut semakin jauh.

"Yahiko belum bangun?"

Izumi melirik Hinata kemudian bergumam. "Belum."

"Oh tentu saja, kalian pasti terjaga semalaman." Sasuke memutar bola matanya ringan. "Cepat bangunkan dia, kita sarapan bersama.

"Dia juga?" Izumi menuduhkan telunjuknya ke Hinata secara terang-terangan.

"Tidak. Tapi kau akan membawakan sarapan untuknya kemari."

"Kenapa aku lagi?!" protesnya tak terima.

"Karena aku bilang begitu." Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang, mendekati adiknya dan meraih lengan gadis itu, menyeretnya lebih dekat ke arah pintu. "Lain kali, ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu," titahnya datar namun menuntut.

"Aku tidak terbiasa mengetuk," balas Izumi, terlihat ogah.

"Kalau begitu biasakan mulai sekarang." Sasuke berhenti saat ia berhasil menyeret Izumi sampai ambang pintu. "Sekarang, apa maumu?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada dan volume yang sama, tak keberatan kalau-kalau Hinata mendengarnya.

"Kau!" Telunjuk Izumi menuding tepat di dada Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau dia berkeliaran di sekitarmu!"

 _'Aku? Yang ada kakakmu yang berkeliaran di sekitarku!'_ Hinata mencibir di dalam hati, namun di luar, ia mencoba terlihat mengabaikan percakapan bersaudara itu.

Sasuke memandang Izumi beberapa saat kemudian menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Yahiko sudah kembali, jadi bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku dan mulai bermain dengan pacarmu saja?" ujarnya ringan.

Izumi kembali mengeluarkan gerutuan yang tak jelas. "Memang apa yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya?" tanya Izumi lagi, kali ini ia kembali menjadikan Hinata sebagai objek kalimatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah dan pastikan semuanya siap untuk pertemuan malam ini." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, sinyal menyebalkan untuk mengusir seseorang. "Oh... dan kenapa kau tidak melepaskan borgolnya?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku yang memintanya."

"Aku tidak memegang kuncinya."

"Kalau begitu ambil kuncinya." Sasuke masih menjawab dengan suara yang sama entengnya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus mengambilnya?" Izumi semakin gusar.

"Karena kau tidak ingin aku meremukkan tulang lehermu. Ambil," titahnya mutlak.

Izumi tak lagi membantah, meski masih dengan wajah kesal ia berbalik keluar kamar Sasuke. Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamarnya setelah adiknya itu pergi. Ia menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar remaja," decihnya kemudian kembali berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Apa yang tadi kau rencanakan?" tanya Hinata, merujuk ke saat di mana Sasuke menempelinya di ranjang.

Sasuke yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Hinata tersenyum puas. "Memastikan sesuatu."

Hinata mengerutkan kening heran.

"Melihat apakah reaksimu sama seperti dulu jika aku menyentuhmu," tambahnya lengkap dengan seringai.

"Aku tidak begitu!" Hinata berharap ia dapat menahan rasa malunya agar wajahnya tak terlihat memerah.

"Oh, tentu saja..." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Sebelum sampai di tempat Hinata, ia berhenti dan menghadapkan dirinya di lemari kemudian membukanya.

Netra Hinata agak melebar, cukup terkejut dengan isinya. Sebagian besar berwarna hitam, yang itu Hinata maklum. Tapi deretan jaket kulit dan mantel panjang yang menggantung di dalamnya lah yang menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana bisa semua itu ada di dalam lemari seorang pria yang tak peduli tentang mode?!

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam dari dalam lemari dan melemparkannya kepada Hinata yang secara refleks menangkapnya.

"Mandi dan gantilah pakaianmu. Kamar mandinya di sana." Sasuke menunjuk pintu lain di kamar itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengambil peran sebagai seorang tamu di sini?" sindir Hinata.

Sasuke mengedikan bahu"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Aku sudah tidak berguna, bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Benar. Tapi lagi, apa yang kudapat dari membunuhmu?"

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat dari membunuh marsekal sebelumnya?!" sergah Hinata cepat. "Untuk menghancurkan agensi? Tidak. Dengan pasukan yang kau bawa saat itu, kamu bisa menghancurkan agensi secara keseluruhan. Lalu kenapa hanya marsekal?" desak Hinata.

Hinata tahu, mereka sudah mendiskusikannya. Seperti yang juga pernah dikatakan Ryuzaki, Sasuke mungkin melakukannya karena ingin terlihat berkuasa. Tapi Hinata merasa bisa jadi Sasuke memiliki agenda lain. Alasan h _anya untuk pamer_ itu rasanya terlalu dangkal untuk seseorang macam Sasuke.

"Oh..." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau masih memikirkannya, huh? Tidak apa-apa, kau akan segera mengetahuinya," jawabnya kemudian membalik tubuh ketika pintu kembali terbuka.

Izumi muncul dengan membawa kunci yang Sasuke inginkan setelah satu ketukan ia berikan di pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Bagus." Sasuke mengambil alih kunciyang digenggam Izumi. "Sekarang kau bisa kembali. Aku yakin Yahiko ingin kau dalam jarak pandangnya saat ia bangun."

"Brengsek." Izumi mengumpat rendah kemudian keluar, dibantingnya pintu kamar Sasuke keras-keras.

Saat Sasuke mendekat padanya, Hinata menahan napas, ametisnya ia beranikan menantang iris Sasuke. Hinata tak ingin membiarkan Sasuke tahu bahwa ia masih merasakan kegelisahan hebat saat pria itu berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata untuk melepaskan borgol yang sejak kemarin malam menahannya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini kecuali aku membiarkanmu," ujarnya seperti memberitahukan hal paling umum di dunia. "Omong-omong, kau sudah memikirkan penawaranku?"

Hinata tak melewatkan waktu untuk melihat lebih jelas beberapa tindikan juga tato baru di lengan Sasuke saat pria itu menunduk memainkan kunci di tangannya untuk melepas borgol Hinata. Hinata cepat-cepat menarik tangannya setelah belenggu metal itu terlepas. Diusapnya pergelangan yang terlihat memerah itu.

"Kupikir aku sudah sangat jelas mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan mengikutimu," lempar Hinata, sorot matanya runcing seperti nada bicaranya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa terima kasih atas tindakan kecil pria itu.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi saat kau sadar bahwa bersamaku jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi pion ayahmu, kau akan menyetujuinya." Setelah mengatakannya, tangan Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata. Lagi, ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Hinata yang masih terlihat memar. "Jangan lagi menyentuh Izumi di hadapan Yahiko," gumamnya. Sepercik sinar di manik gelapnya tak Hinata lewatkan. Dan saat itu, Hinata seperti mengenal Sasuke di hadapannya. Sasuke-nya.

Momen itu tak bertahan lama sampai Sasuke melepaskan Hinata. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, pria itu berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar.

..

...

..

Hinata tidak pernah memikirkan pertimbangan untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Tidak akan dalam hidupnya. Tapi saat ini, ia perlu memainkan kartu yang tepat. Satu kartu yang akan memihak dirinya dan mampu membuat situasi baik untuk melawan Sasuke. Ia harus sangat berhati-hati.

Sasuke mungkin sudah dapat menebak bahwa Hinata tak akan menerima tawarannya, dan jika Hinata menerima tawaran itu, Sasuke juga pasti sudah memastikan ada alasan di balik keputusannya. Jadi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan percaya jika ia langsung mengatakan 'ya'. Masalahnya adalah apa yang harus Hinata lakukan selanjutnya?

Hinata menyisir seisi ruang kamar Sasuke, ia mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Ada piring juga gelas kaca, pisau buah, beberapa peralatan mandi yang terbuat dari besi dan nampan makanan yang dibawa Izumi tadi pagi. Sasuke tidak seharusnya meninggalkan benda seperti itu bersama tawanannya yang tak terikat apapun.

Hinata kembali melirik lagi pisau buah di atas nakas. Menyerang Sasuke dengan benda itu? Hinata menggeleng keras. Sungguh, apa dia berpikir bahwa pisau kecil itu dapan mengancam bajingan sekelas Sasuke?

Kesal karena kehabisan akal, Hinata bergerak cepat ke pintu kemudian menendang dengan brutalnya kayu kokoh itu berkali-kali.

"Buka pintunya, sialan!" teriak Hinata di sela tendangan-tendangannya.

"Ada apa?!" sebuah suara asing menyahut dari balik pintu dengan nada terganggu.

"Panggilkan Sasuke!"

Setelahnya, tak ada lagi yang Hinata dengan. Entah orang di balik pintu tadi mengabaikannya atau mungkin sedang mencari Sasuke untuknya. Sampai hampir lima belas menit gusar sendirian, pintu kamar kembali dibuka.

Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian bahan kulitnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengerling kepada Hinata yang sudah mengenakan kemeja yang ia ambil dari lemari, sebuah seringai puas muncul di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya hal itu bukan penuh pilihan Hinata. Salahkan Izumi yang melampiaskan amarah pribadinya dengan menyiramkan segelas penuh jus mangga yang lengket itu ke rambut dan pakaian Hinata. Membuat Hinata tak memiliki banyak pilihan kecuali mandi dan mengganti atasannya atau bertahan dengan lengket dan aroma mangga di tubuhnya sampai ia dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Yang berarti, entah sampai kapan. Lagipula ia hanya mengganti atasannya.

"Kenapa?" buka Sasuke.

Hinata maju ke hadapan Sasuke. "Aku bukan budakmu!" Teriaknya sambil menuding wajah pria itu. "Berhenti bertindak sinting dan biarkan aku pergi jika kau tidak berencana melakukan apapun terhadapku di sini!"

Sasuke berkerut samar, namun tetap tersenyum. "Kau sudah sangat berani, Sayang." Sasuke tertawa. "Kalau begitu, ayo keluar."

Hinata berkedip. "Apa?"

Sasuke kemudian melirik makanan du atas nakas yang terlihat belum tersentuh. "Kau sedang diet atau apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memakan makanan darimu?"

"Terserah" Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Pilihanmu jika kau mau mati kelaparan. Aku cukup menguburmu di halaman belakang nanti, tubuhmu tidak akan makan banyak tempat juga," cibir Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. "Omong-omong, aku agak tak menyangka kau akan menyerangku semalam. Gerakan yang cukup bagus," komentarnya.

Sasuke memimpin langkah sepanjang lorong. Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti pria itu. Ia tak mungkin kabur begitu saja dengan semua mata penjaga yang tepat terarah kepadanya.

"Kau sudah begitu banyak berkembang. Apa motivasimu, Agen Hyuuga?" Nada bicara Sasuke begitu mengalir tenang.

"Kau," gumam Hinata. "Kau selalu menjadi motivasiku, Sasuke." Hinata merampungkan kalimatnya dengan rahang yang mengejang.

Sasuke menghentikan gerak kakinya dan berbalik hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Hinata tak mundur, tak juga memalingkan wajah, membiarkan manik mereka saling berperang meski dalam dadanya Hinata merasa sesak tak karuan.

"Kau selalu menjadi motivasiku. Untuk hidup... dan sekarang untuk mati," akunya rendah namun jelas. Hinata masih tak dapat membaca hati Sasuke melalui raut yang dibuat pria itu. "Kau membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidupku, Sasuke... tapi tidak, aku tidak akan mati sebelum dapat membunuhmu."

"Kau tahu, Hinata..." Sasuke membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa saat hanya meneliti wajah wanita di depannya. "Hampir semua yang kukatakan padamu adalah kebohongan. Kecuali saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi alasanku terbunuh." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan sungguh, Hinata ingin sekali menampar Sasuke untuk mengusir senyum itu dari wajahnya. "Dan tenang saja, aku akan membiarkanmu mencoba untuk membunuhku."

Sasuke kembali menjejaki lantai rumah itu dengan langkahnya dengan Hinata yang masih mengekorinya. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan beberapa rak buku tinggi menempel satu di dinding dan perapian mewah di sisi lain. Sofa dan karpet yang terlihat sama lembutnya tersedia di dekat perapian.

Jika saja Sasuke mengenal kata _keluarga_ , mungkin ruangan ini bisa disebut ruang keluarga idaman di rumah ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar melepaskan Sakura dan Ryuzaki?" Hinata membuka dengan pertanyaan.

"Hn," jawabnya. "Omong-omong, apa kau juga tidur dengan anak baru itu?" Sasuke menanyakannya seolah menanyakan bagaimana keadaan cuaca hari ini.

"Apa?" Kening Hinata berkerut tajam.

"Apa kau juga menawarkan tubuhmu padanya?" ulang Sasuke dengan kalimat yang berbeda naun bermakna sama. "Kau pasti terlalu putus asa untuk mencari penggantiku, bukan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Hinata merasa sekujur tubuhnya dicengkeram emosi yang meledak-ledak. "Setidaknya aku tidak tidur dengan adikku sendiri!" serangnya.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata meski jarak mereka terpisah beberapa langkah jauhnya. "Secara teknis kau juga sama sepertiku Hinata. Bedanya hanyalah bahwa Neji merupakan kakak sepupumu," balas Sasuke. "Lihat, kita tidak begitu berbeda, bukan?"

Dan saat itu pula Hinata kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ia meluncur cepat ke arah Sasuke dan menerjang pria itu. Kedua tangannya meraih kerah pakaian Sasuke. "Kau tidak pantas berbicara apapun tentangnya, dasar makhluk rendahan!" umpat Hinata.

"Kau..." Bukan mencoba melepaskan diri, Sasuke malah melemparkan seringaian kepada Hinata. "Selalu jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang kau anggap masih memiliki sisi baik dalam dirinya meskipun kau tahu orang itu sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki hal semacam itu."

Kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan seperti siraman air dingin di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Cengkeramannya mengendur hingga akhirnya terlepas. Hinata mundur dua langkah dengan kepala menunduk dan sorot mata sendu.

"Kau... menembaknya. Untukku," gumam Hinata lemah.

"Jangan mengada-ada." Sasuke melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya dan melemparkannya ke hingga mendarat di punggung sofa. Ia kemudian bergerak ke sebuah pintu ganda yang terhubung langsung dengan balkon di sisi luarnya.

Hinata melirik balkon itu, dengan tenang ia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke. Diam-diam ia memindai pemandangan di luar sana. Dan sungguh, ia tak tahu di mana ia berada.

Langit saat itu begitu cerah tanpa awan. Di bawah balkon Hinata dapat melihat sungai yang cukup keruh. Airnya yang terlihat jelas telah tercemar polutan membuatnya yakin ia berada tak jauh dari kota besar. Dan lagi, Hinata mencoba membaca ketinggian tempatnya berada sampai bawah, cukup tinggi namun sepertinya tak setinggi jika ia berdiri di lantai dua. Bisa jadi ia sebenarnya berada di lantai dasar rumah itu jika melihat tinggi batang pepohonan yang kini sejajar dengannya. Dan mungkin yang membuat sungai itu terlihat jauh adalah karena bangunan rumah yang di bangun di dataran yang lebih tinggi.

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya, tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana. Otaknya berputar, bagian mana di dekat kota yang memiliki dataran tinggi? Kemudian ia melirik semak di bawah sana yang tumbuh hingga bibir sungai, Hinata seperi pernah melihatnya.

Beberapa menit Hinata habiskan hingga akhirnya ia ingat. Ia pernah menjalani misi bersama Sasuke di area yang serupa. Pinggiran kota yang hanya beberapa mil jauhnya.

"Tempat yang cukup menyenangkan, bukan?" Suara Sasuke memaksanya keluar dari benaknya sendiri. "Aku suka di sini. Sangat lapang."

"Apa yang tadi kau maksudkan?" tanya Hinata, keluar dari konteks yang diangkat Sasuke. "Tentang Neji."

"Oh..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kau hanya bagian kecil dari semua itu. Peran terbesarmu adalah saat aku bertaruh dengan Yahiko. Setelah sekian lama terjebak di dalam agensi yang membosankan, akhirnya aku memiliki hiburan."

Hinata menengadah, menatap Sasuke yang masih memandang jauh ke luar. "Aku bertanya apa maksudmu tentang Neji tadi!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Hinata... apa kau ingat saat kau menceritakan tentang ayahmu yang datang bersama seseorang untuk menyelamatkanmu dari Neji? Orang itu adalah aku." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada, masih tak menatap Hinata.

Hinata cukup terkejut, ia membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Aku mengenal seorang Neji, tidak bukan mengenalnya, lebih tepat jika kubilang aku tahu tentangnya. Dia adalah anak buah Adrian, atau yang lebih kau kenal dengan nama Caligo. Dia adalah keponakan favorit ayahku, jika kau mau tahu," jelas Sasuke. "Lalu kemudian aku menemukan namanya di data pribadimu saat itu, aku penasaran jika ini adalah Neji yang sama, jadi aku terus mencoba menanyakan tentang Neji itu padamu. Dan ternyata mereka memang Neji yang sama."

Hinata hanya mendengarkan Sasuke tanpa gerakan atau suara.

"Neji tahu tentang pekerjaan ayahmu, ia juga terlibat di dalamnya. Kau bilang Neji bergabung dengan kelompok jalanan, itu adalah kelompok Adrian. Ayahmu tidak melepaskan Neji malam itu tanpa alasan, ayahmu membutuhkannya untuk mengawasi pergerakan kelompok Adrian. Jadi, saat Adrian pindah ke Singapura, Neji juga mengikutinya."

Sasuke berbalik, melangkah agak ke dalam ruangan namun tetap tak memberikan Hinata meski satu lirikan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya setelah malam aku mengikuti ayahmu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Kemudian kau bercerita tentangnya, tentang dia yang merupakan keponakan ayahmu. Dan saat itulah aku merasa semuanya saling terhubung. Neji adalah mata-mata dari ayahmu, dia yang membocorkan sebagian besar aktivitas Akatsuki di Singapura, termasuk kongres besar itu. Dan sebagai seorang pembunuh, tentu saja aku bernafsu untuk menghabisinya setelah mengetahui hal itu."

Tanpa diduga, Hinata terkekeh kecil. "Kau..." Hinata menggantung kata itu, sebagai gantinya, ia maju dan melayangkan kepalannya. Namun belum sampai tujuannya, Sasuke sudah tangannya dan memutarnya hingga berbalik. Dikuncinya pergelangan tangan Hinata di belakang tubuh wanita itu.

"Kau pikir kenapa Neji melukaimu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke rendah.

Hinata terdiam, masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Lukamu itu... terlihat mengerikan. Tapi sebenarnya begitu rapi," ujar Sasuke. "Neji benar-benar pandai memperhitungkannya... ia berhasil melukaimu tanpa harus membahayakan nyawamu," tambahnya.

Ametis Hinata melebar. "Kau... maksudmu..."

"Kau cukup cerdas untuk mengerti maksudku, kuyakin."

Tubuh Hinata bergetar, dadanya terasa bertambah sesak. Tanpa sadar mata kirinya meneteskan butiran bening yang meski tak deras namun cukup untuk menggambarkan segala kesakitan maya di tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit mereka betah dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Sasuke masih belum melepaskan kunciannya pada Hinata yang masih memunggunginya. Hingga lima menit lebih berlalu barulah Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Malam itu—"

"Kau mengenalku sejak malam itu..." Suara bergetar yang Hinata hasilkan itu tak menunjukkan pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dan memutar tubuh wanita itu hingga mereka berhadapan dalam jarak dekat.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyimpanmu di ingatanku. Tapi aku ingat saat kau setengah sadar, kau sangat panik. Kau berada di genggamanku saat ayahmu tengah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Neji." Oniks Sasuke tepat terarah pada Hinata yang menunduk. "Aku mencoba menenangkanmu, jadi saat itu... aku memberitahumu namaku. Nama asliku. Dan kau mengucapkannya, berulang."

Hinata tak mengingat momen yang Sasuke ceritakan, tapi ia mengingat waktu di mana Sasuke mengatakan padanya tentang kata pertama yang ia ucapkan pada pria itu. Dan Sasuke mengatakan bahwa kata pertama yang Hinata ucapkan kepadanya adalah nama Sasuke sendiri.

Hinata menghela napas, mencoba membebaskan jeratan di dadanya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, kepalanya menggeleng, tangannya menyilang di perut seolah tengah melindungi diri dari apapun.

"Sasuke..." ujarnya lemah. "Jangan... kumohon tidak lagi. Jangan katakan apapun lagi." Gelengan Hinata semakin kencang.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Sasuke rendah.

"Terlalu menyakitkan." Suara Hinata keluar begitu pelan hingga menyerupai bisikan.

Sasuke bergerak menuju perapian yang masih padam. "Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Ya!" jawab Hinata. "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tahu kau peduli padaku, aku dapat melihatnya! Itulah kenapa semuanya semakin menyakitkan untukku. Kau mengatakan semua yang kau lakukan padaku hanyalah kebohongan, tapi... tapi aku... tidak bisa..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, kehabisan kata.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, oniksnya menatap arang bekas pembakaran di perapian. "Apa kau masih jatuh cinta pada aku yang sekarang?"

Tak ada yang bisa Hinata katakan lagi. Ia masih begitu mencintai Sasuke meski ia tak lagi ingin bersama pria itu. Katakan Hinata gila, tapi lagi, siapa yang bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan cinta yang dimilikinya untuk seseorang?

Seperti rasa sayang Hinata kepada ayahnya. Tak peduli apapun yang pernah dilakukan sang ayah terhadapnya, Hinata akan tetap berlari dan menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya jika itu diperlukan untuk menyelamatkan sang ayah. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Itu bukan sebuah kegilaan, melainkan bentuk sederhana dari cara kerja sebuah afeksi.

Hinata masih lemah karena cintanya kepada Sasuke, ia tak bisa mengubah hal itu begitu saja. Tapi bukan berarti kelemahan itu harus membuatnya menyerah akan prinsip yang ia pegang selama ini.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu, Sasuke," gumam Hinata namun jelas yang kemudian membuat Sasuke menengok kepadanya. "Tapi kau membunuhku."

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Kaulah yang perlahan membunuh dirimu sendiri," koreksi Sasuke.

Hinata kembali melirik ke arah balkon. "Kau tahu, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, seperti tak ada jiwa yang menghidupkan suaranya. "Saat kau merasa begitu mati rasa, kau cenderung akan bertindak ceroboh. Dan saat kau ceroboh, kau cenderung akan menang. Kau merupakan wujud nyata dari ungkapan itu." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Kau mengajarkanku tentang hal itu."

Tak memakan satu kedipan setelah Hinata mengatakannya, tanpa memberikan Sasuke satu tatapan terakhir, ia berlari ke arah balkon yang masih terbuka. Jelas, jika ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini, hanya itu satu-satunya kesempatan.

"Hinata!"

Hinata dapat mendengar Sasuke meneriakkan namanya saat ia melompati pagar terali balkon. Tapi belum lama setelah tubuhnya hanya disentuh udara, Sasuke ikut melompati terali itu dengan kecepatan brutal.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia pikir ia akan jatuh dan tenggelam di sungai. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan tangannya ditarik kasar hingga tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh lain. Tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Hinata dan secara paksa mengubah posisi mereka di atas udara, membuat Hinata menjadi berada di atasnya. Ia tetap memeluk Hinata erat hingga akhirnya punggungnya menghantam permukaan air sungai terlebih dahulu dengan Hinata yang mendarat aman di dekapannya.

Secara refleks mereka menutup mulut dan mata saat mereka tenggelam. Hinata kemudian merasakan tubrukan yang terjadi di bawahnya, pada tubuh Sasuke. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa sungai itu sangat dangkal.

Tanpa menunggu detik berlalu, Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari tubuhnya kemudian menyeret kakinya ke tepian. Hinata jatuh berlutut saat kakinya tak lagi tergenangi air sungai, ia mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Diliriknya tempat mereka mendarat sekali lagi, melihat apakah Sasuke akan segera mengejarnya. Setelah cukup yakin ia bisa kabur saat itu juga, Hinata berdiri. Namun langkahnya hanya terhitung beberapa sampai ia kembali berhenti.

Kenapa ia berhenti?! Apa yang dipikirkannya?! Mencemaskan Sasuke? Baiklah, mengingat bagaimana benturan yang diterima pria itu dan mudahnya Hinata melepaskan diri, bisa jadi Sasuke memang kehilangan kesadarannya. Tapi ini kesempatannya untuk lari! Ia tak bisa mengalah begitu saja.

Hinata berusaha menguasai diri dengan akal sehatnya. Membuatnya meyakinkan diri untuk pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Namun cengkeraman kuat di bahunya lagi-lagi menghentikannya. Masih dengan napas yang terengah, Hinata dipaksa berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan dengan keadaan basah kuyup juga tatapan yang nyalang.

Dan sebelum Hinata sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah tamparan keras menyapa pipinya, sangat keras hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke samping. Saat Hinata mencoba berdiri kembali, ia merasakan satu tendangan di punggungnya, memaksanya untuk tetap di tempat. Hinata mengerang kesakitan, tangannya ia simpan di perut, gestur waspada untuk melindungi diri.

"Dasar jalang!" Sasuke berlutut menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Hinata kemudian mencengkeram dagu Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang terus meringis dan merintihkan sakit. "Kenapa kau terus melakukan ini, Hinata?! Sudah kubilang jangan paksa aku untuk melukaimu!"

Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kejadian tadi. Ia bisa saja remuk jika jatuh langsung ke sungai tanpa Sasuke.

"Kau... menyelamatkanku," hanya itu yang bisa Hinata gumamkan.

Cengkeraman tangan Sasuke tak sekuat sebelumnya, namun kilat di matanya masih begitu menyala. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih basah ke wajah Hinata. "Kupikir kau memang tidak keberatan jika aku menyakitimu," geramnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" lirih Hinata. _'Kenapa kau memberiku alasan untuk kembali percaya kalau kau memang mencintaiku.'_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Bangun!" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, ia menarik lengan wanita itu, memaksanya kasar untuk berdiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa Hinata sadari mereka sudah dikelilingi oleh para anak buah Sasuke.

"Sungguh, Ian?! Kau membawa orang sebanyak ini hanya untuk menangani hal kecil?" desis Sasuke saat Caligo—Adrian—terlihat di antara orang-orang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Caligo tak menggubris komentar Sasuke, malah menanyakan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Salahku. Aku lengah," aku Sasuke cepat. "Bawa dan kurung dia di kamarku," titahnya.

Sekali lagi, indera pengelihatan Hinata ditutup oleh anak buah Sasuke. Namun ia diam tak melawan. Kepalanya masih penuh dengan satu pertanyaan.

Sasuke mempertaruhkan diri sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa maksud dari itu?

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Aku selalu overexcited kalo bisa nyelesain satu chap dalam waktu singkat, sampe pengen langsung publish gitu tanpa actual reread... jadi untuk yang ini kalo typo nya kebangetan, maklumin aja *maksa***_

 _ **Mungkin chap ini bikin beberapa dari kalian punya persepsi baru, punya pertimbangan baru wkwkwk...  
Sasuke itu a man of action here... that's why I freakin love him! Tapi kalo ditanya perasaan... cerita ini masih punya berderet-deret chapter sampai akhirnya kalian bisa nentuin what he trully feels :3**_

 _ **Anyway... adegan lompat itu dekripsinya terkesan lama, tapi sebenernya it happens in a blink. Mereka ngga lagi sky diving sampe makan waktu selama itu di udara. Cukup bayangin fase jatuh dari lantai dua aja :v**_

 _ **I think thats enough... thank you so much for your support, see you...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Level Up**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _My Love Is Toxic and You Are Suicidal I Can Hardly Escape._

 _._

Masih dengan keadaan basah di sekujur tubuhnya, Hinata diseret kasar kembali memasuki _mansion_. Cukup panjang langkahnya hingga ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Ia tak tahu apakah dirinya sendirian di ruangan itu atau tidak, namun ia yakin kini ia kembali berada di dalam kamar Sasuke.

Tangan Hinata kembali diborgol ke belakang dan untuk kali ini, bandana yang menutup matanya dibiarkan begitu terikat. Tapi Hinata agaknya tak memedulikan hal itu. Kepalanya masih berkabut, bukan karena acara melarikan dirinya yang gagal, namun lebih karena tindakan Sasuke tadi.

Hinata merasakan kembali Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang selalu bertindak ceroboh hanya untuk melindunginya. Jika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa yang sebelumnya hanyalah kepura-puraan, bagaimana dengan yang tadi?

Hinata merasa dirinya kembali hilang arah. Ia agak tak menyangka jika hal kecil seperti itu dapat menyulut tali asanya lagi untuk mempercayai Sasuke.

Hinata agak berjengit saat bunyi pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sa-sasuke..." panggilnya ragu.

"Sekujur tubuhku nyeri karenamu dan kau berniat meninggalkanku begitu saja!" desis Sasuke, setengah mengumpat. "Jadi katakan padaku Hinata, untuk alasan apa lagi aku perlu menahan diri untuk tidak menyakitimu sekarang juga?"

Tubuh Hinata seperti tersengat oleh ucapan Sasuke, tangannya mulai bergetar hebat. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan menghadapi Sasuke sekarang. Yang pasti satu hal yang ingin Hinata ketahui, jika ia ingin keluar dari sana, pertama-tama ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk lepas dari jeratan Sasuke, baik jiwa maupun raga.

Hinata hampir mengambil langkah mundur saat ia merasakan ujung jemari Sasuke menyusup ke dalam kemejanya.

"Jawab aku, Hinata." Sasuke membisik rendah.

Hinata terdiam, agaknya baru menyadari arti kata 'menyakiti' yang sebelumnya Sasuke ucapkan. Akal sehatnya menolak untuk menyerahkan diri lagi kepada Sasuke. Tapi di saat yang sama, hatinya ingin kembali merasakan rengkuhan pria itu. Hatinya mendesak keingintahuan tentang apakah Sasuke masih akan menyentuhnya dengan cara yang sama.

Karena sejak kejadian di sungai tadi. Segala kerinduan Hinata tumpah tak terbendung. Ia merindukan Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang palsu. Sasuke yang mencintainya dan akan mengambil risiko apapun demi dirinya.

"Sasuke..." lirih Hinata lagi.

Tak ada sahutan, yang dapat Hinata dengar hanyalah suara samar langkah kaki. Tak ada apapun lagi, benar-benar hening. Dan jika saja Hinata tak dapat menangkap suara langkah kaki yang ringan itu, ia mungkin tak akan dapat menebak di mana Sasuke berdiri atau apakah pria itu masih di sekitarnya.

Tentu saja, untuk seorang agen terlatih seperti mereka, merupakan hal yang krusial untuk memiliki langkah kaki yang seringan bulu.

"Kau menyedihkan."

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara berat Sasuke datang dari arah belakangnya, mendatangkan gemuruh di dada yang sekaligus menggetarkan setiap inderanya. Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, ia ingin melihat Sasuke. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke saat menyentuhnya lagi. Dan dengan mata tertutup juga tangan dikunci, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui apapun?

Hinata merasa lututnya melemas dan gemetar, menyadari bahwa di sudut hatinya ada bagian yang masih begitu menginginkan Sasuke. Entah apapun yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya, Hinata tetap menginginkan pria itu. Suka atau tidak, itu adalah reaksi alami yang tak dapat Hinata kontrol melalui akal sehatnya.

Napas Hinata terhenti sesaat ketika merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menyelinap di sepanjang lingkar pinggangnya dan berhenti di kancing celananya. Bibir Hinata terbuka, namun tak mengeluarkan patah kata. Seolah yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk menyokong paru-parunya yang tak lagi cukup dipasok hanya dengan kerja pernapasan utamanya.

Kemeja Sasuke yang Hinata kenakan masih lekat menempel di tubuh Hinata karena pengaruh resapan air yang dibawanya, helai indigonya pun jatuh diberatkan oleh air yang berlari menuju gravitasi. Tapi Hinata seperti yakin badannya akan sesegera mengering karena hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menyerang sekujur tubuhnya itu.

"Kau tahu salah satu hal yang paling membuatku tertarik padamu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan alunan rendah yang seketika seakan melunakkan rangka tubuh Hinata. "Caramu gemetar saat aku menyentuhmu. Juga seberapa kasarpun perlakuanku saat menyetubuhimu, kau tetap menerimanya." Ujung Hidung mancung Sasuke merayap di tengkuk Hinata. "Apa kau benar-benar menikmati saat menjadi pelacurku, Hinata?"

"Aku..." Hinata akhirnya bersuara, meski tak dapat menyembunyikan getar di dalamnya. "Aku mempercayaimu... seluruh bagian dari dirimu," ujarnya terdengar begitu lirih. "Aku memberikan diriku padamu... sepenuhnya. Berharap kau juga memberikanku hal yang sama."

Dan itu adalah kebenarannya. Hinata mempercayai Sasuke saat itu, dan karena itulah ia membiarkan lelaki itu memegang kendali atas dirinya.

Kembali tak ada aktivitas dari Sasuke yang dapat Hinata tangkap. Napasnya masih berat saat fokusnya ia tindih pada indera pendengarannya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Hinata sudah merasakan tubuh Sasuke di depannya, mendesaknya hingga dinding terdekat dan menghimpitnya. Telapak tangan lebar pria itu mendarat, menangkup bokong Hinata dan meremasnya gemas. Hinata hampir menengadahkan kepalanya karena sensasi yang muncul jika saja satu tangan Sasuke yang terbebas tak menahan tengkorak belakangnya. Jika saja pria itu tak melibatkannya dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam.

Permainan bibir Sasuke kali ini begitu liar, seperti tak sabar untuk menghisap habis udara di dalam paru-paru Hinata. Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti saat lidah pria itu dengan lincah menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, membuat Hinata melepaskan desah yang begitu tak diinginkannya.

Bibir Sasuke. Bibir yang sama. Sensasi yang sama. Meski Hinata masih meragukan keterlibatan hati yang terikat di dalamnya. Secara otomatis Hinata merasakan netranya memanas meski masih tertutup bandana. Ia mengaku kalah terhadap hatinya sendiri, tak menampik lagi bahwa bagaimanapun ia hanyalah wanita yang secara alami memiliki perasaan yang begitu sensitif.

Lalu apa? Menganggap Hinata bodoh karena membiarkan Sasuke merengkuhnya lagi? Hinata tak peduli. Kenapa harus menyalahkan perasaannya?

Ya, Hianta menyedihkan karena tetap mempercayai Sasuke. Dia bodoh, pecundang besar. Tapi Sasuke tetaplah yang hatinya mau. Tak ada yang menggantikan pria itu. Karena entah posisi kawan atau lawan, hatinya hanya ada dalam genggaman Sasuke seorang.

Tapi hal itu tak mengartikan bahwa Hinata akan memaafkannya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kasarnya dan mencoba melepas kancing juga resleting celana Hinata dengan gerakan terburu. Mempermudah aksesnya untuk menjangkau tubuh Hinata lebih jauh.

"Apa kau setolol ini, Hinata?" Sasuke masih menyuarakannya dengan erangan rendah. Bibirnya ia sentuhkan di pipi Hinata sedang keningnya ia lekatkan di dinding di belakang wanita itu.

"Ahhh!" Hinata memekik kecil saat Sasuke tiba-tiba memuat jari tengah di area intimnya. "Le-lepaskan... penutup mata...nya," ujar Hinata susah payah, berusaha tak begitu kehilangan kendali diri saat jari Sasuke mempermainkannya dengan kecepatan yang tak beraturan.

Sasuke tak menjawab, malah menambahkan satu jarinya bermain di dalam tubuh Hinata. Membuat wanita itu tak memiliki pilihan selain menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk membendung erangan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. "Kau masih begitu menginginkanku?"

"Hatiku..." Hinata menjawab setelah beberapa detik meragu. "Hatiku selalu menginginkanmu," bisiknya. Hinata menyerah, ia tertunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. "Sa-sasuke..." panggilnya lagi.

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke rendah namun tegas berbarengan dengan satu jari lain menyusul masuk merasakan kehangatan Hinata.

Hinata butuh ruang untuk bernapas. Sasuke sudah begitu membuatnya kelimpungan dan ia butuh ruang untuk tetap menjaga akal sehatnya agar tetap waras.

"Tanyakan lagi," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. "Bercinta denganku dan bujuk aku lagi untuk mengikutimu, Sasuke," tambahnya di sela sengal napas pendeknya.

Sasuke tak bereaksi banyak, hanya agak menurunkan tempo permainan tangannya. Pria itu baru menarik lepas jarinya saat mendengar pintu diketuk. Sasuke menengok sebelum beranjak mendekati pintu kayu itu.

Hinata akhirnya merasa kembali mendapatkan napasnya saat Sasuke melepaskannya. Ia jatuh berlutut seketika Sasuke satu langkah menjauh darinya. Hinata menahan dirinya agar tak terisak di sana saat itu juga.

"Apa?!"

Hinata dapat mendengar Sasuke setelah suara pintu terbuka ditranslasikan sistem syarafnya. Ia tak tahu seberapa lebar Sasuke membuka pintunya, ia harap tak cukup lebar untuk membiarkan orang di balik sana mengetahui betapa kacau dirinya.

"Ayahmu, Sasuke." Sebuah suara asing terdengar. Hinata pikir pasti salah satu penjaga di sini.

"Dia sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya."

"Kapan dia... sial!" Sasuke mengerang kasar. "Pergilah! Aku akan menemuinya nanti," ujar Sasuke tak sabar.

"Sekarang juga."

"Kubilang pergi!" Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya kencang-kencang kemudian kembali memfokuskan atensinya kepada Hinata yang terduduk di salah satu sisi kamar. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"A-apa?" balas Hinata dengan terbata.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. "Kau kira aku sebegitu tololnya sampai berpikir bahwa aku akan mempercayaimu?!" teriaknya.

Hinata berjengit seketika mendengar bunyi pecahan juga kontak keras benda berbahan besi dengan lantai. Ia masih tak dapat melihat yang Sasuke lakukan, namun ia dapat menebak pria itu baru saja menjatuhkan apapun benda yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kalau kau ingin membodohiku, kau harus melakukannya dengan lebih baik, Hinata."

Hinata sendiri tak terlalu mengerti, dirasakan begitu spontan, ia mungkin mengatakan hal tadi karena terbawa oleh suasana. Jadi apa ia mampu mengkhianati agensi jika ia dapat membuktikan Sasuke benar-benar memiliki hati padanya? Tidak. Hinata tak boleh dan tak akan memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Mengkhianati agensi baginya sama seperti mengingkari prinsip hidupnya. Dan bagi Hinata itu selevel artinya dengan mengkhianati ibunya sendiri. Hinata bertekad untuk tak menjadi manusia serendah itu.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit lamanya Hinata duduk terdiam, masih dengan hati yang teremas juga tubuh yang bergetar. Hingga seseorang dengan kasarnya menariknya untuk berdiri dan merapikan asal pakaiannya yang kacau karena Sasuke.

"Ke-kemana kau akan membawaku?!" tanya Hinata meski tak tahu siapa pelaku yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya untuk berjalan cepat itu.

"Diam!" Dan karena suara itu, barulah Hinata tahu Sasukelah yang menyeretnya.

Hinata menurut dan hanya mengikuti langkah terburu Sasuke, entah ke mana dan untuk tujuan apa mengingat sebelumnya Sasuke menginginkan untuk terus mengurungnya di kamar pria itu. Cukup lama mereka berjalan cepat, Hinata dipaksa berhenti karena si penyeret juga berhenti secara mendadak. Masih tanpa menyadari situasi, yang Hinata dapat pastikan hanyalah mereka masih belum keluar dari mansion itu.

"Oh... astaga..."

Suara berat yang masih begitu asing untuk Hinata terdengar seperti menyapa. "Kelihatannya kau memegang kartu as untuk kita, Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Hinata semakin merasa kebingungan. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya memang?

Hingga bandana yang menutupi netranya dilepas, barulah ia merasa sedikit lega. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang jatuh ke retinanya. Ia berdiri di tengah salah satu koridor bangunan ini. Kemudian ia jelas melihat seorang pria yang kelihatannya tak lebih tua dari ayahnya, berdiri beberapa langkah di depan dirinya dan Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau benar saat mengatakan kalau dia akan datang mencarimu. Kurasa kau bisa menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan organisasi sialan itu." Pria itu kembali membuka mulut, nada bicaranya tajam dan penuh cerca.

"Itu perkara mudah, Ayah," balas Sasuke datar juga pendek.

Hinata berkedip. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke kemudian kepada pria yang Sasuke panggil ayah itu. Sungguh? Ayah? Pria itu merupakan ayah Sasuke?

Hinata membeku saat pria itu mengambil langkah mendekatinya juga Sasuke. Raut keras itu terlihat kejam, membuat Hinata rasanya ingin pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Pria itu berhenti di samping Sasuke, satu tangannya menepuk bahu putranya namun fokus netranya meneliti sosok Hinata.

"Dia terlihat menarik," komentar pria itu dengan seringai yang cukup mirip dengan seringai yang biasa Sasuke keluarkan sebelum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hinata memandang punggung lebar itu menjauh selama beberapa detik kemudian melirik Sasuke. Ekspresi tak tertarik yang awalnya Sasuke kenakan luntur, tergantikan raut dingin saat menatap sosok paruh baya itu pergi.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Sasuke kembali menyeret Hinata ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah perginya ayah Sasuke. Mereka memasuki ruang makan dan Hinata mendapati Yahiko sudah berdiri bersandar di sisi pintu lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke... ke mana kau—"

"Untuk kali ini jangan melawan!" titah Sasuke mutlak setelah berbalik dan menghadap Hinata, mengabaikan Yahiko yang ada di sana.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata."

"Tapi Sa—"

Suara Hinata terputus saat tiba-tiba bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Pria itu menahan rahangnya dan memberikannya ciuman liar. "Halangi jalanku lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu," bisiknya di sela ciuman itu sebelum akhirnya menarik diri dan tanpa kata pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih setengah sadar dari efek ciuman itu hampir mengjar Sasuke, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yahiko menahan pergelangan tangannya yang masih terbelenggu borgol.

"Lepaskan aku!" ketus Hinata.

"Kau dengar yang Sasuke katakan tadi? Jangan melawan!" Yahiko mendesis, tanganya bekerja dengan cekatan untuk melepas borgol yang terpasang di tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Yahiko heran. Untuk apa Sasuke meninggalkannya bersama pria itu? Dan kenapa pria itu melepaskan belenggu di tangannya? Hinata masih tidak bisa memahami apapun yang terjadi di sini.

Namun tepat setelah tangannya terbebas, dengan cepat Hinata melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yahiko yang sayangnya memiliki refleks yang bagus hingga dapat mematahkan serangan Hinata tadi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk saling serang, kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ujarnya rendah namun tegas.

Hinata mendorong bahu Yahiko dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghindari tangan Yahiko yang hendak mengamitnya kembali. "Kau pikir aku mau menurutimu?!" balasnya tajam.

"Hinata, aku tidak peduli apa yang kau mau atau tidak. Sasuke memintaku untuk membawamu pergi dari sini," jelas Yahiko pendek.

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik Hinata rendah saat tangan Yahiko kembali mencengkeramnya. Pria itu membalik tubuh Hinata dan berusaha kembali menutup indera pengelihatannya. "Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata memberontak.

"Tenang, Hinata!" bentak Yahiko gemas. "Kalau kau belum sadar, saat ini Fugaku mengincar nyawamu... atau lebih detailnya mengincar tubuhmu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membunuhmu."

"Fugaku?" Hinata berhenti memberontak karena rasa penasarannya itu.

"Ayah Sasuke," jawab Yahiko singkat sambil mengikatkan bandana hitam menutupi ametis Hinata.

Hinata bungkam, membiarkan Yahiko melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Ia sibuk dalam benaknya sendiri. Apa yang Yahiko katakan tadi? Ayah Sasuke berniat membunuhnya? Tunggu, lebih tepatnya menginginkan tubuhnya sebelum berniat membunuhnya? Sungguh?

Astaga... Hinata tak habis pikir kalau-kalau keluarga Sasuke seluruhnya memang terdiri dari spesies psikopat mesum.

"Kenapa Sasuke memintamu membawaku pergi? Kenapa bukan yang lain?" tanya Hinata masih dengan nada yang runcing.

"Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang paling dia percaya."

Hinata terkekeh garing. "Tentu saja... hanya pengkhianat yang bisa mempercayai pengkhianat," ujarnya sarkastis.

"Sudahlah, kita tidap punya banyak waktu... jadi diam dan cepatlah jalan!"

"Jalan? Alu tidak bisa melihat apapun, jenius!" balasnya dalam ironi.

Hinata dapat mendengar Yahiko menghela napas panjang. Dan hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu adalah bahwa tubuhnya diangkat dan dipanggul di bahu Yahiko. Hinata mendengus namun pasrah, memangnya dikira apa dirinya? Sekarung kentang?

..

...

..

Hinata agak merinding saat mengetahui mobil yang dikendarai Yahiko mulai memasuki daerah sekitaran Anbu. Ia berhasil keluar dari tempat Sasuke dengan mudahnya kali ini, tapi itu pun karena Sasuke yang membiarkannya pergi. Dan sebagian diri Hinata merasa kalah memikirkan hal itu.

"Cepat turun! Aku harus segera kembali," ujar Yahiko setelah menghentikan mobil sedannya beberapa blok dari markas utama Anbu.

Hinata diam memandang Yahiko untuk sesaat, seperti tengah membaca pria itu. "Kau terlihat begitu takut terhadap ayah Sasuke," komentarnya setelah beberapa detik diam.

"Percayalah, dia benar-benar seorang monster," jawab Yahiko, tak menampik opini awal Hinata tentangnya.

Hinata berdecih sarkastis. "Oh, sekarang aku tahu dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan gen mengerikannya itu."

Yahiko menghela napas. "Dengar, Hinata... aku tidak memandangmu sebagai musuh. Kalau kau pintar, cukup menjauh dari Sasuke juga Akatsuki, dan kau akan aman."

Kelopak mata Hinata menyipit. "Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu," balas Hinata sebelum turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju area Anbu.

'Halangi jalanku lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu'.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke itu terus melintas di benaknya kala ia melangkah. Jika memang yang dikatakan Yahiko tentang ayah Sasuke benar, itu artinya Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya lagi.

Tapi Hinata tak bisa mengabulkan perkataan Sasuke itu. Cepat atau lambat, Hinata pasti akan kembali menghadang Sasuke meraih tujuannya. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Selain itu, jika ia menginginkan Akatsuki hancur, jelas ia harus menghancurkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

..

...

..

"Dia... melepaskanmu... begitu saja?" Sakura masih memandang tak percaya. Baiklah, siapapun mungkin akan dibuat bingung dengan tindakan tak bernalar Sasuke. "Gila... kenapa dia menangkap kita jika selanjutnya melepaskan kita begitu saja, dalam periode yang singkat pula," komentar Sakura.

Hinata tetap dalam posisinya, memandangi jendela dengan terusan pemandangan kota beserta kesibukan paginya. Ia tak sempat mendapatkan waktu tidur yang manusiawi karena Kakashi menahannya dengan berderet pertanyaan yang jujur saja terlalu malas untuk Hinata dengar, apalagi jawab.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu yang lain datang," ujar Kakashi, mencoba membendung ketidaksabaran Sakura.

"Kenapa dia menahanmu lebih lama dari kami? Kupikir kau pernah mengatakan bahwa semua yang terjalin antara kau dan Thunder adalah drama belaka." Sakura masih terus meluapkan pikirannya, tak peduli jika itu terdengar memojokkan Hinata.

"Apa yang berusaha kau katakan, Sakura?" Hinata mendelik ke arah rekan timnya itu, kepalannya agak kesal karena asumsi yang ada di benaknya. Bahwa ia sedang dicurigai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" balas Sakura, memutuskan untuk tak lagi bermain kata. "Kita semua tahu kau tidur dengan mereka berdua, dan sekarang keduanya berbalik arah melawan kita. Tidakkah harusnya kau tahu tentang mereka? Dan kau bilang Yahiko yang membawamu kemari. Apa hal yang bisa menjelaskan semua itu?"

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Ryuzaki dan Konan masuk dengan langkah lebar.

"Hinata!" Ryuzaki menyapa sambil terus melipat jarak dengan Hinata kemudian memberikan Hinata pelukan erat yang agak kekanakan. Hinata mengernyit, masih agak tak nyaman dengan kontak spontan Ryuzaki namun sebisa mungkin ia tak mendorong pria itu begitu saja. Ia melepas pelukan itu perlahan hingga dapat melihat sebuah senyum kecil yang terlihat begitu tulus muncul di bibir pria itu.

Di lain sisi, Konan hanya menatapnya sambil menawarkan sebuah senyum yang malah terlihat menyedihkan. Mungkin Hinata tahu penyebabnya. Karena kadang tenggelam dalam cinta yang tak terbalas bisa jadi sayatan paling perih yang bisa dialami hati. Hinata mungkin tengah merasakannya juga, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur Konan. Lupakan soal menghibur Konan, ia bahkan tak bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Di mana Agen Wind dan Agen Tenten?" Ryuzaki berpaling, bertanya kepada Kakashi.

"Bereka belum kembali," jawab Kakashi singkat sambil memberi gestur untuk anak buahnya mengambil tempat duduk.

Kening Hinata berkerut samar, ia agak mencemaskan keduanya. "Memang misi apa yang mereka jalani?"

"Masih tentang Akatsuki, di luar negeri tapi. Mereka akan kembali dalam minggu ini. Untuk sekarang, kita memiliki hal ya—" Kalimat Kakashi terhenti karena debum pintu yang terbuka. Marsekal muncul dengan raut keras dari baliknya.

"Di mana dia?" Jelas sekali pria paruh baya itu menargetkan pertanyaan itu untuk putrinya.

"Siapa?" Hinata masih menahan nada dan ekspresi lurusnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," tegas Hiashi. "Kau bersamanya dan jangan membuat tentang kau tak tahu di mana dia."

Rahang Hinata mengatup erat secara otomatis kala amarah mulai menjalar di setiap pembulu darahnya. "Kalian semua berpikir aku akan menjadi seperti Yahiko, bukan?" cercanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan kami untuk memiliki anggapan itu," respons Sakura. "Di antara semua orang di ruangan ini, kau yang paling berpotensi mengingkari loyalitasmu."

"Yahiko tidak mengingkari loyalitasnya! Nyatanya dia tahu benar di mana kesetiaannya terletak, yaitu kepada Sasuke." Hinata mungkin terdengar membela Yahiko, namun itu adalah kenyataannya. Ia tak peduli jika kalimatnya tadi malah semakin memprovokasi yang lain. "Dan aku tahu di mana letak kesetiaanku. Kalian bisa mempercayaiku atau pergilah ke neraka!"

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku satu alasan untuk mempercayaimu!" tantang Sakura, ia sendiri tak menyangka akan ada fase mencekam seperti ini dalam pertemanannya dengan Hinata. Ia ingin mempercayai Hinata, namun nalurinya sebagai agen yang mengedepankan akal membuatnya menekan Hinata sedemikian kerasnya.

"Karena jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, kita akan berakhir dengan saling mencurigai satu sama lain. Dan itulah yang Sasuke inginkan!" Hinata mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Dia tidak benar-benar ingin membunuh kita. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkan kita. Dia melepaskan kita agar kita bisa kembali ke sini dan percakapan semacam ini dapat terjadi! Kau menudingku, aku menudingmu dan sebelum kita sempat menyadarinya, kita sudah saling mencekik satu sama lain!" jelas Hinata keras. "Kalian ingin menyingkirkan Akatsuki? Artinya kalian harus melakukannya dengan halus, karena melawan Sasuke secara terang-terangan sama sekali bukan tindakan efektif. Setelah semua hal yang Sasuke lemparkan kepada kita seharusnya membuat kita sadar." Intonasi bicara Hinata merendah. "Bahwa kita tidak akan memiliki kesempatan menang melawannya kecuali kita ikut terlibat dalam permainannya."

Untuk sesaat, Hiashi berdiri menatap Hinata seolah putrinya itu seorang yang berbeda. Hinata tahu ayahnya ituingin mengubahnya, menariknya keluar dari dirinya yang dulu. Namun rasanya perubahannya sekarang bukanlah perubahan yang diinginkan ayahnya itu.

"Marsekal, duduklah terlebih dahulu." Kakashi menyela, menengahi tensi antara ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu di mana markas mereka?" respons Hiashi berupa sebuah pertanyaan setelah beberapa lama diam.

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya. "Bahkan jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena kalian akan bertindak ceroboh untuk mengirim para agen ke sana yang nantinya akan berakhir sia-sia karena Sasuke sudah pasti dapat memprediksinya."

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dan tidak harus kita lakukan, buat dirimu sadar akan hal itu," ujar Hiashi dengan aliran nada yang setenang air.

Hinata menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Suka atau tidak, kau membutuhkanku untuk menghadapi Akatsuki. Karena kau butuh seseorang untuk mengacaukan Sasuke dari dalam," ujar Hinata, meski ia masih belum begitu yakin akan apa yang ia katakan. Belum begitu yakin akan dirinya yang bisa memanipulasi Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja mengajukan dirimu untuk berdiri di garis depan misi ini kalau kau belum sadar." Hiashi memperjelas.

"Ya," jawab Hinata yakin. "Jika kau lupa, aku adalah putri seorang Hyuuga Hatsumi, wanita dengan loyalitas paling tinggi yang pernah kukenal. Seorang wanita yang tidak pernah menarik kesetiaannya bahkan untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggalkannya. Dan satu hal itulah yang membuatku cukup yakin bahwa aku tidak akan berbalik menyerang kalian," finalnya yang sekaligus menjadi alasan yang menelak sang ayah.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **That's it... blowing kisses for you guyss  
See ya :*:*:***


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _For You Expecting The Worst Might Be The Only Way to Survive._

 _._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan keadaan Konan.

Mereka kini tengah berada di ruangan tim mereka, menunggu Kakashi yang belum juga muncul sejak dua jam waktu perjanjian mereka. Hinata duduk di sisi Konan yang tengah memainkan asal tabletnya. Sedangkan Ryuzaki menyamankan diri di sofa yang disediakan di salah satu sisi ruangan, tanpa antusias berlebih mendiskusikan statistik misi dari agensinya dengan Sakura.

Konan melirik Hinata sesaat sebelum fokus netranya kembali terbubuh kepada tablet yang ia letakkan di atas meja kaca. "Menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?" responsnya balik dengan pertanyaan.

Hinata menghela napas, ia merasa perlu mengusap lengan atau punggung wanita itu untuk menyalurkan ketenangan, namun diurungkannya. Ia merasa tak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukainya sebesar ini," komentar Hinata.

"Yeah..." Konan hanya bergumam lesu.

"Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak," potong Konan. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah."

"Uhh, tunggu..."ujar Konan lagi, kali ini skeptis. "Seberapa cantik Izumi ini? Maksudku, aku pernah melihat fotonya tapi... maksudku... kau tahu." Konan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tidak secantik kau," jawabnya. "Yahiko memang benar-benar buta dan bodoh, seperti yang kita kenal."

Konan menghela napas, kepalanya mengangguk pelan sebelum atensinya ia berikan kembali kepada Hinata. "Bagaimana bisa kau... bersikap biasa terhadapnya?" tanya Konan.

Kening Hinata berkerut, mempertanyakan maksud dari pertanyaan rekannya itu.

"Maksudku, kau tidak terlihat membenci Yahiko. Kau bahkan terkesan membelanya kemarin," lanjut Konan.

Kini tak hanya Konan, perhatian Ryuzaki juga Sakura pun tertuju pada Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya pada percakapan yang diangkat Konan dan Hinata. Tapi Hinata merasa itu bukan masalah.

"Dia mengkhianati kita, tapi..." gumam Hinata, hendak memberikan jawaban namun berakhir dengan kalimat menggantung.

Tapi jika bukan karena pengkhianatan Yahiko, Hinata tak akan pernah mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke. Ia tak akan menemukan kemungkinan jika Sasuke benar mencintainya. Itulah jawaban yang tak bisa Hinata ungkapkan. Harapan kecil yang masih digenggamnya mungkin menggelikan, tapi yang Hinata tahu, harapan kecil itulah satu-satunya alasan untuk Hinata agar tetap berlari.

"Tapi?" Konan bertanya, agak mendesak.

"Entahlah, Konan. Aku hanya... aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk membencinya."

Ryuzaki berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, memosisikan dirinya sebagai orang ketiga dalam perbincangan itu. "Kenapa kalian para wanita selalu tertunduk kepada tipe-tipe _bad boy_? Terlebih seorang nihilistik yang mencari kesenangan lewat hubungan sedarah." Ryuzaki berkomentar santai, otot matanya bergerak melirik Hinata saat mengatakan kalimat keduanya.

"Pikiranmu sempit! Kami tidak seperti itu," kilah Sakura cepat.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar seksi kalau kau mau tahu!" sambung Konan yang kemudian mendapat lirikan heran dari Sakura juga Hinata.

Ryuzaki melirik heran wanita-wanita yang tiba-tiba bersikap agresif itu. " _Well_ , sepertinya aku tidak ingin tahu." Ia mengangkat tangan, mengalah.

"Maksudku tidak heran jika Hinata terjebak olehnya. Salahkan pekerjaan ini yang membuat kami terjebak di tengah-tengah pria-pria bar-bar yang payah dalam merawat diri," jelas Konan enteng.

"Bar-bar dan payah dalam merawat diri?" tanay Ryuzaki, agak tersinggung karena ia adalah salah satu dari _pria-dalam-pekerjaan-ini_.

"Tidak semua, maksudku... kebanyakan," koreksi Konan. "Jadi bukan salah kami kalau akhirnya kami mengejar pria yang menurut kami terlihat menarik."

"Harusnya kami yang merasa seperti itu. Kalian dikelilingi para pria, sedangkan kami? Sedikit sekali wanita di lingkup pekerjaan ini." Ryuzaki terus meladeni tanggapan Konan. "Tapi sungguh, kenapa tidak ada lebih banyak agen wanita di dunia ini? Aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam, hanya saja... wanita itu benar-benar seperti permata. Mereka bisa melakukan segala hal lebih baik daripada pria jika diberi kesempatan. Aku kenal satu wanita di agensiku yang sangat keren, sangat menawan. Semua orang menyimpan kekaguman yang besar padanya."

"Kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Konan iseng.

"Uh, tidak... karena sayangnya dia adalah ibuku." Ryuzaki mengedikan ringan bahunya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, Hinata menghela napas. Keduanya mendadak jenuh dengan percakapan Ryuzaki dan Konan yang menurut mereka absurd.

"Tapi mungkin nanti, aku bisa menemukan wanita sepertinya, atau lebih baik darinya," tambahnya rendah, nadanya tak terbaca.

" _Mother complex_ , huh?" Konan mengerling menggoda rekan barunya itu.

Ryuzaki hanya mengedikan bahu. Dan tepat setelahnya, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kakashi. Membuat yang masuk dengan langkah terburu. Membuat keduanya mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu," buka Kakashi.

"Tenang saja, belum tiga jam. Bukan masalah besar," sahut Ryuzaki datar.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar tanggapan dari Ryuzaki. Saat ia tiba di kursinya, ia tak langsung mendudukkan diri. Ia hanya mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan, ditumpukannya kedua telapak tangan di meja kaca yang mereka kelilingi.

"Periksa tablet kalian," perintahnya dengan tenang. "Kita akan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Akatsuki dari orang dalam."

"Caranya?" Sakura menyela.

"Tentu dengan melibatkan diri secara langsung dengan pihak-pihak yang menyokong mereka," jawab Kakashi lugas. "Jadi... yang kalian lihat di tablet kalian adalah Suigetsu. Bisa dibilang hanya seorang anggota bayangan di Akatsuki."

"Maksud Kakashi dia tidak berguna?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Mata Kakashi kembali menyipit karena senyum yang ditariknya. "Kita tidak tahu pasti. Para intern kita sudah cukup lama mengamatinya, tidak ada catatan berarti, namun karena itulah kita menjadikannya target. Karena kita tidak tahu seberapa banyak ia mengetahui tentang Akatsuki.

Hinata dalam diam memandangi foto di bagian informasi tentang Suigetsu. Pria itu terlihat tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang membentuk tanda berdamai. Hinata menggeser jemarinya di atas layar tabletnya, membaca lebih lanjut deskripsi yang disediakan. Tidak ada catatan tentang keluarga sedarah. Memiliki seekor ikan peliharaan. Sangat menyukai roti isi tuna di toko bernama _Happy Sandwich_. Dan belakangan masuk rumah sakit karena dagu berdarah tergores pisau cukur.

Sungguh?

Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti antek-antek kelompok reformis, tapi lagi, Hinata juga tak menyangka bahwa sebelumnya Sasuke adalah salah satu dari mereka. Jadi ia menanggalkan kesan dangkal yang didapatkannya itu

"Apa yang kau ingin kami lakukan terhadap pecundang ini?" tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut.

"Culik dia."

"Oh... kita semua pasti masih ingat akhir dari rencana serupa belakangan ini." Ryuzaki bergumam rendah sambil terus menggeser tampilan layar tabletnya.

"Kecil kemungkinan gagal di tugas kali ini," balas Kakashi.

"Ya, sangat kecil..." ucap Ryuzaki menggantung, otot matanya bekerja, sorotnya yang semula tertuju ke arah layar tablet menjadi memicing malas memandang Kakashi. "Kecuali jika seseorang tiba-tiba memainkan _plot twist_ lagi dan memutuskan untuk berbalik pihak."

Konan melirik Ryuzaki dalam diam. Sakura menghela napas dan memutar bola mata malas. Sedang Hinata mengerutkan kening tak suka.

Hinata mengingat apa yang Sasuke katakan tentang menghancurkan rasa saling percaya di dalam agensi. Dan melihat hal ini, artinya jelas Sasuke berhasil memainkan permainannya dengan baik. Tidak ada yang bisa mempercayai siapa pun sekarang. Dan itu bisa menjadi kehancuran mereka sendiri jika terus dibiarkan.

"Di sini tertulis dia menetap di Marseille. Artinya kita akan ke sana?" gumam Sakura, tak begitu menuntut jawaban meski yang diucapnya adalah sebuah pertanyaan. "Kami bertiga?"

"Ya," jawab Kakashi. "Tidak ada detail tentang bagaimana kalian harus menanganinya. Kalian memutuskan caranya sendiri, namun jangan lupakan protokol yang berlaku. Kalian diberi waktu enam hari untuk menyelesaikannya. Agensi menyediakan pesawat pribadi yang akan menjemput kalian tepat tengah malam ini. Konan akan selalu terhubung dengan kalian, jadi kalian bisa mengandalkannya untuk kepentingan pelacakan atau detail apapun," jelas Kakashi padat.

"Kakashi bilang tujuan misi ini adalah mendapatkan informasi dari target." Ryuzaki kembali bersuara, kakinya yang sebelumnya ia naikkan di atas kursi ia luruskan ke bawah. "Bagaimana jika Suigetsu ini tidak mau bekerja sama?"

Kakashi menatap Ryuzaki beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. "Kita singkirkan dia dan cari informan lain. Darah pengecut dan pengkhianat pastinya juga ada di antara mereka."

"Dan kau yakin Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mengetahui tentang hal ini?" tanya Sakura lebih lanjut.

"Dia tidak bisa melacak setiap anggotanya. Apalagi sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Suigetsu ini seperti anggota bayangan," balas Kakashi.

Masih dalam diamnya, Hinata memejamkan mata beberapa saat, menahan diri untuk tak menghela napas. Bagaimanapun ia sudah memilih, dan ia memilih untuk menghancurkan Sasuke. Yang sama artinya dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Baginya, jika ia mati, Sasuke harus mati. Jika Sasuke mati, ia juga tak yakin akan bertahan.

Namun melawan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri permainan yang Sasuke mulai. Permainan yang Sasuke buat.

..

...

..

"Hinata pernah ke Marseille sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Ryuzaki jelas mengarah kepada Hinata, namun nampaknya Hinata sedang tak berada dalam suasana hati yang cocok untuk membuka sesi tanya jawab dengan siapapun tentang apapun. Jadilah ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _lobby_ hotel yang telah disediakan untuk mereka.

Sejujurnya Hinata agak bersyukur dengan kehadiran Ryuzaki yang sedikitnya mampu merenggangkan suasana yang kejang, tapi ia kadang berharap pria itu tak terlalu banyak menyuarakan segala yang dipikirkannya.

"Agensi mereservasikan dua kamar," kata Hinata sebagai pemberitahuan singkat.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah jelas pembagiannya," balas Ryuzaki. "Tapi aku juga tidak masalah berbagi kamar dengan wanita kalau Hinata ingin memiliki kamar sendiri." Diliriknya Sakura yang langsung meruncingkan tatapan mata padanya.

"Mana mau aku sekamar denganmu," cibir Sakura meski ia tahu Ryuzaki tak benar-benar serius dengan ungkapannya tadi. Ia mengambil satu kartu kamar hotel yang digenggam Hinata dan memindah tangankannya kepada Ryuzaki. "Kau sendiri."

"Aku bukan lelaki jahat kalau itu yang Sakura cemaskan." Ryuzaki mengedikan bahunya ringan.

Sebelah alis Sakura menukik memandang Ryuzaki. "Aku juga tidak keberatan sekamar dengan lelaki jika kau mau tahu. Masalahnya adalah kau dari agensi lain dan aku tidak mempercayaimu."

"Ouchh... jahat sekali," balas Ryuzaki seolah alasan Sakura menyakitinya.

Hinata menghela napas kemudian mulai menarik kopernya, bersiap menuju kamar. "Oh ayolah, kalian benar-benar akan meributkan hal bodoh lagi?" ujarnya tanpa benar-benar meminta jawaban sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam elevator.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa agensi merekrutmu." Sakura masih mencibir Ryuzaki namun mengikuti langkah Hinata masuk ke dalam elevator.

"Karena aku hebat dan—"

"Jangan besar kepala! Kau mau membanggakan peringkat lima mu itu? Aku bisa saja menduduki posisi itu kalau aku mau!" Sakura menekan tombol elevator dengan angka enam dengan tenaga berlebih hingga terlihat seperti dirinya ingin menghancurkan tombol itu.

Hinata melirik Sakura yang masih menekuk wajahnya, menampakkan raut kesalnya, namun baik Hinata atau Ryuzaki cukup bijak untuk memilih diam. Hingga pintu elevator kembali terbuka, seketika itu pula Sakura langsung keluar menarik kopernya, tak mempertimbangkan untuk menunggu dua rekannya.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Ryuzaki akhirnya setelah dirasa suaranya takkan menjangkau gendang telinga wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata singkat sambil memulai langkah santai mengikuti jejak Sakura.

Ryuzaki menggeleng pelan, kemudian bergumam kecil. "Wanita dan segala hormonnya."

"Banyak hal terjadi, mungkin beberapa dari itu membebaninya," sahut Hinata dalam sirat meminta Ryuzaki memaklumkan luap emosi Sakura. "Kalau begitu... sampai jumpa." Salam Hinata pada Ryuzaki sebelum hendak memasuki salah satu pintu kamar hotel di lorong itu.

Ryuzaki kembali mengangguk, diam membiarkan Hinata meraih kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa langsung istirahat," singkatnya menasehati, membuat Hinata menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh.

"Huh?" Hinata memandang Ryuzaki tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu Hinata begitu berambisi untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, melilitkan tali di lehernya, menggantungnya seperti babi dan mungkin menanyakan beribu alasan padanya. Tapi Hinata perlu tahu kalau Hinata tidak perlu melakukan semuanya sendirian. Jangan menjadikan misi ini sebagai beban pribadi. Kita tim, bukan?"

"L," panggil Hinata pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Aku menghargai niatmu. Tapi aku tak yakin akan ada hal yang akan membuatku berhenti."

"Aku tidak meminta Hinata untuk berhenti. Cukup membaginya dengan kami," balas Ryuzaki, ekspresinya masih datar.

Hinata mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum menghela napas samar. "Aku duluan," ujarnya kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Sakura sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, manik hijaunya tertutup namun Hinata tahu wanita itu belum terlelap. Hinata masih memilih diam, mungkin rekannya itu memang sedang butuh ketenangan.

"Maaf." Hinata mendengar hela napas Sakura. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan barang bawaannya yang sebelumnya hendak ia rapikan. Dipandangnya ringan Sakura yang kini melipat kedua kelopak matanya. "Suasana hatiku buruk sekali belakangan ini."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya," jawab Hinata, dilepasnya jaket yang ia kenakan sebelum ia dudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Sumpah aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu, Hinata. Hanya saja..."

"Aku mengerti, belakangan ini semuanya memang terasa menggila," ujar Hinata tenang.

Tentu Hinata mengerti apa yang Sakura maksudkan. Misi sebelumnya berhasil meretakkan rasa percaya mereka pada Hinata dan Sakura terlalu menunjukkannya dengan jelas. Hinata tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, ia mengerti bahwa persepsi yang Sakura ambil bukanlah hal yang tak logis. Bukan salah Sakura jika wanita itu beranggapan Hinata adalah senjata Sasuke selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun, ia sadar ia adalah orang pertama yang secara logika memiliki peluang terbesar untuk menjadi pengkhianat selanjutnya.

..

...

..

Saat Hinata bangun pagi berikutnya, Sakura tak terlihat di sisi manapun kamar itu. Diliriknya jam digital pada nakas di samping tempat tidur sebelum Hinata memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan dirinya. Hinata bukan tipikal perempuan yang hobi berlama-lama di kamar mandi, hingga belum lima belas menit berlalu, sosoknya sudah keluar dengan pakaian baru yang terlihat lebih rapi.

Hinata meraih sepatu _sneakers_ miliknya yang ia letakkan di bawah ranjang tadi malam dan mengambil menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa, dalam diam memasangkan alas kakinya itu. Saat Hinata hampir selesai menalikan tali sepatu sebelah kanannya, pintu terbuka, Sakura dan Ryuzaki masuk dengan wajah murung.

Kening Hinata berkerut mendapati raut itu memandangnya. Belum ada yang mengatakan apapun, namun jelas, sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata setelah menegakkan duduknya.

"Uh... Hinata..." Ryuzaki bergumam sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya sendiri, sungguh ini kali pertama Hinata melihat sisi lain rekan barunya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi, sedikit lebih mendesak.

"Ini tentang Tenten," sahut Sakura dengan suara rendah.

Hinata berkedip, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Namun Sakura malah bergerak mendekat dan duduk di sisi ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk. "Ada apa... dengan Tenten?"

Di kepalanya, Hinata secara otomatis menyusun berbagai dugaan. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Atau mungkin ini soal pengkhianatan lagi? Sasuke dengan jelas mengatakan padanya bahwa tak ada lagi anak buahnya yang bekerja sebagai mata-mata di Anbu. Tapi lagi, Hinata tentunya memilih berhenti menjadi seorang idiot yang dengan mudahnya mempercayai pria itu.

"Dia... tewas." Ryuzaki mengambil alih untuk menjawab setelah beberapa menit Sakura tak bersuara.

Hinata menyadari keterkejutan yang menghampirinya begitu hebat hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas. Dan hal itu membuktikan bahwa hatinya masih tetap sama, tetap lemah. Hinata tak membekukan hatinya, ia masih peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Hinata mematung, mati rasa. Merasa membutuhkan waktu ekstra untuk menelaah informasi itu.

"Berdasarkan informasi dari Konan, jasadnya sudah diantar ke agensi," lanjut Ryuzaki, namun Hinata tak begitu mendengarnya. Ia merasa telinganya terlalu berdengung.

"Lalu bagaimana?" bisik Hinata antara sadar tak sadar.

"Kita memiliki misi, Hinata," gumam Sakura, pelan namun tegas. "Kita harus melakukan apa yang ditugaskan terhadap kita," ujarnya sebelum berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Bola mata Ryuzaki mengikuti gerak Sakura hingga wanita itu hilang di balik pintu, atensinya kemudian kembali kepada Hinata yang masih diam.

"Hinata," panggilnya, ia berlutut di hadapan Hinata yang masih duduk di sofa. "Hinata tahu, Naruto juga terluka," tambahnya menginformasikan. "Tapi seperti inilah pekerjaan kita. Mungkin terdengar kasar, tapi kita memang tidak seharusnya membuat ikatan apapun di dalam lingkup pekerjaan ini. Tidak ada teman, keluarga ataupun kekasih. Bukan karena kita tidak berhati, tapi untuk menghindari sakit hati akibat ditinggalkan." Ryuzaki benar-benar menyuarakannya dengan ekspresi datar, namun Hinata menangkap emosi dan kesungguhan dalam tiap katanya.

Ia memandang pria yang tengah mendongak menatapnya itu, diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka bibir untuk mengantarkan beberapa kata balasan. "Sepertinya itu memang kelemahan terbesarku."

..

...

..

Sunyi yang mencekam mengisi udara ruang mobil sewaan mereka. Ryuzaki yang fokus pada sekitarnya, Sakura yang mungkin mencemaskan tentang Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berduka atas kematian Tenten. Memikirkan apakah rekannya itu kiranya memiliki sanak saudara.

Upacara pemakamannya tak diselenggarakan di agensi. Anbu hanya akan mengadakan upacara penghormatan seolah mereka yang tewas adalah pahlawan. Namun hanya sebatas itu, karena setelahnya, seperti Kematian pada umumnya, seseorang yang mati akan terlupakan.

"Itu dia." Ryuzaki bersuara rendah, namun lebih dari cukup untuk menyeret atensi Sakura dan Hinata padanya.

Sesuai rencana, Hinata bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil untuk mengawasi target—Suigetsu—dalam jarak yang sudah diperkirakan. Dilihatnya pria itu berjalan santai keluar dari sebuah gedung apartemen dengan menggendong seekor anak anjing, menyeberangi jalan menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji.

Hinata berhenti, menahan diri untuk ikut menyeberang saat lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki menyala merah. Manik lavendernya tak juga melewatkan sosok berambut putih itu yang kini tengah menalikan kalung anjing yang dibawanya ke salah satu tiang dekat restoran. Hinata berpikir tugasnya kali ini akan sangat mudah, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mendekati pria itu dan mengancamnya diam-diam untuk mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata baru mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk memulai langkah saat lampu pejalan kaki berganti warna menjadi hijau, namun seketika urung melihat Suigetsu melambaikan tangan ke arah samping kanan restoran, ke arah seseorang yang berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Kelopak mata Hinata mengerjap berkali-kali melihat orang ketiga yang muncul. Meskipun sosok itu menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jaket juga mengenakan kaca mata hitam, Hinata tetap dapat mengenalinya di manapun. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan Hinata merutuki jantungnya yang masih terus merespons dengan liar setiap kali retinanya menangkap bayangan pria itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, debar familier itu dibarengi darahnya yang mendidih karena emosi. Kali ini yang Hinata inginkan hanyalah mengambil pistolnya kemudian menembak Sasuke seketika sebagai bayaran apa yang telah pria itu lakukan pada Tenten.

Selanjutnya yang Hinata lihat adalah Sasuke dan Suigetsu melakukan salam tangan ala kelompok jalanan rendahan. Seperti mereka adalah kawan lama yang baru kembali berjumpa. Kening Hinata berkerut saat dua pria itu malah mengambil rute lain, tak lagi berniat masuk ke restoran. Bahkan si Suigetsu itu kini melupakan anak anjingnya.

Sumpah, apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan?!

Hinata baru akan mempertimbangkan jarak baru untuk menguntit mereka, mengingat salah satu yang diikutinya kini adalah Sasuke. Seorang Master Mind yang tak terduga. Tapi baru sekitar tujuh langkah mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, langkah Sasuke terhenti. Pria itu berbalik menghadap ke jalanan, ke arah Hinata.

Netra Hinata dibuat semakin melebar saat mendapati Sasuke menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya, hingga manik kelamnya yang mematri pandangan kepada Hinata terlihat cukup jelas meski mereka berjarak. Seringai menggoda khasnya terbentuk sebelum Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke bibir untuk kemudian ia ayunkan, seolah melemparkannya, ke arah Hinata berdiri.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Hinata menunggu keduanya menghilang di tikungan. Ia baru berbalik bdan berjalan terburu ke arah mobil sewaan mereka di parkirkan. Ryuzaki dan Sakura sudah berkumpul di sana terlebih dahulu, kini bersandar di kap mobil.

Sakura yang melihat kemunculan Hinata bergegas mendekati. "Dia juga tahu?!" tanyanya mendesak, Sakura mengetahuinya karena dari sudut yang berbeda, ia juga mengamati pergerakan Suigetsu hingga Sasuke datang.

Hinata tak menggubris rekannya itu, langkahnya terus diayunkan hingga ia memasuki mobil dengan membanting pintu.

Sakura kembali mendekati Ryuzaki. "Menurutmu bagaimana bisa dia tahu?" tanyanya rendah dan pelan.

"Ini tidak mengejutkan, aku sudah menebaknya," kata Ryuzaki datar, seolah hal ini tak mengganggunya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kap mobil. "Kakashi bilang agensi sudah lama mengawasi Suigetsu ini. Jadi bukankah sudah pasti Uchiha Sasuke akan mengetahuinya."

"Menurutmu dia tahu karena kita begitu terpola?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke terlalu mengetahui detailnya, jadi ini bukan hanya sekedar tebakan dari pola main agensi," balas Ryuzaki, masih sama tenangnya. "Yang perlu kita bongkar saat ini adalah siapa yang menjabarkan detail itu kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan orang itu pastinya bukan aku."

Ryuzaki melirik Sakura yang mendadak diam, menyadari tatapan menerawang wanita itu yang terlihat keras namun sendu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sakura masih mencurigai Hinata?" tanyanya santai.

Sakura balas melirik pria nyentrik bersurai gelap itu, ia menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Dia temanku," gumamnya.

Ryuzaki tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu berpeganglah pada kepercayaan itu," ungkapnya bijak.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku?"

"Kau pasti memiliki satu atau bahkan beberapa nama."

"Sakura tidak salah tentang hal itu."

Sakura memandang Ryuzaki dengan tatapan menyelidik, beberapa saat ia habiskan untuk berpikir sebelum meluncurkan satu pertanyaan yang hanya berdiri atas satu kata. "Siapa?"

Ryuzaki berkedip sekali. "Membeberkan asumsiku kepada kalian hanya akan semakin membuat kusut keadaan."

"Huh?"

Tak menghiraukan kebingungan Sakura, Ryuzaki menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke di tengah hari seperti ini, apalagi tanpa perintah apapun," finalnya sebelum masuk ke kursi kemudi.

..

...

..

Setibanya di hotel, Sakura meminta Hinata melaporkan kejadian hari itu kepada Konan secara langsung sedangkan ia dan Ryuzaki keluar untuk mencari informasi lebih dalam tentang Suigetsu dari lingkungan sekitar.

Hinata berjalan gontai ke kamar hotelnya, mengetahui bahwa alasan utama Sakura membiarkannya sendiri adalah memberinya waktu tenang untuk berduka. Dengan kewaspadaan yang minim, Hinata masuk ke kamar hotelnya. Suasana gelap dengan cercah sinar yang berhasil menyelip dari celah gorden gorden menyambutnya. Seakan bergerak otomatis, Hinata menutup pintu sebelum melepas asal sepatunya.

Barulah saat memasuki ruang utama, Hinata menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di kamar itu, berdiri santai di samping ranjang.

"Sasuke," bisiknya tajam, tangannya refleks meraih dan mengeluarkan pistol yang ia selipkan di pinggulnya.

"Ohh..." Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tak memperlihatkan bahwa pria itu terancam. "Tidak perlu seagresif itu, Sayang," ucapnya.

Hinata masih menatap Sasuke dengan sorot liar yang dingin, moncong pistolnya pun masih ia arahkan ke pria itu.

"Jadi..." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, ia mengambil buku catatan kecil tang disediakan hotel dan membolak-balik halamannya meski mengetahui tak ada coretan apapun di sana. "Kau sudah dengan bagaimana kawanmu mati?" tanyanya tanpa pengalihkan pandangan.

Lengan Hinata melemas, ia menurunkan ancamannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata dengan suara rendah, nyaris berupa bisikan. "Setiap kali aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau memiliki sisi baik dalam dirimu, ke selalu melakukan hal yang memaksaku untuk kembali menghancurkan persepsi itu. Selalu begitu hingga aku muak dengan semua permainanmu!" nada bicara Hinata meninggi di kalimat terakhir.

Sasuke meletakkan buku catatan yang digenggamnya kembali ke tempat asal. "Kau tahu?" Sasuke mendongak sedikit, menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Anak buahku menghabisinya tepat di depan mata Naruto karena mereka berdua sudah terlalu dekat dengan rahasia terbesarku. Kartu As milikku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menyuarakannya tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut.

"Hinata... aku tahu kau bahkan beranggapan aku seorang yang sadis. Kau merasakannya sendiri," sahut Sasuke ringan. "Aku senang menyiksamu, jiwa dan raga. Aku menemukan kesenangan dalam hal itu. Kau membuat semuanya jadi lebih menarik."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan semakin mendekati Hinata. Mengabaikan ketegangan Hinata yang begitu kentara.

"Kupikir setelah aku lepas dari agensi, semua akan berakhir. Tapi ternyata tidak..." Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. "Kau tetap merangkak memerangkap diri ke dalam jebakanku. Seperti yang kukatakan, kau benar-benar menjadi hobiku."

"Tidak," sangkal Hinata. "Kau hanya menyangkalnya. Kau menginginkanku tapi kau tidak bisa mendapatkanku! Itu kebenarannya!" seru Hinata tertahan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar terlalu tinggi hati, Sayang." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku akan membiarkanmu berasumsi semaumu."

Hinata mundur selangkah saat ia merasa Sasuke terlalu dekat dari jarak jangkaunya.

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan ini agar lebih menyenangkan." Sasuke tampak pura-pura berpikir, jaraknya yang kini tak lebih dari dua langkah dari Hinata membuatnya merasa lebih superior atas wanita itu. "Ingin mendengar satu rahasia itu, Hinata?" bisiknya. "Kau tahu, Naruto dan wanita cepol itu..."

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, menginvasi sisi kanan kepala Hinata hingga napas hangatnya dapat wanita itu rasakan. Sasuke membisik di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik akan sensasi yang sama.

Namun senasi itu seketika musnah. Mata Hinata melebar, tubuhnya seakan dirangsang kejut yang begitu hebat saat Sasuke menyisipkan satu nama di antara bisikannya. Satu nama yang mendadak membuat Hinata kembali merasakan tumpul di setiap syarafnya.

Hinata diam, masih tak bereaksi. Ia bahkan tak menyadari Sasuke yang mengecup ujung daun telinganya sambil perlahan merenggut pistol dari genggamannya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Tepuk tangan untuk ku yang akhirnya bisa bangkit dari rasa malasku *clapclap* *abaikan ranjau typo yang bertebaran***_

 _ **Sebenernya yang aku buat sedikit lebih panjang dari ini, tapi aku ini orang jahat yang suka ngegantung readers. Aku potong TBC nya di situ karena pengen kalian menebak-nebak lagi *ketawasetan* xD**_

 _ **Dan doakan aku bisa update next chap minggu ini juga :***_

 _ **Thank you and see yaaaa :***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh ya, buat kalian yang sering mondar-mandir wattpad, silahkan check akun Hinata_Centric2017 ... akan ada event dengan hadiah menggiurkan macem novel, merchandise dan pulsa untuk merayakan ultah Hinata Desember mendatang :***_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Vice Versa, Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes._

 _._

"Ingin mendengar satu rahasia itu, Hinata?" ujar Sasuke rendah, dan meski tak dapat melihatnya, Hinata sudah dapat memastikan bahwa seringai kejam bertengger di wajah pria itu.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, menginvasi area sisi kanan kepala Hinata hingga napas hangatnya dapat wanita itu rasakan. Sasuke membisik di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik akan sensasi yang sama.

"Kau tahu, Naruto dan wanita cepol itu... hampir menemukan kebenaran tentang Kakashi."

Mata Hinata melebar, tubuhnya seakan dirangsang kejut yang begitu hebat, seluruh syaraf di sistem Hinata mendadak terasa tumpul saat nama ketua timnya itu diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata diam, masih tak bereaksi. Ia bahkan tak menyadari Sasuke yang mengecup ujung daun telinganya sambil perlahan merenggut pistol dari genggamannya dan melempar benda itu asal di atas ranjang.

"Kakashi..." Hinata akhirnya dapat menguasai diri untuk bersuara setelah beberapa saat mematung. "Dia... dia juga bagian dari semua rencana kriminalmu?" Rasa tak percaya masih kental dibawa oleh setiap kata yang Hinata ucapkan.

Sasuke mundur selangkah, menjaraki dirinya dengan Hinata sebari tertawa renyah. "Dia adalah otak kriminal itu sendiri, Hinata," akunya seakan informasi itu adalah sebuah lelucon umum. "Yang kau temui malam itu adalah ayah dari Izumi. Bukan ayahku."

Hinata refleks melempar tatapan liar yang menuntut penjelasan kepada Sasuke.

"Kakashi adalah ayah biologisku. Dan yang selama ini kita berlakon di dalam permainan yang dibuatnya." Sasuke kembali mengatakan rahasianya itu dengan mudahnya, seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Jika saja ayahmu tidak cukup cerdas, dia mungkin sudah mati dan Kakashi mungkin sudah menjadi Marsekal sekarang."

Jantung Hinata berdebar dengan kencang saat Sasuke menyeret ayahnya dalam topik ini. Tak perlu analisis lebih dalam, jika yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, sudah pasti ayahnya memang jadi incaran.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku yakin kau tahu ke mana selanjutnya permainan ini akan mengalir. Seseorang radikal, dengan kendali satu agensi berisi pembunuh profesional di tangannya. Bukan kabar baik untuk pemerintahan," jelas Sasuke padat.

Dalam diam, Hinata menggertakkan giginya, kepalannya mengencang menginginkan wajah menyebalkan Sasuke sebagai landasannya. Tapi Hinata mencoba menahan amarah yang begitu meletup-letup di dalam dirinya.

"Kau mengatakan semua itu padaku," gumam Hinata mengambang.

"Karena aku tahu itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Oniks Sasuke masih setia melekat pada ekspresi keras yang Hinata berikan. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kakashi akan membunuhmu seketika kau mencoba membocorkan rahasia ini. Jadi kusarankan kau untuk mengunci bibirmu rapat-rapat." Tangan Sasuke terangkat, hendak meraih wajah Hinata. "Masih terlalu dini untukmu mati."

"Bajingan! Keparat!" Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian tanpa berpikir lebih lama, ia melayangkan tinju kanannya yang sedari tadi menegang ke sisi wajah Sasuke.

Hinata berhasil mendaratkan pukulan ke pipi Sasuke, meski begitu, Sasuke yang juga memiliki refleks cepat tak butuh waktu lama untuk tersadar dan menyerang balik. Dicengkeramnya bagian depan blus Hinata sebelum ia dorong wanita itu secara kasar hingga punggung Hinata menghantam dinding.

Tak mau menyerahkan diri, Hinata yang sedari tadi menajamkan seluruh inderanya segera membalas. Dengan kedua tangan mencoba memberontak, ia mengangkat kakinya kencang hingga lututnya menumbuk perut Sasuke, beberapa kali hingga ia berhasil membuat Sasuke melepaskannya dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Bukan marah, Sasuke malah mengalunkan tawa terhibur. "Kau ingin berkelahi, Hinata? Kalau begitu kau beruntung karena suasana hatiku sedang baik."

Detik berikutnya yang Hinata sadari adalah kaki Sasuke yang melayang menghantam sisi kanannya di bagian lengan atas. Hinata sempat mencoba menahannya namun momentum yang Sasuke berikan cukup kuat hingga ia terlempar dan jatuh ke aras ranjang.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke merobohkan dirinya, menindih Hinata untuk menahan wanita itu dari agresi lanjutan. Ia menghubungkan oniksnya pada iris mutiara Hinata, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Beberapa detik waktu seperti berhenti untuk keduanya, hingga terdengar Sasuke menghela napas malas. Nampaknya menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau lengah akan keadaan di sekitarmu," komentar Hinata datar.

Saat Sasuke menindihnya dan hanya terfokus pada wajahnya, tangan kirinya diam-diam berhasil meraih pistol yang sempat Sasuke singkirkan. Kini ia tengah menempelkan moncong senjatanya itu pada perut bagian kanan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau senang mempermainkanku. Aku tidak peduli kau hanya ingin melihatku menderita. Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi satu hal..." Hinata berdesis dengan nada mengancam. "Katakan padaku bahwa perasaanku padamu juga bukan apa-apa selain permainan untukmu!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tanpa ekspresi. "Tarik pelatuknya," ujarnya tenang, mengabaikan desisan Hinata, sama sekali tak merasa terancam.

"Apa?"

"Tarik pelatuknya, Hinata," ulangnya lagi. "Aku membunuh temanmu. Kemudian mengatakan bahwa jenderal yang kau percaya adalah ayahku. Seluruh hidupmu dipenuhi kebohongan. Kau sedih juga murka di waktu yang bersamaan." Sasuke merinci dengan jelas. "Dan sekarang... kau masih ragu untuk menembakku?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan tubuh menindih Hinata.

Napas Hinata tercekat, ia menahan diri agar tak bergetar. Penjabaran yang Sasuke ucapkan begitu mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Apa kau sebuta itu, Hinata?" sambung Sasuke rendah. "Atau separah itu kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dengan mencintaiku?" Kali ini, nada bicara yang Sasuke gunakan melembut, nada yang otomatis memicu pompaan jantung Hinata menjadi lebih kencang. "Lain waktu... jangan ragu untuk menarik pelatuknya."

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata, Sasuke mengambil alih pistol yang diarahkan di perutnya secara perlahan dan melemparnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Detik selanjutnya, ditangkupnya wajah Hinata dengan satu tangan sebelum bibirnya meraih bibir wanita itu.

Hinata menutup matanya, tubuhnya tak menolak ataupun membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Menolak sentuhan Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang yang munafik. Namun jika ia membalas ciuman pria itu, sudah jelas ia terkalahkan kali ini. Jadi Hinata agak tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini.

Sasuke semakin menindih Hinata, sebelah tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk tumpuan kini ia gerakkan untuk mengusap pinggul wanita di bawahnya. Bibirnya masih terus mempermainkan bibir Hinata dan lidahnya menguasai rongga mulut wanita itu.

Sasuke menurunkan intensitas ciumannya, membagi atensinya untuk melepas kancing-kancing atas blus yang Hinata kenakan. Tanpa sabar, Sasuke merobek kasar blus Hinata setelah tiga kancing teratas dibukanya. Di momen yang sama, sebagian diri Hinata yang masih memberontak bereaksi secara refleks, digigitnya keras-keras bibir Sasuke yang tengah menginvasinya, menghasilkan erangan rendah dari pria itu.

"Sial!" Sasuke mendesis setelah melepaskan ciumannya, indera pengecapnya seketika disambangi rasa amis darah. Namun ia tak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk memprotes hal kecil yang Hinata perbuat, kembali bibirnya menyerang Hinata. Kali ini bukan ke bibir wanita itu, melainkan bagian tengkuk dan tulang selangkanya. Bagian sensitif tubuh Hinata yang jelas Sasuke hafal.

"Umhh..." Hinata menggigit bibir, menahan erangan yang tak diinginkannya. Tangannya meremas seprai hotel kencang-kencang, menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh pria di atasnya.

Kenangan tentang Sasuke menghantamnya keras-keras. Dadanya sesak karena tanpa sadar, ia menahan perasaan juga air matanya agar tak tumpah. Tapi Hinata beruntung nafsu dan segala perasaan itu belum penuh menguasai kepalanya, karena menyerahkan diri kepada Sasuke kali ini adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

Benaknya terus merapal betapa Sasuke tak pantas untuknya. Pria itu adalah monster. Pria itu pernah menghancurkannya, membunuh temannya. Dan Hinata tak berniat untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam perangkap yang sama.

"Tubuhmu begitu merindukanku, Hinata," bisik Sasuke rendah di sela kecupan basahnya pada permukaan kulit Hinata. Tanpa menyudahi aktivitas awalnya, satu tangan Sasuke yang lain bergerak ke perut bagian bawah Hinata, mencari dan mencoba melepas kancing _jeans_ yang dikenakan wanita itu.

Hinata memejamkan mata, giginya masih menancap di bibirnya sendiri untuk melawan desah yang datang saat bibir Sasuke bermain di sekitar payudaranya yang masih terbalut bra. Dan di bawah sana, beberapa kali ia merasakan milik Sasuke yang mengeras di balik celana tanpa sengaja menyentuh pahanya.

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, kilat dari ametisnya memancarkan tekad. Ia tak akan mundur sekarang. Hinata belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Hanyutkan diri di dalam arus yang Sasuke buat, tapi jangan biarkan Sasuke menang dengan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Dibiarkan bibirnya terbuka dan dengan bebasnya melepaskan satu dua erangan rendah yang semakin membakar suasana. Tangannya yang semula terkepal di seprai meraih surai kelam pria di atasnya.

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke mengerang menikmati respons kecilnya untuk beberapa menit. Setelahnya ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangannya, menarik bibir Sasuke menjauh untuk sejenak berhenti menyerang tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hinata. Masing-masing mengabaikan tiap hela napas berat yang keduanya keluarkan. Iris mereka yang kontras bertabrakan, seolah saling mengirimkan maksud meski tanpa kata terucap.

Hinata mencoba mendudukkan dirinya tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka, perlahan mengubah posisi. Menjadikannya kini berada di atas Sasuke, duduk di perut pria itu. Lagi, ia dapat merasakan ereksi di dalam celana pria itu sedikit menyentuh bokongnya.

Dengan ekspresi yang masih datar, Hinata perlahan melepas blusnya yang sebelumnya sudah Sasuke buka paksa kancing-kancingnya, membuat tubuh atasnya hanya terlindungi bra. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang mengundang seringai tajam di bibir pria itu.

"Kau ingin memegang kendali, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke seduktif.

Hinata tak merespons ucapan itu secara verbal. Yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya, merah kedua tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas perut pria itu. Dengan blus yang tadi ditanggalkannya, Hinata mengikat kedua tangan pria itu.

"Wow... apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" ujar Sasuke lagi, dengan nada yang seolah takjub.

Hinata mengirim senyum tipis untuk membalas Sasuke sebelum ia menarik tangan Sasuke yang sudah terikatnya ke atas kepala pria itu, mendekati kepala ranjang, dan kembali mengikatkan dengan cepat dan kencang blusnya di sela besi kepala ranjang.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat sesaat setelah menyadari niat Hinata. "Apa yang ka—"

Kalimat Sasuke terpotong seketika tinju Hinata menghantam wajahnya. Sasuke kembali melempar umpatan rendah, tangannya menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Dan seperti belum cukup, Hinata kembali melayangkan tinjunya keras-keras ke pipi Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke mengerang, Hinata dengan cepat melepas sabuk yang pria itu kenakan dan menggunakannya untuk lebih mengencangkan ikatan tangan Sasuke di kepala ranjang. Hinata baru bangkit dan turun dari ranjang setelah memastikan ikatan itu dapat menahan Sasuke, setidaknya untuk beberapa menit.

Hinata meraih kopernya, mengambil kaus dan mengenakannya cepat, menutupi tubuhnya. Ia juga kembali mengencangkan resleting dan kancing _jeans_ -nya. Manik lavendernya terus mengawasi tiap gerak yang Sasuke buat.

"Kau cukup cekatan," komentar Sasuke dibarengi tawa terhibur.

Hinata diam, keningnya berkerut ringan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya kemudian ia edarkan ke sekeliling kamar dan berhenti saat retinanya menangkap bayangan pistolnya di lantai.

Hinata bergerak santai, meraih senjata itu sebelum kembali berdiri di kaki ranjang, mengawasi Sasuke yang beberapa kali menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat. Hinata tahu ikatan itu tak akan bertahan lama, Sasuke terlalu pro untuk masalah seperti ini. Melepaskan diri dari jerat asal seperti itu bukanlah momok berat baginya. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk tak menghabiskan lebih bayak waktu.

"Aku yakin kau ingat bagaimana kau membunuh Neji," buka Hinata, ia naik ke atas ranjang dan berlutut di antara kedua kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau mau melakukan reka ulang dengan aku sebagai modelnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian yang tak goyah. "Kau tidak akan berani, Hinata. Kau tidak akan membunuhku," ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Hinata diam beberapa saat, ia mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke pada kanan Sasuke. "Kuberi kau satu menit untuk mulai mengatakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Jika kau masih diam, akan kutembak kakimu dan aku pastikan Sakura juga L akan berada di sini sebelum kau sempat menjerit."

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Hinata dengan lebih jelas. "Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi jalang, huh? Menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai umpan untuk memerangkap targetmu." Sasuke memberikan seringai merendahkan.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau menganggapku sebagai pelacurmu. Apa bedanya jika aku melakukannya lagi untuk membalasmu sekarang?" desis Hinata tajam. "Dua puluh tiga detik." Hinata menginformasikan waktu yang sudah berjalan tanpa menunggu respons Sasuke. "Bicaralah!" titahnya rendah.

Rahang Sasuke mengancang, seringainya hilang. Air wajahnya menjadi begitu datar dan dingin.

"Tik tok, Sasuke." Hinata memainkan senjata yang digenggamnya, mengarahkan dan mengetukkan moncong pistolnya pelan tepat di gundukan ereksi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang rendah, keningnya berkerut menatap Hinata dengan sorot protes. "Baiklah," jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Jelas pria itu terlihat tak senang dengan situasi kali ini, namun tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi terancam muncul di wajahnya.

"Pertama-tama, berikan satu alasan kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu," tambah Hinata, ia kembali turun dari ranjang, berdiri di kakinya namun tetap mengarahkan senjatanya ke peliharaan kebanggaan Sasuke. "Sebelumnya kau bilang akan menjawabku dengan jujur, tapi kau berbohong saat aku bertanya apakah ada mata-mata lain di agensi."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kekeh pendek dari bibirnya. Ia mendongak dan melirik tangannya yang terikat sesaat. Seperti baru menganalisis ikatan itu, Sasuke sudah mencatat dalam hati jika ikatan itu akan bertahan paling lama sepuluh menit sebelum mengendur dengan sendirinya.

"Hinata, aku bisa saja melepaskan diri dalam satu kali kedipan mata. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu itu," ujarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa menembakmu sebelum kau sempat berkedip, brengsek."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," balas Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

Hinata membuka kokang pistolnya kemudian membenarkan arah tembaknya. Dilepaskannya satu peluru tanpa ragu, memenuhi ruangan itu penuh oleh suara gema letusan senjata api. Peluru itu melesat menembus matras, membuat lubang tepat di antara kedua paha Sasuke, beberapa inci jaraknya dengan area vitalnya sebagai seorang pria.

"Sial!" Sasuke tak bergerak karena kejut, namun ekspresinya semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia terganggu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke," ujar Hinata. "Aku yakin, hal terakhir yang kau inginkan adalah menjadi sandera agensi. Aku memiliki bayangan tentang segala hal yang akan para agen lakukan untuk menghancurkanmu sebelum ayahmu bisa mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Jadi berhenti berdalih dan mulailah bicara."

Sasuke menghela napas, ekspresinya kembali mengendur, tak tegang seperti sebelumnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya asal sebelum menjawab. "Pertanyaanmu saat itu adalah berapa banyak lagi yang bekerja untukku di agensi. Kubilang tidak ada. Dan itu lah yang sebenarnya." Sasuke menjawab datar. "Nyatanya Kakashi memang tidak bekerja untukku. Aku tidak berbohong."

Hinata berdecak, ingin rasanya menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding. Ia merutuki dirinya yang salah menyusun kata saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia menghela napas untuk menahan diri dari melakukan apapun yang tak diperlukan.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata. "Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kakashi adalah otak dari semua ini. Aku lah yang bekerja untuknya, bukan sebaliknya."

Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri. "Apa yang dia inginkan. Posisi pemimpin akatsuki sudah jatuh padamu, apa yang dia dapatkan dari semua ini?"

"Seperti tipikal ayah pada umumnya. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa putranya adalah yang terbaik." Seringai masih tak luntur dari wajahnya. "Kau tahu, sebelumnya Kakashi benar-benar dilatih untuk menjadi seorang agen. Tapi salah satu misi membawanya mengenal Akatsuki. Dan tebak, dia menyukai paham yang dibawa Akatsuki. Saat itu Akasuki masihlah organisasi kecil karena memang butuh waktu untuk menjatuhkan suat pemerintahan yang konservatif. Dan Kakashi... dia benar-benar lihat dalam memainkan setiap strateginya."

"Apa tujuan utama Kakashi di agensi?"

"Untuk mengepalai seluruh agen di agensi. Kita adalah pembunuh bayaran, kita cenderung tidak begitu peduli untuk apa kita bekerja. Yang kita tahu hanyalah kita memiliki tugas untuk diselesaikan." Sasuke masih berujar dengan nada yang setenang air. "Jadi... mereka sudah pasti akan mengikuti apapun instruksi dari Kakashi selama mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka... tanpa sadar bergerak untuk Akatsuki."

Hinata diam beberapa saat, menimbang-nimbang apakah yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya. "Tentang Yahiko. Jelaskan kenapa kau mematahkan lengannya malam itu."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku melakukannya karena sedang bosan juga karena aku perlu keluar dari agensi secepat mungkin. Yahiko menyerangmu malam itu karena dia tahu aku meniduri Izumi, mungkin dia berpikir hal itu akan mengangguku. Hmm... dia bahkan menampar Izumi karena itu," ujarnya dengan raut yang menunjukkan seolah ia tengah mengingat-ngingat. "Saat dia menidurimu dan terlihat mengejarmu, itu upayanya agar aku kalah taruhan saat itu. Dan kau tahu, Hinata? Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk melukaimu agar agensi menahanku. Tapi kemudian Yahiho muncul dengan tindakan yang memberikanku kesempatan untuk melakoni narasi lain."

Kening Hinata berkerut, giginya bergemeletuk. Ia benci bagaimana Sasuke mengatakan semua itu degan mudahnya seolah mereka tengah berbincang santai dengan secangkir teh sebagai pelengkap.

"Kakashi memberikanku obat untuk merangsang kerja jantungku kemudian meyakinkan dokter untuk menyeterumku dengan alibi itu adalah perintah dari marsekal. Akhirnya, aku mendapat serangan jantung dan mereka membebaskanku untuk sementara waktu."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengambil napas diam-diam. "Bagaimana tentang penyekapan itu?"

"Itu adalah rencana utamanya. Pertunjukkan final yang menegaskan bahwa Akatsuki bisa mengancam agensi. Hasilnya? Marsekal langsung menurunkan perintah untukku dan Naruto untuk menyusupi Akatsuki. Tanpa sadar memberiku jalan untuk keluar dari agensi tanpa pengawasan berarti."

Hinata masih menunggu, mengetahui Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang lebih dari itu.

"Sebelum ini, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang merangkap sebagai mata-mata di agensi. Tapi kemudian aku sadar... aku mampu membawahi organisasi ini, jadi kenapa tidak? Sejak itulah aku mulai mengambil keuntungan dari misi yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki." Sasuke menyeringai lagi, membanggakan diri. "Aku tidak suka dibawahi, kau pasti sadar hal itu. Baik di agensi maupun di Akatsuki. Sama seperti di agensi, sebelumnya di Akatsuki pun aku hanya melakukan hal yang ingin mereka lihat. Dan aku benci itu."

Hinata memandang tajam Sasuke hampir tanpa kedip, seolah tak ingin memberikan celah untuk pria itu berbohong.

"Kemudian aku mendengar kabar kalau pemimpin saat itu mati, aku melihat itu sebagai kesempatan. Ditahan oleh agensi kemudian keluar dengan drama mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari Adrian. Membuat pembuktian kepada agensi bahwa aku telah berubah." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan padat. "Seperti yang kau tahu, agensi membutuhkanku untuk misi besar itu namun ragu karena reputasiku. Itu alasan utama bagi agensi untuk menerimamu dan menjadikanmu sebagai partnerku, untuk _menstabilkan_ tingkahku. Kau... yang merupakan putri salah satu petinggi agensi. Mereka berpikir itu akan membuatku cukup kesulitan untuk mengancammu, dan yah... mereka tidak salah. Aku memang sangat berhati-hati saat kau menjadi partnerku."

Hinata meringis gusar melihat senyum keji Sasuke. "Kenapa kau melibatkanku? Kau membuatnya terlihat seperti kau tertarik padaku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Manis. Itu karena agensi mengharapkan yang demikian, bukan? Mereka ingin karena kau aku melunak. Di samping itu, kau memang teman ranjang yang menyenangkan." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku hanya memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan, dan kau dengan butanya mempercayaiku hanya dengan berdasarkan emosi menyedihkan yang kau sebut cinta."

Hinata berusaha membuat pengakuan Sasuke tak mengganggunya. "Kenapa kau tidak kabur saat misi di Singapura? Kenapa menunggu selama itu?"

"Aku perlu membunuh beberapa orang sebelum jalanku benar-benar bersih. Selain itu, agensi masih mengawasi kita. Tapi misi terakhir dengan Naruto saat itu, kami benar-benar lepas dengan alasan kerahasiaan."

"Marsekal sebelumnya... kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau hanya membunuhnya?"

"Tentu agar Papa Hiashi dapat mengklaim posisi itu, dan saat Kakashi siap, ayahmu juga akan mati sehingga Kakashi yang akan menggantikannya. Tapi sepertinya dia agak ragu, kau tahu. Kurasa Kakashi benar-benar menganggap ayahmu sebagai temannya." Sasuke tertawa geli dengan dugaannya itu. "Kakashi memiliki berencana untuk membujuk ayahmu agar memihak padanya, bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Tapi kurasa itu mustahil mengingat bagaimana sifat seorang Hyuuga Hiashi."

Napas Hinata tercekat mendapati informasi itu, bahwa benar ayahnya adalah target selanjutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuh serta ayahku, bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk Kakashi menguasai agensi jika kau melakukannya?"

"Memang, tapi kondisinya akan sangat tidak stabil. Lagipula seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Kakashi masih menahan dirinya." Jawab Sasuke. "Yeah... sekarang aku hanya menunggu perintah darinya untuk membunuh ayahmu. Mungkin akan sulit, ayahmu sangat cerdas."

"Kau ingin seisi agensi bermain di bawah perintahmu tanpa menyadarinya." Hinata menggumamkan kesimpulan itu.

"Rasanya hanya kau agen yang menjalankan misi untuk kebenaran, Hinata. Kebanyakan dari kita hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan." Sasuke menghela napas bosan. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya, menggerakkannya beberapa kali hingga ikatan yang membelenggunya terlepas dengan mudahnya.

Hinata tak melakukan apapun, hanya memandang datar Sasuke yang mencoba duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan pergelangannya.

Hinata menelan liur sejenak. "Kenapa... kau membunuh Tenten?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Fugaku, ayah Izumi. Dia ingin mereka berdua disingkirkan karena sudah mengendus terlalu dalam. Naruto beruntung dia masih hidup," ujar Sasuke, ia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Kau membunuh Tenten karena hampir mengetahui segala tentang Kakashi. Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku bosan, mungkin. Aku ingin kau meningkatkan cara mainmu. Kau agak lambat," jawab Sasuke ringan, bahunya mengedik. "Juga karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun meski kau mengetahui rahasia itu."

"Apa?"

"Jika mereka yang mengetahuinya, agensi akan percaya karena pasti mereka membawa bukti. Tapi kau? Kau ingin melaporkannya? Atas dasar apa?"

Hinata menggertakkan gigi. "Aku mungkin diam-diam membunuh Kakashi."

"Kau akan dihakimi oleh ayahmu sendiri karena telah menyakiti atasanmu. Ayahmu tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak mengingat peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Di samping itu, membunuh Kakashi jauh lebih sulit daripada yang kau bayangkan. Dan jika kau membocorkannya ke siapapun, mungkin aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan menghentikanmu."

Hinata terdiam, sepenuhnya mengerti sekarang. Yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah duduk manis bertopang dagu melihat Hinata kesulitan menanggung segala rahasia yang dibeberkannya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara rendah, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit menatap pria di hadapannya, tak memahami apa yang Sasuke tanyakan.

"Kau. Di sini. Menghadapiku," lanjut Sasuke masih sama rendahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kebingungan Hinata. "Sudah cukup lama tapi kau belum juga mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa kau di sini. Apa yang membuat ayahmu bersikeras untuk melibatkanmu di sini."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata mendesak, keningnya berkerut,mengabaikan bahwa jika mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura dan Ryuzaki mungkin akan segera kembali.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap rahang Hinata. "Itu PR untuk kau pecahkan, Manis," bisiknya rendah.

"Berikan aku alasan untuk percaya padamu," ujar Hinata, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku cukup banyak bicara saat ini, benar. Tapi setiap kata yang kukatakan adalah kejujuran," aku Sasuke. "Karena sekarang aku bicra padamu bukan sebagai Agen Thunder yang kau kenal, tapi sebagai aku yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang kau benci sekaligus cintai di waktu yang bersamaan."

"Jadi..." Bibir Hinata agak bergetar. "Jadi akan terus seperti ini?" gumamnya, bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Hinata." Sasuke merespons gumaman itu. "Aku ingin kau berada di pihakku, tapi itu tetap tak membuatmu berhak memiliku untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena aku tidak mencintaimu," tekannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum miris. "Intinya kau hanya ingin menyiksaku. Lalu apa? Pada akhirnya aku mungkin benar-benar membunuh diriku sendiri. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Kau tidak senekat itu, Hinata. Karena jika benar begitu, kau mungkin sudah bunuh diri jauh-jauh hari. Memikirkan itu adalah alternatif terbaik daripada harus melanjutkan hidupmu ini."

Hinata merasa mati rasa, ia bergerak pelan meletakkan pistol yang digenggamnya di atas nakas kemudian mendekati jendela besar di salah satu sisi ruangan. Dibukanya jendela itu lalu ia lirik situasi di bawahnya sebelum kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Begitukah?" tanya Hinata, suaranya mengambang tanpa jiwa. "Saksikan aku menghadapi kematianku kalau begitu," ujarnya masih membalas tatapan datar Sasuke.

Hinata kembali melirikkan matanya ke luar jendela sesaat. Menimbang dari ketinggian ini, setidaknya cukup untuk menghancurkan tengkoraknya.

"Aku tidak berarti apapun bagimu, bukan? Kalau begitu katakan, katakan kau tidak mencintaiku. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati memilih mati," ujar Hinata, kakinya naik menapaki rangka jendela. "Kau benar, Sasuke. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk membunuhmu... tapi aku tahu kau juga sama."

Sasuke masih tak bereaksi, oniksnya masih nyalang menatap Hinata, seolah mencoba menembus jiwanya. Dan Hinata, rasanya tak ada kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana ia berharap Sasuke menyerah dan mengakui perasaannya. Atau setidaknya untuk Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pria itu tak ingin Hinata mati.

Setelah beberapa menit mematung pasif, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata. "Aku... tidak mencintaimu," jawabnya. Rendah, rata dan tak terbaca.

"Baguslah. Karena aku tidak lagi berniat untuk melanjutkan permainanmu saat kau sendiri memberi penegasan bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan menjadi pihak yang kalah."

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mundur, semakin menepikan dirinya sebelum melepaskan pegangannya di sisi-sisi rangka jendela dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Namun sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terhempas, tangan besar Sasuke meraihnya, mencengkeram kausnya dan menariknya masuk menjauhi jendela.

Tarikan Sasuke yang kuat membuat Hinata menghantam tubuh keras pria itu. Untuk sesaat, Hinata tak menyadari dirinya telah masuk ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia baru menyadarinya saat merasakan naik turunnya dada Sasuke akibat irama napas pria itu yang memberat. Dan pada saat itu, Hinata merasa waktu di sekitarnya membeku, bersama dirinya. Ia membiarkan tangan Sasuke merengkuhnya penuh.

"Aku jujur saat kubilang aku ingin kau aman, Hinata." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di pucuk kepala Hinata, mengusapkan hidungnya di helai-helai lembut surai Hinata. "Aku yakin kau sadar peran kita. Kau sebagai protagonis dan aku sebagai antagonisnya." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya kembali ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Hinata. "Seorang protagonis selalu menang pada akhirnya, ingatlah itu," tambah Sasuke, diusapnya bibir bawah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi tetap, tidak ada penjahat yang menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan, Hinata."

Hinata menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke, berusaha membaca setiap kata yang pria itu ucapkan.

"Jangan mati. Kubilang ini terlalu awal untukmu mati. Sama sepertiku, aku yakin kau juga masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Jadi jangan mati sekarang," ujarnya seperti perintah.

Sasuke kemudian memajukan wajahnya, semakin menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Bukan seperti ciuman yang biasanya terlibat saat mereka bertemu, hanya sentuhan ringan dan lembut tanpa aksi berlebih.

Tiga detik yang Sasuke perlukan sebelum ia menyingkir dari bibir Hinata. Meski begitu, seperti masih enggan menjaraki diri, keningnya ia sandarkan di kening Hinata, membiarkan wanita itu merasakan tiap hembus napasnya.

" _Game on_ , Hinata," bisiknya serak sebelum benar-benar mundur, beranjak dari sana.

Sasuke pergi, menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri terpaku. Benaknya mengolah hal terakhir yang Sasuke katakan, mencoba menerjemahkannya.

 _'_ _Aku yakin kau juga masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.'_

Hinata menghela napas setelah menemukan dirinya yang kembali mengharap.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **4k words full of SasuHina... yay! Senangnya main tarik-ulur hubungan mereka :"**_

 _ **And abt Kakashi, beberapa udah nebak yaaa, meski sebagian besar mleset xD. Padahal aku ngasih satu-dua clue soal kecurigaan L ke Kakashi di chapter lalu lhoo .-.**_

 _ **Okay... kayaknya semua rahasia udah terkuak (atau belum), entah. Tapi rasanya udah lebih dari cukup buat meraba mau dibawa kemana cerita ini :3**_

 _ **Sampai jumpaaaaaa :***_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Run Wild And Never Look Back._

 _._

Untuk beberapa alasan, Hinata merasa plegmatis juga lega di waktu yang sama. Bukan ia merasa di atas angin untuk saat ini, hanya setidaknya rasa percaya dirinya stabil karena sekarang ia mengetahui siapa yang harus ia waspadai.

Sasuke jelas merupakan ancaman yang berbahaya. Dan mengetahui bahwa Kakashi adalah otak di balik semua itu membuat situasi kali ini agak terasa lebih mengerikan.

"Kurasa Sasuke tahu tentang ini, itu kenapa ia di sana bersama Suigetsu. Untuk menghadang kita," ujar Sakura, langkahnya ia teruskan menyeberangi _lobby_ markas utama. "Dan lagi bagaimana dia datang kemari untuk mengancam Hinata, jelas sekali dia memaksa kita untuk mundur."

Hinata memberikan alasan bahwa Sasuke datang mengancamnya untuk menjelaskan mengapa kamar hotel mereka menjadi begitu berantakan. Ia memiliki beberapa pertimbangan untuk menyembunyikan detail asli petemuannya dengan Sasuke. Salah satunya adalah untuk menahan Sakura dan L untuk bertindak lebih jauh yang bisa jadi membuat mereka berakhir seperti Tenten. Jadilah untuk saat ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari jalan Sasuke adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Sudah beberapa hari dan kita tidak bisa menemukan Suigetsu lagi. Pasti Sasuke yang menyembunyikannya," ujar Sakura lagi.

"Atau mungkin membunuhnya," gumam Hinata menambahkan.

"Kemungkinan itu kecil." Ryuzaki menyanggah celetukan Hinata. "Kuperhatikan Akatsuki banyak kehilangan anggotanya belakangan ini. Jadi aku tidak yakin jika mereka akan dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan anggota yang masih ada," jelasnya.

Hinata mendengarkan Ryuzaki dengan perhatian penuh, manik lavendernya menatap dalam seolah mencoba membaca pria itu. Ia baru berkedip saat Ryuzaki balik meliriknya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ujar Ryuzaki kepada Hinata.

"Apa?" Hinata merespons datar, merasa tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Ya, Hinata memang menatap pria itu. Namun itu murni karena rasa penasarannya. Baginya Ryuzaki adalah enigma lain yang belum bisa Hinata pahami. Pria itu terlihat payah namun menjadi tampak begitu cerdas saat ia membuka mulutnya. Tipikal sosok hebat yang terkesan nyaman menyamarkan diri.

Suara yang begitu familier menyapa mereka tepat saat mereka baru akan memasuki elevator. Ketiganya menengok ke sumber suara untuk kemudian mendapati sosok Naruto yang bergerak terburu untuk mendekat.

Ada rasa lega menyambangi hati Hinata setelah beberapa lama ini ia tak berjumpa dengan rekan pirangnya itu. Namun senyum tipis yang baru saya terbentuk atas kelegaan itu kembali pecah saat ia melihat perban melilit tangan kanan juga beberapa memar dan goresan yang menempel pada Naruto.

"Oh sial! Naruto?!" Sakura mengumpat sebagai balasan sapaannya. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto yang juga bergerak mendekat hingga merek berhenti berhadapan.

"Tenten... aku... aku tidak bisa..." Suara Naruto terdengar retak, seperti pria itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata bersimpati, merasakan bagaimana sulitnya jika ia berada di posisi Naruto saat itu.

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa." Sakura memotong, merangkul pria tinggi itu untuk menyalurkan dukungan moralnya.

Hinata masih diam di tempat melihat keduanya berpelukan. Cara mereka saling merangkul mungkin terlihat seperti rangkulan seorang saudara. Tapi sorot sendu yang muncul dari mata mereka membuktikan bahwa mungkin perasaan mereka lebih dominan daripada egoisme yang selama ini mereka tunjukkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata memilih untuk memberikan ruang kepada kedua rekannya itu dengan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia melangkah memasuki elevator, membiarkan Ryuzaki membuntutinya.

Di dalam, Hinata menghela napas pelan, ia merapikan mantel cokelat yang dikenakannya sebelum tanpa sengaja mendapati Ryuzaki tersenyum aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Ryuzaki menengok ke arah Hinata, senyumnya semakin melebar sebelum menjawab. "Aku suka agensi ini."

"Huh?"

"Di sini penuh drama. Menyenangkan," jawab Ryuzaki sambil menekan tombol dengan angka dua belas setelah memindai tanda pengenalnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng heran. "Di agensiku membosankan. Kami pergi menjalani misi, membunuh orang kemudian kembali. Kami digerakkan. Tapi di sini, para agen seperti menjadi pemeran utamanya, bukan para petinggi. Dan menurutku itu menarik."

Hinata memandang Ryuzaki dengan tatapan menyelidik. "L..." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Pernahkah ada seseorang yang mengatakan langsung padamu betapa anehnya kau?"

Ryuzaki memberikan senyum percaya diri kemudian tanpa tanda apapun, didesaknya tubuh Hinata di salah satu sisi dinding elevator. Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka semakin lebar karena efek kejut yang dirasanya. Beberapa saat ia mematung menatap Ryuzaki yang tengah mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan di tiap sisi kepalanya.

Saat itu Hinata menyadari betapa cepat dan tepat pergerakan Ryuzaki. Oh, tentu saja, pria itu juga merupakan agen tingkat lima. Rasanya Hinata sering melupakan fakta itu karena pria itu terlalu terlihat standar.

"Refleksku tergolong baik. Aku juga bisa menjadi tipikal agresif yang perempuan senangi." Ryuzaki berujar ringan dengan senyum tipis. Setelahnya ia menarik diri, tepat beberapa milidetik sebelum pintu elevator terbuka kembali. "Mau kutraktir minum?" tanyanya sambil melangkah keluar.

Hinata masih berkedip-kedip memandangi punggung Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki berhenti saat menyadari Hinata tak juga mengikutinya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati pintu elevator akan kembali menutup. Ditahannya salah satu sisi pitu dengan tangannya, kepalanya mengedik kecil, memberikan tanda kepada Hinata untuk segera keluar.

Hinata bangkit dari lamunannya. Jujur saja, itu pertama kalinya ia memandang Ryuzaki tanpa predikat kata aneh menyertainya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Hinata saat melewati Ryuzaki yang masih menahan pintu.

Mereka berjalan hampir bersisian menuju ruangan Kakashi. Hati Hinata memberat, namun berusaha membuat rautnya datar. Bagaimana nantinya ia akan bertatap muka dengan Kakashi setelah mengetahui segala yang pria itu lakukan hanya sandiwara belaka?

Jika Hinata harus membagi rahasia ini, kepada siapa memangnya ia bisa bicara? Ayahnya? Oh, Hinata ragu ayahnya akan mudah mempercayainya. Jika pun ada kesempatan untuknya dipercaya, ayahnya pasti akan meminta bukti yang jelas. Dan Hinata jelas tak bisa menceritakan detail pertemuannya dengan Sasuke saat itu.

"Tidak? Kenapa? Hinata tidak suka minum? Tidak bisa menoleransi alkohol atau bagaimana?"

Hinata mengabaikan rentetan pertanyaan itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengingat saat Sasuke kehilangan kewarasannya karena terlalu mabuk. Pertama saat pria itu pulang dari sebuah pesta informal di Singapura dan saat Hinata memaksanya untuk meminum segelas bir.

Kening Hinata berkerut, kini ia yakin pada dua waktu itu pun Sasuke hanyalah berakting. Seseorang seperti Sasuke sudah pasti punya toleransi yang tinggi terhadap alkohol. Hinata membenci dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh untuk percaya.

Hinata langsung membuka pintu setibanya ia di ruang yang dituju. Bukan hanya Kakashi, ayahnya juga berada di sana. Keduanya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Di mana agen Haruno?" tanya Hiashi saat mendapati Hinata masuk.

"Dia... bersama agen Wind," gumam Hinata setengah hati, manik lavendernya melirik ke arah Kakashi yang tengah memandangnya dengan sorot lembut. Hinata tak habis pikir bahwa itu adalah sorot mata yang biasa digunakan pria itu untuk menenangkannya di berbagai situasi.

"Apa yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahan mereka." Kakashi membuka mulut, bicara kepada Hiashi.

"Mereka memang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan," terima Hiashi. "Ini tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya selalu dapat membaca situasi."

"Kukatakan sebelumnya, dia cukup cerdas untuk memprediksi pergerakan kita." Kakashi menghela napas.

Hinata refleks mendelik ke arah pria dengan surai perak itu. Mencibir dalam hati.

Omong kosong, pikirnya. Hinata akui Sasuke memang cerdas, tapi jika bukan karena Kakashi berdiri di belakangnya, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui segala detail misi agensi?!

Hinata berkedip, mengingat satu hal. Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa misi kali ini diatur sedemikian rupa untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Mungkinkah Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jika benar, apa saja yang terjadi selama Hinata dan timnya pergi?

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di sini?" tanya Hinata langsung kepada sang ayah.

"Beberapa kantor pemerintahan diledakkan. Kita tersudut karena dianggap kurang cepat mencegah hal itu terjadi." Suara Hiashi terdengar begitu berat. "Kita kehilangan salah satu agen terbaik, salah satunya lagi mendapat luka serius. Masa kontrak agen L akan berakhir lima bulan ke depan. Akatsuki bukan satu-satunya fokus yang kita kerjakan. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengubah susunan unit yang menangani kasus ini."

"Kita akan menemukan pemecahannya, Hiashi," ujar Kakashi.

Hinata berkedip. Mungkin benar Kakashi berusaha mencari pilihan lain selain untuk membunuh ayahnya.

Hiashi menghela napas. "Aku akan kembali," ujarnya sebelum mulai mengayunkan kakinya melewati Hinata dan Ryuzaki.

"Marsekal..." panggil Hinata sambil mengejar sang ayah, membuat Hiashi menghentikan gerak kakinya dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan putrinya itu. "Ini mungkin terdengar... tidak berdasar tapi... bisakah kau secara personal memberiku misi lain? Satu yang tidak akan aku kacaukan."

"Apa?" Hiashi memberi tanggapan seperti Hinata mengatakan hal tak masuk akal. "Kau tidak memerlukannya. Kau sudah berada di bawah agenda Jenderal Kakashi."

"Aku tahu... tapi Ay—Marsekal, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki bukanlah satu-satunya fokus kita. Aku... aku ingin lebih melatih diriku. Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku mendapatkan tingkat empatku."

Hiashi diam beberapa saat. "Cukup fokuskan dirimu terhadap apa yang perlu kau kerjakan."

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Hinata lelah. "Aku tahu kita terdesak waktu dan Akatsuki bergerak semakin cepat. Tapi apapun yang kita lakukan saat ini tidak akan berhasil. Bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang di tim ini. Kami perlu suasana baru," jelasnya tegas. "Jadi kumohon, biarkan kami bergerak untuk misi lain sementara Jenderal Kakashi mencari cara untuk menembus Akatsuki. Jika bukan di bawah komandomu, pecah kami di divisi lain," pinta Hinata lagi.

Mata Hiashi memicing serius. "Kau benar-benar berambisi untuk menaikkan tingkatanmu?"

Hinata tak peduli soal peringkat, tapi ia tak bisa terus bekerja di bawah instruksi Kakashi saat mengetahui segala yang dilakukannya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah kegagalan. Hinata ingin memutus tali yang menghubungkannya dengan Kakashi untuk lepas dari situasi yang merantainya itu. Dan lagi, lebih dari apapun, Hinata berharap untuk berada sedekat mungkin dalam jangkauan ayahnya mengingat kali ini ayahnya merupakan target selanjutnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hinata jujur. "Aku mencemaskan rekan timku. Semua ini menjenuhkan, kami butuh pengalihan perhatian."

Kening Hiashi berkerut, seperti ia tengah mempertimbangkan apa yang Hinata ajukan. Beberapa saat kosong sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Kau benar. Rasanya agensi perlu lebih banyak berita bagus. Aku akan mencoba meninjau ulang hal itu."

"Terima kasih." Hinata menahan senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

Hiashi memandangnya beberapa saat dalam diam sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruangannya sendiri. Hinata menghela napas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding terdekat, bahunya terasa lebih ringan.

Denting elevator sedikit mengejutkannya, pintu besi terbuka menampakkan Sakura dan Konan dari dalamnya.

"Hinata!" panggil Konan di tengah langkah tergesanya mendekati Hinata dan langsung menubruk tubuh Hinata, melibatkannya dalam pelukan erat. "Aku merindukan kalian," akunya.

Hinata tersenyum dalam diam, tangannya mengusap punggung Konan. Ia melirik Sakura yang secara nonverbal meminta izin untuk langsung menuju ruangan Kakashi.

Konan merenggangkan pelukannya, matanya bergerak memandang Hinata dan Sakura. "Kalian harus tetap hidup. Aku ingin kalian tetap hidup. "Kau, Sakura, Naruto bahkan L," ujarnya begitu serius namun kelembutan tak lepas di setiap ucapannya, sorot matanya pun masih memercikkan kesenduan.

Tentu saja, bagaimanapun Tenten juga merupakan seorang teman untuk Konan. Berita itu pasti memukulnya juga.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata kepada Konan, mungkin ini kali pertama ia menanyakan kabar wanita itu setelah perang dingin mereka selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana kabarku? Asal aku masih dapat melihat kalian aku tidak peduli. Kita mungkin akan mati besok atau kapanpun, aku tidak peduli. Aku rindu menonton _anime_ bersamamu," ujarnya panjang lebar. "Aku minta maaf atas sikapku belakangan ini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, tanpa kata menyatakan ketidak-beratannya.

..

...

..

 _"_ _Kau suka_ Chinese _?"_ Ryuzaki bertanya melalui _in ear_ mereka dan jujur saja Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria itu mengangkat obrolan ringan yang tak penting seperti itu di situasi mereka sekarang.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata seadanya, ia memeriksa senjata di tangannya dan memastikan pelurunya terpasang sempurna.

 _"_ _Dasar rasis,"_ balas Ryuzaki.

Kening Hinata berkerut namun ia tetap memasang waspada untuk sekelilingnya. Ia melirik target yang berdiri beberapa blok dari tempatnya bersembunyi. "Kau bicara soal makanan, bukan?"

 _"_ _Oh, memang ambigu. Tapi aku bicara soal orang-orang China."_

"Ah..." respons Hinata pendek, ia kembali mencoba mengunci target namun tak menemukan orang itu di manapun. "Target utama menghilang." Hinata menghela napas.

 _"_ _Ada di sini,"_ balas Ryuzaki.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu."

 _"_ _Oh Tuhan, aku merasa sangat seksi setiap melakukan misi. Hinata seharusnya ada di sini untuk melihatku."_

Hinata kembali mengerutkan keningnya, kepalanya kemudian menggeleng heran. Dimatikannya sambungan _in ear_ yang menghubungkannya dengan Ryuzaki sebelum ia menuangkan perhatiannya pada beberapa orang yang sedang mengemas paket-paket obat terlarang.

Di tengah keseriusannya itulah ia merasakan tamparan ringan di bokongnya. Hinata berjengit, refleks ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memergoki si pelaku. Tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya, baru saat ia menengok ke arah kiri, dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga ikut mengintai kumpulan yang Hinata awasi.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kita awasi?" tanya Sasuke ringan tanpa membelah perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata berdesis tajam dan rendah. Kali ini penampilan Sasuke terlihat lebih kasual hanya dengan kaus hitam dan _jeans_ model robek-robek di bagian depan paha hingga tulang keringnya. "Jangan bilang Kakashi juga mengadu tentang ini padamu," tuduhnya tak kalah tajam.

"Tidak, bukan Kakashi. Aku hanya kebetulan memiliki kekuatan fisik untuk mengetahui di mana kau berada." Sasuke menjawab dengan seringai lebar. "Jadi, sekarang apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan sesuatu yang menarik minatmu," umpat Hinata cepat, ia kembali menyimpan senjatanya di pinggang.

"Ow... kau terdengar merajuk. Ayolah, habiskan beberapa waktu bersamaku malam ini dan aku akan memberikanmu rahasia lain, bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke, masih dengan seringai dan nada ringannya.

Hinata menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke, keningnya berkerut dongkol. "Rahasia apalagi? Kau mau bilang bahwa ternyata Konan adalah anakmu atau apa?" cemoohnya.

"Ewwhh... memangnya dia terlihat mirip denganku?" Sasuke mengernyit geli. "Lagipula aku tidak suka anak-anak. Aku lebih menikmati proses pembuatannya, bersamamu," godanya.

Hinata menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk enyah dari hadapan Sasuke, namun cengkeraman tiba-tiba di pergelangan tangannya otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingin rekanmu berada dalam bahaya." Suara Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih berat, lebih serius. Tangannya masih mencengkeram kuat tangan Hinata.

"Keparat kau!" Hinata menarik tangannya secara kasar untuk terlepas. "Jangan menyentuhnya atau—"

Ancaman Hinata terpotong oleh tawa singkat Sasuke. "Sangat agresif, seksi. Kau semakin membuatku tertarik belakangan ini."

Hinata mendesis ringan, matanya menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia baru akan berputar untuk melayangkan tendangan tinggi ke arah Sasuke saat gerbang berkarat yang semula hanya memberi celah tipis, kini terbuka lebar.

Beberapa orang yang Hinata awasi sebelumnya keluar berbarengan, semuanya bertubuh besar lengkap dengan senjata tajam, tongkat besi dan rantai di tangan.

"Oh sial!" gerutu Hinata rendah, tangannya meraih pistol di pinggangnya. Ia melirik Sasuke, mengira pria itu akan segera mencari celah untuk pergi, namun pria itu hanya diam memandang manusia-manusia yang baru muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?!" Salah satu orang dari kelompok itu bertanya dengan suara menggelegar.

Hinata menghela napas kemudian bergumam. "Aku hanya memiliki enam peluru."

"Aku bahkan tidak membawa senjata," bahas Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata, tangannya merogoh saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan sebuah bandana hitam dari sana.

"Kau akan menggunakan itu?" Kening Hinata berkerut heran.

"Aku tanya siapa kalian?!" seru orang yang sama. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Dililitkan bandaya yang ia ambil tadi di tangannya.

"Kau akan melawan mereka?" tanya Hinata lagi, bersiap dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Simpan kembali senjatamu, Hinata. Ayolah, kita akan bersenang-senang kali ini." Sasuke tersenyum, dan tepat setelah mengatakannya, seseorang memulai langkah untuk menyerang mereka, mengarahkan tongkat besinya ke kepada Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menahan layangan tongkat itu dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mendaratkan tinju di wajah orang itu, membuat lawan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum mengangkat kakinya dan menghantamkan dasar sepatu botnya tepat di dada lawan. Sasuke mengambil alih tongkat besi itu sembari matanya melirik Hinata yang masih diam di belakangnya.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata mengagumi gerakan ceroboh Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata bergabung, ia menyimpan kembali senjatanya dan mengambil tongkat yang Sasuke rampas dari lawannya tadi sebelum menghadapi target lainnya yang bergerak menyerang mereka secara hampir bersamaan.

"Oh sial, aku rindu berkelahi dengan gaya jalanan seperti ini." Sasuke menyeringai di dengan aksinya.

Dan oh, Hinata mengutuk dirinya karena lagi-lagi terpengaruh dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Ah, persetan! Hinata tak lagi peduli, Sasuke memang sudah seperti obat yang membuatnya candu.

Adrenalin liar, aliran darah yang begitu cepat dan engahan napas atas aksi ceroboh mereka malah dirasa Hinata memberikan hiburan yang mengerikan. Memberinya kesenangan yang ia sendiri tak yakin ada sebelumnya.

Menggunakan pistol untuk melesakkan peluru di kepala lawan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang ia lakukan. Desir energi yang ikut mengalir di setiap pompa jantungnya membuat Hinata merasakan pusing yang menyenangkan. Mungkin Sasuke benar, mungkin memang tak ada hal yang lebih baik ketimbang memenangkan malam ini hanya dengan senjata rampasan dan tinju mereka.

Hinata selalu menyukai hal-hal yang dapat memacu kerja organ dalamnya. Entah itu hal baik atau buruk. Dan malam ini ia menemukan sisi lain dalam dirinya. Bahwa mungkin ia seorang _adrenalin junk_.

"Kemari kau, Pecundang!" seorang berbadan besar mengayunkan rantai sepeda motor dan mengarahkannya kepada Hinata. Di sisi lain, Sasuke sibuk bersenang-senang dengan mencoba menghancurkan wajah salah satu lawannya.

Hinata beberapa kali menghindari ayunan rantai itu agar tak mengenai tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya tangannya menangkap rantai itu dan menahannya untuk berhenti berayun. Bukan melakukan gerak refleks untuk mundur, lawan yang dihadapi Hinata malah diam terkejut, tak menyangka Hinata dapat menghentikan gerak senjatanya. Hinata pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang balik. Ia menarik rantai itu hingga sepenuhnya berada di genggamannya sebelum melompat terbalik, memosisikan diri di belakang lawannya dengan rantai yang menjerat leher pria itu.

"Siapa sekarang pecundangnya?" desis Hinata sambil mengencangkan jeratan rantai hingga cukup kuat mencekik lawannya. Hinata baru melepasnya saat melihat lawan lain muncul dari sisi kirinya. Ia bergerak cepat menerjang sebelum orang itu sempat melayangkan tongkat ke arahnya.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang tengah mencekik leher lawan sebelum mengangkat dan menghantamkan lawannya itu ke tanah. Oh sial, Hinata tak tahu dari mana datangnya opini bahwa aksi Sasuke tadi membuat pria itu miliaran kali lebih seksi dari biasanya.

Hinata menggeleng kemudian kembali fokus dengan sekelilingnya. Beberapa kali tinjunya mendarat di tulang hidung lawannya. Hinata sendiri merasa agak nyeri akibat serangannya itu, tapi rasanya hal itu cukup sepadan setelah melihat bagaimana lawannya terhuyung. Langkah terakhir, Hinata berputar dengan kaki kanan terangkat yang siap menghantam tubuh tak stabil lawannya tadi, membuat lawannya tersungkur di tanah.

Manik laverder Hinata menyapu sekelilingnya, memastikan semua lawan mereka tumbang. Dengan napas memberat, Hinata berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke yang baru saja berdiri dari tubuh lawan yang didudukinya.

"Sungguh, Hinata?" Alis Sasuke menukik, raut wajahnya penuh kepuasan.

"Apa?" Hinata membalas dengan ekspresi yang datar. Ia menghela napas, matanya tanpa saja melirik bandana hitam yang masih terlilit di tangan kanan Sasuke. Ia kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lelah, hanya sesaat sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

Orang-orang yang tadi menyerang mereka terbaring berserakan. Beberapa tak sadarkan diri dan sisanya masih mengerang menggeliat seperti cacing. Hinata melewati semuanya tanpa peduli.

"Tadi itu sangat keren," ujar Sasuke sambil membuntuti Hinata. "Dari mana kau belajar gerakan-gerakan itu?"

Hinata diam tak menjawab dan meneruskan langkahnya. Ia baru berhenti saat Sasuke berhasil menghadang di depannya, sambil melepas ikatan bandana di tangannya, Sasuke menatap Hinata menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak selalu bergantung dengan senjata api," jawab Hinata tajam sebelum kembali menerobos Sasuke. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin segera menjauh dari pria itu.

"Aku agak tidak mengiranya," balas Sasuke. "Maksudku... kau harusnya lihat dirimu dan gerakan-gerakan gila yang kau lakukan tadi. Sekarang aku percaya bahwa mereka tidak memberimu kenaikan ke tingkat tiga tanpa alasan." Sasuke terkekeh ringan, mengabaikan raut terganggu Hinata. "Tapi tetap saja... aku mengalahkan tujuh di antara mereka, kau hanya dapat empat," tambahnya.

"Huh?" Hinata mendelik tajam kepada Sasuke yang menyeringai sambil terus mencoba menyamakan langkah dengannya. "Kau menghitungnya?" delik Hinata tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata," aku Sasuke. "Aku seorang pemimpin kelompok revolusioner. Aku menghitung apapun yang terlibat denganku."

Posisi mereka yang bersebelahan membuat Hinata dapat melihat sebagian gambaran tato di lengan Sasuke. Hinata merasa hal itu menakutkan juga mengganggu di saat yang bersamaan. Ia mengerti, mungkin saat ini Sasuke hanya bosan sehingga terus-terusan mengikutinya, dan ia paham tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membuat pria itu berhenti. Namun sungguh, Hinata tak bisa jika harus lebih lama berada dalam radar penuh feromon milik pria itu.

"Kenapa bukan Kakashi yang menjadi ketuanya?" tanya Hinata antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke mengerutkan bibirnya, seolah berpikir. Keduanya terlihat lelah karena perkelahian tadi, namun Sasuke terlihat lebih menguasai diri hingga dapat menyembunyikan lelahnya dengan lebih rapi. "Mungkin karena dia tahu aku akan membunuhnya jika ia nekat mengambil posisi itu," jawabnya ringan, seperti tak ada yang janggal dalam jawabannya itu.

Hinata otomatis berhenti dan menatap pria itu tak percaya. "Kau... tega membunuh ayahmu sendiri untuk sebuah titel di dalam kumpulan orang-orang tanpa prinsip yang kebingungan?"

Sasuke ikut berhenti setelah ia beberapa langkah mendahului Hinata, ia berbalik. "Orang-orang tanpa prinsip... yang kebingungan?" ulangnya, terlalu tersindir dengan apa yang Hinata katakan.

Hinata menghela napas. "Itu bukan poin utamanya. Intinya adalah, jika kau saja berani membunuh ayahmu sendiri, tidak butuh lebih dari dua detik untukmu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku!"

Hinata kemudian melangkah lebar dan cepat ke tempat ia dan Ryuzaki memarkirkan mobil mereka. Ia pun merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mungkin Ryuzaki menghubunginya.

"Itu berbeda," balas Sasuke. "Aku tidak merasakan cinta terhadap ayahku."

Hinata menggertakkan gigi, apa lagi ini? Apa lagi maksud Sasuke mengangkat bahasan yang masih begitu sensitif bagi Hinata.

"Pergi ke toko hewan peliharaan. Belilah seekor kucing, anjing atau kelinci dan coba lihat apakah kau bisa memberikan mereka sedikit cinta?!" ucap Hinata sarkastis tanpa menurunkan pacu langkahnya.

Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. "Tidak perlu," ujarnya serius. "Aku sudah punya Izumi sebagai peliharaanku," rautnya berubah drastis menjadi seribu kali lebih menyebalkan.

"Persetan denganmu!" Hinata menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tapi sungguh, aku lebih dekat dengan ayah Izumi daripada ayah kandungku sendiri. Oh, aku mengatakannya bukan berarti aku lebih menyukai bajingan tua itu."

"Kau tidak memerlukan siapapun di hidupmu, bukan? Tidak teman, tidak kekasih, tidak juga keluarga. Aku berhenti memandangmu berbeda dan mengiyakan opini orang lain yang menganggap bahwa kau hanyalah seorang sosiopat sadis yang juga sinting," ujar Hinata, kali ini nada bicaranya lebih teratur.

Sasuke hanya merespons kata-kata Hinata dengan tawa renyah. Hinata yang lelah dengan semuanya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dan mulai mencari mobil tumpangannya. Setibanya di tempat parkir, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan namun tetap tak berhasil menemukan mobilnya.

"Sepertinya aku lupa bilang kalau aku tadi memindahkan mobilmu," aku Sasuke dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata kembali bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, tak ada ekspresi berarti menghiasi wajahnya. "Berhenti bermain-main, Sasuke. Memangnya kau ini apa? Anak dua belas tahun?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke, ia beringsut mendekati Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk namun seringai yang tak kunjung luntur. "Aku hanya seorang sosiopat sadis yang sinting."

Satu tangan Sasuke melingkari di pinggang Hinata saat jarak mereka cukup dekat. Ditariknya Hinata mendekat hingga dada mereka bersentuhan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar berniat mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang, Rekanmu mungkin berada dalam bahaya. Aku hanya menawarkan diri jika kau butuh bantuan untuk menjauhkannya dari fase sekarang." Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Jadi... terima tawaranku dan kau akan menuruti apa yang kumau malam ini. Bagaimana?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang jauh meski jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga langkah kaki. "Aku bukan lagi pelacurmu, Sasuke," ujarnya rendah. Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ya... aku bisa melihatnya," ujar Sasuke sama rendahnya. Manik hitamnya meneliti Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini, Sasuke." Hinata menghela napas. "Di mana mobilku?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah kiri kemudian kembali memandang Hinata dengan sorot mempermainkan. "Di dalam celanaku. Mau coba lihat dan membawanya pulang?"

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya... persetan denganmu!"

Dengan itu, tanpa melirik Sasuke lagi, Hinata berjalan di trotoar jalan, berharap ia dapat cepat menemukan taksi yang sedang beroperasi. Ia bisa saja menghubungi Ryuzaki, tapi rasanya Sasuke belum menyerah untuk membuntutinya. Dan ia yakin, mempertemukan dua pria itu bukanlah ide bagus.

Hinata tahu Sasuke masih mengikutinya meski ia tak mendengar suara tapak kaki pria itu di belakangnya. Namun ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan pria itu di punggungnya, seolah sorot mata itu cukup untuk dapat menyentuh Hinata.

"Kau tahu di mana aku tinggal. Kau tahu tempat itu berada di sisi selatan kota. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun?" Sasuke kembali bersuara.

Hinata menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola matanya. "Kau mungkin sudah akan menduganya dan sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengatasinya. Jika tidak pun, Kakashi akan memperingatkanmu terlebih dahulu."

"Sebelum kau tahu tentang Kakashi?"

"Aku hanya menyadari bahwa jumlah agen yang memungkinkan untuk terlibat tidak cukup jika dibanding anak buahmu yang siap berjaga tujuh kali dua puluh empat jam."

Hinata mendengar tawa pendek yang singkat, kemudian senyap kembali menemani mereka. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dalam diam dan Hinata mencoba tak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Kilau lampu kendaraan yang lewat beberapa kali mengagetkan lensa matanya, ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar pun membuatnya agak tak nyaman. Namun di atas semua itu, keberadaan Sasuke masihlah gangguan terbesarnya.

Hinata dongkol terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ada yang salah di dalam kepalanya. Ia ingin Sasuke segera pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan hatinya ngilu mengharap pria itu tetap di sana.

Hinata berhenti beberapa meter sebelum sampai di persimpangan besar. Perlahan ia berbalik, mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat dengan kedua tangan ia sisipkan di saku celana _jeans_ -nya.

Suasana hatinya menyendu saat ia merasa melihat Sasuke yang dulu pada sosok yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Pria sederhana, percaya diri juga berkharisma yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati. Dan sekarang, seberapa keras pun Hinata mencoba bersikap dingin, Hinata belum bisa mengelak fakta bahwa ia masih merasakan cinta mati kepada Sasuke meski perasaan itu begitu menyakitinya.

Sasuke masih tak mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya. Ia bergerak hingga jaraknya dengan Hinata tak lagi perlu ditempuh bahkan hanya dengan dari langkah kaki. Ekspresi dan senyum ringannya berubah menjadi raut datar yang keras.

"Jangan berhenti ataupun berbalik saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi dariku, Hinata," ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Tangannya baru ia bebaskan dari saku hanya untuk meraih pinggang Hinata dan membuat wanita itu semakin mendekat.

Kepala Hinata menunduk, enggan menatap wajah apalagi manik mata Sasuke. Napasnya menjadi berat, tangannya ia posisikan di antara mereka seolah menjadi dinding untuk mencegah tubuh keduanya bersentuhan. Hinata tak menyadari saat Sasuke mengambil pistol di pinggangnya dan menempelkan moncongnya tepat di sisi perut Hinata.

"Aku sangat penasaran. Setiap waktu, apa yang menghentikanmu untuk membunuhku bahkan setelah semua hal yang aku lakukan padamu?"

Hinata mematung sesaat. Tidak ada ketegangan atau ketakutan meski kini Sasuke menodongkan pistol di perutnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Kalimat itu meluncur dari lidah Hinata tanpa kendali. Tangan Hinata merangkum mulut pistol di perutnya namun tak benar-benar mencoba menyingkirkannya. "Seperti aku mencintai Neji, aku pun tidak pernah bisa membunuhnya. Karena itulah..."

Sorot mata Sasuke masih terlihat begitu dingin. "Aku akui, aku memang membingungkan. Tapi tebak siapa penyebabnya?" balasnya dengan nada frustrasi, tangan kirinya meremas pinggang Hinata.

"Bi-biarkan aku... melupakanmu, Sasuke," gumam Hinata nyaris seperti bisikan. "Itu akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah."

"Lebih mudah saat kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk membunuhku?" Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dan mundur satu langkah. Ia menghembuskan napas secara kasar. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, pandangan matanya ia alihkan. "Dan jika saat itu tiba... jangan harap aku akan menyerah dengan mudahnya."

"Aku tidak mengharap kau menyerahkan diri."

Sasuke menyapukan surai kelamnya dengan jemarinya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan melakukannya," desisnya sengit.

"Apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, rahangnya mengatup rapat. Dan saat itu, ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar. Hinata kali ini memutuskan untuk tak mengabaikan panggilan di ponselnya itu. Ia bergerak menepi hingga ia berdiri di depan salah satu bangunan toko yang sudah tak terpakai lagi, beberapa langkah jauhnya dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Diraihnya ponsel itu, hal pertama yang ia lihat di layar datarnya adalah nama samaran Ryuzaki beserta fotonya yang entah kapan dan bagaimana bisa terpasang di ponselnya. Ia baru saja akan menggeser layarnya untuk menerima panggilan itu saat Sasuke mengambil alih ponselnya secara paksa dan menghantamkan benda itu di dinding di dekat mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sergah Hinata setelah Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa bagian termasuk layar ponselnya pecah.

Tanpa menjawab Hinata, Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kasar dan menariknya ke salah satu gang di antara bangunan toko kosong. Didesaknya Hinata hingga tubuh wanita itu terhimpit di antara dinding juga tubuh besar Sasuke.

"Apa lagi sekarang? Kau tidak lagi menginginkanku? Kau masih haus akan sentuhanku beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba beralih kepada anak keparat itu?!" Sasuke membelasut rendah, suaranya begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kita sudah selesai! Aku tidak ingin mengharapkan apapun darimu, dengar?! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menahanku lagi!" Hinata membalas dengan tegas sambil berusaha mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap tangan Hinata dan menahannya di atas kepala wanita itu dengan satu tangan. "Kau bohong."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Hinata memberontak, namun satu tangan Sasuke yang terbebas menahan tengkuknya, membuat jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Dengar, Hinata. Kau... tidak akan pernah melupakanku," desisnya rendah, membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Manik mereka saling bersirobok namun dengan cahaya yang berbeda. Sasuke dengan kemurkaannya, dan Hinata dengan tatapan lelahnya.

"Kau hanya haus akan perhatian, Sasuke. Kau hanya ingin menjadi bintang utamanya." Hinata bergumam lirih. "Kau tidak ingin aku pergi darimu? Lalu apa? Kau akan membunuhku jika kau melakukannya?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk dan membebaskan tangan Hinata. Namun ia tetap di tempatnya, tak mundur untuk memberi jarak nyaman. "Kau benar. Menjauhlah dariku dan aku akan membunuhmu."

Hinata mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terdengar miris. "Kalau kuingat lagi sebelumnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan membunuhku jika aku menghalangi jalanmu. Dan sekarang kau berkata sebaliknya?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu saat kau berhenti menginginkanku," ujarnya tajam tanpa keraguan.

Lelaki sejati di dalam literatur romansa akan rela melepaskan wanita yang dicintainya jika itu menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk wanita itu. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke. Sasuke adalah bajingan keras kepala yang egois yang tak pernah bisa mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Tak pernah bisa mengakui bahwa ia membutuhkan Hinata.

Sasuke memberikan Hinata dua tahun sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke kehidupan Hinata. Dan saat mereka bertemu lagi, Sasuke menginginkannya. Sasuke menginginkan Hinata bukan sebagai sesuatu yang Hinata inginkan, namun lebih seperti budaknya. Seorang pelacur pribadinya.

Itulah yang Hinata simpulkan saat Sasuke menyatakan bahwa pria itu menginginkannya. Itu pun jika Sasuke nantinya menyatakan bahwa pria itu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa," bisik Hinata. "Aku lelah mengejarmu. Aku lelah mencari tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Sepasang iris gelap itu menatap Hinata hingga Hinata merasa jalan napasnya terputus.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke rendah.

"Y-ya."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas apapun atas jawaban singkat Hinata, sebuah mobil berhenti di tepi jalan. Hinata melirik melalui pundak Sasuke dan mendapati Ryuzaki keluar dari dalamnya.

"Hinata!" panggil Ryuzaki, langkahnya lebar dan cepat untuk mendekati rekannya itu.

Sebelum Hinata menyadarinya, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dengan niat menyerang Ryuzaki dengan kaki secara mendadak tepat di kepalanya. Dengan gerak refleks yang cepat, Ryuzaki menangkap tilang kering Sasuke dan menahannya sementara ia berusaha menyerang balik Sasuke dengan lututnya. Jika saja Sasuke kalah cepat untuk menghindar, lutut Ryuzaki sudah pasti sukses menghantam rusuknya tadi.

"Hentikan!" pekik Hinata, ia menempatkan diri di antara keduanya sebelum Sasuke sempat melempar tinjunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata melihat Ryuzaki menggeram sengit. Namun hal itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat karena setelahnya, Ryuzaki kembali memasang raut tanpa ekspresi meski sorot matanya masih berapi.

Sasuke masih terlihat pasif, seperti biasa. Namun kepalan tangannya yang bergetar cukup menyiratkan betapa pria itu ingin menghancurkan tengkorak Ryuzaki. Meski Hinata ragu ia akan bisa melakukannya karena jelas-jelas Ryuzaki setidaknya merupakan lawan yang sebanding untukSasuke.

"Kau ingin berkelahi? Lakukan seperti seorang lelaki, Bung! Bukan menyerang mendadak seperti seorang pengecut!" umpat Ryuzaki meski nada yang keluar terkesan terlalu datar untuk sebuah umpatan.

"Hentikan, L!" seru Hinata lagi, ia mencoba menahan Ryuzaki dari mendekati Sasuke dengan mencengkeram lengan pria itu..

"Apa yang Hinata lakukan dengannya, huh?" selidik Ryuzaki dengan mata menyipit.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada tangan Hinata yang menahan Ryuzaki. Hinata yang menyadarinya segera melepas tangannya, tak mengharapkan keributan lebih.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali," ujarnya pelan kepada Ryuzaki.

"Hinata!" Suara geraman Sasuke menghentikan niat Hinata yang baru akan beranjak dari Sana bersama Ryuzaki. Ia menghela napas lelah.

"Pergilah duluan," pinta Hinata kepada Ryuzaki.

"Apa?"

"L..."

"Tidak, Hinata memintaku untuk—"

"Pergi. Ya, kau tidak salah dengar." Hinata menegaskan. "Aku akan menyusul, aku janji."

Kelopak mata Ryuzaki melebar tak percaya. "Hinata tidak mabuk, kan?"

"Kumohon, L," pinta Hinata, ia benar-benar lelah. Raga dan jiwa. "Aku perlu menyelesaikan semua hal dengannya," tambahnya nyaris berbisik, manik lavendernya melirik Sasuke yang terlihat sedang ingin sekali memukul dinding di sampingnya. "Pergilah duluan," ujarnya lagi.

Ryuzaki menghembuskan napas, menyerah. Ia melirik tajam Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelum berbalik menuju mobil.

Hinata berbalik mendekati Sasuke saat mobil yang dikendarai Ryuzaki meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke menyeret Hinata tanpa kesabaran. Ditangkupnya kedua sisi wajah Hinata untuk kemudian ia serang bibir wanita itu dengan bibirnya. Melibatkan mereka berdua ke dalam ciuman agresif yang menuntut.

Hinata baru dapat melepaskan diri saat keduanya terengah kekurangan pasokan udara. Bibir mereka terlepas, tapi tangan Sasuke masih membingkai wajahnya.

"Apa sekarang kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lirih, wajahnya tak ia dongakkan untuk bertemu wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, diam di posisinya.

"Itu ungkapan yang sia-sia bahkan jika kau menjawab _ya_." Hinata tak terburu-buru mengatakannya, memastikan semuanya akan jelas untuk pria di depannya. "Jika kau memutuskan untuk mencintaiku sekarang, itu tidak ada artinya. Karena yang kau cintai bukanlah aku. Yang sekarang berada di depanmu adalah karakter sembrono yang aku ciptakan untuk melawan sakit hati yang kau tinggalkan untukku." Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkeram kaus Sasuke, seolah itu satu-satunya pegangan yang ia miliki agar tubuhnya tak jatuh lemas. "Aku harus berhenti, Sasuke. Itu satu-satunya pilihan jika aku ingin melawanmu," tambah Hinata serius.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak melupakanku," balas Sasuke, seperti tak menggubris perkataan Hinata sebelumnya. "Tidak peduli apa yang kau asumsikan. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sebelumnya. Dan sekarang saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku benar jatuh cinta padamu, kau mendorongku menjauh."

"Mencintai seseorang bukan hal yang bisa kau lakukan, Sasuke. Kau hanya bisa berpura-pura," tandas Hinata yang akhirnya berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kekehan kosong. "Bagus... semuanya akan menjadi lebih menarik sepertinya," ujarnya setengah hati.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa lama. Hinata mengernyit, ingin menanyakan maksud kalimat yang terakhir Sasuke lontarkan. Niatan Hinata untuk mempertanyakannya tertahan saat ia melihat gelagat Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Pria itu memasang tampang waspada dan beberapa kali melirikkan mata ke arah kanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata rendah.

"Ssstt..." desis Sasuke.

"Aku juga merasa ini memang akan sangat menarik."

Sebuah suara asing menginterupsi. Membuat Hinata seketika berbalik, jantungnya terasa berhenti saat mendapati ayah Izumi—Fugaku—bersama beberapa anak buahnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengambil langkah maju, menempatkan dirinya di depan Hinata untuk beberapa alasan.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa yang aku kerjakan hingga kau melalaikan tugasmu malam ini." Fugaku menyeringai tajam, matanya menatap lurus kepada Hinata yang Sasuke sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Dia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan hal itu," balas Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke... rasanya aku meragukan hal itu." Fugaku berjalan mendekat. "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan belakangan ini?"

"Kakashi masih membutuhkannya." Sasuke berdalih, ia mencegah seorang anak buah Fugaku yang berusaha meraih Hinata. Namun aksinya dihentikan saat dua orang lainnya menarik Sasuke dan mengunci tangannya di belakang tubuh.

"Sial!" desis Sasuke. Hinata hampir berjengit mendengar gerutuan itu.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan apa yang Kakashi perlukan?" ujarnya kepada Sasuke. "Bawa dia," titahnya kemudian, merujuk kepada anak buahnya untuk membawa Hinata.

Hinata baru akan meraih pistol di pinggangnya, namun ia melihat Sasuke perlahan menggelengkan kepala sambil menatapnya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi ayahmu jika dia tahu putrinya dibunuh secara sadis seperti dia membunuh istri dan putraku," ujarnya tajam, seperti mengumpat.

Putra? Siapa maksudnya? Saudara kandung Izumi, kah?

Hinata masih bersikap pasif saat anak buah Fugaku merampas senjata juga memborgol tangannya. Ia ingin melarikan diri, namun ungkapan Fugaku tentang ayahnya membunuh anak dan istri pria itu membuat Hinata penasaran. Ia yakin, ada hal yang harus ia ketahui tentang ini.

Terlebih Sasuke memintanya untuk menyerahkan diri. Mengingatnya membuat Hinata melirik Sasuke. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat mati, namun sorot mata itu begitu familier bagi Hinata. Sorot setiap saat pria itu murka.

Ada percikan senang mengetahui kemungkinan Sasuke marah karena mencemaskannya. Namun perasaan itu kalah oleh rasa heran yang melilit Hinata. Pikirannya buntu tak bisa menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hinata baru keluar dalam kerumitan pikirannya sendiri saat punggungnya didorong oleh salah satu orang yang menahannya tadi, memintanya segera bergerak. Dan Hinata tak melakukan perlawanan lebih. Ia mengikuti instruksi untuk berjalan ke arah yang ditentukan.

Dan saat ia melewati Sasuke, ia dapat mendengar pria itu berbisik padanya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Tiga kata yang membuat Hinata lega sekaligus semakin bertanya-tanya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya... setelah berbagai alasan saya sebar untuk membela diri atas ngaretnya updatean ini xD  
So pardon my laziness also tardiness ._.**

 **Fyi, this chap contains 5923 words, which means this is the longest chap so far... wew ._.**

 **Anyway... ini telat tapi... happy new year for y'all, have a nice day ^^**

 _ **Sampai jumpaaaaaa :***_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning! 7911 words ahead!**_

 _ **And I got the feeling that you might hate me for this chap, idk... ._.**_

 _ **.**_

 _We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve._

 _._

Poin utama yang Hinata incar dengan meminta misi lain di luar campur tangan Kakashi adalah untuk menghindari Akatsuki dalam lingkup apapun. Tapi sekarang, ia lagi-lagi malah terperangkap ke dalam jerat konyol organisasi itu. Jujur saja, Hinata mulai berang dengan semua ini sampai rasanya ia ingin menembak setiap anggota Akatsuki tepat di dahi mereka masing-masing jika saja ia berkesempatan. Sayangnya, pagar yang melindungi Akatsuki terdiri dari barisan pembunuh bayaran elit, terlalu kokoh untuk diterjang sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa pemimpin mereka adalah pria yang pernah Hinata proklamirkan sebagai belahan jiwanya. Hah, rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa.

Dulu, Hinata pernah beranggapan bahwa menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk bergabung dalam agensi merupakan sebuah karunia di hidupnya karena dengan begitu, ia dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang, jika mungkin, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memutar waktu dan kembali meringkuk di kamar bertemankan PTSD-nya, menyembunyikan diri dari dunia luar. Karena sumpah, mungkin hal itu jauh lebih mudah untuk dijalani daripada terus mencoba menemukan sosok asli dalam diri Sasuke.

Hinata sama sekali tak peduli ke mana ia akan dibawa sekarang, ia membiarkan anak buah Fugaku menyurungnya menuju _basement_ salah satu area pusat jaringan listrik kota.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyetrumku sampai mati di sini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada cemooh kepada Fugaku yang berjalan angkuh beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu di sini. Seperti saat ayahmu menghancurkan istriku." Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. Anak buahnya yang sebelumnya terus menyurung Hinata tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengan Hinata, membuatnya otomatis ikut berhenti.

Kening Hinata berkerut ringan, namun tak menunjukkan antusiasme dari rasa keingintahuannya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Hiashi bertanggung jawab penuh atas kematian istri dan putraku? Dia, ayahmu, membunuh mereka. Di sini. Tepat di tempat ini." Fugaku merentangkan tangannya, menegaskan tempat mereka berada.

Hinata masih memandang pria paruh baya itu tanpa antusiasme, ia sudah berada di titik yang membuatnya terlalu malas barang untuk peduli. Ia bahkan tak mengharapkan Sasuke untuk datang sesuai janji pria itu. Oh sial, memangnya Sasuke pikir siapa dirinya? Ksatria yang siap sigap menyelamatkan anak dara yang tengah dalam bahaya?

Tidak. Hinata tidak mengharapkan apapun dari pria itu. Yang ia lihat tadi malah seolah Sasuke menahan dirinya di hadapan Fugaku. Mana mungkin ia akan sanggup melawan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak yakin aku memahami bahkan separuh dari apapun yang terjadi di sekitarku," jawab Hinata ringan pada akhirnya.

"Oh... banyak sekali yang ayahmu perbuat sampai aku tidak yakin bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu" Fugaku menyeringai sengit. "Dan kemudian, setelah semua dosanya itu, dia menarikmu bersamanya, melindungimu di dalam cangkang bobrok yang dia sebut agensi itu!"

Potongan informasi ini seketika merenggut perhatian Hinata, kelopak matanya melebar samar.

"Apa... apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Setelah apa yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun lalu, dia tahu aku akan mengincarmu. Jadi dia membuatmu terlibat di dalam pekerjaannya untuk dapat terus mengawasimu," geram Fugaku masih dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

Hinata berkedip. Jadi... jadi itu alasannya. Jadi itu mengapa ayahnya dengan perintah keras memaksanya bergabung dengan Anbu dan membuat Sasuke sebagai mentor sekaligus partnernya? Untuk membuatnya aman? Untuk memastikan ia ada dalam pengawasannya? Untuk melindunginya?

Hinata mengingat saat Kakashi berkata bawa yang ayahnya lakukan semata untuk kebaikannya, tapi saat itu, Hinata tak mengindahkan hal itu, tak percaya.

Seketika Hinata merasa hatinya seperti dipukul keras-keras, rasa bersalah nama pelakunya. Selama ini ia membangun dinding es yang tebal untuk membatasi interaksinya dengan sang ayah hanya karena persepsi jelek yang dimilikinya. Memang ayahnya bertindak irasional dengan mengirimkannya—seorang yang awam dengan segala hal tentang pekerjaan agen—untuk misi-misi berbahaya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, bukankah keputusan ayahnya itu membuatnya kembali menapaki dunia yang sesungguhnya? Menariknya keluar dari trauma yang membayanginya?

Hinata mengambil napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya secara samar, mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia mengembalikan raut datarnya, berusaha tak terlihat terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan apa yang Fugaku katakan.

"Dendammu adalah kepadanya. Kenapa kau tidak hadapi langsung saja ayahku?" tanya Hinata, nadanya seringan kapas.

"Memangnya balas dendam macam apa yang akan paling menyakitinya selain ini? Dia merenggut anakku, dan aku akan bertindak adil dengan melakukan hal yang sama,"jawab Fugaku, seringai keji menghiasi wajahnya saat ia bergerak, berjalan memutari Hinata. "Aku sudah memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menggunakanmu sebagai umpan, tapi dia malah terus melepaskanmu di setiap kesempatan. Anak jadah itu..." Fugaku berdecak dongkol. "Dia selalu saja menjadi pembangkang!" Fugaku kembali melemparkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Hinata. "Tapi sekarang itu bukan lagi masalah. Akhirnya kau berada dalam genggamanku."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" Hinata kembali melayangkan dengan suara yang lurus, tanpa getar sedikit pun. Sasuke pernah mengatakan padanya di salah satu sesi latihan mereka, jangan pernah membiarkan musuh melihat kelemahanmu, karena jika itu terjadi, kau sama saja menawarkan nyawamu.

"Hmmm... bagaimana jika kukatakan aku ingin kau melawan kesakitan saat aku mempermainkanmu dengan sebilah pisau? Tentang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tidak sekarang. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup dan mengantarmu sampai di depan gerbang agensi, membiarkan ayahmu menyadari pesan yang aku kirimkan padanya. Lalu kemudian, mungkin aku akan kembali mengejarmu, kali ini untuk benar-benar membuatmu terbunuh."

Fugaku dengan gerakan ringan menyodorkan tangannya, dan tanpa perintah lebih lanjut, seorang anak buahnya mendaratkan sebuah pisau di telapak tangannya. Dalam diam Hinata meneguk liurnya sendiri, tangannya terkepal kencang saat matanya menatap benda tajam itu.

"Kau akan hidup dalam ketakutan, Hyuuga. Ayahmu mungkin berpikir dia sudah melatihmu dengan baik, tapi kau bukan tandinganku. Kau bukan ayahmu yang mungkin bisa mencoba melawan."

Napas Hinata terasa lebih memburu saat Fugaku mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Namun ia menahan diri, bersumpah agar tak kalah dengan refleksnya untuk mundur. "Kenapa ayahku membunuh istrimu? Juga kakak Izumi?" tanya Hinata cepat.

"Oh... kau mengenal Izumi?" Fugaku berhenti. "Sekarang aku penasaran, seberapa banyak hal yang Sasuke sembunyikan dariku,"ujarnya dengan kening berkerut tak suka.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia juga sangat membenciku, dan sekarang aku tahu alasannya," jawab Hinata, suaranya masih terdengar tegas, namun caranya berbicara lebih terburu.

"Bagus jika kau menyadarinya. Hanya Sasuke orang tolol yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun terhadap orang yang berhubungan dengan pembunuh ibunya sendiri," umpatnya.

Kelopak mata Hinata melebar, ia menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Sasuke dan Izumi adalah saudara seibu. Bagaimana bisa ia baru menyadari hal itu!

"Ibu Sasuke..." gumam Hinata linglung. "Ayah... ayahku... membunuh ibunya..."

"Beberapa buka sebelum kau bergabung dengan agensi lebih tepatnya. Dan Sasuke mengetahui hal itu," jelas Fugaku singkat. "Itu sudah berlalu. Untuk sekarang, jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Manis."

Manis. Sama seperti bagaimana Sasuke memanggilnya di awal-awal pertemuan mereka.

Fugaku kembali bergerak mendekat dengan ancaman di tangan kanannya. Tangan Hinata tak terkekang borgol, namun ia harus tetap melepaskan diri dari anak buah Fugaku yang mencekalnya jika ingin melawan.

"Kita lihat seberapa bagusnya pertahananmu tanpa senjata." Fugaku menyeringai, tangan kirinya terangkat hendak menyentuh rahang Hinata.

Namun bahkan sebelum ujung jari pria itu menyentuhnya, kaki Hinata bergerak. Lututnya ia hantamkan ke perut Fugaku hingga pria itu membungkuk karena sakit juga kejut. Posisi Fugaku memberi Hinata celah lain untuk menyerang, diangkatnya lagi lututnya, kali ini untuk ia hantamkan di wajah pria itu.

Selanjutnya, setelah Fugaku terhuyung, Hinata mengayunkan kepalanya keras-keras ke belakang hingga tengkorak belakangnya menghantam wajah orang yang mencekalnya. Tangannya memberontak berkali-kali dengan beberapa gelaran melawan untuk melepaskan diri.

Hinata baru menghentikan gerakan-gerakan liarnya saat ia merasakan ujung benda tajam mengancam di punggungnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu terfokus kepada anak buah Fugaku hingga agak melupakan bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya melumpuhkan bos mereka.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu tertarik padamu. Kau sama saja sepertinya, bodoh dan ceroboh."

Bukan mulai menjalankan rencananya dengan langsung melukai Hinata, Fugaku mengendurkan ancamannya, ia berjalan mengitari Hinata hingga berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita itu. Hinata tak berkedip saat ujung pisau itu kembali mengancamnya, kini di area perut.

Namun sebelum sempat melakukan apapun, ia melihat sebelah kaki menyerang tangan kanan Fugaku, menghempas ancaman itu menjauh dari Hinata. Butuh dua detik sampai Hinata menyadari Sasuke di sana. Pria itu menerjang orang yang juga bertitel sebagai ayahnya dengan gerakan kilat.

"Sentuh dia lagi dan aku tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan tengkorakmu!" bersutnya rendah setelah ia memiting lengan Fugaku dan membuat pisau yang di genggaman pria paruh baya itu terlepas.

Para anak buah Fugaku yang mengelilingi Hinata tak bergerak sedikit pun, mungkin karena menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga bos mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Anak Tengik!" Fugaku menggeram dengan rahang menegang. " Kau berani melawanku sekarang?!" murkanya.

Sasuke tak begitu mengindahkan umpatan berselimut pertanyaan itu, ia memandang tajam para bawahan yang masih di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Di mana loyalitas kalian berata?" tanya Sasuke rendah, sangat rendah sampai suara yang dihasilkannya mampu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka bekerja untukku," sahut Fugaku dengan nada mencemooh. "Kau mungkin memimpin mereka, tapi semua orang tahu kau juga bisa dikalahkan, Sasuke," ejeknya sambil berjalan santai mendekat. "Dan jika kau berani untuk menghentikanku lagi... akan kupastikan kau—"

Kalimat berisi ancaman itu terpotong seketika oleh dua bunyi ledakan senjata api dalam interval waktu yang begitu sempit. Timah panas yang melesat menembus tulang tengkorak Fugaku, membuat darah berlomba mengucur keluar sebelum tubuh pria itu rubuh.

Hinata merasa kerja sistem dalam tubuhnya berhenti seketika. Sasuke baru saja membunuh Fugaku, ia menyaksikannya. Tanpa menunggu satu kedipan mata. Tanpa satu pun kata. Begitu cepat dan singkat.

Masih dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam senjata api, Sasuke mendekat kemudian menarik lengan Hinata dengan tangannya yang menganggur. Meski begitu, tatapan elangnya masih ia arahkan kepada bawahan-bawahannya.

"Aku tidak perlu melemparkan ancaman sebelum memutuskan untuk memutus nyawa seseorang. Aku bisa melakukannya kapan pun aku ingin." Sasuke mendeklarasi dengan rendah, dingin dan datar. Sebuah kalimat terkesan kasual namun begitu menekankan ancaman kepada para bawahannya itu. "Bereskan semua kekacauan ini!" titahnya masih tanpa ekspresi sebelum ia menyeret Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata tak melawan, kepalanya masih berkabut. Ini gila! Apa Sasuke sempat berpikir atas tindakannya barusan? Dia baru saja membunuh Fugaku! Ayah biologis Izumi. Bagaimana nantinya gadis itu akan bereaksi?!

Sasuke pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia lebih dekat dengan ayah Izumi daripada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tapi yang Hinata lihat, pria itu tak terlihat memerlukan satu detik pun untuk melakukan pertimbangan sebelum menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membunuh orang yang telah ikut andil dalam membesarkannya? Apa ia memang benar-benar tak memiliki ruang untuk merasakan sebuah afeksi?

Hinata baru tersentak dari lamunannya saat Sasuke mendorong dan menghimpitnya di permukaan dinding sebelum menabrakkan bibir keduanya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memekik di sela ciuman itu, berusaha mendorong pria yang mengukungnya menjauh. Namun perlawanannya kalah oleh ketegasan tindak Sasuke. Jadilah Hinata hanya diam, menunggu Sasuke selesai melampiaskan amarah yang membakar pria itu di bibirnya.

Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah mencengkeram erat bagian depan mantel Sasuke saat pria itu dengan kasar menyerang bibirnya. Sangat jelas bagi Hinata bahwa Sasuke tengah murka, ciuman pria itu meneriakkan segalanya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menyusup di tengkuk Hinata, menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam meski rasanya tak mungkin lagi untuk memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Lidahnya bergerilya, menginvasi ruang di mulut Hinata. Sedang tangan kanannya menjelajah, mengikuti lekuk tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bokong sintalnya.

Sasuke memperlambat lumatannya sebelum memisahkan bibir mereka, benang tipis yang dihasilkan dari campuran saliva keduanya terbentuk sesaat saat mereka membuat jarak. Hinata terengah, ia diam mengambil waktu untuk menstabilkan jalan napasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata saat ia mulai dapat menguasai diri.

"Kakashi memerintahku untuk membunuhnya. Itu alasannya," jawab Sasuke rendah, nyaris berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, menuntut Sasuke mengutarakan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Suka atau tidak, Kakashi masih memiliki simpati terhadapmu." Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat, telapaknya ia tempelkan di permukaan dinding tepat di samping kepala Hinata. Wajah keduanya tak lebih dari sepuluh senti meter jaraknya.

"Kau... aku bertanya tentangmu." Hinata tak menatap mata kelam pria itu langsung, perbedaaan tinggi keduanya membuat pandangan mereka tak bertemu dan Hinata merasa berat untuk sekedar mendongak.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah."

 _'_ _Pembohong!'_ Benak Hinata berteriak, namun ia tak mengungkapkannya.

"Kau ingin melupakanku, Hinata? Baiklah, aku akan memberimu ruang untuk mencobanya," ujar Sasuke dengan suara rendah, napasnya dapat Hinata rasakan, begitu ringan dan hangat seperti sentuhan ujung jemari di bibir bawahnya sekarang. "Tapi dengar ini, Hinata... aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang dapat membuatmu berpaling. Aku akan membunuh lelaki mana pun yang dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi."

Hinata menggigit lidahnya pelan, ia berharap Sasuke dapat berkaca sendiri dan menyadari betapa pria itu menginginkannya. Segala pengakuan Sasuke terdengar aneh. Tentu, ini bukan cara orang normal menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Ini cara Sasuke mencinta.

Hinata masih berdiri tanpa gentar saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya hingga bagian depan tubuhnya mendesak dinding. Kedua tangannya dicekal tangan kanan Sasuke di atas kepala, mengunci pergerakannya.

Digigitnya bibir bawah kencang-kencang saat Hinata merasakan tangan Sasuke yang terbebas berusaha membuka celana yang ia kenakan. Dengan ereksi Sasuke yang jelas ia rasakan menyentuh bokongnya, Hinata tahu ke mana semua ini akan mengarah.

"Sas—ahhh..." Hinata memekik tertahan saat dua jari menginvasi dirinya, protes verbal yang baru akan ia layangkan terlupakan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu seperti yang kau inginkan, Hinata," ujar Sasuke bersama bersisian dengan erang tertahannya di telinga Hinata sebelum ia lumat daun telinga wanita itu. "Aku tidak memahami bagaimana caranya." Sasuke memperlebar area jelajah bibirnya ke ceruk leher Hinata sambil tangan kirinya terus mengerjai bagian intim wanita itu.

Hinata kesulitan bergerak, bukan hanya Sasuke mengunci tangannya, namun juga pria itu menekan kaki Hinata dengan lututnya untuk membatasi pergerakan Hinata.

Gigitan Hinata pada bibirnya mengencang sampai ia dapat merasakan anyir menyentuh lidahnya sendiri saat Sasuke menggantikan posisi jemari di dalamnya dengan organ lelakinya. Sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali mereka melakukannya, dan itu membuat Hinata tak terbiasa dengan invasi Sasuke di dalam dirinya. Hinata menyerah menahan genangan di matanya, namun ia tetap menahan suara apapun yang memaksa lolos dari bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata Hinata, Sasuke bergerak, tanpa keraguan, tanpa memberi Hinata waktu untuk terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

..

...

..

"Aku akan memastikan mobilmu dikirim besok."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama Sasuke sejak mereka berkendara nyaris satu jam yang lalu. Suara pria itu terdengar serak, seperti ia juga merasakan lelah yang sama.

Hinata duduk diam di kursi penumpang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, apalagi pada bagian intim dan pinggulnya. Penampilannya benar-benar kacau, tapi ia tak memprotes apapun. Hinata menahan diri untuk menghela napas, alih-alih, ia menutup matanya ringan. Bukan saja ia membiarkan Sasuke menyetubuhinya, ia juga dengan tak tahu malunya meminta pria itu mengantarnya pulang. Tidak dalam kalimat permintaan langsung, tapi ia mengutarakan hal seperti bagaimana ia berharap Sasuke tak meninggalkannya seketika itu juga.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, masih dengan posisi duduk menyandar dengan kepala menengok ke kaca jendela mobil, Hinata menatap kosong pemandangan yang berlalu di sampingnya. Ia melalui malam yang panjang, dan besok, ia harus bersiap dengan hari yang akan lebih melelahkan jika saja Ryuzaki memutuskan untuk mengatakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke malam ini.

"Aku berharap ini yang terakhir, Sasuke." Hinata berbisik lelah, namun hening di dalam mobil membuat Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata dapat melakukan percakapan dalam tensi normal dengan Sasuke tanpa dorongan untuk menghancurkan wajah pria itu.

Sasuke memelankan laju mobil yang dikendarainya hingga akhirnya berhenti sempurna di tepian jalanan. Tangannya seketika memindahkan posisi persneling sebelum ia larikan jemari untuk menyapu surai hitamnya.

"Untuk memiliki hak untuk mengatakan padaku tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau harus menjadi seseorang yang aku takuti," ujar Sasuke dengan raut tak terbaca—raut yang Hinata benci, sorot manik gelap itu masih lurus menembus kaca depan mobil.

"Kau tidak akan pernah takut terhadapku."

"Tapi aku mencemaskanmu," akunya.

Kening Hinata berkerut, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela mobil dan memandang Sasuke langsung sebagai gantinya. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sasuke menoleh, membuat tatapan keduanya bertabrakan. Hinata menelan ludah, namun tak berpaling. Ia baru bergerak menghindar saat tangan Sasuke mencoba meraih wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil atas penolakan itu dan memilih untuk menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau tahu, bukan, bagaimana pertemuan kita selanjutnya nanti." Sasuke menyatakannya dengan kalimat mirip pertanyaan.

"Apa?"

"Musuh," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Selanjutnya kita akan bertemu sebagai musuh."

"Kau bukan musuhku, Sasuke," sangkal Hinata.

"Aku juga bukan temanmu."

"Bukan," sela Hinata cepat. "Dulu kau adalah kekasihku. Dan sekarang, aku lebih memilih untuk menganggapmu sebagai rivalku." Hinata menyatakan tanpa ragu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum membalas Hinata. "Yang kau cintai itu sosok lain, Hinata. Dia bukan aku."

Hinata kembali membuang wajah, menganggap pemandangan di balik kaca mobil lebih menarik dari segalanya. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan sampai Sasuke kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Apa... yang kau maksud dengan... tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti yang ku inginkan?" Hinata kembali melayangkan pertanyaan setelah sepuluh menit kiranya mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku bersandiwara, aku sangat baik dalam hal itu. Aku tahu bagaimana cara seseorang menunjukkan hal yang mereka sebut cinta itu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memberi perhatian lebih, menyanjung dan melakukan hal-hal menggelikan lainnya. Itu mudah, aku bisa melakukannya," jawab Sasuke, ia memberi jeda untuk dirinya bernapas. "Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak merasakannya," sambung Sasuke. "Oh ayolah, Hinata... kau serius ingin bicara tentang cinta dengan lelaki yang seumur hidupnya hanya berkhianat dan membunuh? Aku bukan lelaki yang bisa menyerahkan hidupku kepada orang lain begitu saja hanya karena cinta."

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke, raut wajah pria itu mengeras, tak sedatar tadi.

"Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah memastikan bahwa nantinya tidak akan ada situasi yang mengharuskanku melanggar prinsipku itu."

"Sudah cukup, Sasuke. Aku mengerti..." Hinata bergumam lelah.

"Itu dia... jika kau ingin aku mencintaimu, sejauh inilah rasa yang bisa aku tunjukkan," balas Sasuke cepat, agak gemas dengan keadaan. "Aku... aku sungguh-sungguh ingin kau aman, Hinata."

"Berhenti! Berhenti melakukan ini! Berhenti menarik ulur perasaanku seperti ini!" nada bicara Hinata meninggi, ia lelah juga jenuh.

"Aku tahu." Helaan napas Sasuke masih sama ringannya. "Itulah kenapa aku membiarkanmu lepas."

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah melepaskanku!"

Sasuke kembali menginjak rem mobilnya, kali ini secara mendadak sampai mereka berhenti. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata dan menangkup wajah wanita itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan perlawanan kecil Hinata untuk melepaskan diri.

"Dengar aku..." Sasuke mencoba mengumpulkan atensi Hinata agar terarah sepenuhnya padanya. Hinata berhenti, iris dengan warna kontras itu kembali bertemu dalam jarak yang dekat. "Cintaku akan menghancurkanmu, Hinata," bisiknya rendah namun tegas. "Saat aku jatuh cinta padamu, saat itulah aku merusakmu. Dan perlu kau sadari, itulah yang saat ini terjadi," aku Sasuke.

Mereka masih bertatapan meski terselimutkan diam. Sasuke tak pernah menyatakan secara gamblang kalau pria itu mencintainya. Tidak pernah. Yang Sasuke katakan adalah bahwa pria itu tak pernah mencintai Hinata sebelumnya. Atau bahwa pria itu tak bisa mencinta seperti orang pada umumnya.

Pengertian cinta menurut Sasuke mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kepuasan diri sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata rasa pria itu lakukan terhadapnya, mempermainkannya seperti boneka.

Terserah. Apapun itu tak ada artinya lagi. Entah itu Sasuke akan benar melepaskannya atau tidak, akal sehat Hinata tak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan hatinya kalah.

..

...

..

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang dengan jubah mandinya, tangannya mengusak surai indigo miliknya yang basah dengan kain handuk ukuran sedang. Ia memandang tanpa arti ke arah jendela, membiarkan benaknya melayang, menjelajah tiap rekaman memori yang pernah dilakoninya.

Rantai lamunannya baru terputus seketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Tanpa respons berarti, secara otomatis Hinata meletakkan asal handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya di atas ranjang dan bergerak santai ke arah pintu, hendak menjawab langsung ketukan itu.

Tepat setelah membuka pintunya, Hinata mendapati Ryuzaki berdiri di balik pintunya, dengan cengiran khas juga segenggam kecil bunga di tangan kanannya.

Bicara soal Ryuzaki, Hinata lega pria itu tak mengatakan apapun kepada agensi tentang kejadian semalam. Ryuzaki juga sekaligus membereskan hingga tuntas perihal laporan tentang misi semalam sendiri. Efisiensi kerjanya itu benar-benar membuat Hinata tak meragukan betapa pria itu merupakan seorang profesional.

"Uhh..." Ryuzaki memandang singkat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, menyadari wanita itu belum benar-benar siap untuk menerima tamu. "Selamat pagi," sapanya setelah ia mengembalikan arah pandangnya lurus ke wajah Hinata.

"Kau membawa bunga?" Hinata tak repot membalas sapaan bersahabat itu, ia sedikit menyandarkan diri di ambang pintu dengan kedua lengan menyilang di dadanya.

"Memangnya Hinata tidak suka bunga? Aku suka bunga, aku belum pernah dengar ada orang yang membenci bunga," jawabnya datar.

Hinata menghela napas, ia menengok ke dalam apartemennya, mencari tahu informasi waktu dari jam digital yang menempel di salah satu dinding ruang tengahnya. "Ada perlu apa kemari? Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menuju gedung utama."

Ryuzaki berkedip dua kali. "Kalau begitu aku buang saja bunganya." Ia menjatuhkan bunga yang di bawanya secara asal hingga mendarat tepat di sebelah kiri kakinya sendiri. "Jadi... boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Tidak?" balasnya tak yakin.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku bilang begitu." Kerutan di kening Hinata terlihat semakin dalam.

"Hinata takut aku mengambil kesempatan dan menyerang Hinata, ya?" tebak Ryuzaki dengan sebelah alis yang menukik halus. "Tentang saja, aku bukan lelaki seperti itu."

"L—"

"Tapi aku juga tidak masalah kalau Hinata lebih suka kita mengobrol sedikit di ambang pintu seperti ini," potong Ryuzaki sebelum Hinata sempat menimpali kalimatnya. "Jadi... apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanyanya langsung mengarah pada inti.

"Kau tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, L," jawab Hinata dengan desisan kecil.

"Ya... aku hanya ingin kejelasan kenapa pacar Hinata semalam terlihat seperti ingin sekali menginjak wajahku dengan bot beratnya."

Hinata hampir meringis saat mendengar Ryuzaki menggunakan kata _pacar_ , tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya, dan sebagai gantinya, ia berdeham pelan. "L... aku... aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena tidak mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang malam tadi, tapi... maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan segalanya padamu."

"Dengar..." Air wajah Ryuzaki tak berubah sedikit pun. "Aku tidak meminta Hinata menceritakan segalanya. Itu hak Hinata untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Hanya saja..." Ryuzaki berhenti sesaat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit namun tak lantas melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mendengar beberapa hal tentang Hinata... soal bagaimana Hinata menjalani beberapa tahun terakhir di agensi," lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Hinata agak tercekat, menduga ke arah mana Ryuzaki akan membawa percakapan mereka. "L..."

"Aku memang pembunuh. Tapi aku juga bisa berempati kepada orang lain, tahu. Aku tahu rasanya membebani diri sendiri tanpa orang lain membantu, jadi kurasa aku agak mengerti bagaimana... maksudku... hhaahh..." Bukan melanjutkan, Ryuzaki malah menghela napas panjang, gemas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Lupakan. Rasanya aku hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lebih dulu beberapa tahun silam," ujarnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Hinata memandang Ryuzaki tanpa berkedip, sorot mata pria itu kini menuju ke ujung sepatunya sendiri yang ia goyang-goyangkan secara asal.

"Aku..."

"Jangan dipikirkan," potong Ryuzaki lagi. "Hinata jangan terbebani dengan ocehanku tadi. Kita berteman, oke?"

Hinata membalas dengan senyum kecil yang tulus, ia kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil bunga yang semula Ryuzaki jatuhkan. "Dulu aku selalu membeli bunga setiap hari Sabtu untuk ibuku," gumam Hinata.

"Aku memilih bunga itu karena itu jenis yang paling aku suka," balas Ryuzaki.

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku suka bunga," aku Ryuzaki lagi. "Hal seperti itu tidak akan menghalangiku untuk memegang titel lelaki sejati," lanjutnya dengan cengiran ringan khas miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan hal itu. Kau memang benar lelaki sejati," balas Hinata jujur.

Ryuzaki tersenyum lebar. "Jadi sekarang aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya lagi, pencoba peruntungan.

"Tidak," tolak Hinata lagi, kali ini dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Sampai jumpa di ruangan Kakashi," ucapnya sebelum mundur dan menutup pintu tanpa permisi.

Setelah memasukan bunga yang digenggamnya di dalam sebuah gelas tinggi berisi air es dan meletakkannya di meja ruang tengah, Hinata bergegas ke kamar, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dengan pakaian dan keperluan lainnya. Pikirannya agak lebih terang, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih lagi kepada Ryuzaki dan tingkah absurdnya.

Hinata bergerak cepat keluar dari apartemennya. Ia baru selesai mengunci pintu dan hendak menuju elevator saat ia mendengar namanya diserukan dari ujung koridor yang berlawanan. Hinata berdecak tak sabar sembari berbalik, mencari pelaku pemanggil namanya.

Dan saat itulah Hinata melihat Izumi, menampakkan diri dari ruang sempit untuk menyimpan alat yang berada di ujung koridor. Mata Hinata melebar tak percaya, ia terperangah, bibirnya terbuka.

"Izumi... kau?"

Izumi terlihat melirik keadaan sekitarnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata. Raut wajahnya keras, iris hitamnya seperti memercikkan bara.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini?!" tanya Hinata cepat. Sungguh, ini adalah gedung delapan lantai dengan penjagaan ketat. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menembusnya?

"Aku juga terlatih kalau kau mau tahu. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada kau," desisnya tak ramah sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata melemparkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada rendah yang tajam.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya!" jawabnya singkat.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata masih belum bisa memproses jawaban itu. "Huh?"

"Tidak... tidak! Aku ingin menghancurkannya! Dan aku butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Izumi dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

Hinata berkedip dua kali, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, memastikan tak ada siapa pun yang menyaksikan pertemuan mereka ini sebelum kembali menatap Izumi dengan serius. "Apa dan siapa maksudmu?" tuntut Hinata.

"Sasuke! Bajingan itu! Dia... dia membunuh ayahku!" sergahnya frustrasi.

Oke, soal itu Hinata tahu. Lalu apa?

"Jadi? Kenapa kau datang padaku?" tanyanya retoris, tapi jujur saja, ia masih tidak menyangka Izumi akan menemuinya seperti ini.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau pasti tau," balas Izumi gemas. "Musuh dari musuhmu adalah teman. Dan sekarang, aku ingin menghancurkan bajingan itu, sama sepertimu!" lanjutnya penuh bara.

Hinata menghela napas cepat, memasang wajah jenuhnya. "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan mempercayaimu? Sejauh yang kuingat, darah pengkhianat mengalir dalam keluargamu."

Izumi berdecak tak sabaran. "Beri aku beberapa menit untuk menjelaskannya. Dan kau akan lihat betapa seriusnya aku sekarang."

Posisi Izumi kali ini begitu riskan, Hinata dapat dengan mudah membuat gadis itu tertangkap mengingat ini masih area Anbu. Namun gagasan lain soal memberikan gadis itu kesempatan untuk bicara begitu mendominasi akalnya. Lagipula, jika memang Izumi berniat menyerangnya, gadis itu tak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk meracau seperti tadi.

Akhirnya, Hinata melirik kembali gadis itu sejenak. Embusan napas untuk yang Kesenian kalinya ia lepaskan sebelum ia berucap. "Masuklah."

..

...

..

"Kau mau saja tinggal di ruang macam kotak sepatu seperti ini." Izumi berkomentar sesaat setelah memasuki tempat tinggal Hinata.

"Tempat tinggalku bukan urusanmu," balas Hinata tak peduli.

Hinata mengunci pintu apartemennya kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah, tempat Izumi berdiri. Dalam langkahnya, mata Hinata melirik laci nakas tempat ia menyimpan senjata apinya, sekedar waspada. Namun rasanya ia ragu jika ia butuh benda itu sekarang. Izumi terlihat datang dengan tangan kosong.

"Jadi apa yang perlu kudengar?" Pertanyaan Hinata ini membuat Izumi berhenti menjelajah matanya ke seisi apartemen Hinata. "Jangan bersikap tinggi hati. Kau datang meminta bantuanku, jadi jaga sikapmu," saran Hinata tajam.

Netra Hinata lekat mengawasi Izumi. Melihat sifat Izumi, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Yahiko menyukai gadis itu. Gadis itu memang cantik, bahkan terlihat lebih belia dari usianya, dalam sekali tatap, rasanya tak akan ada yang percaya jika gadis ini memiliki jiwa pemberontak.

Tapi lagi, Izumi memiliki hubungan darah dengan Sasuke. Dan segala yang tak mungkin bisa berbalik arti jika berhubungan dengan pria itu.

"Kau benar tidak sedang dalam perintah Sasuke untuk kemari, bukan?" tanya Hinata langsung yang kemudian direspons dengan delikan jijik oleh Izumi.

"Untuk apa Sasuke mengirimku kemari? Mengikutimu? Kau merasa sepenting itu, ya? Ku beri tahu saja, ya, Sasuke itu tidak akan punya waktu hanya untuk sekedar membuntutimu," cibir Izumi.

Hinata berdecih pelan. Tidak punya waktu katanya? Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya di mana belakangan ini Sasuke seperti begitu bebasnya hingga dapat menjangkaunya dalam situasi apapun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" lempar Hinata lagi, mencoba mengarahkan fokus pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang!" Nada bicara Izumi meninggi, Hinata dapat melihat gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku ke sini karena ingin menghancurkan Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri. Kau bilang kau juga terlatih dan jauh lebih baik daripada aku, bukan?" ungkap Hinata datar. "Walaupun sudah pasti kau bukan tandingannya dalam duel, sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit untukmu menyisipkan semacam racun mematikan ke dalam anggur kakakmu itu," jelasnya dengan maksud ironi.

"Aku... aku tidak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya," aku Izumi lelah, ditenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. "Dia... dia membunuh ayahku... untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Dia tidak mengatakan alasannya padaku."

Hinata diam mendengarkan setiap kalimat Izumi yang bergetar. Ia juga tak mengetahui pasti apa alasan Sasuke sebenarnya. Sebagian dari diri Hinata hanya berharap dugaan bahwa ia adalah alasan atas tindakan Sasuke itu merupakan sebuah kekeliruan.

"Dia tidak pernah beralasan, selalu. Dia mengerikan. Monster sakit jiwa!" lanjut Izumi separuh mengumpat. "Dia tahu ayahmu membunuh ibu kami... dan... dan dia tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu. Dia malah berhubungan denganmu, terobsesi padamu! Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan siapa pun melukaimu."

Hinata mencoba untuk tak kehilangan konsentrasinya saat mendengarkan perihal Sasuke terhadapnya dari Izumi.

"Aku memohon kepadanya untuk menjauhimu, aku bahkan mengancamnya untuk itu! Tapi... tapi dia tetaplah bajingan gila yang tidak dapat kumengerti jalan pikirannya!"

Dalam hati, Hinata setuju dengan kalimat terakhir yang Izumi katakan. Ya, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang kesulitan membaca Sasuke.

Hinata mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, ia bergerak ke sofa di ruang tengah itu dan mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk. Menunggu Izumi mengatakan lebih tanpa menawarkan gadis itu mengubah posisi berdirinya.

Izumi mengangkat wajah, sorotnya runcing ke arah Hinata. "Awalnya kukira dia punya rencana, untuk menyingkirkanmu. Tapi tidak. Dia selalu membiarkanmu lolos setiap waktu," ujarnya kecut. "Parahnya lagi Yahiko juga berpikir bahwa tidak ada untungnya bagiku jika aku bergerak sendiri untuk menyerangmu." Rahang Izumi mengejang menahan amarah. "Aku... aku menurutinya sampai... sampai Sasuke pulang dan dengan santainya mengatakan dia telah menembak mati ayahku."

Hinata dapat melihat mata gadis itu berkaca. "Kukira kau lebih dekat dengan Sasuke daripada ayahmu sendiri."

"Kami memang dekat. Sebelumnya dia sering menggunakan tubuhku untuk kepuasan pribadinya dalam berbagai kesempatan," aku Izumi, dan dari caranya mengaku, Hinata tahu gadis itu tak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka itu. "Tapi sekarang dia bahkan jarang bicara denganku," tambahnya sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata. "Tapi baguslah, itu membuat ikatan emosionalku dengannya renggang, aku jadi tidak perlu berberat hati untuk menghancurkannya."

Hinata diam sejenak, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum bersuara. "Dengar, Izumi... kau sedang berduka sekaligus marah. Kurasa itu yang membuatmu bertindak sembrono seperti ini," ujar Hinata jujur. "Jika kau pikir aku akan menerima penawaranmu, kau salah. Kami sudah mencobanya, dan Sasuke masihlah belum terkalahkan. Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku ingin mengalahkannya, tugasku adalah Akatsuki, bukan Sasuke." Oh... Hinata tak begitu yakin, ia berbohong. Poros dunianya saat ini adalah dan selalu Sasuke. Bukan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kita hancurkan Akatsuki."

"Apa?" Hinata mempertanyakan secara spontan, agak tak menduga.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan Akatsuki atau segala buntt-buntunya. Aku terlibat di dalamnya hanya karena aku lahir di dalam lingkaran itu," runtut Izumi cepat. "Kau ingin Akatsuki hancur dan aku ingin menghancurkan Sasuke dengan merebut obsesinya. Kita sama-sama diuntungkan!"

"Tidak akan semudah kedengarannya," sanggah Hinata.

"Memang, tapi itu sebelumnya. Sebelum kalian punya orang dalam untuk membantu. Aku bisa menyediakan informasi apapun yang kalian perlukan, sungguh." Izumi berujar, meninggikan nilai dirinya untuk Hinata pertimbangkan.

"Kau sadar tidak? Jika aku memutuskan menerima tawaranmu dan membawamu ke markas utama, mereka tidak akan memiliki pemikiran kedua untuk menangkapmu, menginterogasimu bahkan menyiksamu habis-habisan," jelas Hinata rasional.

Mata Izumi melebar, baru menyadarinya. "Kau... tidak akan melakukannya, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, tapi..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya secara misterius.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon jangan bawa aku ke sana!" pinta Izumi panik. "Kau tidak bisa membawaku ke sana. La-lagipula ada Kakashi di sana, dia—"

"Aku tahu," potong Hinata sebelum Izumi menyelesaikan penyampaian informasi kecilnya. "Sasuke yang mengatakannya padaku."

Sorot panik Izumi langsung tergeser dengan keterkejutan murni. "Dia... memberitahumu... bahkan soal itu?"

"Itu bukan intinya," sela Hinata, ia tak ingin membahas soal itu sekarang, atau mungkin sampai seterusnya. "Informasi macam apa yang bisa kau sediakan? Oh... tunggu, aku bertanya bukan berarti aku sudah percaya padamu."

Izumi mengembuskan napas keras-keras, tapi tetap berniat menjawab Hinata. "Sebelumnya aku berpikir untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dengan mencari pemimpin baru yang ingin menggulingkan bajingan itu. Tapi karena misimu itu mengharuskan Akatsuki pecah, rasanya kita memerlukan kelompok organisasi lain untuk mengancam Akatsuki."

"Kau sadar, kan, kalau Akatsuki merupakan ancaman terbesar itu sendiri? Akatsuki adalah organisasi dengan aktivitas paling santer belakangan ini."

"Mungkin di negara ini begitu adanya. Tapi aku tahu kelompok-kelompok yang tidak menyukai reputasi tinggi Akatsuki sekarang," jelas Izumi, bibirnya menyeringai tipis, seakan ia sudah menemukan kunci menuju kemenangannya.

Hinata diam sesaat, memandang Izumi dengan tatapan menimbang. "Tunggu di sini," titahnya kepada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu sebelum meraih ponsel dari sakunya sendiri.

Hinata jelas butuh bantuan dari orang yang lebih ahli darinya. Namun di antara rekan-rekannya sekarang, ia sangsi untuk menghubungi Ryuzaki maupun Sakura. Jadilah ia hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Naruto dan Konan, meminta keduanya ke apartemennya beralaskan keadaan darurat.

Saat Hinata berbalik untuk melihat kondisi Izumi, gadis itu sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya. Hinata dapat melihat kegelisahan di raut gadis itu meski wajahnya agak menunduk.

"Dia pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tahu," gumam Izumi tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hum."

"Kau takut?"

"Jelas saja," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Apa Yahiko tahu tentang ini?"

Izumi menggeleng. "Yahiko sangat loyal terhadap Sasuke."

"Tapi dia mencintaimu, kan?"

Izumi diam, dan Hinata merasa ia tak perlu mendesak gadis itu untuk merespons apapun.

"Kelompok yang kau maksud itu..." Hinata kembali memfokuskan atensi mereka ke topik utama. "Mereka juga pasti memiliki tujuan sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ternyata motif mereka sama dengan Akatsuki?"

"Hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi setelah Akatsuki dibereskan, butuh setidaknya hitungan dekade untuk memunculkan organisasi serupa yang sama kuatnya."

"Kau terlihat... lelah. Mau minum?" tanya Hinata setelah beberapa saat memandang Izumi.

"Kita ini sekutu, bukan teman. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan untuk bersikap baik."

Hinata menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola matanya. "Terserah," singkatnya sebelum kembali memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapati balasan dari Naruto dan Konan yang memberitahukannya bahwa mereka segera bergegas.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit setelahnya, pintu apartemen Hinata kembali diketuk. Ia berdiri kemudian bergerak untuk membukanya hingga mendapati Konan berdiri di baliknya.

Hinata melirikkan bola matanya ke kanan da kekiri. "Di mana Naruto?"

"Oh... kau juga mengundangnya?" tanya Konan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil . "Masuklah," ujar Hinata mempersilahkan Konan untuk masuk.

Baru saat Hinata hendak menutup pintunya kembali, Naruto muncul dengan peluh dan napas terengah.

"Jadi... apa situasi daruratnya?" tanya pria bersurai pirang itu cepat.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Keduanya—Hinata dan Naruto—dapat mendengar pekikan konan dari arah ruang tamu Hinata. Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum ikut bergerak menuju ruang tengah.

Konan, dengan mulut ternganga tak percaya, menatap sosok Izumi yang duduk di sofa. Dan Naruto, yang baru masuk pun menampakkan reaksi yang sama dengan wanita surai biru itu.

"Kau... bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata tanpa melunturkan wajah tak percayanya.

Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, emnggesturkan kedua rekannya untuk sedikit menenangkan diri. "Sebelum kalian berkomentar apapun... aku akan jelaskan semuanya," jelasnya membuat baik Konan dan Naruto berkedip kosong ke arahnya.

..

...

..

Sepanjang Hinata menjelaskan detailnya, Naruto dan Konan terus memasang wajah skeptis plus raut kecut mereka.

"Dan kau... percaya padanya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata kemudian mengambil lirikan singkat ke arah Izumi. "Tapi aku tidak melihat alasan lain kenapa dia datang padaku dan mengutarakan semuanya."

"Tentu saja itu sebuah jebakan, Hinata!" sela Konan berapi-api.

"Untuk apa lagi? Sasuke tahu segala yang dilakukannya sudah cukup untuk menghentikan pergerakan agensi," sanggah Hinata. "Lagipula kita tidak memiliki opsi lain, kan? Jika kita menolak, artinya kita memilih untuk jalan di tempat. Dan jika kita menerima, kita bisa memiliki satu kesempatan meskipun terlalu berisiko karena melibatkannya." Hinata kembali melirik Izumi.

Naruto mengusap dagunya sendiri, memikirkan perihal yang barusan ia terima. "Bagaimana jika marsekal menolak untuk percaya padanya?"

"Kita tidak akan membawanya ke agensi," tegas Hinata. Tentu tidak bisa, Kakashi tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini. "Selain kita, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya."

"Kau gila!" seru Konan. "Bagaimana bisa kita bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi atau ayahmu?!"

Hinata menghela napas. "Kalian sendiri tahu kita gagal dalam setiap misi yang mereka berikan belakangan ini. Jadi sekarang, kita akan mencoba menyusunnya sendiri."

"Kau 'kan intel," celetuk Izumi mengarah kepada Konan, itu kali pertamanya bersuara setelah kedatangan Naruto dan Konan. "Memangnya kau tidak ada ide untuk membuat alasan yang dapat diterima marsekal kalian," cibirnya rendah.

"Diam kau!" balas Konan sengit.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan." Hinata berujar, menengahi sekaligus memutus interaksi dingin antara Izumi dan Konan. "Kaulaupun perlu, aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya kepada ayahku."

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang Hinata katakan. Konan dan Izumi diam, namun tak ada bantahan. Beberapa saat mereka membiarkan hening menyambangi diskusi kecil mereka itu.

"Aku masih belum mempercayai ini," desah Konan frustrasi. "Kita benar-benar akan bersekutu dengannya?!" tunjuknya kepada Izumi, baik dengan jari maupun sorot mata tajamnya.

Naruto menepuk ringan bahu Konan. "Bagaimanapun, Hinata ada benarnya. Aku juga merasa tidak akan ada kemajuan apapun jika kita terpaku pada rencana awal. Kita butuh strategi baru, dan anak itu bisa membantu kita... yah, itu pun kalau dia tidak berbohong." Naruto mengedikan bahunya pelan.

"Baiklah," sahut Konan akhirnya. "Tapi kita harus memastikan bocah ini tidak akan berlari kembali ke Sasuke untuk berkhianat."

"Kau boleh memasungku kalau mau!" Seru Izumi dengan nada menantang.

Mata konan memicing tajam, kemudian ia alihkan ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mencarinya?"

"Itu pasti." Kali ini, Naruto yang menjawab. "Kita harus memastikan dia berada di tempat yang aman," ujarnya sambil melirikkan matanya ke setiap kepala di ruangan itu.

"Yang pasti bukan di sini," balas Hinata.

Semuanya berpikir. Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jemarinya di kening, beberapa saat sampai ia menegakkan posisi duduknya sambil menampilkan ekspresi yang cerah.

"Aku tahu..." bukanya, semua menunggu dengan serius. "Tempatmu," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah Konan.

Hinata membuka sedikit bibirnya, akalnya setuju dengan usulan Naruto. Kecil kemungkinan Sasuke akan curiga. Hinata sering berkunjung ke apartemen Konan, jadi Sasuke tak akan mungkin menaruh kecurigaan jika ia harus berkunjung untuk memastikan keadaan Izumi di sana.

"Oh... permisi, aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" tanya Konan dengan ekspresi horor.

"Ayolah, Konan... rumahmu adalah tempat terakhir yang akan Sasuke geledah untuk mencari adiknya. Terlebih itu tidak berada di area agensi," ujar Naruto, mencoba mempersuasi.

"Biar aku simpulkan." Konan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta momen untuk bicara. "Kalian berpikir aku harus membiarkannya tinggal di rumahku. Dia... seorang adik dari psikopat kelas kakap. Dan jangan lupakan dia sendiri merupakan bocah yang terlatih dalam urusan bunuh-membunuh. Dia bisa saja membunuhku saat aku tertidur, astaga!"

Izumi terkekeh garing mendengar racauan Konan, hal yang benar-benar mengganggu wanita bersurai biru itu.

"Dia ini siapa, sih? Cara berpikirnya paranoid sekali," cibir Izumi di sela kekehannya.

"Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?" Konan balik menyerang dengan nada tak terima. "Aku ada—"

"Hentikan!" Seruan berat Naruto memotong cekcok tanpa faedah keduanya. "Dia akan tinggal di tempatmu. Titik," ujarnya mutlak kepada Konan. "Dan kau..." Naruto menatap Izumi tajam. "Buktikan kalau kau berguna untuk kami!"

Hinata berdeham, mencegah ketegangan yang mungkin akan tercipta. "Dia mengatakan bahwa kita perlu menarik kelompok organisasi lain untuk mengancam Akatsuki. Itu adalah langkah awal," jelas Hinata.

"Dan bagaimana kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian cukup sedikit memanas-manasi mereka," jawab Izumi nyaris seperti gumaman ogah, namun sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, ia mengangkat wajah. "Akan ada kongres yang digelar di China bulan depan. Menghancurkannya tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh terhadap apapun. Yang kalian perlukan adalah kelompok lokal lain untuk meneror kongres itu."

"Kau tahu beberapa kelompok yang bisa kami jangkau?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Izumi mengangguk kecil. "Xiandaihua dan Sheziming misalnya."

Konan berkedip sekali sebelum segera mengeluarkan tabletnya. "Aku pernah membaca sedikit tentang mereka di profil L. Mereka pernah terlibat di salah satu misi Agensi Wammy," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan jarinya lincah, mencari informasi yang ada di dalam tabletnya.

"Kita tetap perlu cara untuk pergi ke China tanpa dicurigai oleh agensi," gumam Hinata.

"Ada beberapa transaksi ilegal di sana. Aku mungkin bisa mengatur agar Kakashi mau mengirim kita untuk menuntaskan persoalan itu," cetus Konan.

"Bagus. Kuharap tidak ada hambatan berarti, lebih cepat lebih baik," ujar Naruto. "Dan... kita perlu informasi detail tentang kedua kelompok itu juga, bisa kau mengusahakannya, Konan?" tanyanya.

Konan menggigit bibir pelan. "Kita benar-benar akan melakukan ini?" tanyanya masih agak tak yakin.

Hinata memandang rekannya itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Tolonglah, Konan. Kami butuh bantuanmu."

Konan menghela napas, ia melirik kedua rekannya kemudian memandang Izumi dengan tatapan menilai sedikit lebih lama sebelum berujar pelan. "Baiklah.

..

...

..

Seminggu ini Hinata benar-benar disibukkan dengan segala sesuatunya. Ia tetap menjalani misi yang ditetapkan agensi bersama L di tiap harinya, kemudian saat malam tiba, ia akan mengunjungi kediaman Konan untuk melihat kondisi Izumi juga mengadakan diskusi kecil dengan bahasan detail kongres mendatang.

Naruto juga begitu baik dalam memainkan perannya. Ia terus mengulik informasi tentang kelompok yang mereka targetkan berdasarkan pengetahuan dasar yang Konan berikan. Hubungan Konan dan Izumi tak memperlihatkan adanya kemajuan, tapi bagusnya, mereka tak lagi saling serang. Itu bagus karena mereka benar-benar harus memiliki kepala dingin sepanjang rencana ini dijalankan.

"Jadi dia akan berada di sana?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Mereka tengah membahas perihal lokasi pasti keberadaan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," jawab Izumi.

"Bagaimana dengan Yahiko?" taya Konan.

Izumi menengok, satu alisnya menukik mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal dia?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya memastikan." Konan mengedikan bahunya ringan, rautnya datar tak menunjukkan apapun. "Kukira kalian berkencan, tapi sepertinya kau tidak begitu peduli."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Izumi cepat dan tajam.

"Bisa kita fokuskan pembicaraan kita?" Hinata menghela napas, ia lelah dan ingin segera pulang sekarang. Izumi memalingkan wajah dan Konan bergerak menuju kamarnya, tak berniat memperpanjang apapun. "Jadi... semua anggota Akatsuki akan hadir?" tanya Hinata lagi, tentu kepada Izumi.

"Tidak semua. Tapi sebagian besar orang penting akan ada di sana. Artinya sudah pasti Sasuke akan benar-benar waspada. Kau harus hati-hati mengambil langkah."

"Kau tidurlah," ujarnya kepada Izumi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Dan cobalah untuk tak membuat Konan jengkel," lanjutnya memberi saran sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Hinata tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju agensi—pulang—saat ponselnya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk untuknya. Hinata melirik layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama juga foto Ryuzaki di sana.

Dipasangnya wireless in-ear segera di telinganya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, L?" tanyanya langsung sebagai pembuka hubungan telepon mereka.

"Hinata ada di mana?" Ryuzaki bertanya balik, nadanya masih sedatar biasanya.

"Aku masih di mobil, baru akan pulang. Kenapa?"

"Bisa kita bertemu?"

"Uh... tentu," jawabnya meski kerutan terbentuk di keningnya. "Di mana?"

"Umm... di sekitaran ruko lama di daerah Minato. Hinata tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan ke sana."

Dengan itu Hinata memutus sambungan. Ia sedikit memberi tekanan lebih pada pedal gas mobilnya, mengubah tujuan awalnya. Hinata belum memahami mengapa Ryuzaki meminta bertemu di daerah terbengkalai itu, namun ia tak begitu memikirkannya.

Setibanya di lokasi, Hinata menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir jalan sebelum keluar untuk mencari sosok Ryuzaki. Malam itu angin terasa dingin, udara terasa lembab dan keadaannya gelap karena awan terlalu menutupi bintang dan bulan sebagai sumber pencahayaan terbatas malam.

Beberapa ruko jaraknya dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata dapat melihat Ryuzaki. Pria itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya hingga tak menyadari sosok Hinata yang mendekat.

"Hei," sapa Hinata sambil terus memotong jarak.

"Oh, hai," sapa Ryuzaki balik setelah menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah, tangannya terus ia lesakkan di saku mantelnya.

"Tenpat yang aneh untuk bertemu." Hinata berkomentar kecil dengan sedikit kekeh pendek. "Jadi... ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis.

L masih diam, tatapannya mengarah kepada Hinata namun Hinata tak yakin pria itu benar-benar menatapnya. Rasanya begitu canggung melihat pria itu begitu serius. Tapi saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata benar-benar melihat mata gelap juga profil pria itu.

"L..." panggil Hinata skeptis saat ia merasa L belum juga berniat untuk buka mulut. "Kau... baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanyanya sedikit mencemaskan.

"Aku menyukai Hinata," ucapnya cepat namun tanpa keraguan.

Kelopak mata Hinata melebar, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, jelas terkejut dengan pernyataan dadakan serba seadanya ini. Kelampau sederhana namun menggelitik, itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya seperti itu.

Ungkapan Ryuzaki mungkin terdengar sangat setengah hati. Tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat pria itu, Hinata cukup mengerti untuk tak menganggap hal ini sebagai lelucon.

Hinata terdiam, ia menunggu Ryuzaki mengatakan apapun tanpa mengetahui bahwa pria itu juga menunggu Hinata mengutarakan responsnya.

Namun Hinata masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutan. Ia sadar beberapa kali Ryuzaki menggodanya dengan gombalan remeh. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan penyataan langsung tanpa basa-basi seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ryuzaki menengok ke arah kirinya, hanya usaha memalingkan muka. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan beberapa kali. Helaan napas lembutnya terdengar jelas dibantu kesunyian malam.

""Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak... bermaksud mengejutkan Hinata. Hanya... hanya aku tidak bisa berpura-pura," gumam Ryuzaki, cukup untuk Hinata dengar.

"L... aku..." Hinata mencoba menyahutinya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Hinata menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun," balas Ryuzaki, pandangannya kembali ke arah Hinata. Namun Hinata tak begitu menyadari bahwa pria itu tak tepat menatapnya, melainkan lurus di suat sisi gelap di belakangnya. "Hinata akan pulang sendiri, bukan? Kalau begitu boleh aku duluan? Mobilku diparkir agak jauh," cecarnya tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawab.

Hinata hanya menggumam pendek, mengiyakan segala racauan Ryuzaki tadi. Ia hanya berdiri terdiam di sana sampai Ryuzaki berbalik untuk pergi. Ia memandang punggung pria itu sampai sosoknya menghilang di telan kegelapan.

Hinata menghela napas. Ryuzaki adalah pria baik yang hebat. Ia agak menerka-nerka kiranya apa yang membuat pria itu menyukainya. Menyukai wanita dengan jiwa yang sudah hancur seperti dirinya.

Lamunannya pecah saat ia mendengar tawa pelan yang terdengar renyah dari belakangnya. Dengan segera, Hinata berbalik untuk kemudian mendapati Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah santai mendekatinya.

"Dugaanku tepat," buka Sasuke.

"Kau..." Hinata kehilangan kata, secara refleks otaknya berusaha memproses segalanya. Tidak mungkin 'kan, sejak tadi Sasuke mengamatinya? Mendengar percakapannya dengan Ryuzaki?

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kau tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Kalau kau masih cinta mati padaku," ujar Sasuke santai, langkahnya berhenti saat jarak mereka tak sampai dua langkah jauhnya.

"Kau... bicara dengannya?"

"Ya," aku Sasuke jujur. "Nah sekarang... katakan di mana Izumi?" tanyanya kemudian, tanpa basa-basi, sama sekali membanting setir dari percakapan awal mereka.

Tenggorokan Hinata seketika terasa mengering. "Apa?" tanyanya, berusaha sedemikian mungkin tak menampakkan raut yang berpotensi akan dicurigai.

Sasuke menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya. "Di mana Izumi?" ulangnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata berusaha tak menelan liurnya. Sasuke terlihat datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini aura mengerikan yang menciutkan Hinata begitu terasa menguar dari pria itu.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," bantah Hinata.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Hinata. Bahwa saatnya kita bertemu lagi, kita akan bertemu sebagai musuh. Itu artinya..." Sasuke tak lantas menyelesaikan kalimatnya, malah tangan kanannya yang bergerak untuk mencengkeram siku Hinata.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata dibuatnya berputar hingga membelakanginya, membuat lengannya terpelintir secara paksa. Tangan Sasuke yang lain mencekal tangannya yang terbebas dan menahannya di belakang tengkuk. Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan pendek namun ia tak melawan. Ia tak bisa melawan, tidak dalam posisi terkunci seperti ini, jika ia memaksa, bukan tidak mungkin ia akan melukai tangannya sendiri.

"... aku tidak akan ragu untuk melukaimu." Sasuke menyambung ucapan yang sebelumnya ia gantungkan.

"Lepaskan aku!" umpat Hinata. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, berengsek!"

"Dia pasti datang kepadamu," balas Sasuke. "Dia tidak akan mungkin kabur tanpa memiliki tujuan pasti. Jadi katakan padaku, di mana dia sekarang?" tuntut Sasuke, begitu rendah dan mengancam.

"Kubilang aku tidak tahu. Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak," kukuh Hinata menyangkal.

"Kau... mengetahui tentang kongres itu, bukan?" tanya Sasure rendah, masih mengunci gerak tubuh Hinata.

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun, ia memilih untuk menstabilkan napasnya yang agak memburu karena agresi dadakan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu, Hinata?" tanyanya retoris. "Maaf, Sayang... tapi kali ini aku harus memastikan kau tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusanku."

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Sasuke memelintir lengan kanan Hinata kencang, menciptakan gemeletuk samar tercipta dari pergeseran paksa sendi pada bahu wanita itu.

Hinata merasakan sakit yang teramat di bahu kanannya. Sangat sakit sampai ia tak menyadari dirinya berteriak kencang. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah berlutut di tanah dengan tangan kiri yang mencegah lengan kanannya untuk bergerak.

Kekosongan di hadapannya musnah saat Sasuke yang semula berdiri di belakangnya berpindah posisi. Pria itu berjalan memutar sebelum berlutut di hadapan Hinata. Namun Hinata tak memiliki gagasan sedikit pun untuk memandang pria itu, titik konsentrasinya penuh berkumpul pada rasa sakit di bahunya.

"Aku harap ini cukup. Jangan memaksaku untuk mematahkan kakimu juga, Sayang," ujarnya rendah Sambil mengusap pipi Hinata—yang tanpa wanita itu sadari, telah dijejaki oleh aliran air mata.

Hinata tak melawan saat jemari Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, otaknya masih terlalu disibukkan dengan sengat rasa nyeri yang dirasanya.

"Ini peringatan. Untukmu juga untuk Izumi," ujar Sasuke lagi dengan suara yang seakan mampu mencekik siapa pun yang mendengarnya. "Jika dia bersamamu, katakan padanya untuk pulang."

Dengan itu, Sasuke berdiri, ia menatap Hinata yang masih terduduk juga tertunduk beberapa saat sebelum berjalan pergi dari tempat itu sembari menyelipkan sebatang rokok pada celah antara bibirnya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Longer chapter plus early update than I usually did lately...**_

 _ **I'm getting lost, I just want to end this work asap... but I don't think I can fastforwarding the plot I've had already settled *sigh* t.t**_


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Some People Feel The Rain, Other Just Get Wet._

 _._

"Ini konyol." Omelan Sakura terdengar jelas, membuat Hinata seketika menggerakkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah pintu yang memunculkan sosok Sakura, dan tentu saja bersama Naruto.

"Dia memaksa untuk melihat kondisimu, padahal kami punya jadwal pertemuan sekarang." Naruto menjelaskan tanpa diminta perihal alasan kemunculan mereka di bagian klinik Anbu.

"Kau ini... siapa orang yang dengan cerobohnya mematahkan lengan sendiri karena terjatuh dari tangga? Astaga, Hinata... memangnya kau ini apa? Anak umur tiga tahun?" racau Sakura lagi dengan cepat.

"Berhenti, Cerewet!" ujar Naruto santai sambil menarik sedikit surai merah muda Sakura pelan. "Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau. Sebaiknya kita biarkan Hinata istirahat, Sakura," lanjutnya setelah mengamati sekilas kondisi rekannya itu. "Kita juga harus segera bergegas."

Hinata melirik lengannya sendiri yang sudah terbebat sempurna, terkulai kaku pada _arm sling_ yang digantungkan pada bahunya yang normal. Ia lega, setidaknya cidera yang dialaminya masih dapat ditangani klinik agensi sehingga ia tak perlu penanganan dari rumah sakit.

Setelah semalaman menginap di klinik, Hinata diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Namun begitu, rasanya ia masih terlalu malas untuk beranjak sehingga memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di atas ranjang yang semalam ia gunakan. Dan saat itulah Sakura mengadakan kunjungan dadakan untuknya. Yah, Hinata tak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya, ia sudah menduga Naruto akan menceritakannya kepada Sakura tentang bagaimana semalam Hinata menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Bisa tolong beri tahu Konan kalau aku tidak bisa ke rumahnya malam ini?" tanya Hinata terdengar lelah yang dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Naruto. "Terima kasih," balasnya lagi.

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti," ujar Naruto datar terhadap Hinata sebelum berbalik. "Ayo, Sakura," ajaknya.

Entah karena tak memiliki banyak waktu atau memang Naruto memberinya kelonggaran sehingga pria itu tak terlihat terlalu menuntut penjelasan, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Namun apapun itu, ia merasa lega. Ia memang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Sakura menghela napas. "Jaga dirimu, Hinata," ucapnya juga kepada Hinata sambil memberikan lambaian singkat sebelum berlalu mengikuti Naruto.

Setelah Hinata kembali menjadi satu-satunya makhluk yang bernapas di ruangan itu, ia berdiri untuk sekedar menutup tirai pada jendela kaca ruang itu, membuat keadaan menggelap sebelum ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Semalam, ia kesulitan tidur karena nyeri yang dihasilkan oleh cideranya. Hal itu mungkin yang menyebabkan ia merasakan lelah yang teramat pagi ini.

Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa butuh waktu setidaknya sebulan untuk lengannya bisa kembali normal. Itu jelas tak dapat diterima. Bagaimana bisa ia menjalankan misi-misinya? Khususnya misi rahasia mereka. Naruto sanggup menjalankannya sendiri, Hinata tak meragukan efektivitas cara kerjanya. Namun, pria itu tak mengetahui segala halnya sebanyak yang Hinata ketahui. Keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika nantinya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kakashi. Itu yang Hinata khawatirkan sekarang.

Kemudian ingatannya tentang Izumi membuatnya memejamkan mata erat. Ah... sepertinya tinggal masalah waktu sampai Sasuke menemukan gadis itu. Semuanya menjadi terlalu rumit sekarang. Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa mungkin ia perlu meminta Ryuzaki untuk membantunya?

..

...

..

Hinata mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Cahaya yang begitu minim menyambutnya saat ia sedikit membuka matanya. Ruang yang ditempatinya terlihat lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya ia ingat sebelum terlelap.

Ia merasakan kepalanya berputar hebat, membuatnya enggan menampakkan iris lavendernya lebih lebar lagi. Terlebih nyeri yang ia rasa di bahunya masih begitu mendominasi, memaksa tubuhnya untuk tak bergerak meski posisi tidurnya yang kini menyamping agak tak mengenakkan untuk cidera yang ia alami.

Jika saja Hinata tak merasakan kejanggalan dalam lelapnya, mungkin ia akan menyerah dan kembali tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya. Namun lengan yang melingkar di pinggulnya juga embusan napas yang menyapu tengkuknya mau tak mau membuatnya penasaran. Ya, Hinata meyakini sosok lain tengah bersamanya sekarang. Terlebih setelah merasakan hujan kecupan ringan di lehernya juga usapan di bahunya yang terluka.

Alam bawah sadarnya mengantarkan nama Sasuke sebagai hal paling pertama yang muncul atas apa yang dirasakannya. Namun baru saat Hinata hendak berbalik untuk memastikan, tubuhnya kembali ditahan untuk tak bergerak.

"Shhh... tidak apa-apa, aku akan pergi. Tidurlah lagi."

Suara Sasuke. Hinata tak pernah salah mengenali suara pria itu.

Seperti mantra, Hinata tak melawan apa yang ia dengar. Ia hanya mengeluarkan erangan pendek yang pelan, tubuhnya kembali rileks, kesadarannya kembali berdiri di ambang batas.

Sebelum kembali terlelap, dalam benaknya Hinata memutuskan, mungkin ia masih bermimpi. Mungkin rasa kalut dan obat yang ia konsumsi yang membuatnya merasa Sasuke berada di sana, memeluknya. Ya, pasti ini merupakan efek samping dari keadaannya yang kacau. Tidak mungkin ada kemungkinan lain.

Karena Sasuke berada di sana bersamanya adalah hal yang mustahil.

..

...

..

"Hinata."

Suara sapaan Kakashi menembus udara hingga sampai ke telinga Hinata, dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau berbalik untuk merespons atasannya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pria dengan surai kelabu itu setelah berhenti dua langkah jauhnya dari titik Hinata berdiri.

Hinata benar-benar berusaha untuk menahan ekspresinya agar tetap datar, tak ingin memperlihatkan redup yang ia rasakan setiap berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Sudah agak lebih baik," jawab Hinata.

Hinata kemudian melihat Kakashi tersenyum, dan oh... bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih kesulitan untuk menemukan celah yang mengungkap bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah senyum yang tulus.

"Sayang sekali, satu lagi agen harus dinonaktifkan sementara waktu."

"Maaf atas kecerobohanku," balas Hinata, sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tak terdengar ketus.

"Tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahat dan fokuskan pada pemulihan lenganmu." Kakashi kembali memberikan senyum ringan yang—mungkin jika orang lain lihat—bermaksud menenangkan.

 _'Munafik!'_ Merupakan dengusan sengit Hinata di dalam hati. Terlihat jelas sekali dari mana kemampuan akting Sasuke diturunkan.

"Tentu. Terima kasih," ujar Hinata sebagai balasan pada akhirnya.

"Omong-omong, kau akan ke mana? Kukira Konan sudah menginformasikan padamu soal agendamu yang dianulir."

"Oh, ya... Konan sudah memberitahukanku soal itu. Aku kemari hanya untuk memenuhi panggilan marsekal," jawab Hinata jujur.

"Hmm... dia memang tidak memperlihatkannya, tapi dia mencemaskanmu, kau tahu?" ujar Kakashi kembali.

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Lekas sembuhlah, kami membutuhkanmu," tutup Kakashi lembut sebelum bergerak menuju elevator.

Hinata mendelik nyalang ke arah pintu elevator, tempat Kakashi menghilang. Pria itu juga putranya benar-benar memiliki topeng malaikat yang terpoles sempurna. Hinata penasaran, apa mungkin Kakashi tahu kalau putranyalah penyebab cidera yang dialami Hinata? Mungkin ya, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Hinata tak benar-benar tahu sedalam apa hubungan ayah dan anak itu untuk menebaknya.

Setelah berdiri diam selama hampir tiga puluh detik, Hinata kembali melangkah menuju tujuan awalnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat sang ayah memanggilnya. Mungkin untuk mengomeli kecerobohannya pada waktu kritis seperti sekarang, entahlah, tapi Hinata tak menemukan alasan lain atas pemanggilan ayahnya.

Pintu ruangan Hiashi terbuka bahkan sebelum Hinata berjarak lima langkah dari sana. Ryuzaki muncul dari baliknya, lelaki itu agak terkejut mendapati Hinata di sana, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hinata!" sapa Ryuzaki setelah lepas dari kejutnya, dengan cepat ia bergerak ke arah Hinata dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukan yang begitu erat.

"Aw!" Hinata berjengit saat pelukan Ryuzaki terlalu mengusik cideranya.

"Oh... maaf, maaf." Ryuzaki sebera melepas lingkar lengannya dari tubuh Hinata kemudian mengusap bahu Hinata yang terluka dengan begitu pelan menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya. Sinar di matanya meredup. "Dia yang melakukannya, bukan?" tanyanya sambil terus mengamati cidera Hinata.

Hinata tak lekas menjawab. Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kemudian berdeham. "Kau... tidak mengatakan pada siapa pun, kan, L?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ryuzaki menggeleng pelan. "Itu urusan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa... ikut campur."

"Terima kasih." Hinata menawarkan senyum kecil.

"Tapi..." Kata awal Ryuzaki menggantung, arah tatapnya beralih fokus menemui jalur tatap Hinata. "Aku tahu dia di sana, harusnya... harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Hinata."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, L," sela Hinata.

"Memang seharusnya begitu," gumam L, agak mengabaikan kalimat Hinata. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia akan melukai Hinata," sambungnya dengan suara yang lebih jelas terdengar.

Hinata menghela napas, mengambil waktu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulut. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam itu? Kau bicara dengannya?" tanya Hinata lugas.

Bahu Ryuzaki mengedik ringan. "Dia muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mulai memancingku dan..." Ryuzaki berhenti, diambilnya napas panjang yang seolah menandakan kalau ia tak ingin melanjutkan apapun yang sebelumnya berniat ia utarakan. Dan Hinata lebih dari mengerti untuk tak memaksa pria itu.

"Ya, rasanya itu sudah menjadi hobinya," balas Hinata ringan sebelum membelokkan topik pembicaraan. "Kau ada perlu apa dengan marsekal?" lanjutnya.

"Oh... marsekal memberiku beberapa misi di China bersama Konan," ujar Ryuzaki.

"Apa?" kelopak mata Hinata terbuka lebar. "Kau dan Konan?"

Ryuzaki mengangguk. "Kau tidak akan dilibatkan, tentu saja," singkatnya sambil menunjuk cidera Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, diembuskannya napas secara kasar sebelum tanpa aba-aba, ia bergerak meninggalkan Ryuzaki, masuk ke dalam ruangan sang ayah.

"Marsekal!" panggilnya tepat saat ia berhenti di depan meja sang ayah.

Hiashi merespons panggilan itu dengan mengangkat wajahnya, mengabaikan sejenak dokumen yang tengah ia periksa di atas mejanya. Pria paruh baya itu mengamati Hinata sesaat kemudian berbicara. "Kau jatuh di tangga?" bukanya datar kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Apa kau sadar keadaan timmu saat ini sampai begitu mudahnya kau melakukan kecerobohan fatal seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

Sindira Hiashi tak serta merta ditanggapi Hinata. Yang ada, ruangan itu selanjutnya diisi gelak tawa ringan Ryuzaki—yang tak Hinata sadari ternyata mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Itu semacam versi lain dari ucapan 'bagaimana keadaanmu', kau tahu?" ujar Ryuzaki enteng kepada Hinata yang kemudian dihadiahi delikan baik dari Hiashi maupun Hinata sendiri.

"Marsekal, kumohon, libatkan aku pada misi di China." Hinata memilih untuk langsung mengutarakan maksudnya ketimbang meladeni intermezo Ryuzaki.

Hiashi menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia menatap putrinya dengan sorot yang menuntut. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hanya satu tangan yang berfungsi normal?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus L?" Karena setidaknya Naruto yang harus maju, begitu pikir Hinata.

"Agen Wind dan Agen Haruno sudah dijadwalkan untuk tugas lain. Tidak ada pilihan lain," jelas Hiashi singkat.

"Oh ayolah. Konan bukan agen lapangan sesungguhnya, kau tidak bisa memasangkannya hanya dengan L." Hinata beralasan, nadanya terdengar begitu mendesak.

"Yang kuingat, salah satu mantan agen tingkat lima di sini dapat memiliki banyak catatan bagus di misi solo. Aku yakin Agen L juga bisa mengatasi hal ini walaupun sendirian," sanggah Hiashi.

"Tunggu... tunggu..." Ryuzaki menyela. "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau Anda tidak membandingkanku dengan seorang pembunuh bermental psiko-sosiopat sepertinya, Marsekal,"lanjut Ryuzaki tak terima.

Namun sebelum Hiashi sempat menegur Ryuzaki atas ucapannya yang benar-benar di luar kepentingan, Hinata terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Mundurkan jadwalnya untuk beberapa Minggu saja. Aku akan berusaha untuk pulih, kumohon," pinta Hinata, nada suaranya lebih rendah dari yang sebelumnya ia gunakan.

Kening Hiashi berkerut, matanya memicing meneliti ekspresi putrinya. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan misi ini?"

"Benar, kupikir kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak suka _Chinese_." Ryuzaki kembali menyelipkan komentar nyeleneh, membuat pasangan ayah dan anak di ruangan itu menahan diri untuk tak bekerja sama melemparkan pria itu dari jendela ruangan Hiashi.

"Keluar, Agen L!" titah Hiashi dengan suara berat.

Ryuzaki berkedip dua kali sebelum dengan gaya santainya, ia melenggang keluar ruangan, memenuhi perintah Hiashi.

Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah punggung Ryuzaki. Baru dua malam lalu, pria itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan beban terpancar di sorot matanya, menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi sekarang, nampaknya pria itu kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan memeluknya tadi seolah tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya.

Baru setelah pintu kembali tertutup rapat, Hinata memberikan atensinya lagi kepada sang ayah.

"Aku menginginkan misi itu," putus Hinata rendah namun tegas. "Aku tidak akan menjadi beban, aku bersumpah. Jika aku nantinya berpotensi menghambat pergerakan L, aku akan menyingkir."

Hiashi diam, terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Apa Agen L yang memberitahumu soal misi ini?"

"Tidak. Konan yang memberitahuku," jawabnya, sedikit mendusta.

"Konan meminta agar misi ini selesai secepatnya. Aku juga belum tahu kenapa dia datang padaku ketimbang memberitahu jenderal Hatake terlebih dahulu."

Yah, tentu karena Hinata mengatakan pada Konan untuk menghindari Kakashi mengenai misi ini.

"Mungkin karena Kakashi sibuk mengurus hal-hal terkait Akatsuki sekarang." Oh tentu, tentu saja jenderal mereka itu sibuk mengurusi Akatsuki, begitu tambahan Hinata dalam hati. "Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan, bukan? Kami butuh misi baru di luar semua kekacauan ini," cetus Hinata singkat.

"Tapi kau tetap di sini. Itu keputusannya," putus Hiashi tegas.

"Tapi Ayah—" Hinata menghentikan dirinya sendiri saat sadar akan panggilan yang ia alamatkan, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia benar-benar memanggil pria di hadapannya itu dengan sebutan _ayah_. Hinata menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Maksudku... aku... aku mohon. Untuk kali ini saja percayalah kepadaku," ujar Hinata melembut. "Lagipula ini hanya kasus perdagangan obat ilegal. Tidak akan memerlukan banyak usaha seperti biasa."

"Itu dia intinya, agen L bisa mengatasi ini seorang diri,"balas Hiashi.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya ia pejamkan untuk beberapa saat untuk kemudian kembali terbuka dengan sorot yang mencoba meyakinkan sang ayah.

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku melakukannya. Aku janji akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti, Ayah. Tapi untuk kali ini, tolong, percaya padaku."

Hiashi menjeda perbincangan mereka. Sinar kuat dari matanya perlahan melembut. "Tiga Minggu," cetusnya. "Jika kau bisa kembali pulih dengan sempurna sampai saat itu, aku akan memberimu izin pergi bersama agen L dan Konan."

Hinata yang sejak tadi tanpa sadar menghela napasnya, mendesah pelan, merasa lega. Ujung lidahnya menyapu bibir bawahnya sambil menahan senyuman. "Terima kasih," ujarnya kepada sang ayah.

Hinata tak mendengar apapun sebagai balasan ujarannya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Hinata." Panggilan sang ayah menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia dapat meraih pintu. Di serongkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengar panggilan itu. Tanpa menyurakan apapun, Hinata menengokkan kepalanya menunggu Hiashi melanjutkan. "Lekaslah pulih," sambung sang ayah."

Mata Hinata agak melebar, namun hanya sejenak. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai responsnya sebelum kembali berbalik menuju pintu. Dan kali itu, Hinata tak menahan senyum kecilnya.

..

...

..

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Ryuzaki seketika menyentak Hinata yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan ayahnya. Ia mengangkat wajah untuk kemudian mendapati pria itu berdiri menyender pada dinding koridor.

"Huh?"

"Ayolah, Hinata. Aku bisa membacanya." Ryuzaki memisahkan punggungnya dari dinding. "Hinata ingin sekali pergi ke China meskipun cidera parah yang Hinata alami, dan sesuatu mengatakan padaku kalau itu bukan karena Hinata ingin pergi berlibur. Lalu, belakangan ini Hinata dan Konan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Agen Wind banyak mencari informasi tentang ini itu. Juga agen Haruno yang terlihat tidak mengetahui apapun hingga kesal karena perhatian partnernya terpecah," jelas Ryuzaki secara mendetail. "Jadi... apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ulang.

Hinata menggigit pelan bibirnya menyadari betapa Ryuzaki sangat teliti memperhatikan bahkan detail terkecil yang terjadi. Ia menimbang apakah harus memberitahukan segalanya pada Ryuzaki. Hinata memang membutuhkan bantuan, ia tak akan bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Terlebih agensi Wammy memiliki catatan tentang kelompok-kelompok China yang artinya Ryuzaki dapat dengan mudah melacak mereka.

Mungkin ia bisa mempercayai Ryuzaki sepenuhnya. Mungkin.

"Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu," ujar Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Aku harap itu bukan tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku dengar."

..

...

..

Hinata tak melihat kekecewaan ataupun raut tak setuju di wajah Ryuzaki setelah ia menjelaskan segalanya. Malah, pria itu terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang direncanakan, mengabaikan bahwa yang akan mereka lakukan benar-benar di luar protokol yang ditetapkan.

"Jadi... Hinata bersekutu dengan adik pacar Hinata untuk meledakkannya." Ryuzaki menyimpulkan. "Kalian benar-benar dramatis, aku sangat menyukainya," tambahnya berkomentar.

"Ya," gumam Hinata pelan. "Kau... tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ryuzaki bersemangat. "Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghancurkan satu-satunya penghalang untukku mendekati Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengacaukannya?" aku Ryuzaki yang Hinata pikir kelewat jujur.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan atas respons tak biasa Ryuzaki namun tak berkomentar lebih jauh.

Ryuzaki melangkah lebih mendekat ke arah Hinata dan berhenti selangkah di hadapan wanita itu. "Aku janji, aku akan ada di sisi Hinata. Aku akan membantu Hinata sebisaku."

Hinata memalingkan pandangannya mendapati Ryuzaki menatapnya lurus. "T-terima kasih," ujarnya sebelah berdeham kecil.

"Tapi... Hinata mempercayai Izumi?" tanya Ryuzaki lagi sambil mengambil satu langkah mundur, matanya mengedar, waspada terhadap siapa pun yang berkeliaran di area parkir itu.

"Kupikir dia bersungguh-sungguh," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah." Ryuzaki mengangguk ringan. "Aku akan mencari informasi tentang Xiandaihua dan Sheziming. Dan Hinata... Hinata harus berusaha memulihkan lengan Hinata, oke?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Pasti. Terima kasih, L."

Sejujurnya, Hinata masih belum dapat memastikan apakah ia dapat benar-benar mempercayai Ryuzaki. Tapi persetan, ini cara paling masuk akal yang bisa ia tempuh. Keterlibatan Ryuzaki kali ini sangatlah vital.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai malah memperparah cidera Hinata."

Hinata mendengus geli masih dengan lekung senyumnya, ia mengangguk untuk menegaskan.

"Baiklah. Mau keluar untuk minum kopi?" tanya Ryuzaki tiba-tiba. "Aku bosan dengan kopi kantin."

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan," aku Hinata. "Jadi, sampai jumpa besok, kurasa."

Hinata melihat Ryuzaki mengangguk sebelum ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri, mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan pria itu.

Saat itu mereka bertingkah seolah lupa dengan pernyataan mendadak Ryuzaki dan sepertinya Ryuzaki tak masalah untuk tak mengungkitnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya mereka harus bicara tentang hal itu.

Hinata memikirkan hal itu, merasa gundah akan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika saat itu datang. Yang ia takutkan adalah jika ia tak bisa menolak pria itu. Hinata kini berada di ambang kegilaan yang menuntutnya menemukan seseorang untuk mencintainya dengan tulus. Namun ia tak menginginkan egonya berkuasa sampai harus menumbalkan pria sebaik Ryuzaki hanya untuk penutup lukanya.

..

...

..

Hinata belum mengunjungi lagi apartemen Konan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mereka hanya bertemu saat berada di agensi. Ryuzaki benar-benar merupakan sebuah bantuan besar karena ia dapat memperoleh beragam informasi tentang kelompok yang mereka tuju. Naruto beberapa kali berkunjung ke apartemen Konan untuk mengawasi Izumi dan tanpa disangka, gadis itu terlihat sudah nyaman tinggal di sana, mengabaikan Konan yang terlihat begitu terusik akan kehadirannya.

Suatu sore, Hinata kembali melatih dirinya, melayangkan tinjuan-tinjuan pada salah satu sandbag di ruang pelatihan. Tangan kanannya sudah bisa ia gerakkan meski nyeri masih terasa setiap kali sendinya bergesekan. Hinata tak peduli, ia harus segera kembali dalam keadaannya semula.

Jika ada seseorang yang harus melawan Sasuke, orang itu haruslah dirinya. Ryuzaki mungkin akan menjadi eksekutor paling potensial, namun Hinata cukup egois untuk memainkan peran besar dalam rencana ini.

"Hei."

Sapaan itu membuat Hinata berhenti membidik, tinjunya ia turunkan sembari badannya berbalik. Ryuzaki berdiri di ambag pintu dengan senyum anehnya, seperti biasa.

"Aku terkesan. Sepertinya Hinata sudah dapat menggunakan lengan kanan Hinata kembali," komentarnya masih dari tempat yang sama.

"Lumayan. Walaupun rasanya masih sangat nyeri," sungut Hinata setengah hati. Ia berjalan menepi, menjemput sebotol air yang sebelumnya ia letakkan bersama handuk kecil di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sebelum menenggak air dari botol tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mampir. Tadinya aku mencari Konan, tapi yang lain bilang dia sudah pulang."

Hinata mengangguk sembari memakai jaketnya, menutupi kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan saat latihan tadi. Lewat ujung matanya ia dapat menangkap bagaimana Ryuzaki berusaha menyibukkan diri memainkan arah pandangnya agar pria itu tak berlama-lama memandangnya.

"Mau ikut denganku ke rumahnya?" tawar Hinata.

Kening Ryuzaki agak berkerut, mempertimbangkan. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata paham yang Ryuzaki maksud. Pria itu juga menduga Hinata tengah diawasi, dan bukan hal bagus jika nantinya kunjungan Ryuzaki ke apartemen Konan yang mendadak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Kurasa begitu. Sasuke sudah tidak berada di sini, maksudku..." Hinata menarik napas dan memelankan suaranya. "Izumi mengatakan dia mungkin sudah pergi ke China."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menurunkan bawahannya untuk mengawasi Hinata," sanggah Ryuzaki.

Hinata diam, dalam hati setuju dengan kemungkinan yang Ryuzaki paparkan, namun akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Hinata lagi. "Tidak perlu terlalu paranoid tentang hal itu."

Ryuzaki butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan. "Baiklah."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. "Aku ingin membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Kita bertemu lagi di lobi nanti," ujar Hinata sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

..

...

..

Alunan lagu Something Stupid milik Frank Sinatra terdengar nyaring seketika Konan membukakan pintu untuk mereka dengan wajah lesu. Melihatnya, Hinata ragu untuk memutuskan apakah ia harus tertawa atau bersimpati terhadap rekannya itu.

"Konan kenapa?" Ryuzaki bertanya langsung melihat raut wajah Konan, namun yang ditanya hanya mendesah lelah.

"Masuklah," ujar sang tuan rumah.

Di ruang tengah, Izumi terlihat menjulurkan lehernya, melongok ke bagian foyer untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan saat melihat Hinata, ia kembali bersantai seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Hinata kepada Konan.

"Oh... kami sedang bermain catur dan aku tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencekik seseorang di sini." Konan menjawab dengan ironi. "Dan tahu tidak? Bocah centil ini ternyata suka sekali lagu lama," dengus Konan tak suka.

Izumi menyamankan diri, menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, lengannya terlipat di depan dada saat ia melirik Konan dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Jujur saja, kau mengagumiku, kan?"

"Kagum? Kagum bokongmu!" balas Konan.

Hinata menggeleng kecil kemudian ikut menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa. "L mencarimu," ungkapnya singkat.

"Oh, ya. Aku menerima pesan darinya." Konan berkedip, menyadari sesuatu, ia kemudian menengok ke arah Ryuzaki yang masih berdiri. "Maaf aku tidak sempat membalasnya, L. Jadi... ada apa?" tanyanya.

Bukan menjawab, Ryuzaki masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil jelas-jelas memandangi Izumi.

"L?" panggil Hinata yang seketika memecah lamunan pria itu. Izumi sendiri yang merasa menjadi objek pandangnya menukikkan sebelah alis heran.

"Kau... yang namanya Izumi?" tanya Ryuzaki, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Konan maupun panggilan Hinata sebelumnya.

Kening Izumi mengernyit, merasa aneh dengan pria yang bertanya padanya itu. "Bukan... aku Milea!" cibir Izumi ketus pada akhirnya.

Ryuzaki kembali mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, seperti mencoba kembali ke dirinya semula. "Maaf," ujarnya, masih kepada Izumi. "Hanya saja, Izumi terlihat seperti orang yang aku kenal. Aku tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya," jelasnya jujur sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Konan. "Omong-omong, senang bertemu kembali denganmu," sapanya ramah.

"Dasar aneh." Izumi kembali mencibir.

"Dia selalu seperti ini, ya? Tidak sopan sekali," protes Ryuzaki, telunjuknya terang-terangan mengarah ke wajah Izumi.

"Selalu," respons Konan cepat. "Aku tidak sabar pergi ke China dan meninggalkannya di sini!"

Hinata berdeham. "Sebenarnya... dia juga akan ikut, Konan," ujar Hinata.

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?"

"Kita jelas tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian." Hinata memberikan alasan singkat.

Seakan tak mendengarkan percakapan mulut-mulut lain di ruangan itu, Izumi berdiri dan masih dengan gelagat angkuhnya, berjalan ke dapur.

"Jadi... aku butuh Konan untuk meretas beberapa akses data Wammy." Ryuzaki mulai mengutarakan secara gamblang maksud kedatangannya.

"Oh... tentu saja akan kulakukan. Lagipula itu sama mudahnya dengan mencari es krim cokelat di minimarket," balas Konan dengan ironi. "Kau bercanda atau apa, hah?!" nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Kenapa? Konan tidak sanggup?" balik Ryuzaki datar.

Konan mulai menggerutu panjang, memaparkan risiko ini dan itu akan apa yang Ryuzaki minta dan kemudian Ryuzaki akan membalasnya seolah itu bukanlah perkara besar. Hinata hanya duduk mendengarkan sampai ia merasa agak jenuh. Ia memberi sinyal kepada keduanya untuk pergi ke dapur, mencari cairan yang bisa menyiram kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Di dapur ia menemukan Izumi duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi dengan satu cangkir di genggamannya. Namun Hinata memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu dan terus melancarkan niat awalnya.

"Aku sangat bersemangat, kau tahu," ujar Izumi saat Hinata membuka salah satu pintu lemari es Konan.

Hinata menengok kepada gadis itu namun menemukan tatapan sang gadis masih tertuju pada cairan di dalam cangkir yang digenggamnya. Tak melirik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" balas Hinata singkat.

"Sasuke selalu berpikir dia tidak terkalahkan. Tapi kelemahan seseorang ada di dalam dirinya sendiri," ucap Izumi tenang, optimis dengan segala yang ada di kepalanya. "Dia telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan. Dan itu yang menjadikannya lemah."

"Kau pikir rencana ini akan berjalan mudah? Aku tidak berpikir begitu, malah aku sangat mewaspadai kalau saja dia menyimpan rencana lain atas hilangnya kau secara tiba-tiba," jelas Hinata. "Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Itu yang membuatnya tidak terkalahkan."

"Kau mungkin berpikir kau mengenalnya, tapi jujur saja... aku lebih mengetahui Sasuke yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata diam-diam menelan ludah, merasa kalimat Izumi mencubit hatinya. Tapi itulah fakta. Hinata memang tak benar-benar mengenal Sasuke yang asli.

"Dia kakakku dan aku tahu kelemahan-kelemahannya," lanjut Izumi.

Hinata menjilat bibir bawahnya, pandangannya ia lemparkan ke jendela dapur. Malam itu begitu gelap, kelihatannya mega terlalu tangguh untuk ditembus cahaya benda langit yang mencoba menyusup. Hinata terdiam, tak menyadari Izumi yang kini sudah berdiri di sisinya, begitu dekat dengannya.

"Dan kau adalah salah satunya," bisik Izumi yakin, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah kepada gadis itu.

"Kau keliru," kelit Hinata, matanya tak segan menantang warna iris kelam Izumi.

"Begitukah?" Izumi menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kuralat jadi seperti ini... Sasuke, memiliki beberapa kelemahan. Tapi kau, kelemahanmu hanyalah Sasuke seorang. Bukan begitu?"

"Terserah apa katamu," jawab Hinata cepat, tangannya meraih segelas air mineral, menutup kembali lemari esnya kemudian segera bergegas keluar.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bersifat saling menghancurkan." Izumi kembali berceletuk dengan seringai yang sama. Hinata yang sudah hampir mencapai ambang pintu masih bisa mendengarnya namun memutuskan untuk tak meladeninya.

..

...

..

Bersifat saling menghancurkan.

Ucapan-ucapan Izumi terus berputar di dalam kepala Hinata bahkan sampai mereka tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke agensi. Ryuzaki mengemudikan mobilnya sambil menyampaikan beberapa informasi yang baru didapatkannya bersama Konan, namun tak satu pun perkataannya menempel lama di otak Hinata.

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya kelemahan yang ia miliki?

Benarkah? Jika memang begitu lalu apa? Apa itu akan mempermudah langkahnya menghabisi Sasuke, atau malah menghambatnya?

Hinata menghela napas, enggan berpikir lebih jauh.

"Hinata? Hinata dari tadi mendengarkan tidak?" tanya Ryuzaki.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan, matanya yang lelah ia arahkan ke jendela mobil.

"Mau makan malam di mana? Di restoran cepat saji?"

Hinata melirik cepat kepada Ryuzaki. "Tidak. Aku ingin turun di sini."

"Huh?"

"Tepikan mobilnya."

Kening Ryuzaki mengernyit, namun ia tetap menuruti keinginan Hinata. Di carinya area parkir terdekat sebelum akhirnya ia tepikan mobil mereka.

"Hinata baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati setelah mematikan mesin mobil.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Ryuzaki malah mendapati wanita itu melepaskan sabuk keselamatannya. Hinata benar-benar ingin pergi sepertinya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Ryuzaki menahan tangan Hinata sebelum wanita itu sempat meraih _handle_ pintu mobil. "Hinata?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut setelah melihat Hinata mengembuskan napas panjang.

Hinata masih mencoba menguasai dirinya sendiri dengan mengatur napas dalam. Saat ia merasa cukup, barulah ia menengok, menghadapi tatapan bertanya Ryuzaki. Mereka menahan tatapan itu untuk beberapa saat. Dan Hinata menyadari, tak seperti tatapan tajam Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya sesak, mata gelap Ryuzaki memberi efek kebalikannya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata memulai dengan nada lirih setelah beberapa kali ia membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya tanpa menghasilkan suara. "Kenapa kau..." Hinata berhenti kembali, tak menemukan kata yang bisa mewakili rasa penasarannya. Ia kemudian melepas kontak mata mereka, matanya kini tertuju pada tangan pria yang tengah menahan tangannya itu. "Kenapa aku?" la melanjutkan, masih dengan lirih yang sama.

"Kenapa apa?" Ryuzaki bertanya balik.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti, L." Akhirnya Hinata membalas dengan tak sabar. "Apa kau benar-benar menghindari topik tentang apa yang kau katakan malam itu?"

Ryuzaki melepaskan genggamannya, menghela napas dan kembali menyamankan diri di kursinya. "Aku kira Hinata tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Jadi aku diam."

"Tidak. Aku butuh kejelasan. Jadi katakan padaku. Kenapa... bagaimana bisa kau... merasakan hal itu padaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata," jawab Ryuzaki. "Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin memungut anak kucing tersesat di tengah hujan, memberinya perlindungan. Seperti itulah aku melihat Hinata."

Hinata berkedip. "Huh?"

"Aku tahu itu terdengar menghina. Tapi begitulah adanya. "Ryuzaki menggigit bibirnya singkat. "Aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana jalannya, tapi tiba-tiba aku memiliki keinginan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Awalnya hanya sebuah empati. Aku kasihan dengan Hinata, Hinata merusak diri sendiri dan aku ingin menghentikan itu. Aku ingin setidaknya membuat Hinata tenang," paparnya.

Ryuzaki berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, memandang ke depan. Hinata tak menyela, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Tapi setiap kali aku mencoba mendekat, Hinata mendorongku menjauh. Hinata mungkin berpikir aku hanya bermain-main karena aku tidak terlihat seperti tipe laki-laki yang serius dalam menanggapi sesuatu."

"L—"

"Hinata mungkin berpikir aku aneh karena dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku. Aku akan jujur... malam itu, Sasuke menantangku untuk mengatakannya, dia bilang Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Aku... sebenarnya aku tahu tahu Hinata tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukai Hinata, tapi yah, aku pikir bukan hal buruk juga untuk mengungkapkannya."

Ryuzaki kembali menengok, menemui tatapan Hinata yang sejak tadi tak berpindah.

"Aku ingin Hinata tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum. Karena di balik topeng keras yang Hinata gunakan, Hinata tengah terluka." Ryuzaki tersenyum kecil. "Percaya atau tidak, aku selalu di sana, aku dapat melihatnya."

Kali ini Hinata yang memalingkan pandangannya terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana jika... aku tidak bisa membalasnya?" tanya Hinata, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku tidak memaksa Hinata. Itu bukan hal yang bisa aku paksakan," balas Ryuzaki lugas. "Tapi tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kita akan tetap berteman."

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata kembali berbisik. "Dan bagaimana jika... aku memperimu kesempatan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Yang tak ia duga adalah tangan kanan Ryuzaki yang terulur ke arahnya, meraih dagunya dan membuatnya kembali bertatap muka dengan pria itu. Kembali menerima senyum tulus pria itu.

"Aku akan sangat senang, kalau begitu."

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Shorter than the last one. But hope you enjoy this. Thank you...**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Whether Love Can Save You From Your Own Fate_

 _._

Angin musim semi menyambut jejak mereka di tanah China, seperti sengaja memberi sedikit hawa tenang untuk mereka sebelum nantinya mereka harus kembali menempatkan diri di dalam keadaan dengan adrenalin yang mengikat kuat.

Di lobi terminal kedatangan, seorang supir taksi segera menghampiri mereka, mencari peruntungan, bertanya apakah mereka membutuhkan jasanya. Hinata baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun kalah cepat dengan Ryuzaki yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku cukup lancar berbicara Mandarin," ungkap Ryuzaki kepada Hinata setelah menerima tawaran supir taksi tadi. "Ada banyak permainan kata di sini. Jangan senang saat mereka mengatakan kata piku. Itu bukan makanan ataupun hal biasa lainnya. Seorang agen dari Prancis salah paham dengan artinya dan berakhir dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri," jelas Ryuzaki antusias, seperti seorang bocah yang bersemangat menceritakan pengalaman liburan musim panasnya.

"Umm... L..." Hinata mencoba memotong, jelas sekali di matanya bahwa partnernya itu tak mengetahui bahwa Hinata juga menguasai bahasa yang dimaksudkan.

"Aku sangat bersemangat," lanjut Ryuzaki. "Aku pernah menjalani misi di sini tidak kurang dari tiga tahun. Dan anehnya, meskipun itu sebuah misi, aku merasa menemukan rumahku di sini."

Hinata tak menyela kali ini, dalam hati menanggapi cerita Ryuzaki. Ia tak heran, seseorang dengan kepribadian seperti Ryuzaki pasti akan sangat mudah diterima lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Aku masih cukup hafal seluk-beluk kota ini. Mungkin aku bisa membawa Hinata berkeliling. Percobaan kencan, mungkin?" ujarnya sekonyong-konyong.

Hinata masih belum benar-benar membalas, namun ia tak dapat menahan senyum gelinya akibat tingkah partnernya itu.

Di lain sisi, Hinata beberapa kali menangkap Izumi meliriknya dengan tatapan yang mencemooh. Hinata bahkan yakin gadis itu beberapa kali mengeluarkan dengusan yang sebenarnya dialamatkan untuknya dan Ryuzaki.

Izumi melirik mereka dengan pandangan yang begitu menilai. Seperti mengatakan kalau apapun kesempatan yang coba Hinata buka untuk Ryuzaki, tak akan pernah berhasil.

Hinata menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah membuat perbandingan. Percikan yang mengindikasikan emosi berlebih itu, percikan yang mengantarnya ke dalam situasi rumit yang disebut jatuh cinta. Hal itu tak ia rasakan di dalam pertemanannya dengan Ryuzaki. Sensasi yang pernah ia rasakan saat awal bersama Neji maupun Sasuke nyatanya belum ia rasakan sampai saat ini.

Tapi memangnya apa yang penting? Toh dua hubungannya yang lalu, yang selalu diawali dengan sensasi itu tak berakhir baik. Tragis bisa dibilang. Jadi pentingkah untuknya menarik percikan itu agar terlibat di dalam hubungannya dengan Ryuzaki? Hinata tak berpikir demikian.

Yang ia sadari, ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bersedia membuatnya bahagia. Yang dengan senang hati mengikis beban akibat masa lalunya. Hinata merasa ia tak mampu mencinta seperti sebelumnya. Ia sudah terlalu remuk untuk bisa mencintai orang lain sebesar ia mencintai Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa mencoba membalas separuh dari afeksi yang Ryuzaki hujankan terhadapnya.

Untuk saat ini, Ryuzaki berarti penenang untuknya. Ryuzaki adalah seseorang yang ia butuhkan. Namun sayangnya belum menjadi seseorang yang ia inginkan.

Terdengar menyedihkan, tapi bukankah Hinata memang sudah terlalu menyedihkan untuk membuat pertimbangan?

"Jangan bercanda!" Antusiasme Izumi terhadap misi kali ini surut seketika mereka sampai di penginapan tempat mereka akan tinggal satu Minggu ke depan. "Kita akan benar-benar tinggal di tempat sampah ini?!" komentarnya pedas.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Istana abad pertengahan seperti rumahmu?" Konan membalas dengan sindiran kental, kopernya ia geletakkan sembarang sebelum ia menghambur ke sofa.

"Memangnya agensi kalian semiskin ini? Setidaknya berikan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak, suite hotel misalnya," cetus Izumi dongkol, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Hinata menggeleng dalam diam, namun enggan terlibat dengan perang mulut antara Konan dan Izumi. Ia mengikuti langkah Konan, mengambil tempat di bagian sofa yang lain.

"Oh, itu ide bagus," respons Konan dengan senyuman paksa yang tak bertahan lama. "Sayangnya keamanan di hotel akan menyulitkan kita untuk menyelundupkan persenjataan yang agensi kirimkan!" balasnya setelah mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi raut sengit.

Izumi mendengus, enggan mengalah. "Setidaknya berikan tempat yang lebih besar. Hanya ada dua kamar di sini, demi Tuhan!" tangannya menggeliat menunjuk-nunjuk dua pintu kamar di sana.

"Bukan masalah. Aku bisa pastikan Izumi tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang akan berakhir tidur di sofa." Ryuzaki menyela, dengan gayanya yang angin-anginan ia menepuk bahu Izumi yang seketika itu juga menghalaunya.

"Pokoknya aku mau kamarku sendiri!" tuntut Izumi

"Oh, tentu saja kau akan mendapatkan kamarmu sendiri," balas Konan dengan nada menyindir. "Lagipula siapa memangnya yang mau berbagi kamar dengan manusia sepertimu?"

"Oh, baguslah. Aku senang mendengarnya," timpal izumi.

"Kau—"

"Konan..." Hinata memotong ucapan Konan kemudian menariknya menuju salah satu kamar yang tersedia.

Hinata jenuh dan lelah, pertama karena tangan kanannya yang masih terasa kaku, kedua karena jetlag yang dialaminya. Dan jelas, cekcok tanpa ending Izumi dan Konan adalah hal terakhir yanag ingin ia saksikan saat ini.

"Sumpah, dia selalu berhasil membuatku naik pitam!" Konan melancarkan segala omelannya setelah mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar. "Aku jelas lebih tua darinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Oke, bukan aka mempermasalahkan hal itu, setidaknya perlihatkan sedikit hormat, demi Tuhan!"

"Kuharap kau masih bisa bertahan," komentar Hinata. "Setelah kita mendapatkan informasi berharga darinya, aku janji kita tidak akan terlibat dengannya lagi."

Konan menghela napas. Ia paham situasi mereka tentu saja, yang gagal ia pahami adalah sifat ajaib seorang Uchiha Izumi.

Hinata kembali ke ruang tengah untuk kemudian memutuskan bergabung bersama Ryuzaki duduk bersandar di sofa. Menyadari pergerakan di sampingnya, Ryuzaki membuka kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam dan menengok ke samping kanan.

"Hinata terlihat lelah," komentarnya pendek.

Hinata hanya menggumam untuk mengiyakan. Tak ada obrolan lanjutan, masing-masing diam, mencari kenyamanan dalam hening yang mereka buat.

Ryuzaki sama seperti biasa, tak banyak mengekspresikan dirinya. Namun semenjak Hinata memilih untuk memberikan pria itu kesempatan, ia dapat menemukan rasa nyaman dari setiap afeksi ringan yang Ryuzaki tunjukkan padanya. Hinata yang terlanjur membutuhkannya jelas menerima hal ittu.

"Hinata?" panggilan dari Ryuzaki menyadarkannya. "Sedang melamun, ya?" tanyanya.

Hinata berkedip dua kali sebelum menjawab. "Tidak," singkatnya, ia kemudian menghela napas. "Hanya... rasanya aku butuh membersihkan diri kemudian tidur."

"Ya, kurasa Hinata memang perlu istirahat. Hinata harus terlihat segar dan cantik besok saat bertemu dengan preman jalanan kita," canda Ryuzaki, tangannya mengibas ringan seolah tengah mengusir Hinata.

Hinata memutar bola mata. "Omong-omong, kau sudah tau di mana kita akan menemukan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Oh... aku akan segera mendapatkan informasinya. Aku sudah meminta bantuan kepada salah satu rekan di agensiku," jelas Ryuzaki seadanya.

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya?" Mata Hinata memicing.

"Hmmm..." Ryuzaki menampakkan raut berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum memamerkan senyum tipis. "Kurasa insting rasa percayaku jauh lebih baik ketimbang Hinata, jadi tidak usah khawatir," ujarnya blak-blakan. "Lagipula dia hanya akan mencari tahu tentang keberadaan tangan kanan kelompok itu."

"Baiklah..." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri, mengambil kopernya yang masih tergeletak di ruang tengah dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar yang ia bagi bersama Konan.

Di dalam kamar, Konan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tablet di tangannya.

"Aku dan L akann menemui tangan kanan Xianndaihua besok," ujar Hinata menginformasikan, kopernya ia letakkan di salah satu sudut kamar.

"Hm," respons Konan datar, kepalanya tak terangkat, matanya masih terfokus pada layar tablet.

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Yahiko... dia akan ada di sana, bukan?" Konan menanyakannya dengan suara pelan yang terdengar tanpa jiwa.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hinata, ia tahu pertanyaan Konan menjurus pada konferensi Akatsuki mendatang. "Konan..." Hinata menghela napas, dibukanya koper miliknya kemuudian ia mengambil satu set pakaian dari dalamnya. "Cobalah lupakan dia," lanjut Hinata hati-hati.

"Seperti kau yang melupakan Sasuke dengan mudahnya setelah semua rasa cinta yang kau tunjukkan kepadanya?" sergah Konan, agak tak dapat mengendalikan dirinnya.

Hinata terpaku untuk sesaat, ia memandang Konan yang kini menatap kosong layar tabletnya.

"Kau... kau selalu di sana," ujar Hinata, terdengar begitu berat. "Selama ini kau tahu sehancur apa aku dan bagaimana sulitnya aku melewai semua ini." Hati Hinata memberat, ia agak tak menyangka pembahasan ini akan muncul dari Konan.

Konan terlihat mengigit bibir, merasa bersalah. "Dengar, Hinata. Aku senang jika kau bahagia..." ucapnya, agak mengantung. "Tapi bahkan Izumi bisa melihat kalau kau hanya mennggunakan L untuk pelarian."

Rahang Hinata mengatup erat, emosi negatif mulai memenuhi dadanya. Rasanya ia ingin melemparkan benda di sekitarnya ke arah Konan, namun ia menahan diri, berusaha tenang.

Sekarang apa lagi? Sebelumnya, semua orang membenci kenyataan bahwa Hinata masih mencintai Sasuke bahkan setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan. Tapi sekarang, saat Hinata memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan melihat pria lain, orang-orang kembali berkomentar tentang perasaannya yang terlihat tak tulus.

Keparat! Persetan dengan semuanya!

Hinata merasa tak nyaman berada aatu ruangan dengan Konan seeelah konfrontasi tak masuk akal mereka. Jadilah malam itu, setelah selesai membersihkan dan menyegarkan dirinya, ia memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Saat itu Ryuzaki sudah terlelap, berbaring di sofa panjang yang tersedia. Tak ingin menjadi gangguan, Hinata memilih sofa tunggal yang tersisa untuknya beristirahat. Hingga yang terakhir ia ingat, kesadarannya lenyap dibungkus awan mimpi meski ia sedang tak berada di posisi yang nyaman. Ia terlelap dengan posisi duduk bersandar di sofa.

Tapi pagi ini rasanya berbeda. Hinata dibangunkan oleh hujan sinar matahari pagi juga bisikan kecil Ryuzaki. Tubuhnya terbaring di sofa panjang yang seharusnya ditempati Ryuzaki. Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, semakin jelas pandangannnya, semakin ia dapat melihat sosok Ryuzaki yang kini tengah berjongkok tepat di hadapan wajahhnya, tengah tepat memandanginya.

Sadar Hinata sudah mennarik diri dari lelapnya, Ryuzaki, masih dengann posisi berjongkok, melambaikan tangan ringan di hadapan wajah Hinata. "Zhaoshang hao, Airen," sapa Ryuzaki di tambah beberapa rayuan ringan pagi hari dalam bahasa Mandarin kepada Hinata.

Masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar dan suara seraknya, Hinata terkekeh menanggapi.

"Bagaimanan bisa aku tertidur di sini?" tanya Hinata meski ia sudah tahu pasti kalau Ryuzaki yang memindahkannya, mungkin bertukar tempat dengannnya.

Bahu Ryuzaki mengedik. "Sepertinya semalam Santa datang. Dan sepertinya ia lebih menyayangi Hinata ketimbang aku sampai tega memindahkan aku dari tempat tidur nyamanku," jawab Ryuzaki separuh bergurau, membuat Hinata kembali terkekeh.

"Kalian menggelikan." Izumi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya tanpa sungkan berkomentar. Kepala Hinata sontak menengok ke arah gadis yang kini bergerak menuju dapur itu.

"Jangan hiraukan," ujar Ryuzaki kepada Hinata setelah Izumi tak lagi terlihat. "Ayo, Airen... sekarang lebih baik kita bergegas. Ada kelompok yang perlu kita temui." Ryuzaki mengingatkan Hinata sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

Hinata ikut bangkit, telapak tangan kirinya mengusap wajahnya sendiri sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi tanpa kata. Hingga tak sampai lima belas menit setelahnya, ia keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan rapi dan siap untuk pergi.

"Izumi," panggil Ryuzaki, membuat Izumi berhenti di ambang pintu dapur dengan segelas air dingin di tangannya. "Jangan melangkah keluar dari sini saat kami pergi," tambahnya mengingatkan.

Izumi mendengus merendahkan. "Sasuke dan anak buahnya berkeliaran di daerah ini. Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri dengan berkeliaran di luar sana, kalau kau mau tahu!" sergahnya.

Pintu kamar lain terbuka, menampakkan Konan dengan piyama dan rambut birunya yang terihat berantakan. "Kalian sudah bersiap untuk pergi?" tanyanya setelah melihat penampilan kedua rekannya.

"Wow, piyama yang sangat manis," komentar Izumi sambil tertawa mengejek. "Seperti biasa."

Dengan wajah masam, Konan menghampiri Izumi. Direbutnya gelas berisi air dingin yang digenggam gadis itu sebelum ia siramkan isinya ke wajah Izumi, membuat baik Hinata maupun Ryuzaki mematung sejenak menyaksikannya.

"Wow, ekspresi yang sangat manis." Dengan senyum manis, Konan mengejek balik. Izumi yang kesal memilih langsung beranjak, masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Aku rasa Konan sebaiknya ikut dengan kita," usul Ryuzaki, berbisik kepada Hinata. "Mereka mungkin akan saling membunuh satu sama lain jika kita tinggal berdua." Meskipun mengatakannya dengan nada bicara yang serius, nyatanya Ryuzaki tersenyum geli atas apa yang barusan dilihatnya, merasa terhibur.

"Kalau kulihat, suasana hati Konan sedang tidak baik pagi ini." Ryuzaki berkomentar di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah bengkel yang menurut informasi merupakan tempat di mana mereka dapat bertemu dengan salah satu mafia jalanan di sana. "Hinata tahu kenapa?" tanyannya langsung.

"Entah. Mungkin masih memikirkan tentang Yahiko," jawab Hinata dengan antusiasme rendah.

"Yahiko?"

"Umm, mereka... oh, maksudku Konan... dia semacam memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Yahiko. Tapi Yahiko tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin bedebah itu sadar namun memilih pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya," tebak Hinata kemudian mengedikan bahunya, menegaskan bahwa apapun itu, bukanlah menjadi urusannya.

"Astaga... pantas saja Konan dan Izumi tidak bisa akur," cetus Ryuzaki geli.

Hinata memilih untuk tak memperpanjang bahasan itu dengan tak menjawab lebih lanjut.

"Umm... Hinata?" Ryuzaki kembali mencoba mengisi waktu dengan memulai percakapan.

Hinata hanya bergumam sambil menengok ke arah pria itu sebagai sahutannya.

"Apa Hinata... merasa... uh, merasa tidak nyaman setiap aku... mendekati Hinata?" tanya Ryuzaki, wajah dan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu," jawab Hinata dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak tahu," Ryuzaki mengedikan bahu. "Hanya saja... aku tahu Hinata belum menyukaiku seperti aku menyukai Hinata. Aku juga belum berpengalaman dengan hal semacam ini. Jadi kurasa kita perlu... menjalaninya pelan-pelan?" lanjut Ryuzaki, tak yakin telah memilih kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. "Aku tidak ingin semua ini malah membuat Hinata merasa aku terlalu menuntut dan membuat Hinata tidak nyaman."

Hinata tak merespons secara verbal, ia hanya melirik pria itu dalam diam. Sejujurnya, ia sungguh bersyukur dengan sifat Ryuzaki. Pria itu tak pernnah memaksakan apapun terhadapnya dan selalu bersikap seperti biasa di hadapannya. Semuanya dibiarkan mengalir. Seperti Ryuzaki tak terbebani dengan perasaanya terhadap Hinata dan selalu memastikan agar Hinata juga tak membebani diri dengan hal itu.

Keduanya membiarkan hiruk-pikuk sekitar menengahi diam yang mereka bawa sampai tibalah mereka di depan bengkel yang mereka tuju yang lebih terlihat seperti gudang. Kedatangan mereka seketika disambut oleh seorang pria yang jelas tak terlihat seperti seorang montir.

"Zhao." Satu nama adalah segala yang dibutuhkan Ryuzaki untuk menyampaikan maksudnya kepada pria itu.

Pria itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan meniti tangga sederhana yang menghubungkan area garasi bengkel dengan lantai dua bangunan tersebut. Hinata dan Ryuzaki menunggu di tempat semula, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan sorot menyelidik.

"Zhao ini... dia tangan kanannya?" Hinaata bertanya dengan suara rendah dan ekspresi tak terbaca, tak menginginkan menarik perhatian lebih dari yang kini sudah mereka terima.

"Yap."

Perhatian mereka teralihkan saat sekelompok pria berjumlah lima orang turun dari tangga yang sama. Salah satu pria di golongan itu bergerak maju hingga jaraknya mungkin hanya tiga langkah dari Ryuzaki, sedang empat orang lainnya bertahan di belakang pria itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"Zhao?" Ryuzaki bertanya balik, hendak mengkonfirmasi.

"Itu aku."

Ryuzaki mengangguk pelan, mencoba memberi kesan ramah meski dengan wajah datarnya. "Rasanya aku perlu sedikit berdiskusi dengan Zhao."

Zhao—pria tadi—memicing meneliti sosok Ryuzaki kemudian Hinata. "Siapa kau?"

"Bisa kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman? Tidak etis rasanya berbicara seperti ini," tawar Ryuzaki.

Tatapan Zhao kembai meneliti untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryuzaki dan Hinata dipersilakan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat satu set sofa dengan warna hitam yang memudar.

Ryuzaki memulai obrolan dengan mengatakan identitas—yang tentu saja palsu—mereka. Mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah suruhan salah satu kelompok serupa sambil menunjukkan bukti—yang juga palsu—untuk meyakinkan target mereka . Dan beberapa saat ketika Ryuzaki mulai menjelaskan tentang Akatsuki, Zhao memotongnya, mengatakan hawa ia sudah mengetahui perihal kelompok radikal tersebut. Mereka juga membahas perihal konferensi tertutup mendatang yang Akatsuki adakan.

"Kalian mengetahuinya, dan harusnya kalian sadar mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini." Ryuzaki memprovokasi, memanfaatkan situasi karena dari apa yang Zhao katakan, Xiandaihua juga tak menyukai paham dan perkembangan Akatsuki. "Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menjadikan kita target selanjutnya untuk disingkirkan."

"Aku akan coba menyampaikannya kepada Bos. Dia jelas tidak menyukai Akatsuki," ucap Zhao ringan. "Tapi untuk bergabung dengan kelompok lain... itu juga bukan salah satu hal yang disukainya."

"Hal semacam itu bisa dinegosiasikan nanti," sela Hinata. "Untuk sekarang, penting bagi para pemimpin kelompok untuk berrtemu dan mendiskusikannya."

"Akan aku usahakan. Jika Bos setuju, aku akan memberitahukan kalian, kami juga akan mengurus sisanya." Zhao bangkit dari sofa.

"Bisa kami tunggu jawabannya sampai nanti malam?" tanya Ryuzaki sambil mengikuti gerik Zhao, mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri .

"Tentu."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kelompok lainnya?" Hinata bertanya kepada Ryuzaki saat mereka berjalan hendak keluar dari bengkel tersebut.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Zhao tadi, jika bos mereka setuju, mereka sendiri yang akan mengatur pertemuan dengan yang lainnya," jelas Ryuzaki ringkas. "Tapi jika tidak, kita harus bergerak cepat untuk menjangkau yang lainnya."

Ryuzaki baru saja akan menjabat tangan pria yang sebelumnya mempertemukan mereka dengan Zhao saat sebuah suara yang tak terdengar familier merambat cepat melalui udara, menyapa mereka.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu, huh?" ungkap suara itu dengan nada mengejek yang juga terdengar geram.

Hinata yang pertama dikuasai refleksnya untuk menengok ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya seorang pria berjalan santai menuju tempat mereka berdiri, air mukanya datar tak menampakkan ketertarikan ataupun antusiasme sama sekali.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali saat menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang Hinata anggap membuat pria yang tengah melangkah dengan rokok di sela bibirnya itu terlihat familier. Pria itu terlihat memiliki kemiripan dengan seseorang... seperti Izumi? Atau bahkan Sasuke?

Hinata baru berhenti mencoba mengingat-ngingat saat ia merasakan Ryuzaki mencengkeram lengannya, menariknya agar lebih dekat.

"Sial."

Hinata mendengar Ryuzaki mendesis malas, namun penuh antisipasi.

"Itachi," lanjut Ryuzaki.

Hinata yang awalnya mendongak ke arah Ryuzaki memalingkan wajahnya, masih dengan ekspresi bingung, kini menatap pria yang menyapa mereka.

"Coba tebak siapa yang datang berkunjung," ujar pria yang Ryuzaki sebut bernama Itachi itu.

Beberapa orang seketika mengelilingi Ryuzaki dan Hinata. Sedangkan Zhao segera bergerak menuju Itachi dan menjelaskan apa yang membuat Hinata dan Ryuzaki berada di sana.

"Dan kau percaya dengan yang mereka katakan?" tuntut Itachi dengan kening berkerut tak suka setelah tangan kanannya itu selesai menjelaskan.

Melihat interaksi singkat itu cukup membuat yakin bahwa Itachi adalah pemimpin Xiandaihua. Ini cukup janggal bagi Hinata karena dari namanya saja, Itachi tak terdengar seperti nama lokal di China.

"Apa kabar, L?" sapa Itachi kembali, kali ini khusus ditujukan kepada Ryuzaki. "Lama tidak berjumpa. Kalau kuingat lagi... sudah sekitar empat tahun sejak kau menembakku, bukan?"

Ryuzaki berusaha mengatur ekspresinya agar tetap tak terlihat terpengaruh. "Kali ini aku tidak berniat berurusan dengan Itachi. Aku mencari bos mereka. yang tidak aku tahu, ternyata... Itachi adalah bosnya."

"Dimaklumi. Aku memang belum lama naik pangkat," jawan Itachi di tengah seringainya.

Itachi semakin mendekati Ryuzaki, memutarinya sejenak sebelum berhenti tepat di sisinya. Di sisi lain, Zhao membisikkan sesuatu kepada seorang anak buahnya dan tak lama setelahnya, semakin banyak orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku cukup terkesan kau mengingatku, L," tambah Itachi, tangannya ia lingkarkan di bahu Ryuzaki.

"Aku punya ingatan yang cukup bagus," balas Ryuzaki, tangannya yang mengengam tangan Hinata semakin mengerat sembari mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Itachi. "Malah aku yang seharusnya terkejut kalau Itachi ternyata masih begitu mengingat aku."

Sinar di mata Itachi mengelap. "Kau membunuh ibuku dan juga hampir membunuhku," geramnya. "Kau pikir aku akan melupakanmu begitu saja?!"

Hinata hanya berdiam diri, mencoba mengikuti obrolan mencekam mereka meskipun pada akhirnya ia tak bisa memahami apapun.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku," ucap Ryuzaki ringan.

"Oh, tentu..." gumam Itachi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh. "Kalau begitu... sekarang biar aku yang melakukan tugasku."

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga, kita lari." Ryuzaki berbisik dengan hati-hati kepada Hinata saat Itachi masih memungungi mereka.

"Huhh?" respons Hinata, pikirannya masih berkabut kebingungan.

"Satu..." Ryuzaki memulai tanpa memberi pencerahan kepada Hinata, tangannya masih menggenggam erat wanita itu. "... tiga! Lari!" Langsung ditariknya Hinata untuk kabur.

"Kau tidak bilang dua!" protes Hinata, namun tetap membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Ryuzaki.

"Aku perlu mengecoh mereka!" jawab Ryuzaki masih berlari menyusuri gang setelah keluar dari bengkel tersebut.

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Itachi dan anak buahnya masih mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan yang sama bahkan saat mereka sudah memasuki daerah yang ramai lalu lalang.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya.

Ryuzaki menarik Hinata lagi untuk berbelok menuju persimpangan yang terlihat sibuk. "Musuh yang aku buat beberapa tahun lalu," jawab Ryuzaki singkat.

Hinata menerima jawaban itu, menyadari saat itu bukanlah situasi yang tepat untuknya menuntut detail apapun. Mereka terus berlari bersama sampai beberapa menit selanjutnya.

"Ini buruk! Kita harus berpencar!" usul Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu respons Ryuzaki terlebih dahulu, Hinata melepaskan genggaman pria itu di lengannya kemudian berlari ke arah yang berbeda.

"Hinata!" panggil Ryuzaki yang kemudian Hinata abaikan.

Dengan gesit ia melalui para pelajan kaki. Cukup merepotkan memang berlari di tengah hiruk-pikuk seperti ini, namun positifnya, hal ini juga dapat memperlambat orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

Hinata tahu keadaan mulai memburuk sejak napasnya mulai tersengal menuntut oksigen yang memadai, terlebih saat sesuatu menyandung kakinya hingga terjatuh di tengah gang yang cukup panjang. Menyadari jaraknya yang semakin pendek, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berdiri, ia melayangkan satu tendangan memutar ke salah satu anak buah Itachi yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya sebelum kembali berlari.

Terik matahari yang menyengat sama sekali tak mempermudah keadaan. Ia tak tahu lagi sejauh mana lagi ia bisa berlari sampai tenaganya habis nanti. Ia hanya berharap agar segera keluar dari jalan sempit ini dan kembali membaur di keramaian.

Hinata kembali menengok hanya untuk mendapati jarak mereka tak selebar sebelumnya. Dan saat ia kembali berbalik, langkahnya dipaksa berhenti saat ia menabrak sesuatu. Oh... seseorang.

Setengah sadar dan masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah, Hinata merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Lewat sudut matanya, Hinata dapat melihat sekelompok orang yang ia yakin jumlahnya tak kalah banyak dengan kelompok yang megejarnya, berdiri di depannya, menghadapi anak buah Itachi yang entah kenapa juga berhenti mengejarnya.

Saat dirasa sudah cukup menguasai dirinya kembali, Hinata mencoba menarik diri dari seseorang yang melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk melihat sosok itu. Iris lavendernya terlihat jelas saat matanya membelalak kaget, jantungnya yang sudah mulai masuk ke ritme detakan normal terasa berhenti.

Sasuke berada di sana. Menahannya agar tetap dekat.

Tatapan pria itu lurus menusuk kelompok anak buah Itachi. Hinata sendiri merasa gila saat dirinya terjebak di dalam situasi ini. Ia terdiam tak dapat memberikan reaksi apapun. Jadilah Hinata hanya menatap secara bergantian antara Sasuke dan sekelompok orang yang sebelumnya mengejarnya itu.

Anak-anak buah Itachi yang terlihat akan mundur berhenti saat Itachi muncul, membelah barisan mereka sehingga ia berdiri di barisan paling depan. Untuk beberapa saat, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi mematung, seperti sama-sama tak mengira akan pertemuan mereka kali ini.

Selanjutya, berbeda dengan ekspresi keras Sasuke, Itachi mengubah ekspresinya hingga terlihat lebih santai, seringai tajam ia lemparkan kepada Sasuke.

"Lama tidak berjumpa... adikku." Itachi memulai.

"Aku bukan adikmu, Keparat," umpat Sasuke tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 ***Zhaoshang hao: Selamat pagi  
** ***Airen: Sweetheart**

 ** _Ummm... aku nggak punya pembelaan karena udah PHP-in readers (sebenernya aku ngak ngerada PHP sih *whaakkss :v)_**

 ** _Chapter pendek, tapi aku emang lagi susah ngetik belakangan ini, jadi aku publish aja daripada nunggu lebih lama lagi._**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It Takes Two to Tango._

 _._

"Aku bukan adikmu, Keparat."

Segalanya lebih dari sekedar mengejutkan, dirasa luar akal malah oleh Hinata. Pertama dan yang paling utama, bagaimana bisa di negara dengan jumlah penduduk tertinggi di dunia ini, Hinata harus berpapasan dengan Sasuke? Terlebih pada momen ia tengah dalam kejaran orang-orang jahat.

Mungkinkah Sasuke menguntitnya lagi? Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak, jika melihat pria itu dikelilingi para pengawalnya, terlebih Hinata yakin ia sempat melihat raut kejut muncul sejenak di wajah pria itu saat mereka bertatap muka. Bisa jadi Sasuke ada di sana untuk alasan tertentu. Kemungkinan itu cukup besar mengingat informasi dari Ryuzaki yang mengatakan bahwa distrik tersebut memiliki rekor aktivitas 'gelap' yang tinggi.

Tanpa sadar Hinata membiarkan emosinya mengalir dengan begitu rumitnya, dan itu mungkin atas alasan tentang bagaimana saat itu lengan Sasuke menahannya dengan begitu protektif. Di sisi lain, jantungnya berdetak semakin liar menyadari begitu dekatnya mereka.

Bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu merasa terikat seperti ini kepada orang lain bahkan setelah semua perbuatan di luar akal yang telah orang itu perbuat? Hinata tak pernah tahu jawabannya. Sekarang ia bahkan tak yakin apakah saat ini ia tengah merasa bersyukur atau mengutuk takdir gilanya hari ini.

Selanjutnya Itachi. Adik. Oh, baiklah... sepertinya Hinata perlu bersiap untuk kegilaan lainnya.

"Oh tentu, tentu saja bukan," decih Itachi sarkastis. Pria itu masih terlihat mengatur napas dengan gerakan yang tenang dan teratur. "Jadi... apa Izumi juga di sini?"

"Dia bukan urusanmu. Baginya kau sudah mati," ujar Sasuke dengan suara datar yang rendah. "Dan kupikir memang sebaiknya begitu. Dengan begitu setidaknya dia masih punya sedikit hormat terhadapmu."

Itachi terkekeh. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau pikir dia akan senang jika aku muncul di kongres kalian?"

Hinata menyadari rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Jika kau melukai Izumi, aku janjikan bahwa setiap bagian tubuhmu yang menyentuhnya akan hancur."

Oh, Hinata merasa ragu apakah ia jelas mendengarnya. Tapi sungguh, apa yang tadi bicara itu benar-benar Sasuke?

"Dia adikku. Bukan adikmu, Sasuke," desis Itachi penuh penekanan.

Sasuke terlihat mengabaikan pernyataan itu, lebih memilih memberikan atensinya kepada Hinata kini. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya seperti bisikan dan Hinata butuh beberapa detik lamanya sebelum dapat memberikan anggukan kecil. Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dari rengkuhannya kemudian mengambil satu langkah ke depan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya kepada Itachi.

"Kau berada di area kekuasaanku, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan menendang bokongmu di manapun aku mau," balas Sasuke enteng.

Itachi menyuarakan tawa mengejek. "Kamu masih sama bajingannya seperti dulu, huh?"

"Oh, lihat siapa yang bicara?" Sasuke menyeringai tajam. "Jika ada bajingan di antara kita berdua, jelas itu kau, Itachi."

Itachi berdecih. "Aku tidak perlu membicarakan apapun denganmu. Aku hanya butuh dia." Itachi memecah basa-basi keduanya, dagunya menunjuk Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Oh... baiklah." Sasuke melipat tangan di dada. "Kau boleh membawanya kalau dia bersedia."

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau bisa memerintahku, Sasuke. Aku bukan bawahanmu, atau perlu kuterangkan bahwa kau tidak membawahi siapapun," geramnya tertahan.

"Oh... kau belum dengar, ya?" Kali ini Sasuke yang mendecih dengan nada cemooh, dengan santai ia masukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Maaf mengganggu kesenanganmu, tapi perlu kuberitahu kalau ayahmu sudah mati."

Ekspresi Itachi mengeras hanya dalam satu kedipan mata yang kemudian kembali digantikan oleh raut datarnya. "Apa?" tuntutnya rendah.

"Yeah, aku membunuhnya." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan begitu santai, seperti mengangkat bahasan bahwa ia baru saja meminjam pemotong rumput tadi pagi. "Dan karena kau sudah benar-benar memutuskan kontak dengan Akatsuki, biar kuberitahu hal lain. Aku yang memimpin sekarang. Dan kau, kau yang bahkan tidak memiliki separuh kemampuan ayahmu, tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menghadapiku." Sasuke masih mengatakannya dengan begitu santai, namun ancaman kental di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Jadi, kau lebih baik dengarkan nasihatku, pergilah dari hadapanku. Kau punya masalah yang harus kau urus, begitu juga aku. Pura-pura saja tidak menemuiku."

Itachi menyeringai kemudian mengeluarkan kekehan rendah yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Sungguh, siapa yang bisa tertawa setelah menerima kabar bahwa ayahmu telah dibunuh?!

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kau pikir aku peduli dengan bedebah yang kupanggil ayah itu?" Itachi meremehkan. "Dengar, Sasuke..." Nada bicaranya kembali berubah menjadi lebih terdengar rasional, siap untuk bernegosiasi dengan lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak di sini untuk menghalangimu atau ikut campur dengan urusanmu. Aku hanya butuh dia," ujarnya, secara terang-terangan menunjuk Hinata. "Dia bersama pria yang membunuh ibu kita."

Mata Hinata melebar, apa tadi katanya? Membunuh ibu mereka? Ryuzaki? Tunggu dulu, Hinata perlu meruntutnya. Itachi adalah kakak kandung Izumi juga kakak tiri Sasuke. Mereka lahir dari satu wanita yang sama.

Tapi bukankah sebelumnya Fugaku berkata bahwa Hiashi lah yang membunuh istri dan anak lelakinya? Sekarang mereka menuduh Ryuzaki, ditambah Itachi yang ternyata masih hidup. Ah, rasanya Hinata ingin pecah memikirkan ke mana kalkulasi ini akan berujung.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang terlihat tengah tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau peduli kepada ibu, Itachi. Kau tidak peduli, itulah mengapa kau lari dari Akatsuki," ujar Sasuke. "Lanjutkan saja pelarianmu, teruslah bersembunyi. Kau ahlinya di bidang itu." Sebuah seringai tajam yang merendahkan terlempar sebelum Sasuke berbalik hendak kembali menuju tempat di mana Hinata berdiri.

Di tengah semua ini, Hinata masih memikirkan nasib Ryuzaki. Berharap semoga pria itu dapat kabur.

"Kenapa kau begitu kukuh menahannya?" Suara Itachi menghentikan langkah santai Sasuke. "Kau terlihat begitu melindunginya. Apa pandanganku salah?"

Sasuke hanya sedikit menyerongkan tubuhnya. Tak sampai membuat mereka kembali berhadapan tapi cukup untuk saling menyatukan kontak mata.

"Kau tidak salah," jawabnya, tak ada keraguan pada suaranya. "Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku membunuh ayahmu karena dia berani menyentuhnya."

Ada kilatan kejut di netra Itachi meski hanya sesaat. "Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tahu jika tujuannya kemari adalah untuk mengacaukan konferensi yang akan kalian adakan di sini," cetus Itachi.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke mengeras seketika, namun ia berusaha menahannya agar tak terlalu terlihat. Matanya melirik Hinata tajam sedang rahangnya mengeras menahan diri. "Aku bisa mengatasinya," ucapnya, lebih seperti gumaman tanpa arah. Lalu dengan cepat, dicengkeramnya lengan Hinata sebelum menyeret wanita itu menjauh dari tempat mereka semula.

"Kau bedebah keparat, Sasuke!" Itachi menggeram lantang saat Sasuke menjauh, para pengawal yang sejak awal mengikutinya berjejer melintang, menghalangi kemungkinan Itachi maupun anak buahnya mengejar. "Ini belum selesai!"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, sedikit menengokkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan tentang masalah keluarga denganmu, Itachi. Jadi... sampai jumpa di kehidupan lain," tutupnya kemudian kembali berjalan, masih dengan menarik Hinata untuk tetap mengikutinya.

"Sa-Sasuke," gumam Hinata terengah-engah, kesulitan menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke yang terlalu lebar dan terburu-buru.

"Diam!" sela Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Mereka baru berhenti saat mereka sudah berada di trotoar jalan tempat mobil yang Sasuke kendarai terparkir. Sasuke membalik tubuhnya tanpa melepas cengkeramannya di lengan Hinata, membuat mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup sempit.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku, Hinata?!" desisnya tajam, tak menghiraukan salah satu anak buahnya yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Fokusnya kini sepenuhnya kepada Hinata.

"Siapa dia? Kakak dari Izumi?" cetus Hinata, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan geram Sasuke sebelumnya. "Kenapa dia bukan bagian dari Akatsuki?" tambahnya lagi.

Kini kedua tangan Sasuke berpindah, mencengkeram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ditambah langkahnya yang membuat dada keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Sasuke menunduk untuk menangkap sorot mata Hinata, menyambungkan dengan miliknya, geraman rendah terdengar begitu mengancam dari pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hinata menjilat bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tak memalingkan wajah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya balik.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas gusar. "Kau lihat gedung itu?" Ditunjuknya salah satu bagunan tertinggi di area itu yang mungkin jaraknya tak lebih dari lima kilometer dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Kebetulan sekali aku menginap di sana," lanjutnya dengan nada sarkastis.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang buka suara. Masing-masing membiarkan ramai lalu-lalang sekitar untuk melewati celah-celah ketegangan di antara keduanya.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, lakukan dengan benar!" Cengkeraman Sasuke semakin kencang dirasakan Hinata. "Kau ingin menghancurkanku? Membunuhku? Lakukanlah! Tapi berhentilah melibatkan dirimu ke dalam masalah-masalah yang tidak perlu! Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Itachi, hah?!"

"Percayalah, Sasuke... aku juga ingin tahu kenapa," jawab Hinata. "Mana aku tahu kalau dia memiliki hubungan keluarga denganmu. Mana aku tahu kalau kau ternyata memiliki relasi darah di setiap sudut dunia ini!"

Sasuke kembali menggeram gusar, namun memutuskan untuk tak merespons Hinata. "Masuk!" Alih-alih, pria itu memerintah Hinata untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tidak!" Hinata menahan tubuhnya dari tarikan tangan Sasuke. "Katakan padaku, Sasuke. Malam itu... malam itu saat ayah Izumi menangkapku, dia mengatakan bahwa ayahku membunuh istri dan putranya. Lalu siapa Itachi ini? Kenapa dia mengatakan kalau L adalah pembunuh ibu kalian?" Hinata memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengusutkan pikirannya. "Katakan, Sasuke... ayahku tidak membunuh ibumu, bukan? Itulah mengapa kau tidak pernah memiliki dendam serius terhadapku? Karena kalian berdua, kau dan Itachi, tahu yang sebenarnya. Kalian tahu kalau L adalah orang yang terlibat dalam masalah ini. Benar, bukan?"

"Dia ada di bawah komando ayahmu, jadi tangannya juga berlumur darah," jawab Sasuke datar setelah menunggu beberapa detik. "Tapi aku tidak peduli soal itu, aku tidak peduli soal ibuku. Dia sama buruknya dengan yang lain."

Hinata menghela napas kemudian menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Bola matanya bergerak memerhatikan area di sekelilingnya sekilas. Beberapa pejalan kaki melirik ke arah mereka, mungkin karena perdebatan pendek mereka tadi. Namun Hinata memutuskan untuk tak beranjak. Mereka memang lebih baik berada di tempat umum seperti ini, karena dengan begitu, akan rendah kemungkinan Sasuke untuk melukainya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Hinata lelah. "Apa kali ini kau berniat mematahkan lenganku lagi untuk menghentikanku?"

Sasuke masih menatap lekat wanita di hadapannya. "Kakashi mengatakan padaku kalau kau pergi ke China untuk kasus penyelundupan narkoba," ujarnya datar.

Seketika itu pula Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuki sang ayah yang kelihatannya tak bisa berhenti menyuplai informasi kepada Kakashi.

"Dan sekarang aku tahu, bukannya melakukan tugasmu, nyatanya kau berkeliaran di sini, mengumpulkan tikus-tikus jalanan untuk mengacaukan acaraku," tambah Sasuke. "Hmm... mungkin lebih baik kali ini kupatahkan juga kakimu. Bagaimana kedengarannya?" tanyanya jauh lebih santai.

"Lakukan saja," dengus Hinata. "Kau selalu membual, mengatakan kepadaku untuk menghadapimu secara langsung. Tapi kau sendiri yang selalu membuang kesempatan itu. Kau pikir kau akan menang dengan terus melukaiku? Tidak, Sasuke... malah kau terlihat seperti menghindar untuk melawanku."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Yang benar adalah bahwa aku tidak ingin melawanmu karena aku akan tahu kau akan kalah, Hinata." Dilepaskannya cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan Hinata kemudian mundur satu langkah. "Sekarang terserah padamu, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Larilah, mintalah bantuan dari berandal jalanan macam Itachi. Carilah lebih banyak masalah."

"Itachi kelihatannya tidak begitu menyukaimu," gumam Hinata menyela. "Dan tadi kau cukup pintar melemparkan provokasi dengan mengatakan kalau kau telah membunuh ayahnya. Aku pikir dia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaranku untuk menghancurkanmu," tambah Hinata, memprovokasi pria di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kekehan mengejek. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni omong kosongmu, Hinata. Lakukanlah, kau tengah membunuh dirimu sendiri. Kali ini aku berhenti menjadi penyelamatmu," ujarnya di sela kekehan itu. Selang beberapa saat, air wajah Sasuke berubah, menampakkan emosi yang sebenarnya. "Kau ingin bekerja sama dengannya? Silakan! Lakukan apa yang kau bisa! Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Aku tidak peduli!"ucapnya keras, nyaris berteriak.

Hinata menahan diri untuk tak mengambil langkah mundur. Sudah lama sekali, entah kapan terakhir kali Hinata melihat Sasuke meledak-ledak seperti ini. Pria itu terlihat marah untuk suatu alasan yang tak Hinata sadari dan Hinata sendiri terlalu terpaku untuk membalasnya.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian meninggalkan Hinata berdiri masih di tempat yang sama.

..

...

..

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya tak sabaran di lantai elevator yang akan membawanya ke lantai di mana apartemen sewaan mereka berada. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, menyesali dirinya yang tidak bergegas memasang kartu SIM lokal pada ponselnya sehingga kini ia tak bisa menjangkau rekan-rekannya. Tiba di lantai yang dituju, Hinata segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu apartemen mereka, berharap Ryuzaki berhasil lolos dan sudah kembali.

Keterkejutan menerkamnya seketika saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Ryuzaki mendesak Izumi di dinding ruang tengah dengan satu tangan mengurung leher gadis itu, berusaha mencekiknya.

"L!" seru Hinata, sontak ia bergerak untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Izumi refleks mengambil napas panjang saat tangan Ryuzaki terlepas dari lehernya. Ia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan sengit. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau ada hubungannya dengan Itachi, bukan?! Aku sudah menduga hal ini!" tunjuk Ryuzaki geram. "Kau bilang kakak dan ibumu terbunuh!"

Ryuzaki murka. Pria itu tak peduli dengan keadaan Izumi yang masih berlutut memegangi lehernya dengan napas terengah. Dan itu adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat sisi lain pria itu.

"Itachi adalah kakakku!" Izumi berusaha menjawab lantang. "Dia sudah mati, aku tidak berbohong!"

"Oh, sungguh?" Ryuzaki membalas dengan nada meremehkan, ia lagi-lagi bergerak maju untuk menyerang Izumi namun kembali terhenti karena Hinata yang menahannya.

"Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, L," sela Hinata, kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan atas pria itu, mencoba mengalihkan Ryuzaki dari amarah yang melingkupi akalnya.

"Apa?"

Belum Hinata menjawab, pintu kembali terbuka dan memunculkan Konan dengan tangan penuh kantong belanjaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" serunya spontan melihat situasi ruang tengah mereka kini. Refleks ia meletakkan asal belanjaannya di lantai sebelum menghampiri Izumi, ikut berlutut untuk memastikan keadaannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kepada semua kepala yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Jika kau belum menyadarinya, kuberitahu kalau Itachi adalah bagian dari Akatsuki!" tudingnya keras kepada Hinata, dan Hinata menyadari ada perbedaan pada diri Ryuzaki yang sekarang bahkan hanya dengan memerhatikan caranya berbicara.

"Tidak. Dia bukan bagian dari mereka," balas Hinata sama persistennya. "Tenangkan dirimu, L!" tambah Hinata, tangannya masih menahan pria itu sedang di sisi lain, Konan berusaha membantu Izumi, menuntunnya ke dalam salah satu kamar.

"Apa maksudmu tidak? Tidakkah kau lihat tadi?! Bocah Izumi itu berbohong, dia menjebak kita! Dia mengarahkan kita kepada kelompok milik Itachi untuk membuat kita tertangkap!"

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Hinata dengan nada dan tatapan yang melembut.

Ryuzaki menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, ia memutus kontak matanya dengan Hinata namun tetap menurutinya. Setelah Hinata merasa tubuh Ryuzaki sedikit lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, tangannya naik menangkup wajah pria itu, menuntut fokusnya sejenak.

"Dengar, L..." buka Hinata. "Aku tidak yakin kalau Izumi tahu kakak kandungnya masih hidup."

Bibir Ryuzaki bergerak, mendak menyuarakan sesuatu namun Hinata menyela sebelum satu huruf pun dapat ia ucapkan.

"Tidak! Jangan menyelaku! Sungguh, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ujar Hinata sebelum menghela napas. "Aku... aku pernah bertemu dengan ayah mereka sekali. Dan baik ayahnya maupun Izumi sama-sama berpikir kalau Itachi sudah mati. Ini bukan salah Izumi, L. Sekarang kita tahu soal Itachi yang ternyata masih hidup, dan dia bukan bagian dari Akatsuki. Aku yakin, percayalah padaku."

"Tapi saat itu dia bagian dari mereka."

Kali ini tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi tatapan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? Kau kenal Itachi, bukan? Bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Empat tahun lalu, apa benar... apa benar kau pernah bekerja untuk ayahku?" Hinata bertanya cepat namun jelas.

Kening Ryuzaki berkerut samar. "Itu bukan hal penting untuk dibahas sekarang."

"Kau... yang membunuh ibu dari Izumi, bukan?" tanya Hinata lagi, rendah dan perlahan.

"Oh ayolah! Kita ini memang komplotan tim pembunuh. Wanita itu hanyalah salah satu dari banyaknya target, dia orang jahat." Secara otomatis Ryuzaki membela diri, menekan kemungkinan Hinata akan mempermasalahkan hal ini.

"Jadi ini bukan kali pertama kau bekerja sebagai anggota sementara di Anbu?"

"Waktu itu hanya salah satu dari sekian misiku, Hinata. Aku ditempatkan di tim yang dipimpin oleh ayahmu. Itu saja."

"Dan kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang ini?"

"Pada dasarnya memang aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Ini salah satu misi rahasia, Hinata."

Hinata menghela napas, mendengus ringan. "Apa yang aku harapkan memang? Seorang agen yang tak menyimpan rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri?"

"Itu bukan rahasia, Hinata. Itu bukan apa-apa!" Ryuzaki jelas tak menyukai situasi ini, ia tak suka disudutkan atas sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kesalahannya.

"Kau terlibat semua ini lebih jauh daripada aku, L, dan kau bilang ini bukan apa-apa?" Hinata mendesis tak percaya. "Kau pasti sadar bukan kalau Sasuke mengetahuinya? Dia tahu kalau kau yang membunuh ibunya. Dia bisa saja mencoba membunuhmu kapanpun dia mau," jelas Hinata peduli. "Dan lagi... dia juga satu-satunya yang mengetahui tentang Itachi," tambahnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Bagaimana Hinata mengetahuinya?" sela Ryuzaki.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting." Hinata memutar tubuhnya, berniat bergerak ke arah balkon untuk mencari udara segar, mencoba sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Namun baru ia berbalik, Ryuzaki menahannya agar tetap berada di sana.

"Baiklah..." Ryuzaki menghela napas, mengalah. "Hinata ingin tahu, akan kukatakan secara singkat. Saat itu misi kami adalah menyerang salah satu agenda Akatsuki. Mereka terkepung dan mencoba melarikan diri. Perintahnya adalah untuk membunuh semua yang hadir. Dan saat itulah Itachi dan ibunya menjadi salah satu korbanku." Ryuzaki memberi sedikit jeda, memerhatikan Hinata yang mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Malam itu aku yakin mereka tewas di tempat. Saat itu bukan hanya agensiku dan Anbu yang terlibat, masih banyak yang lainnya. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, Hinata, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah kakak dan ibu dari Izumi, saat itu aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Izumi itu."

"Jika Izumi tahu kau terlibat, dia pasti akan meledak," gumam Hinata, tangan kanannya memijat pelan pelipisnya kemudian kembali memandang Ryuzaki dengan sorot serius. "Tolong jangan katakan padanya kalau Itachi masih hidup. Menemukan kenyataan bahwa kakakknya meninggalkannya begitu saja adalah hal terakhir yang dia perlukan."

"Baiklah." Ryuzaki memberikan anggukan pasti. "Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan kalau tadi itu sebuah kesalahpahaman. Sekarang Hinata mau mengatakan padaku darimana Hinata tahu semuanya?"

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang pria di depannya dengan sorot menimbang sebelum menggeleng kecil dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, berharap mungkin air dingin bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya.

..

...

..

Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku taman di area apartemen sewaan mereka. Malam ini langit begitu cerah, tak malu menampakkan bintang-bintang yang bermain di atas sana. Angin juga sepertinya sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik saat bertiup hingga menerpa wajahnya. Malam itu begitu tenang, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Ke manapun ia pergi, ia melihat Sasuke membayanginya.

Sekarang ia tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Ryuzaki adalah agen yang bertanggung jawab atas Kematian ibunya, tapi pria itu tidak melakukan apapun. Atau mungkin Sasuke memang bukan tipikal pendendam seperti kelihatannya?

Selain itu masih banyak rasanya pertanyaan yang harus Hinata dapat jawabannya. Tentang Itachi, mengapa ia meninggalkan Akatsuki? Kenapa ia memalsukan kematiannya dan melarikan diri ke China? Kenapa hubungannya dan Sasuke terlihat begitu buruk? Dan sekarang Sasuke mengetahui Hinata di sini, apa yang akan pria itu lakukan? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan untuk melancarkan rencananya? Apa ini hanya akan menjadi kegagalan lain?

"Hinata?"

Suara Ryuzaki membuatnya berkedip, sedikitnya menghentikan ia dari memikirkan semua pertanyaan tadi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu tatap dengan rekan kerjanya itu meski tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sedangkan Ryuzaki, mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk di sisi lain bangku yang Hinata duduki.

"Masih marah?"

Hinata belum menjawab.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku memang lepas kendali tadi." Pengakuan Ryuzaki terdengar grogi.

"Bagaimana dengan Izumi?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal Itachi. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf padanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak memaafkanku," akunya, tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, dari awal dia memang terlihat begitu keras kepala." Hinata menghela napas. "Omong-omong, kapan kau menyadari kalau Itachi adalah kakak dari Izumi?"

"Hmm... saat aku berlari kesetanan?" kekehnya ringan. "Aku teringat beberapa informasi tentang Izumi dan juga kemiripannya dengan Itachi. Dan begitulah... aku pulang untuk _'menanyakan'_ kepadanya nama kakaknya yang sudah mati itu."

"Kau tahu, L..." ucap Hinata rendah, nyaris berbisik. "Rasa peduli Itachi bahkan tidak sampai setengah kepedulian Sasuke kepadanya. Sungguh ironis bagaimana sekarang Izumi terobsesi untuk menghancurkan Sasuke."

Ryuzaki menjilan bibir bawahnya sebelum membalas. Ia melirik Hinata sejenak sebelum kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. "Bisa tidak Hinata tidak bicara soal Sasuke itu?"

"Huh?"

Hinata sontak menengok ke arah pria itu. Kini Ryuzaki masih memandang ke depan. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, jari kirinya menggaruk sebelah pipinya sendiri. "Aku... saat Hinata bicara soal dia... rasanya begitu menggangguku," bisiknya di selah kekehan yang masih sama. "Aku ini serakah, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu mengambang.

Hinata menelan liurnya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang tentang apa kiranya yang harus ia katakan sebelum berujar. "Aku... aku bertemu Sasuke hari ini," akunya.

"Apa?" Ryuzaki jelas terkejut.

Hinata mulai menarasikan segala detail yang terjadi siang itu sedang Ryuzaki mendengarkan secara utuh, mencoba menahan diri untuk menyela.

"Rencana ini tidak akan berhasil, L," tutupnya.

Ryuzaki menghela napas gusar, wajahnya ia tutup dengan sebelah tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa Hinata tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya seperti itu? Hinata bahkan tidak pernah bertabrakan denganku meskipun kita berada di bawah atap yang sama," tumpahnya setelah Hinata selesai bercerita. "Apa mungkin itu namanya takdir?" Ryuzaki berkedip beberapa kali.

"Sungguh, L... setelah semua ceritaku, hanya itu yang kau cemaskan?" Hinata menatapnya heran.

"Uhhh... tidak, tidak juga... maksudku..." Ryuzaki berdeham, kembali memfokuskan diri. "Jadi... bagaimana sekarang menurut Hinata?"

"Hal terburuknya adalah kita kembali dengan tangan kosong. Tapi mungkin kita masih bisa mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kelompok lain besok. Sasuke berjanji dia tidak akan ikut campur," jelas Hinata.

"Dan Hinata percaya apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah memiliki gambaran bagaimana maniaknya dia, L. Dia menganggap kita sebagai sebuah tantangan. Jadi kupikir dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya."

"Hinata mengatakannya seperti itu adalah hal paling atraktif di dunia," komentar Ryuzaki datar.

"Aku tidak begitu," sangkal Hinata.

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Oh ayolah, L... sejak kapan kau jadi sesensitif ini?" balas Hinata gusar.

"Tidak tahu." Ryuzaki tertawa renyah. "Mungkin sejak aku semakin menyukai Hinata."

Oh... andai Hinata bisa mengatur arah hatinya sesuka hati, pasti segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah.

..

...

..

"Hinata... Hinata!"

Ryuzaki mengguncang lengan Hinata sambil memanggil namanya beberapa kali untuk membangunkan Hinata. Kelopak mata Hinata perlahan terbuka, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, ia menatap Ryuzaki dan bergerak untuk mendudukkan diri, keningnya berkerut.

"Bangunlah... sesuatu telah terjadi," ujar Ryuzaki lagi.

"Huh?" Hinata mengusap wajahnya sebelum kembali memandang Ryuzaki. Butuh sekitar satu menit sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sosok lain berdiri di belakang pria itu.

Sasuke?

Sejenak Hinata berpikir mungkin ia masih bermimpi. Ia menengok ke arah jam digital di atas nakas. Ini bahkan belum sampai pada pukul empat dini hari.

"Hinata," panggil Ryuzaki lagi, membuat Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mengusir kabut di kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pada akhirnya Hinata bersuara.

"Konan dan Izumi... mereka menghilang," jelas Ryuzaki singkat.

"Apa?"

Sasuke maju dan membuat Ryuzaki menyingkir secara paksa. Ia kemudian menarik kasar tangan HInata agar wanita itu berdiri.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa yang terjadi?!" Hinata mencoba menahan tarikan tangan Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan singkat yang lebih bisa diterima akalnya yang sekarang.

"Ini semua salahmu!" desis Sasuke tajam.

Ryuzaki menengahi keduanya, mencoba tetap bersikap rasional. "Konan dan Izumi diculik oleh Itachi dan dia menginginkan aku dan Sasuke menyerahkan diri jika ingin mereka bebas," jelas Ryuzaki lagi.

"Apa?!" Secara instan, kantuk yang menyelimuti Hinata menghilang. Keterkejutan itu seperti membuat dunianya berhenti berputar.

Tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram lengannya masih Hinata rasakan, malah semakin kuat, membuat Hinata meringis menatap pria itu.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Izumi, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!" geramnya rendah saat sorotnya terhubung dengan sorot mata Hinata.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Molor bangeeeeeeeeet... macem udah lupak cerita sebelumnya kali ya yang baca-dimaklumi karena aku bahkan sempet lupa :v**

 _ **Ini arahnya mau ke mana lageeeehhhh? Aku dilemaaaaaa :v**_

 _ **Btw maaf dan makasih untuk yang udah berjamur nunggunya T.T**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

.

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

.

.

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

.

.

.

 _One Tend To Be Reckless Whether When They're In Fear, Or In Love._

"Kau bilang Konan juga?!"

"Ya. Cepatlah, Hinata!"

"Tunggu dulu! Berhenti menyeretku seperti ini," protes Hinata sambil menahan dirinya dari tarikan Sasuke. "Kapan tepatnya mereka menghilang? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku sungguh tidak punya waktu untuk mendongeng, Hinata!" geramnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah tergesa-gesanya, kali ini tanpa menyeret Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita juga bergegas." Dan tadi itu adalah Ryuzaki yang entah bagaimana malah terdengar seperti menyetujui apa yang Sasuke perintahkan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, L?" tanya Hinata, masih tak dapat memahami situasi namun tetap menurut dengan ikut berlari kecil mengikuti Ryuzaki yang bergerak ke arah yang sebelumnya Sasuke tuju.

"Itachi mengincarku dan menjadikan Konan sebagai sanderanya. Dia mengirim ini." Ryuzaki menunjukkan layar ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, memperlihatkan Hinata sebuah foto dengan Konan dan Izumi yang terikat di kursi. "Sesaat setelah aku selesai melihat pesan itu, Uchiha Sasuke menggedor pintu kita. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya dengan Itachi, tapi sepertinya Itachi mengancamnya dengan jaminan keselamatan Izumi."

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali saat mulai memahami apa yang terjadi. "Dan dia datang ke sini sendiri?"

Bunyi klakson mobil menghentikan Ryuzaki untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Tepat di hadapan mereka, Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan wajah gusar di balik kemudi mobilnya.

"Tentu dia datang sendirian, Hinata," jawab Ryuzaki setelah interupsi singkat tadi, keduanya bergegas menuju mobil Sasuke. "Karena dari awal dia tidak berniat untuk menyerahkan diri. Dia hanya ingin membebaskan Izumi."

Hinata tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Ryuzaki bertingkah sebegitu tenangnya di situasi yang bahkan membuat Sasuke terlihat cukup panik. Pria itu mengambil tempat di samping kursi kemudi, membuatnya dihadiahkan delikan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" tanya Hinata dari kursi penumpang.

"Ada beberapa senjata di dashboard." Sasuke berujar, memberikan informasi dengan perintah tersirat di dalamnya. "Kita akan langsung ke tempat yang dia tunjukkan. Dan kau yang jadi umpannya," lanjut Sasuke sambil melirik sekilas Ryuzaki untuk memperjelas.

"Maaf?" balik Ryuzaki, dipandangnya Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi dengan tatapan santai.

"Kau masuk secara terang-terangan sementara aku dan Hinata menyelinap untuk mencari posisi Izumi," jelas Sasuke enteng.

"Dan Konan!" Hinata menambahkan.

"Dan kenapa harus aku yang diumpankan?" dengus Ryuzaki.

"Pertama karena Itachi lebih ingin menghabisimu ketimbang berhadapan denganku. Kedua karena kau aneh. Ketiga karena aku tidak menyukaimu." Sasuke menambah tekanan pada pedal gas, membuat mereka semakin melaju.

"Wow, Sasuke ternyata punya pemikiran yang sangat dewasa," sindir Ryuzaki, masih tanpa emosi berlebih. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke iri padaku."

Di kursi belakang, diam-diam Hinata menggigit lidahnya. Jelas sekali Sasuke dan Ryuzaki dalam satu obrolan adalah hal yang tak pernah diantisipasinya.

Ryuzaki mengembuskan napas yang jelas terdengar sangat dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak menyangka akan terlibat di dalam situasi calon versus mantan pacar seperti ini," lanjutnya angin-anginan sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kursi.

"Aku tidak peduli jika ada anjing yang ingin menjilat sisa makanan yang sudah aku buang." Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Hinata sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyela. Arah pandangnya tak menentu, sesekali melihat ke luar jendela, ke arah sepatunya yang tak terlalu terlihat karena keadaan mobil yang gelas, ke arah dua lelaki yang duduk di depannya, dan arah tak penting lain. Namun dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar Konan maupun Izumi tak terluka.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Ryuzaki menyodorkan dua buah pistol ke arahnya. Hinata menerimanya dengan tangan yang agak bergetar. Ia telan salivanya sendiri, berusaha untuk memegang kendali diri. Memegang senjata bukanlah hal asing bagi Hinata, itu jelas. Namun kesadarannya yang akhirnya memahami secara penuh situasi mereka kali inilah yang membuatnya agak kikuk.

Sasuke ada di hadapannya, duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryuzaki yang terlihat fokus terhadap ponsel di genggamannya. Dan mereka beserta Hinata akan bekerja sama layaknya sebuah tim.

Sungguh sebuah babak humor tragis bagi Hinata.

"Sungguh, kenapa kau di sini, Sasuke?" gumam Hinata sadar tak sadar, mengulangi pertanyaan yang ia ajukan bahkan sebelum mereka menembus jalanan.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke kaca spion depan kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan. "Karena kalian melibatkan Izumi dalam kekacauan ini. Jadi, ya, bahkan jika kalian menolak ikut, aku akan tetap menyeret Si Idiot ini untuk membebaskan Izumi jadi aku tidak perlu menyerahkan diri."

"Hei, hati-hati kalau mau memberi julukan. Siapa tahu aku lebih pintar darimu," sela Ryuzaki tanpa antusiasme berarti.

Hinata mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sungguh cara yang egois.

"Kau punya banyak orang yang bekerja untukmu. Kenapa kau tidak langsung menggerakkan mereka saja?" tambah Hinata.

"Kau tahu tentang pertemuan yang akan digelar, aku tidak ingin hal ini menciptakan kekacauan," jawab Sasuke. "Aku di sini untuk pertemuan itu, bukan untuk kejadian konyol seperti ini. Jelas mana yang merupakan prioritasku."

"Kau baru saja bilang kalau pertemuan itu lebih penting," tekan Hinata. "Buat apa mencoba menyelamatkan Izumi kalau begitu," decihnya.

Sasuke kembali melirik Hinata melalui kaca spion depan, kali ini sorotnya tajam meski tak secara langsung diarahkan. "Dia adikku," akunya lugas.

Kening Hinata sedikit berkerut. Meski tak secara gamblang, jawaban Sasuke benar-benar mengungkapkan bahwa memang lelaki itu peduli terhadap Izumi. Tapi apa benar Izumi dipedulikan sebagai adiknya?

"Adik yang kau setubuhi di ujung gang gelap?" celetuk Ryuzaki tanpa melepaskan kontak dengan ponselnya.

Sasuke berdecih. "Percayalah, Izumi bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang aku setubuhi di area gang atau semacamnya." Sebuah seringaian tajam muncul di bibir Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendapati Sasuke kembali meliriknya langsung membuang muka, wajahnya terasa panas. Rasanya ia ingin menepak tengkorak belakang kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyeret namanya di setiap obrolan tak masuk akal yang mereka ciptakan?! Dan hal terburuknya adalah bahwa Hinata tak bisa membawa diri untuk melayangkan protes apapun.

Mereka tiba d area pabrik tua yang terbengkalai. Sasuke memarkirkan mobil beberapa blok jauhnya dari bangunan yang ditentukan. Masing-masing dari mereka mempersiapkan senjata, memastikan apa yang mereka bawa dapat difungsikan nantinya.

"Katakan lagi satu alasan kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan Sasuke?" celetuk Ryuzaki, setengah bergumam sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Pertama, karena kau adalah alasan utama dari kekacauan ini. Kedua, kalian jelas harus kembali ke Jepang bersama Konan."

"Padahal aku hanya minta satu," cibir Ryuzaki, bahunya mengedik kecil.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas gusar. "Terserah. Sekarang kau masuklah lewat pintu depan dan menahan Itachi. Aku dan Hinata akan menyelinap dari belakang."

"Maksudmu Itachi tidak bersama Konan dan Izumi?"

"Itachi itu tipikal penjahat yang lebih suka main aman. Dia tidak akan langsung berdiri di garis depan sebelum memastikan situasinya lebih unggul daripada situasi lawan." Ryuzaki menginformasikan.

"Dia jelas akan memperketat pengawasan di sini," tambah Sasuke. "Itachi jelas sudah memperkirakan kedatangan kita, tapi dia mungkin tidak terpikirkan kalau kita datang bersama. Itulah kenapa kita butuh umpan," jelasnya kemudian melirik ke arah Ryuzaki. "Jadi kau masuklah ke sana, temui Itachi, pura-pura bernegosiasi, sementara kami mencari Izumi dan Konan. Dan saat kami sudah memastikan mereka berdua aman, aku akan membantumu keluar."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuan Sasuke," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"L!" hardik Hinata, menolak penyataan Ryuzaki barusan. Baginya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memilih bantuan.

"Cukup amankan Konan juga Izumi, aku bisa menagani sisanya." Ryuzaki menyela Hinata dengan tegas.

"Terserah," timpal Sasuke. "Sekarang ayo bergerak, aku yakin rencana ini akan berjalan dengan mudah kalau kau tidak mengacau," desisnya kemudian berbalik, memulai langkah lebar menjauh.

Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke untuk beberapa detik kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya tepat menarget pada mata Ryuzaki. Dihelanya napas pelan-pelan. "Setelah kami selesai, kau harus cepat-cepat keluar, kau dengar aku!" ucapnya serius.

Ryuzaki tersenyum. "Tidak perlu cemas, aku sudah pernah melewati situasi seperti ini berkali-kali," ujarnya, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menepuk ringan ujung kepala Hinata. "Hinata berhati-hatilah." Tatapan matanya berpindah, lurus ke arah sosok Sasuke yang semakin mengecil. "Jangan lengah."

Hinata berkedip kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Ryuzaki. Oh tentu, mereka tak boleh lengah. Meskipun kali ini mereka beraksi berada di jalur yang sama, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang sulit ditebak isi kepalanya. Dan Ryuzaki jelas-jelas terlihat tak bisa memercayai lelaki itu dengan mudahnya. Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Dan saat itu, siapa menyangka mereka kembali berpartner setelah dua tahun lebih lamanya mereka mencoba saling menghancurkan?

"Kau bisa saja menyelamatkan Izumi dengan cara lain, bukan? Itachi bukan ancaman besar megingat kelompok yang ia pegang tidak sebanding dengan Akatsuki." Hinata buka suara saat ia sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Jika kau saja berpikiran bersekutu dengannya untuk menyerang pertemuan Akatsuki, itu artinya dia cukup berpengaruh," jawab Sasuke dengan suara rendah, dinaikinya tumpukan beton berlumut untuk meninggikan titik pandangnya. "Dan sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan kelompok hanya untuk menyelamatkan Izumi. Ditambah Itachi tidak akan tinggal diam jika ia tahu aku datang bersama satu pasukan pembunuh bayaran. Dia akan melukai Izumi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu di mana kami menginap?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke terkekeh singkat. "Hinata... memangnya masih menjadi hal aneh jika aku punya suruhan untuk membuntutimu?"

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Tidak." Memang nyatanya itu bukan hal baru yang bisa membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Hanya perlu memastikan kalau Izumi bersamamu." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Sejak kapan orang-orangmu membuntutiku di sini?"

"Sejak pertemuan kita bersama Itachi." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati keadaan. "Ada empat orang yang berjaga di sana." Sasuke menunjuk satu pintu dengan dagunya, tangannya memegang pistol yang sudah siap memuntahkan timah panas dari dalamnya.

"Kali ini aku ingin kau memegang omonganmu. Kita harus memastikan L—"

"Dengar," potong Sasuke, ia berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Dia adalah agen terlatih. Jika sesuatu terjadi, melarikan diri adalah hal yang biasa untuknya," jelas Sasuke datar sebelum kemudian kembali pada fokus utamanya.

Sasuke keluar dari dinding yang menyembunyikan mereka dari pandangan para penjaga. Kedua tangannya mengarahkan pistol ke depan dan tanpa ragu, peluru-peluru miliknya melesat, melubangi tengkorak keempat orang tadi bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mengangkat senjata.

Sasuke tertawa pendek. "Tadi itu mengasyikkan."

Hinata berlari ke pintu belakang dan membukanya setelah empat sosok yang menjaga pintu itu ambruk. "Kau benar-benar manusia paling sadis yang pernah aku temui," cibirnya tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai singkat lalu berjalan mengikuti dan kembali mendahului Hinata sehingga ia berjalan di depan wanita itu lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba bertindak efisien, Hinata. Ada pertemuan yang harus kuhadiri besok pagi," balas Sasuke ringan namun dengan kewaspadaan yang masih tajam akan sekitarnya. "Jika kau terlalu takut melihat beberapa percik darah, kau bisa bersembunyi di belakangku." Sasuke menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Kau sampai sejauh ini untuk menyelamatkan Izumi." Hinata masih terus mengikuti Sasuke, menjaga jarak agar tak terlalu tertinggal. "Rasanya agak... mengejutkan untuk melihatmu benar-benar peduli terhadap seseorang," tambahnya.

Bukan respons atas ucapan tadi, tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik, membungkam mulut Hinata dengan telapak tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga menghimpit dinding.

"Shhh," desisnya, isyarat agar mereka tak menimbulkan suara.

Hinata mematung beberapa saat karena keterkejutannya, lalu ia mendengar suara seperti sebuah pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Sasuke bergerak perlahan ke sisi koridor yang lebih gelap dari sisi lainnya, dengan Hinata yang masih ia desak dan bungkam. Satu tangannya yang terbebas mengarahkan mulut pistol dari balik bayangan.

Hinata kembali mendengar dua kali letusan pistol yang diikuti dengan bunyi tubuh yang menghantam lantai.

"Ayo." Sasuke melepaskan Hinata kemudian berjalan melewati pintu yang sebelumnya dilewati dua orang yang ia tembak tadi.

"Untuk beberapa saat tadi kau terlihat panik. Dan sekarang kau benar-benar tenang," komentar Hinata.

Sasuke memuka pintu lain di ujung koridor yang menjadi pembatas langsung dengan area basement. "Aku masih merasa panik. Hanya mencoba bertindak dengan tenang karena jika kau panik, tanganmu akan gemetar. Jika tanganmu gemetar, kau tidak bisa membidik tembakanmu dengan tepat."

Hinata mencoba mencerna apa yang Sasuke katakan. Lelaki itu dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia tengah panik. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengakui tengah merasa panik!

Hal ini agaknya mengejutkan Hinata. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke bisa sepeduli ini kepada Izumi.

"Dia begitu berarti untukmu, huh? Apa karena dia adikmu atau..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, tak ia lanjutkan bahkan sampai mereka memasuki koridor lain. Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke kini membuka semua pintu yang mereka temui, memastikan apakah sandera yang mereka cari berada di sana.

Sasuke memberikan seringai mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Hinata berhenti sejenak, memberengut ke arah Sasuke kemudian kembali bergerak ke pintu lain. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" gerutunya.

"Entahlah." Sasuke mengedikan bahu. "Tapi jujur saja, kau sendiri mungkin ingin membuatku merasa cemburu, bukan?"

"Huh?"

Perbincangan mereka terus mengalir tanpa hambatan sembari keduanya melakukan segala gerakan tergesa-gesa untuk menemukan Izumi dan Konan. Jika bukan keadaan yang menekan keduanya, situasi ini bisa jadi terasa lucu.

"Kau ingin aku cemburu karena Si Idiot itu." Sasuke berujar enteng, ia mendorong pintu lain yang menampakkan ruangan yang penuh dengan pipa dan kabel yang terjulur tak beraturan.

"Aku tidak mengerti," respons Hinata.

"Dia seorang pecundang. Untuk apa aku cemburu karena orang sepertinya," ejek Sasuke.

Hinata berhenti untuk menatap tajam Sasuke. Ia agak tak mengerti, namun ia tak suka bagaimana Sasuke merendahkan rekannya. "Dia bukan pecundang. Dia lelaki yang baik," tegasnya.

Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik untuk mengembalikan tatapan Hinata terhadapnya. "Lalu? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan tentang itu?" balas Sasuke dengan seringai tajam.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau akan mencoba mencelakainya," sergah Hinata defensif.

Sasuke mendekat, tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk mencoba menyentuh dagu Hinata. Niatnya ia urungkan saat Hinata menarik diri menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya masih dengan seringai dan nada yang sama menyebalkannya.

Kening Hinata berkerut, tak memahami jalan pikiran lelaki di hadapannya.

"Sumpahku adalah untuk membunuh lelaki lain yang membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi." Sasuke mendeklarasikan dengan nada rendah namun tanpa keraguan.

Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu ganda secara paksa dengan menendangnya keras-keras. Tepat setelah pintu terbuka, sekelompok orang maju menyerang mereka, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh bunyi rentetan senjata api.

Hinata berusaha melayangkan pelurunya seefektif mungkin mengingat ia juga harus melindungi Sasuke yang kini melawan musuh mereka dengan tangan kosong sejak kehabisan peluru. Tak begitu merepotkan juga sebenarnya karena jelas pertarungan dengan tangan kosong merupakan salah satu spesialisasi Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, ia harus mencoba menghentikan siapa pun yang mungkin akan menyerang dari titik buta lelaki itu.

Hinata melemparkan pistolnya secara sembarang ketika ia akhirnya juga kehabisan peluru. Tak tersisa terlalu banyak, tinggal tiga atau mungkin lima orang paling banyak. Entahlah, Hinata tak memiliki waktu untuk berhitung.

Dengan refleks yang cepat, Hinata menghindari tinju lawan yang hampir menghantam wajahnya. Hinata berputar, mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang balik dengan menyikut dada lawannya sebelum kembali memutar tubuh untuk melayangkan tendangan keras ke bagian kiri kepala. Tumbangnya satu lawan tak lantas membuat Hinata dapat mengambil napas karena nyatanya, ia harus lanjut meladeni lawan lain yang menyerangnya.

"Pergilah!" teriak Hinata kepada Sasuke yang baru saja merobohkan sosok lain.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sambil menghindari beberapa serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Pergilah! Cari mereka!" lanjut Hinata, kakinya memiting leher lawan dengan brutalnya.

Sasuke berdiri melangkahi lawannya kemudian berlari keluar ari koridor itu. Membiarkan Hinata membereskan sisanya.

Hinata banyak menggunakan lompatan dan tendangan untuk melawan yang jelas lebih banyak menguras tenaga. Tapi mau apa lagi, tak banyak pilihan ia miliki saat harus melawan orang yang lebih kuat dan lebih tinggi darinya.

Baru Hinata merobohkan lawan lain, seseorang menyerangnya dari belakang, melintangkan lengan tepat memerangkap lehernya dengan tekanan tinggi, berusaha menghentikan pergerakan Hinata. Sementara yang lainnya—yang sebelumnya sudah sempat Hinata jatuhkan—mencoba mengambil kesempatan menyerang setelah melihat gerakan Hinata yang masih tertahan.

Tak sudi dikalahkan, Hinata kembali melayangkan kaki kanannya untuk menghantam rahang bawah lawan di depannya, memanfaatkan pitingan di lehernya sebagai tumpuan. Setelah lawan di depannya terhuyung mundur, Hinata memanfaatkan jeda waktu yang tercipta untuk mencoba melepaskan diri. Diayunkannya kepala ke belakang hingga tengkorak belakangnya menghantam wajah lawan yang menahannya, membuat piringan yang mengekangnya mengendur. Siku kanannya menyikut sisi tubuh lawan beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia terbebas.

Beberapa serangan terus Hinata lancarkan tanpa jeda sampai membuat kedua lawannya kesulitan bangkit. Bahunya naik turun akibat aktivitas bernapasnya yang lebih intensif dari sebelumnya. Ia berdiri memandangi semua penjaga yang terkapar di lantai, beberapa meringis kesakitan, beberapa hilang kesadaran. Hinata diam sejenak, memastikan tak ada satu pun dari mereka akan sanggup mengejarnya. Setelah yakin barulah ia berlari keluar koridor, hendak menyusul Sasuke.

Belum terlalu jauh ia berlari, ia melihat Sasuke datang dari arah lain dengan Izumi—yang terlihat masih memberontak—ia panggul di bahunya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya untuk menipiskan jarak mereka.

"Izumi!" panggil Hinata yang sontak membuat Izumi berhenti memberontak.

"Hi-Hinata? Itu kau 'kan, Hinata?" tanya Izumi, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti naluri meski bandana masih menutup indera pengelihatannya.

Sasuke menurunkan Izumi kemudian melepaskan ikatan bandana yang menghalangi mata Izumi.

Izumi berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. "Kau!" geramnya saat retinanya menangkap bayangan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. "Di mana? Di mana dia?" tanyanya, kali ini suaranya terdengar histeris.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini," ujar Sasuke, sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Izumi.

"Tidak! Di mana Konan?!" cetusnya sengit, membuat Sasuke mendengus malas.

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih," cibir Sasuke, ia mulai mencoba menyeret Izumi yang jelas—lagi-lagi—melempar perlawanan.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk datang menyelamatkanku! Lepaskan aku sekarang, Brengsek!" seru Izumi menggila.

"Kau harus cepat keluar, Izumi." Hinata menyela, memahami bahwa mungkin Izumi masih begitu merasa sentimen terhadap Sasuke. "Keselamatan L juga terancam saat ini. Kami butuh kerja samamu," jelasnya. "Aku akan mencari Konan. Dan kau, ikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Jangan melawannya."

Dari sorot matanya, Izumi benar-benar tak ingin menuruti apa yang Hinata perintahkan, namun ia juga tak melawan secara langsung. Meski masih dalam suasana hati yang dongkol, ia pasrah saja saat Sasuke benar-benar menyeretnya untuk keluar dari bangunan itu.

Hinata berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang Sasuke dan Izumi tuju. Diperiksanya setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Dalam hati ia meragukan kalau Sasuke akan kembali untuk membantunya setelah memastikan Izumi aman. Tapi tidak masalah, ia merasa tak begitu membutuhkan bantuan dari lelaki itu. Ya, mungkin. Atau mungkin tidak.

Hinata membuka pintu lain kemudian mengulang aksi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, mengedarkan pandangan untuk memastikan apakah Konan berada di salah satunya. Pencariannya berakhir saat ia menemukan sosok Konan tengah berlutut di lantai dengan mata tertutup kain dan tangan kaki terikat.

"Konan!" seru Hinata yang sontak mendekat, tanpa menunggu ia mulai melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutup mata Konan sesaat setelah ia juga ikut berlutut untuk menyamai wanita itu.

"Hinata?" tebak Konan.

"Ya, ini aku."

Konan tak serta-merta membuka matanya saat kain yang terikat di kepalanya terlepas. Ia hanya diam sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menjadikan bahu Hinata sebagai tumpuan keningnya sementara Hinata berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

Dan tepat pada saat itulah mereka mendengar suara Itachi mengisi ruangan.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke tajam saat ia dan Izumi berpapasan dengan Ryuzaki.

"Umm... mungkin karena Sasuke salah perhitungan," jawabnya datar.

"Apa?!" Kening Sasuke berkerut gusar.

"Sekarang, di mana Hinata?"

"Hinata di sana! Dia mencari Konan," sahut Izumi, jari telunjuknya menuding ke koridor yang ia lalui.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau—"

"Aku tidak bertemu Itachi," sela Ryuzaki sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak akan menyalahkan deduksi Sasuke, karena aku juga terlambat menyadarinya," ujar Ryuzaki begitu ambigu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itachi tidak menungguku untuk datang menyerahkan diri. Kalau sudah begitu, Sasuke pikir siapa target sebenarnya?" tanyanya masih terdengar tanpa emosi.

"Oh, sial!" gerutunya geram.

"Itachi tahu Hinata mengenal kita berdua. Jadi ya... apa yang lebih efektif daripada memancing dengan umpan yang dapat menarik dua ikan sekaligus?"

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk Ryuzaki dengan sorot matanya. "Bawa Izumi keluar."

Kening Ryuzaki berkerut. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, Demi Tuhan! Aku tahu arah yang dilalui Hinata, jelas aku bisa lebih cepat menemukannya dibanding kau!" geramnya.

"Benar. Biar Sasuke yang kembali ke sana," timpal Izumi, sebenarnya ia agak berat hati menyetujui ucapan Sasuke. "Terlebih aku lebih sudi menunggu denganmu daripada bersamanya," tambahnya berupa cibiran pahit.

Ryuzaki menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah," ujarnya, ia meraih ponsel di saku celananya kemudian melihat sekilas apa yang tertera di layar. "Enam menit. Aku akan bersiap di pintu belakang."

Sasuke tak menyempatkan waktu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut atas apa yang Ryuzaki katakan. Ia langsung berbalik, berlari kembali untuk mencari Hinata juga Konan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Izumi penuh kewaspadaan.

"Batas waktu yang mereka miliki," jawab Ryuzaki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau tidak ada masalah berarti, aku yakin Sasuke pasti bisa membawa mereka keluar kurang dari enam menit," jelasnya singkat, padat namun begitu ambigu. "Nah, untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita keluar. Mobilnya harus siap saat mereka keluar nanti." Ryuzaki mendorong Izumi dari belakang untuk membuat gadis itu bergerak.

"Coba lihat apa yang kita dapat."

Suara Itachi mengisi ruangan yang sebelumnya sepi, beberapa orang berdiri di belakangnya kini menyebar ke segala sisi ruangan. Hinata segera menyelesaikan gerakannya untuk melepas semua ikatan pada Konan kemudian berdiri penuh kewaspadaan, ia juga menarik tangan Konan, sebuah gestur yang mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk berdiri mengikutinya.

Itachi mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke Hinata, seringai menghiasi wajahnya. "Kemarilah," titahnya.

Hinata melirik Konan sesaat kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke Itachi. Ia ambil dua langkah mendekat. "Dengar, apapun masalahmu dengan L maupun Sasuke, kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua," ungkap Hinata, mencoba menguasai diri agar tetap tenang.

"Benarkah." Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, pura-pura berpikir. "Padahal aku ingin mencoba mencari tahu apa hubunganmu dengan mereka. Informasi darimu mungkin bisa aku gunakan nanti, setidaknya kau bisa berguna sebelum aku membunuh kalian semua. Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan beberapa hal padaku?"

Suara gedebuk dari belakang Itachi cukup mengganggu momen mencekam mereka.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mati terlebih dahulu, Itachi?"

Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara Sasuke menginterupsi mereka. Itachi tersenyum puas tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, tetap memunggungi Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan satu kaki menginjak tubuh yang ia jatuhkan pada detik sebelumnya.

"Rasanya aku meragukan akan adanya kesempatan itu, Sasuke," jawab Itachi, masih tak menghadap Sasuke. Malah, ia mengambil langkah hingga berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Tangan kanannya terangkat pelan, ujung jarinya ia sapukan secara ringan di sisi wajah Hinata. "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memastikan suat hal. Bagaimana kalau kita coba sekarang?" ujarnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata tak mengerti rencana apa yang akan Itachi lancarkan, namun jelas, ia tak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Dan benar saja, hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, kelembutan dan ketenangan yang Itachi tampakkan berubah drastis saat lelaki itu memutarnya kemudian menahan tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Hinata baru akan melawan, namun ia urungkan ketika satu tangan Itachi yang tak menahannya menodongkan pistol tepat di pelipisnya.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, Hinata. Kau mungkin tidak peduli dengan nyawamu, tapi bagaimana dengan temanmu itu, hmm?" bisik Itachi, membuat Hinata sontak melirik Konan yang kini juga sudah berada di bawah todongan senjata api.

Itachi kembali bergerak, kali ini akhirnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke dengan Hinata sebagai sanderanya. Ia melemparkan senyum ringan dengan tangan kiri mengekang leher Hinata dan tangan kanannya yang menodongkan ancaman kepada wanita itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menunjukkan reaksi berarti, ia masih terlihat setenang biasanya, masih menatap Itachi dengan sorot tak tertariknya. "Kenapa juga kau menanyakannya padaku," decih Sasuke.

"Hmm... entahlah, karena mungkin kau tidak ingin dia mati? Atau mungkin tidak?" balasnya dengan seringaian.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hinata heran mengapa Itachi menjadikannya umpan seperti ini. Sasuke, seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa menentukan perasaannya sendiri, jelas tak akan terpancing dengan hal semacam ini.

"Jadi... kau tidak masalah jika aku menembak kepalanya, bukan?" Itachi kembali memprovokasi.

Sasuke menghela napas gusar. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya dengan rahang mengejang.

Suara tawa Itachi mengisi ruangan. "Kau selalu pintar, aku memang menginginkan sesuatu," ujarnya di sela kekehan yang ia keluarkan. Ia melirik Zhao—tangan kanannya—mengirimkan isyarat yang langsung dipahami tanpa pertukaran kata. "Aku punya satu penawaran."

Zhao mendekati Itachi dan memberikannya sebuah alat suntik berisi cairan berwarna hijau. Itachi menukar pistol yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengancam Hinata dengan suntikan itu, sebagai gantinya, Zhao lah yang mengarahkan pistol ke Hinata. Sebuah pencegahan agar tak ada perlawanan. Kelopak mata Sasuke melebar, jelas mengenali benda itu, bahkan mungkin juga isinya.

"Aku ingin memberikannya sebagai hadiah untuk kalian berdua. Hanya saja, aku hanya memiliki satu," buka Itachi, mulai menjelaskan maksudnya. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Fadalia terakhir ini... untukmu, atau dia?" tanya Itachi, tangan kanannya memainkan alat suntik itu tepat di sisi kepala Hinata.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam suntikan itu, ia bahkan tak pernah mendengar apa itu fadalia. Namun ia dapat menyimpulkan dari ekspresi Sasuke—dan juga ekspresi Konan saat ia sekilas mencuri lirikan—bahwa apapun itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Sasuke... jangan," ungkap Hinata lirih. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin Sasuke mempertimbangkan apapun.

Mata Sasuke yang menatap suntikan itu refleks beralih, bertemu pandang dengan Hinata saat dua kata itu terdengar olehnya. Selang beberapa detik, ia kembali menatap suntikan itu.

"Ahh... jadi Hinata kita begitu menginginkan hadiahku ini? Sayang sekali, padahal kau sangat cantik." Itachi mengecup ringan pipi Hinata dari belakang, membuat Hinata berjengit mengelak. "Baiklah," cetusnya kemudian mengarahkan ujung jarum suntik itu tepat di atas nadi pada leher Hinata.

"Berhenti!" sela Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukannya," tambahnya.

Kali ini Hinata yang dibuat terkejut, namun ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri. Ia yakin Sasuke memiliki rencana lain kalau lelaki itu sampai nekat mengambil keputusan ini.

Itachi menyeringai menang kemudian menggelindingkan perlahan suntikan itu di lantai agar dapat dijangkau oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membungkuk untuk memungutnya, kemudian ia singsingkan lengan kanan kemejanya, bersiap menambahkan cairan itu masuk ke pembulu darahnya.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke... kita tahu reaksinya akan terlalu lambat jika kau menyuntikkannya dari sana," ujar Itachi meremehkan.

Dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk menahan amarah, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan ujung jarum suntik itu tepat di lehernya. Dan yang dapat Hinata lakukan hanyalah menyaksikan Sasuke mengalirkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia yakin Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya saat merasakan ujung jarum itu menembus kulitnya. Sasuke melemparkan alat suntik itu kembali ke lantai setelah yakin ia telah mengonsumsi habis isinya.

Hinata, seakan baru bisa menguasai dirinya, memberontak di dalam kekangan Itachi.

"Tenanglah, Cantik. Dia masih punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk bernapas," ujarnya kepada Hinata. "Aku hanya memberinya racun yang biasa digunakan untuk melumpuhkan hewan buruan liar. Benar 'kan, Sasuke? Ah, kalau kuingat lagi, bukankah fadalia adalah salah satu senjata favoritmu?" Itachi mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang, seperti mereka tengah membicarakan hobi masing-masing. "Apa kau bersedia menjelaskan efek samping racun itu terhadap manusia?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tak menggubris, ia berdiri tertunduk, bahunya bergerak samar naik dan turun.

"Ah... kau mungkin lupa. Biar aku yang menjelaskan. Di beberapa menit awal, itu akan melemahkan tubuh hingga terasa lumpuh. Dan setelahnya akan menyerang organ dalam hingga organ itu berhenti berfungsi," jelasnya. "Kau memang sangat berbakat dalam memilih senjata, Sasuke. Aku kagum bagaimana fadalia akan bereaksi tanpa henti sebelum semua sistem di tubuh korbannya mati," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. "Nah, Hinata... sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menikmati pemandangan bagaimana dia—"

Suara sirene beberapa mobil polisi yang terdengar memotong kesenangan Itachi. Sontak ia menyapu pandangannya sembari menduga-duga apa yang tengah terjadi. Beberapa detik setelahnya, dua ledakan dengan jeda yang sangat singkat terdengar, menimbulkan kepanikan di kubu Itachi.

"Sial! Pasti bocah brengsek itu!" geram Itachi. "Kita mundur!" titahnya kepada seluruh anak buah yang mengikutinya. Itachi melepaskan Hinata dan bergegas keluar dari sana.

"Kau gila!" teriak Izumi setelah ledakan terdengar. Kau membuat tempat ini dikelilingi polisi dan memancing mereka dengan ledakan itu!" lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, batas waktunya enam menit," sahut Ryuzaki.

Izumi menggeram. "Apa yang ada di kepalamu saat memasang peledak-peledak itu, hah? Terlebih melibatkan polisi?!"

"Yang ada di kepalaku..." Ryuzaki tak memburu-buru jawabannya. "Waktu itu aku berpikir, kalau aku tidak bisa keluar dengan Hinata dalam waktu delapan menit, mungkin kami akan terjebak dalam rencana Itachi."

"Delapan menit? Kau bilang pada Sasuke enam menit!"

"Sudah berjalan hampir dua menit sejak aku memikirkannya sampai aku bertemu Sasuke, ditambah perdebatan pendek kita. Dan yah... sisanya enam menit," jelas Ryuzaki singkat namun mudah dicerna. "Tadi mungkin Itachi tengah menghadang mereka. Atau mungkin tidak." Ryuzaki mengedikan bahu ringan.

"Mungkin?!" geram Izumi tak percaya.

"Dengar, Izumi... aku hanya membuat jalan keluar jika mereka terjebak di dalam keadaan yang tidak diinginkan."

"Tapi dengan semua polisi itu—"

"Ledakannya ada di sisi yang berseberangan dengan posisi mereka. Yang pertama polisi kejar adalah sumber ledakan itu. Di sisi lain, Itachi dan komplotannya akan tertekan dengan kondisi ini dan memutuskan untuk mundur. Dengan begitu, Hinata, Konan juga kakakmu juga memiliki kesempatan untuk melarikan diri," jelasnya lagi yang kali ini benar-benar membungkam Izumi.

Dalam kepalanya Izumi mengernyit ngeri, tak menyangka lelaki dengan tampang bodoh seperti Ryuzaki dapat membuat rencana pengalihan sejauh ini.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya, Bodoh!" Konan—yang juga lepas dari ancaman—langsung berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Hinata hanya memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suara lirih tanpa melakukan apapun, terlalu tertegun, kekacauan yang terjadi di area sekitarnya seperti belum cukup untuk menarik kembali kesadarannya.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan. Ia kemudian berlari hendak mencari pintu keluar yang dikatakan Ryuzaki. Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke juga mengingat soal enam menit yang juga lelaki itu katakan. Sasuke berdecih sengit, rupanya Si Idiot itu benar-benar memberinya enam menit. Dan sungguh, Sasuke benci berhutang budi.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Konan menarik Hinata untuk ikut berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

Hinata menurut, namun isi kepalanya masih penuh dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Dan jika memang apa yang Itachi katakan benar soal efek samping racun itu, artinya Sasuke harus cepat ditangani secara medis. Hinata berkedip, ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Sasuke

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" cetusnya saat mereka akhirnya keluar dari gedung bangunan itu.

Sasuke menengok, wajahnya penuh peluh. "Aku akan mati bahkan sebelum dokter dapat menyentuhku. Dan aku lebih baik mati daripada harus dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan dari mana aku mendapat fadalia itu!" ujarnya tanpa menghentikan langkah menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terlihat beberapa meter jauhnya.

Terlihat Ryuzaki duduk di atas kap mobil dan Izumi bersender di salah satu pintunya, menunggu kedatangan mereka. Dan saat keduanya menangkap bayangan ketiga orang itu, mereka sontak bergerak mendekat.

"Hinata! Konan! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryuzaki sambil berlari. Ia mengamit tangan Hinata dan membuatnya berhenti membuntuti Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk linglung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryuzaki. "Tapi dia... tidak baik-baik saja," gumamnya lirih. Tangannya bergetar, telinganya berdengung, hatinya berdegup tak nyaman selagi pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari punggung Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Ryuzaki, agak tak mengerti apa yang Hinata maksudkan.

"Sasuke... dia akan mati?" Hinata memandang Ryuzaki, berharap lelaki itu mengatakan tidak atas pernyataan yang ia ubah menjadi pertanyaan itu.

Ryuzaki menengok ke Konan, meminta penjelasan.

"Bajingan keriput itu membuat Sasuke menyuntikkan fadalia ke tubuhnya sendiri," jelas Konan geram.

"Apa?!" Kata tanya itu keluar dari bibir Ryuzaki juga Izumi secara bersamaan.

Izumi memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan ngeri, dalam hati berharap Sasuke menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Konan. Tapi Sasuke hanya menghela napas, tak tertarik memperpanjang bahasan ini.

"Racunnya memiliki penawar," ujar Sasuke datar dan tenang. Ia melirik Ryuzaki, merogoh kunci mobil di sakunya dan melemparkannya ke Ryuzaki yang secara refleks langsung ditangkap oleh lelaki itu. "Kau yang menyetir," titahnya.

Ryuzaki tak mengangguk. Ia memberikan ponselnya kepada Konan, memintanya membawa serta Izumi untuk kembali ke hotel tempat menginap. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa akan ada yang menjemput mereka. Setelahnya Ryuzaki langsung berjalan ke arah mobil dan masuk ke kursi kemudi, sedang Sasuke masuk menempati kursi di sebelahnya. Hinata sendiri bergegas masuk ke kursi belakang.

Dari belakang, Hinata terus menatap Sasuke yang bersandar di punggung kursi. Seolah lelaki itu akan menghilang jika Hinata berkedip barang sekali pun. Ia tak mengerti, sistem kerja otaknya seakan tersumbat, detak jantungnya menggila tak beraturan, dadanya sesak luar biasa. Segalanya terasa menyakitkan. Dan bagaimana bisa ia merasakan semua itu saat Sasukelah yang seharusnya mengalaminya?!

"Kita tidak akan ke rumah sakit," ujar Ryuzaki sambil menggeser persneling.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke mengiyakan. Ia gunakan lengan untuk menutupi matanya, napasnya mulai memberat. "Kita akan mendapat banyak masalah jika kita ke rumah sakit. Kita ke hotel tempatku." Sasuke menyebutkan alamat hotelnya kepada Ryuzaki.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan di kamar hotelmu?" Hinata mulai agresif, geram dengan Sasuke yang menolak berhadapan dengan medis bahkan di situasi genting seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang, racunnya bisa dinetralisir. Aku pernah melakukannya, ini bukan hal baru. Ini bukan apa-apa," gumam Sasuke, terdengar enggan membuang tenaga lebih banyak.

"Bukan apa-apa?!" seru Hinata tak percaya.

"Kita butuh beberapa hal untuk menetralisir racunnya," timpal Ryuzaki, membanting setir ke kanan, berlawanan dengan arah jalan tempat hotel Sasuke menginap berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau berdoa untuk bertahan lebih lama jika kau masih ingin hidup," tambah Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah toko tanaman herbal tradisional.

"Tunggu di sini," ujarnya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Butuh sekitar tiga menit untuk Ryuzaki menyelesaikan urusannya di toko itu. Dan sumpah, tiga menit itu terasa seperti tiga menit terlama di hidupnya.

Ryuzaki kembali masuk ke kursi kemudi dan melemparkan sebuah kantong kertas berukuran sedang ke atas dashboard sebelum kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya ke hotel tempat Sasuke menginap.

Sesampainya di tujuan, Sasuke langsung bergerak keluar mobil membawa serta kantong kertas yang Ryuzaki beli sesaat setelah mobil berhasil terparkir. Hinata langsung menyusul Sasuke yang sekarang mulai berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

"Sasuke!" Hinata dengan sigap menahan Sasuke yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia dapat merasakan dinginnya suhu tubuh Sasuke dan bagaimana kemeja lelaki itu basah karena peluh. Saat itu, Hinata merasa seperti dirinya lah yang tengah sekarat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sial!" gerutu Sasuke lemah.

"Diamlah!" Hinata mencoba memapah Sasuke ke kamarnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mati, kau dengar!" sergahnya.

Hinata jelas dapat melihat bahwa semakin benyak menit terlewati, semakin sulit untuk Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Biar aku..." Ryuzaki menyela, mengambil alih tugas untuk memapah Sasuke saat mereka memasuki koridor lantai kamar Sasuke. Meski samar, Ryuzaki dapat mendengar Sasuke berdecih.

Sampai di depan pintu kamar, Hinata merogoh kantong kanan celana Sasuke—ia ingat kebiasaan lelaki itu menyimpan kunci dan ponsel di saku kanan—kemudian mengambil kartu pemindai pintu kamar hotel milik Sasuke.

"Ambilkan air," titah Sasuke, mulai kesulitan berbicara. Dirobeknya kantong kertas yang tadi ia bawa untuk kemudian ia tumpahkan segala isinya di atas kasur.

"Wadah besar. Pakai saja vas itu," tambah Ryuzaki, menunjuk vas kaca di atas meja kecil. "Kita butuh banyak, untuk jaga-jaga."

Hinata berlari meraih vas yang ditunjuk Ryuzaki kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengisinya dengan air. Ia juga mengambil gelas ukuran sedang untuk mempermudah Sasuke meminum penawarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini. Bukankah harusnya aku biarkan Sasuke mati?" Ryuzaki berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, namun tangannya masih bekerja untuk meremukkan beberapa daun kering yang Sasuke tumpahkan di atas kasur.

Hinata melihat Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya tepat saat ia menyodorkan vas berisi air kepada Ryuzaki. Saat di mana tubuh Sasuke seutuhnya tertarik oleh gravitasi, Hinata merasa detak jantungnya berhenti.

"Sasuke!" Hinata bergegas meraih lelaki itu, berlutut di sisinya kemudian memeriksa denyut nadinya. Masih terasa. Ia mengangkat pandangannya, menatap dedaunan kering yang tak ia mengerti cara pakainya. Matanya kemudian terarah kepada Ryuzaki yang terlihat terburu-buru mencampurkan segala tanaman herbal yang ada di hadapannya.

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa menunggu tanpa berbuat apapun. Pandangan matanya mulai buram karena air mata sampai Ryuzaki menyodorkan vas tadi kepadanya.

"Pastikan dia menelannya," ujar Ryuzaki.

Tanpa kata, Hinata merebut vas itu dan mencoba meminumkan isinya kepada Sasuke. "Aku mohon. Aku mohon. Aku mohon," ulangnya seperti mantra.

"Hinata." Ryuzaki berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan menyentuh lengannya saat wanita itu terlihat memaksa air penawar ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Namun Ryuzaki menarik diri saat Hinata menepis tangannya. Ryuzaki mengambil langkah mundur melihat Hinata menggila.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena racun! Tidak akan!" ucapnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Saat ia merasa Sasuke tak bisa menelan penawarnya. Hinata memikirkan cara lain. Ditenggaknya campuran penawar itu sebelum ia satukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Hinata mencoba membuka bibir Sasuke dengan lidahnya, membuka celah untuk air penawar masuk ke dalam rongga mulut lelaki itu. Namun lagi-lagi, air yang Hinata coba paksakan terhadap Sasuke mengalir keluar melalui sudut bibir lelaki itu.

Belum berhasil. Hinata bahkan hampir tak merasakan embusan napas lelaki itu.

Namun Hinata tetap mengulang hal yang sama berkali-kali, ia bahkan tak menyadari wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Hingga kemudian, ia merasakan ujung lidah Sasuke bergerak menyentuh bibirnya.

Hinata menarik wajahnya untuk mengamati wajah Sasuke. Tak ada pergerakan berarti. Ia kemudian mendekatkan telinganya di hidung Sasuke dan mendapati napas lelaki itu yang mulai dapat ia rasakan kembali.

Hinata tersenyum lega, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ia terkekeh lemah sambil didekapnya kepala Sasuke erat. Tak terlalu lama karena selanjutnya, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menambah dosis penawar untuk Sasuke telan. Ia usap asal air mata di wajahnya kemudian ia tangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sebelum kembali mengalirkan penawar itu ke mulut Sasuke dengan cara yang sama.

 ** _to be continued..._**

 ** _Some of you might wonder abt the plotting that might feel faster than it used to be... well yeah, I don't have anything to say :v_**

 ** _But hope you enjoy this one as well_**.

 ** _Thanks you for always sticking with my lazy*ss *sobs :')_**

 ** _p.s I just want to know if it's ok if I publish the last two part on Wattpad only? Not that I've decided things, I'm just considering abt this._**

 ** _What do you think? Is it ok or it such a troublesome? .-._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

.

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

.

.

 **This is the 2nd installment of Game On. You might need to read that one first to follow the plot of this installment.**

.

.

.

 _Doesn't Matter If It's Real or Dream. We Have Our Own World To Live In._

 _._

Hinata menghela napas panjang, mata sayunya mengikuti setiap gerakan Ryuzaki yang mencoba memindahkan Sasuke ke atas ranjang. Irama napas Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih teratur, denyut nadinya pun dirasa normal saat Ryuzaki tadi memeriksanya.

"Harusnya dia dibawa ke rumah sakit," gumam Hinata.

Ryuzaki menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian melirik ke arah wanita itu. "Dia tidak akan menyukainya, Hinata," ujarnya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, entah bagaimana ia merasa tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Dipandangnya Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Merasa diperhatikan dari arah lain, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya hingga bertemu tatap dengan Ryuzaki.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, menyadari ada banyak tanya di dalam sorot lembut lelaki itu.

Ryuzaki tak begitu memainkan ekspresinya, tapi sepertinya kali ini netranya terlalu banyak bercerita. "Aku menyaksikan bagaimana Hinata menggila tadi," balasnya rendah, dijejalkannya kedua tangan di saku celana.

Kening Hinata berkerut, belum memahami apa yang hendak Ryuzaki sampaikan.

Ryuzaki menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk terus memandang Hinata sampai kemudian ia berpaling, melirik sosok lain yang kini tengah terbaring. "Saat dia sekarat... Hinata begitu... lepas kendali," paparnya rendah, singkat dan perlahan.

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Dirinya? Lepas kendali?

"A-aku?"

Ryuzaki menengok, kembali berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Hinata mungkin tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, ya?" ucapnya dengan senyum tipis yang tak begitu memiliki arti. "Aku melihatnya... bagaimana Hinata panik, bagaimana Hinata berteriak, bagaimana Hinata menangis. Aku... tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku saat itu," tambahnya, netranya turun, seperti mencoba menyapa karpet yang melapisi lantai kamar tersebut. "Agak menyakitkan untukku mengatakan ini tapi..." Ryuzaki kembali menyambungkan sorotnya dengan mata Hinata. "Semua itu benar-benar menunjukkan seberapa besar Hinata mencintainya."

Hinata tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Segala kata seperti terpenjara di tenggorokannya. Ryuzaki masih memasang senyum tipis saat mengatakannya, tapi melihatnya malah membuat dada Hinata sesak. Ia tak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti perasaan lelaki itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi seperti dia, ya?" Ryuzaki lebih terdengar seperti tengah mengatakan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri ketimbang menunjukkannya sebagai pertanyaan kepada Hinata. "Dia memang tidak pernah bisa digantikan, ya?" tambahnya.

"L..." Sejujurnya Hinata tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan seiring sesuatu terasa membebankan hatinya.

Apa Sasuke tak tergantikan? Entahlah. Dulu Hinata pernah berpikir tak akan ada lelaki lain yang bisa memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya seperti Neji. Lalu ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk kemudian kembali merasakan hal yang sama sekaligus begitu berbeda. Jadi bukan tak mungkin hal itu akan terulang, 'kan? Bukan tak mungkin baginya menggantikan Sasuke, 'kan?

Seharusnya Hinata mengatakan logika itu kepada Ryuzaki. Mungkin hal itu bisa sedikit mengobati nyeri yang dirasakan lelaki itu. Tapi Hinata tak bisa mengatakannya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya saat ia sendiri tak bisa meyakinkan diri sendiri akan hal itu?

Hinata tak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang bahkan ia ragukan. Ryuzaki adalah lelaki yang baik, ia tak ingin memberi harapan apapun yang mungkin tak bisa ia realisasikan kepada lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ryuzaki kembali bersuara saat Hinata tak terlihat akan mengatakan apapun setelah melirihkan nama panggilannya tadi. "Aku mengerti, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan sorot dan senyum yang tulus.

Senyum yang Hinata artikan sebagai upaya lelaki itu untuk menyemangati Hinata, untuk meringankan beban rasa bersalah yang dirasakan Hinata.

Ryuzaki merenggangkan tubuhnya agar terasa lebih rileks. Dihelanya napas panjang untuk kemudian ia embuskan secara perlahan. "Aku butuh udara segar, sepertinya. Aku keluar dulu, Hinata," tukasnya sebelum melangkah keluar.

Hinata menunduk selepas kepergian Ryuzaki, masih sulit baginya mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Wanita itu kemudian sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke yang bergeming di atas ranjang. Hinata mendesah panjang, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya ia pasrahkan bersandar pada sofa yang is duduki.

Ryuzaki adalah lelaki yang baik, semua ini tak adil untuknya. Begitu kiranya pikir Hinata.

Tapi, hei... bukankah segalanya adil dalam perang dan cinta?

..

...

..

Matahari di luar sudah berada pada titik tertingginya dan sampai saat itu pula Hinata terjaga. Jelas ia merasa lelah, secara fisik juga mental, namun ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang Ryuzaki katakan sebelumnya. Jujur saja, ia kebingungan soal cara berhadapan dengan Ryuzaki nantinya karena entah bagaimana ia meyakini hubungan mereka tak akan senormal biasanya.

Hinata menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia baringkan tubuhnya di sofa, berharap dapat terlelap sejenak, setidaknya sampai sebelum Sasuke bangun. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Hinata untuk membuat dirinya kalah dari rasa kantuk, namun saat momen itu datang, ketukan pintu kamar hotel terdengar.

Hinata menggeram antara kesal dan malas. Rasanya ia sudah meminta petugas hotel agar tak perlu ke kamar. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, pada akhirnya ia bangkit untuk menyambut ketukan itu.

Seketika pintu terbuka, mata Hinata melebar menemukan Yahiko berdiri di hadapannya. Dan nampaknya pria itu pun merasakan keterkejutan yang serupa menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"Apa... hah?" gumam Yahiko, menyuarakan keheranannya. Kepalanya kemudian ia longokkan untuk mengintip lebih jauh ke dalam kamar. Keningnya berkerut mendapati Sasuke tertidur di ranjang, perhatiannya kemudian ia alihkan kepada Hinata. Ditelitinya Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Jadi ini alasannya Sasuke menghilang tanpa bisa dihubungi?"

Hinata menghela napas. Yahiko pasti memikirkan hal mesum setelah melihat sekilas situasi kali ini. Dirinya dan keadaan kamar yang tampak berantakan, Sasuke yang tertidur pada tengah hari. Jelas Hinata tak bisa menyalahkan Yahiko jika pria itu keliru dalam mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya." Hinata mencoba meluruskan dugaan Yahiko sembari memberi jalan untuk pria itu masuk.

"Aku pikir dia sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu," tambah Yahiko sambil melangkah santai ke dalam. Yahiko berhenti saat netranya menangkap bayangan tanaman yang cukup familier baginya berserakan di kemudian berbalik, kembali menghadap Hinata. "Oke, awalnya aku pikir kamar ini kacau karena kalian main gila semalaman. Tapi jelas tanaman itu bukan tanaman yang lazim digunakan untuk dekorasi kamar hotel. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yahiko langsung pada intinya.

"Ceritanya panjang," gumam Hinata, ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, membiarkan Yahiko mendekati Sasuke.

"Dia keracunan Fadalia?" tanya Yahiko cepat setelah memeriksa mata Sasuke.

"Kau... tahu?"

"Jadi benar?!"

"Dia terpaksa mengambilnya," gumam Hinata.

"A... hah? Oh, sial!" Yahiko mengumpat tak jelas, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk memeriksa denyut nati di leher Sasuke, beberapa detik berlalu sebelum ia menghela napas lega. "Jadi dia tak menghadiri pertemuannya karena keracunan, bukan karena kelelahan habis menghajarmu semalaman," ujar Yahiko sekonyong-konyong. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kaki ranjang hingga posisinya berhadapan dengan Hinata yang duduk di sofa. "Jadi... apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya singkat. "Sekarang lebih baik kau mulai bercerita. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke memilih racun seperti itu untuk menu sarapannya."

Hinata menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai. "Kami... aku... bertemu Itachi."

Yahiko berkedip dua kali sebelum matanya kembali melebar. "Itachi? Maksudmu Itachi kakak tiri Sasuke yang sinting itu?"

"Oh, sepertinya seluruh keluarganya memang sinting," sahut Hinata tanpa antusiasme.

"Yah, yang satu itu sulit aku sangkal. Tapi sungguh, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Itachi?" Yahiko bersedekap, lebih dari siap mendengarkan.

Hinata mulai menceritakan runtut kejadian, tak berniat menyembunyikan apapun karena jelas, pria itu terlihat tak akan berhenti mengganggunya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang menurutnya memuaskan. Sampai di penghujung cerita, raut wajah Yahiko berubah, penuh kejut juga heran.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," tutup Hinata.

"Kau baru saja bilang kalau dia secara sukarela menyuntikkan fadalia pada tubuhnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Yahiko tanpa berkedip. Sebenarnya Hinata tak secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyelamatkannya, namun bagaimanapun ia menyamarkan plotnya, kesimpulan yang Yahiko ambil adalah garis besar yang jelas tak bisa diabaikan.

"Percayalah, aku juga masih mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri," gumam Hinata sebagai balasan. "Aku lega Konan dan Izumi baik-baik saja. Untunglah Sasuke di sana untuk membantu, aku..." Hinata menambahkan, ia berhenti sebentar, diliriknya Sasuke yang tak bergerak di atas ranjang. "Kadang aku... tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tidak. Rasanya aku memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti," aku Hinata yang ditutup dengan embusan napas panjang yang samar.

"Dia memang seperti itu," timpal Yahiko, ia berdiri kemudian bergerak menuju jendela dengan tirai yang masih tertutup. Disibakkannya kain itu sebelum ia kembali melibatkan diri dalam percakapan mereka. "Jadi... selama ini Izumi bersamamu?" tanyanya meski sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari cerita Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ya."

"Kenapa dia kabur padamu?"

"Hinata mengedikan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena bocah itu butuh suasana baru setelah terlepas dari kegilaan lingkungan kalian."

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya," tegasnya secara tiba-tiba.

Hinata tak tahu seberapa serius Yahiko menganggap hubungannya dengan Izumi. Namun melihat reaksinya, Hinata merasa memang tak ada tanda bahwa pria itu hanya menganggapnya main-main.

"Aku tidak tahu ke mana mereka. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, L meminta seseorang untuk mengantar mereka."

Yahiko mengusap kasar wajahnya, geraman rendah terdengar. "Oh ayolah! Dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun kemudian menghilang tanpa bisa dihubungi! Kau tahu tidak seberapa kacau aku belakangan ini?!"

Hinata menatap lekat Yahiko beberapa saat. "Kau bawa ponsel?" tanyanya, membuat Yahiko berhenti merapalkan celoteh tak jelas. "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba untuk menghubungi mereka."

..

...

..

Hinata tak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Izumi dengan Yahiko. Tapi ia berpikir tak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan gadis itu, toh Sasuke sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.

Ada waktu di mana Hinata menemukan dirinya iri dengan Izumi. Gadis itu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan mudah menyukainya atas alasan yang rasanya tak bisa Hinata pahami. Hinata bahkan tak ingin menampik bahwa ia sendiri tertarik dengan kelakar aneh gadis itu. Rasanya ia bisa melihat mengapa Yahiko begitu mencintai gadis itu. Izumi seperti memiliki kharisma yang membuat orang lain tertarik padanya.

Berbalikan sekali dibanding Hinata yang malah membuat orang di sekitarnya menjauh.

"Izumi itu manja sekali," ujar Yahiko, suaranya terdengar ringan dan meski pandangan Hinata kini mengarah ke luar jendela samping mobil, ia dapat menebah bahwa pria dengan tampilan nyentrik itu tengah tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Dia selalu membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa menyelesaikan hal itu sendirian."

Hinata tak menjawab, tak juga memberi respons non verbal. Namun Yahiko tahu dirinya tengah didengarkan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku, dia sehat 'kan?" tanyanya sambil memindahkan persneling.

Hinata melirik pria di sampingnya, beberapa saat hening sampai ia memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Dia baik-baik saja," responsnya kemudian kembali melempar pandangannya ke luar mobil. "Apa tidak masalah meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian?" tanyanya.

Yahiko menyeringai, beberapa kali ia melirik Hinata. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula sepertinya ia akan lebih senang kalau dia terbangun tanpa orang lain di sekitarnya. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, dia benci terlihat lemah," jawabnya. "Dan lagi, butuh sekitar satu atau dua hari penuh untuknya benar-benar pulih. Racun semacam itu masih akan menimbulkan efek samping, kau tahu? Kepalanya mungkin akan penuh dengan kebingungan dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya." Yahiko mengedikan bahu.

"Apa ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

"Huh?"

"Apa sebelumnya... dia pernah keracunan seperti ini?"

"Oh." Yahiko mengangguk. "Beberapa kali. Tapi kebanyakan hanya bagian dari eksperimennya sendiri," tambahnya, mengantarkan mereka ke dalam situasi yang hening tanpa percakapan lebih lanjut.

Hampir lima belas menit mungkin terlewat tanpa mereka bertukar kata, sampai Yahiko kembali buka mulut.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

Hinata hanya menengok sebagai respons.

"Kalau kulihat, sepertinya kau terlalu peduli terhadap seseorang yang kau bilang begitu ingin kau hancurkan."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selama ini ia memang terus-menerus membangun niat untuk menghancurkan Sasuke, semua orang dapat melihatnya dan Yahiko bukan pengecualian. Pria itu mungkin sedang menertawakannya dalam hati sekarang.

"Aku tidak peduli," sangkal Hinata dangkal.

"Sungguh?" Yahiko mendengus kemudian ekspresinya berubah sedikit lebih serius. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Selama ini aku pikir kalian hanya main-main, aku pikir kau juga hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman ranjang yang hebat."

"Bisa tidak kita tidak membicarakan hal itu," sungut Hinata cepat.

Yahiko terkekeh pendek. "Oh, lihat siapa yang cemberut."

Hinata menghela napas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menatap kosong langit-langit atap mobil. "Benar. Kau... kalian... hanya berasumsi. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan atau apa saja yang harus aku hadapi karena Sasuke. Jadi bisa tidak kalian berhenti berpikir kalau aku tidak mau melupakan segalanya begitu saja," sergah Hinata cepat, jelas terdengar kesal.

"Hei..." Yahiko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak sepertimu, jalan pikiran Sasuke itu terlalu rumit. Kalau kalian memang saling memandang lebih, daripada terus saling adu kepala, kenapa kau tidak mengalah?" sarannya dengan cara bicara yang ringan. "Maksudku, sungguh... berhentilah saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Menikahlah kemudian pergi bulan madu ke Paris atau apalah," tambahnya, yang menurut Hinata agak melantur.

Hinata menengokkan kepalanya, memandang penuh tanya pria yang kini tengah menyetir dengan santainya. Sepanjang ia mengenal Yahiko, ia tahu pria itu adalah tipe yang memiliki pemikiran sederhana. Namun ia tak menyangka pria itu akan melayangkan solusi sekonyol itu.

"Dan soal lelaki itu... L?" Yahiko menambahkan setelah beberapa saat Hinata tak merespons. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti tipe lelaki yang kau suka."

Hinata mendengus penuh cibiran. "Memangnya kau tahu apa soal tipeku?"

"Kau suka yang berbahaya, benar 'kan?" Yahiko melirik sekilas untuk melihat reaksi Hinata. "Itulah kenapa kau terlibat bersama Sasuke sampai sejauh ini," jawabnya dengan menambahkan sedikit nada cemooh yang makin membuat Hinata enggan bicara lebih banyak.

..

...

..

Yahiko mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area _lobby_ hotel—yang Konan katakan merupakan tempatnya dan Izumi singgah saat Hinata menghubungi mereka. Hinata yang terlihat lebih bergerak santai mengikutinya di belakang. Dengan tenang ia juga mencari sosok Konan atau Izumi di sekitarnya.

"Yahiko!" seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Izumi.

Detik setelah Hinata dan Yahiko mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara, dapat mereka lihat Izumi tengah berlari kecil menuju ke arah mereka dengan Konan yang juga berjalan ke arah yang sama.

Izumi langsung memeluk Yahiko yang jelas sangat disambut oleh pria itu. Dan melihat bagaimana Yahiko kemudian mencium kening sebelum melumat bibir Izumi, jelas keduanya tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Hinata memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke Konan yang juga menyaksikan sajian roman picisan dadakan, meski wanita itu memperlihatkan ekspresi normalnya, Hinata dapat melihat kerutan samar di dahi wanita itu.

"Konan," sapa Hinata, membuat rekannya itu melepaskan tatapan dari sepasang kekasih di sana.

Konan menoleh, memberikan senyum kecil sebagai respons kemudian bergerak menarik Hinata ke salah satu sisi _lobby_ yang menyediakan kursi panjang. "Sebaiknya kita beri mereka ruang."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Hinata setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Tidak. Aku merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Itachi mengancammu." Konan menghela napas.

"Kau juga berada di bawah ancaman," sanggah Hinata.

"Tetap saja. Kalian terlibat masalah besar karena aku menjadi sandera tanpa bisa melawan." Konan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, ia menarik rekannya untuk duduk bersisian dengannya. "Itu bukan salahmu, sungguh. Kita hanya sedang sial karena terlibat dalam skenario balas dendam Itachi."

Konan mengusap wajahnya. "Setelah mengetahui tentang Itachi, bocah itu jadi sangat emosional. Dia terus mengatakan kalau dia membuat kesalahan besar karena sudah berniat untuk mengkhianati Sasuke. " Diliriknya Izumi yang masih bersama Yahiko sesaat sebelum ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Baguslah Yahiko ada di sini untuk menenangkannya," tambahnya lirih.

"Konan..." panggil Hinata pelan, disandarkannya punggung pada dinding di belakangnya, matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok wanita di sampingnya. "Kau... masih menyukai Yahiko, ya?"

Konan mengedikan bahu. "Di mana L?" tanyanya, mengalihkan penbicaraan.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang ingin sendiri dulu, jadi aku biarkan. Kalau dipikir lagi, kita semua memang butuh ruang setelah kejadian gila ini," kekeh Hinata tanpa rasa humor di dalamnya.

"Ya, mungkin. Rasanya aku juga ingin cepat pulang ke apartemenku." Konan membungkuk, mencoba menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan yang ia lipat di pangkuannya sendiri. "Selanjutnya apa?" tanyanya dengan suara agak teredam karena posisinya.

"Mungkin kita harus pindah ke hotel lain, kembali ke kamar hotel yang sebelumnya akan berbahaya. Aku sendiri... rasanya aku perlu melihat keadaan Sasuke,"akunya.

"Oh, benar! Bajingan itu, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia masih hidup?" serang Konan yang seketika menegakkan posisi duduknya lagi.

"Ya, sayangnya dia masih hidup."

"Ah sial , sayang sekali," timpal Konan, meski sebenarnya sama seperti Hinata, ia agak lega mendengar berita itu.

"Hinata."

Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan Izumi berdiri di hadapannya dan Konan.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu dengan suara bergetar dan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Hinata berkedip dua kali. Sungguh? Barusan itu benar Izumi berterima kasih padanya?

"Uh... sama-sama, kurasa," gumamnya sebagai balasan. Ia kemudian melihat Izumi menyodorkan ponsel milik Ryuzaki kepadanya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Yahiko menyela momen mereka, pria itu menempatkan diri di sisi Izumi dan melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang gadis itu. "Hai, Konan. Lama tidak berjumpa," sapanya kemudian.

"Oh, hai juga, Idiot," balas Konan, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Izumi tersenyum kecil kepada Konan sebelum memeluknya, membuat wanita itu terkejut. Sungguh, ada apa dengan bocah angkuh menyebalkan yang beberapa Minggu terakhir mengganggunya itu? Namun pada akhirnya, Konan membalas pelukan singkat yang Izumi berikan sebelum gadis itu berjalan menjauh bersama kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau dan bocah itu akhirnya berteman," komentar Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung Izumi yang semakin menjauh.

"Ya... aku juga tidak menyangkanya, sih," ujar Konan, juga memandang objek yang sama. "Tapi kurasa ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi 'kan?"

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "Siapa yang tahu?"

..

...

..

Langit sudah gelap ketika mereka selesai memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke kamar hotel yang baru. Hinata masih tak mengetahui ke mana Ryuzaki pergi. Konan sendiri sudah melaporkan lokasi mereka kepada agensi. Setelah semuanya selesai dan situasi lebih terkendali, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi hotel tempat Sasuke menginap.

Hinata menyeret kakinya ke dalam kamar. Di sana, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur, bedanya kini pria itu terlelap di posisi yang terlihat lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya, yang artinya sadar tak sadar, Sasuke sudah dapat bergerak sendiri.

Hinata berdiri diam di tempatnya, ia pandangi sosok Sasuke sejenak. Bagaimana pria sekacau Sasuke bisa terlihat begitu tenang saat terlelap? Sungguh, kalau bukan karena tindikan di telinganya, kini pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti Sasuke yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta.

Hinata perlu mempertanyakan beberapa hal kepada Sasuke saat pria itu bangun nanti. Perihal mengapa Sasuke berpasrah diri diracuni? Benarkah semua itu untuknya? Tapi bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu tak akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk Hinata? Atau mungkin Sasuke berani mengambil racun itu karena pria itu tahu betul ia bisa selamat dari racun itu? Dan bukan karena Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, mengapa pria itu mau mengambil risiko yang sebegitu besarnya?!

Setelah satu embusan napas panjang, Hinata memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar, cukup lama kemudian melirik Sasuke selama beberapa detik lalu kembali menantang langit-langit kamar. Lagi-lagi ia masuk ke dalam suasana yang begitu apik untuknya merenungi perasaannya.

Setiap manusia memerlukan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Mereka hanya perlu memilih. Hinata hanya perlu memilih. Ia sudah merasakan jatuh cinta dua kali dan bukan sebuah kemustahilan jika ia jatuh cinta lagi, bukan? Seharusnya begitu, jika saja Hinata lebih tegas untuk berhenti memikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah lelaki penuh celah yang bahkan mengakui bahwa ia tak bisa mencintai Hinata seperti apa yang wanita itu inginkan. Tapi sekarang, nyatanya Hinata masih menginginkan pria itu. Orang-orang selalu menganggap dirinya terlalu lemah hingga tak bisa lepas dari jeratan Sasuke. Mereka menganggapnya bodoh karena telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Mereka memandang rendah dirinya tanpa tahu setiap rontaan yang ia lakukan untuk melawan perasaannya sendiri.

Demi Tuhan! Yang Hinata lakukan dua tahun belakangan adalah untuk lepas dari masa lalunya. Mencoba memperbarui jati dirinya. Berpura-pura seolah ia tak butuh cinta. Bertingkah seolah ia tak memerlukan orang lain.

Tapi bukankah kegagalan tak pernah pandang bulu dalam memilih teman mainnya? Tak pernah meskipun itu adalah seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh dalam berusaha.

..

...

..

Hinata tak ingat kapan pastinya ia terlelap, yang ia sadari kemudian saat matanya terbuka dan kesadaran kembali menguasainya adalah suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Di luar, kini langit gelaplah yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya sedikit sembari mengganti posisi menjadi terduduk.

Arah pandangan Hinata bergerak secara refleks saat ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke muncul dari baliknya, wajahnya masih terlihat letih. Sorot mata mereka saling terikat untuk beberapa saat dan Hinata merasa segala pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan kepada pria itu terlupakan begitu saja.

Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata mereka kemudian menghela napas pelan. Ia berjalan dan susuk di sisi ranjang, tangannya sibuk memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan wajah dan rambutnya. Mungkin lima menit sudah terlewatkan tanpa mereka bertukar kata.

Hinata tak merasakan tangannya dingin ataupun gemetar, namun bibirnya bergetar setiap kali ia berniat menyuarakan sesuatu. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bertanya. Namun sesuatu seperti mengganjal tenggorokannya. Hinata terus menatap ujung kakinya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke—yang sepertinya merupakan langkah yang salah karena setelahnya, ia langsung mendapati Sasuke yang tepat menatap ke matanya.

Gurat di wajah Sasuke begitu memperlihatkan kondisi pria itu yang belum menyentuh kata pulih. Tapi daripada terlihat seperti orang sakit, Sasuke lebih seperti orang yang sedang mabuk dengan wajah sayu dan mata memerahnya. Mungkin itu salah satu efek samping yang Yahiko peringatkan sebelumnya. Hinata berpaling, tak betah berlama-lama terlibat dalam kontes saling tatap itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau... melakukannya?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya dalam sebuah bisikan, masih tanpa kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Untuk alasan yang sama kenapa kau menyelamatkanku," jawab Sasuke parau.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengambil risiko apapun untukku."

"Memang. Tadinya aku berpikir seperti itu."

Wajah Hinata terangkat mendengar gumaman itu. Kini ia melihat Sasuke, rasanya pria itu merupakan seseorang yang berbeda. Tanpa seringai, air wajah itu cukup membuat Hinata tercekat. Sorot matanya bersinar redup, memancarkan sesuatu yang belum pernah Hinata lihat.

Sasuke kemudian menengadah, kelopak matanya menutup. "Tapi sepertinya tubuhku memiliki fungsi otomatis saat kau dalam ancaman," kekehnya hambar, dan Hinata menyadari bibir pria itu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan berhenti melawan, tapi kau juga bilang kalau pada akhirnya, yang baik lah yang akan menang. Apa arti dari kontradiksimu itu?"

"Artinya aku yang tidak ingin kau kalah dan kehilangan dirimu sendiri," jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa ragu meski nada bicaranya terdengar layu. "Juga aku yang tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya saat Sasuke berdiri, bergerak menuju dirinya. Meski tak melihat secara langsung, Hinata tahu Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapannya saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan mendarat, berpangku ringan di pahanya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah dengan begitu kewarasannya tetap setingkat di atas dilemanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Hinata," desis Sasuke, tak menuntut iris bulan Hinata menghampiri mata kelamnya. "Aku yang kau kenal tiga tahun lalu... semua itu hanya lakon yang aku penuhi. Sebuah ilusi untukmu. Aku memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta padamu saat itu. Bukan begitu caraku mencinta," ujarnya tenang dan perlahan. "Tapi aku yang sekarang kau tahu... kurasa beginilah caraku mencinta. Aku tidak bisa membuang segala ambisiku hanya untukmu. Aku ini bajingan egois, kau tahu itu. Tapi saat ini aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu."

Sulit untuk Hinata menerima pengakuan itu. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang, namun detak jantungnya yang terus meningkat membuat paru-parunya juga bekerja lebih cepat hingga napasnya memburu. Sebuah rantai reaksi yang seolah memberikan bukti, bahwa sejauh manapun Hinata berlari, hatinya enggan mengikuti.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Hinata," ulang Sasuke. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku telah mencobanya."

Sasuke bangkit hanya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. Tangannya naik menelungkup wajah ayu itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Satu usapan ibu jari di pipi rupanya cukup untuk membuat Hinata menatapnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke diam sedang tangan kanannya merayap pelan ke tengkuk Hinata untuk kemudian memberi sedikit tekanan di sana yang makin mengiris jarak wajah mereka. Lagi-lagi Hinata melepaskan zirahnya, ia hanya berdiam, matanya terpejam saat hangat bibir Sasuke menyapu permukaan bibirnya.

Bagaimana Sasuke yang terlihat begitu enggan melepaskannya membuat momen itu terasa begitu lambat, namun juga begitu tenang. Benak Hinata terlempar ketika saat mereka bercinta dengan Sasuke yang terkekang demam. Terasa sama lambatnya, namun kali ini lebih membara.

Dan detik itu, Hinata hanya ingin mempercayai satu hal. Bahwa saat ini Sasuke tak sedang mempermainkannya. Bahwa kini ia tengah bersama sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya, sosok Sasuke yang tak pernah dunia lihat juga tak ingin Hinata bagi dengan siapa pun.

Hinata hanya ingin mempercayai hal itu. Karena rasanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk mempercayai kemungkinan lain.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mencari sudut yang dirasa sempurna. Giginya menggoda bibir bawah Hinata, menyampaikan rayuan yang agak memaksa agar wanita itu memberikan akses lebih dalam untuknya. Sedang tangan kirinya yang semula menangkup pipi Hinata mulai bekerja lebih serius pada kancing-kancing kemeja Hinata.

Hinata membiarkan perasaannya menang atas tubuhnya, membiarkan Sasuke menang atas tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati bagaimana ujung jemari Sasuke mengusap setiap inci permukaan kulitnya, bagaimana bibir Sasuke beradu dengan bibirnya, bagaimana lidah Sasuke menari bersama lidahnya. Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menyeretnya masuk ke dalam bara api yang tak pernah mati.

Tak ada yang perlu diburu-buru. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata seperti menginginkan momen itu bertahan selama mungkin.

Masih dengan bibir dan lidah yang saling terhubung, Sasuke bergerak, mencoba berdiri secara sempurna. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang secara otomatis melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pria itu. Tangan Hinata mengalung di leher Sasuke, membuat tubuhnya menyentuh tubuh Sasuke yang sejak awal bertelanjang dada.

Perlahan Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, menjadikan Hinata duduk di atas pangkuannya. Ciumannya turun, dari bibir menuju rahang hingga ceruk leher wanita itu. Menciptakan tanda di setiap jejak basah yang dibuatnya. Tangannya melepaskan kemeja Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia _bereskan_ kancing-kancingnya.

Dengan bibir yang tak tertawan, Hinata bebas mengeluarkan desahan yang tak sanggup ia tahan. Terlebih saat mulut Sasuke bermain di sekitar telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." desis Sasuke setelah menggigit pelan daun telinga Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu..." ulangnya sebelum kembali memberikan kecupan di belakang telinga Hinata. Dan Sasuke terus membisikkannya hingga ciumannya sampai pada dada Hinata.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Mengetahui bagaimana Sasuke mendefinisikan perasaan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang saling menghancurkan begitu sulit untuk Hinata terima. Namun kali ini Hinata tak ingin memikirkannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya Sasuke, merengkuhnya hangat, melindunginya dari dingin kenyataan.

..

 ** _to be continued..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Laptop mati mendadak di saat finishing sebuah dokumen itu disaster, apapun situasinya! Thank God autosave exist, jadi aku cuma kehilangan beberapa paragraf dan editing._**

 ** _Sebenernya malem ini aku cuma nambah nggak sampe 1k words, tapi 1k itu adalah bagian yang bikin chap ini ngendap berbulan-bulan, padahal bagian sebelumnya udah rampung bahkan sebelum bulan desember kemarin :v_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy... much thanks and see yaaaa :*_**


End file.
